<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда все не так, как надо (Modern Ivanhoe) by KotePushin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237784">Когда все не так, как надо (Modern Ivanhoe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin'>KotePushin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ivanhoe - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alcohol, Cigarettes, Criminal world, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, Modern Reality, Night Clubs, Realism, Violence, blackmale, murders, out of law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>События происходят в наше время. Шайка норманнов держит дорогие клубы и прочие злачные места в городе Йорке, их покрывает принц Джон, политик, имеющий сильное влияние и получающий от этого темного бизнеса немалый доход в свой карман.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian de Bois-Guilbert/Rebecca of York, Wilfred of Ivanhoe/Rowena of Rotherwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бриан - владелец самого известного и дорого ночного клуба в городе, где за внешним фасадом шикарного заведения, творятся отнюдь не такие шикарные дела. Фрон де Беф главарь местной опасной группировки, торгующей всем и вся, то и дело помогает Бриану разруливать проблемы. Альберт Мальвуазен, в большой дружбе с обоими негодяями, держит несколько ресторанов и кафе. А Морис де Браси неудачливый предприниматель, которому часто не везет, так как бизнес он старается вести честно, но у него это получается крайне редко, поэтому помощь Бриана ему требуется как глоток холодной воды во время засухи. Исаак держит отличную аптеку и пару магазинов с различными травами и эко-товарами. Ребекка помогает отцу и ходит на курсы - разные, много учится и много работает. Ее подруга - Ровена, девушка из богатой семьи Седрика. Ровена добрая, но глуповатая, часто попадает в нехорошие компании и в обще, не всегда трезво оценивает ситуацию. Дружит с Ребеккой. Помолвлена и встречается с Уилфредом Айвенго, который пытается раскрутить свою пекарню-магазинчик, как раз недалеко от той самой улицы, где пытается наладить свой бизнес де Браси. Морис не терпит конкурента, вдобавок, ему приглянулась красивая и богатая Ровена, он надеется с помощью брака с ней наладить свой бизнес. Он обращается к Бриану, страшному жестокому и бессердечному дельцу, владельцу клуба, о котором ходят разные слухи. Его сердце не знает пощады и любви, до тех пор, пока в его клуб, случайно, спасаясь от хулиганов, забегает Ребекка...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Йорк, наши дни.<br/>Холодная осенняя погода уже не первую неделю терзала этот город…</p><p>«…Не всегда хорошо задерживаться поздно вечером, будь то библиотека, будь то вынужденная необходимость по работе, либо что-то еще…» — об этом думала Ребекка, быстрые шаги ее отдавались эхом по пустым вечерним улицам. За спиной она услышала неприятный разговор — обернувшись, она увидела троих широкоплечих парней — местная гопота вышла на вечернюю прогулку.<br/> — Эй, красотка — присвистнул один — Не подскажешь, который час?<br/>Ребекка ускорила шаг, стараясь делать вид, что эти слова к ней не относятся.<br/> — Ты оглохла, что ли? Я тебя спрашиваю! — крикнул все тот же гопник с набитой татуировкой в виде креста на шее. — А ну, стой!<br/>Ребекка пустилась наутек, больше не оборачиваясь и судорожно нащупывая в сумке смартфон.<br/> — Ах, ты су*ка! Шустрая больно! Держи ее! — все трое бросились за ней.<br/>Улица, еще одна, поворот. Начинал моросить дождь, осень выдалась дождливой и холодной, казалось, что город будто вымер. Никто в такое время даже собаку выгуливать не собирался.</p><p>Пробежав еще квартал, Ребекка осознала, что добежала до того самого квартала, где располагался известный клуб с говорящим названием — «Ночная королева». Это было то место, где собирались богатые и знаменитые, даже известные политики не раз заглядывали туда. Клуб имел недобрую, странную и загадочную репутацию, а про хозяина этого заведения и вовсе ходили недобрые слухи и легенды, связанные с криминальным миром…</p><p>Говорили, что это сердце преступного мира и все проблемы в городе тонкими ниточками ведут именно туда, но даже окружной прокурор был бессилен что-либо сделать. Слишком сильные покровители были у этого богом забытого места. За почти каждым тяжким преступлением, нелегальной торговлей оружием или крупными разборками, будто темной тенью стояла «Ночная королева». В криминальных хрониках проскакивало и имя хозяина клуба, но прямых доказательств преступлений или чего-то противозаконного — не было. Окружному прокурору предложили уйти в отставку, конечно же, по собственному желанию, а позже он прикупил домик на Сардинии и вовсе уехал из страны, а на его место поставили нужного человека и все на этом, как будто бы, закончилось…</p><p>Забежав в клуб «Ночная королева», в надежде затеряться среди большого количества людей, и тем самым оторваться от уличных бандитов, Ребекка смогла незаметно протиснуться между охранниками и напиравшей толпой, которая с нетерпением орала на впереди стоящих вип-персон. Дорогие машины все подъезжали и подъезжали к клубу.<br/>Музыка играла оглушительно громко. Из всех стерео систем неслись знакомые звуки популярного хита. Лазеры ослепляли разноцветными яркими линиями, за черными столиками, окруженными такими же черными роскошными длинными мягкими кожаными диванами, сидели разодетые завсегдатаи клуба. Это был обычный вечер пятницы. Официанты разносили дорогие коктейли в высоких и низких прозрачных бокалах, а также другую выпивку в вип-зоны.</p><p>На главной сцене, посреди огромного зала, оформленного на этот раз в черно-серебряной гамме, выступали лучшие девушки города — стриптиз в этом клубе начинался лишь с 22-00 вечера. А после 23-30 некоторые клиенты, из самых привилегированных гостей клуба, могли получить нечто большее, чем традиционные развлечения, которые можно было бы найти в любом ночном заведении. Нет, речь шла вовсе не о дорогих шлюхах, коих тут было предостаточно и даже не о специальном меню, и даже не о запрещенном «кайфе», которым славился этот клуб. «Ночная королева» была известна в узком кругу как место, где хозяин заведения мог исполнить любое желание своих важных гостей. Любое — значило любое, без каких-либо ограничений.</p><p>Пока на сцене сразу несколько красавиц исполняли очередной горячий танец, Ребекке удалось протиснуться сквозь танцующую толпу на сверкающей площадке, ближе к бару. Серебряные лучи лазерной подсветки отбрасывали причудливые полосы и словно резали весь зал на куски.<br/>Бармен покосился на девушку — она была одета явно не к месту, но ничего не сказал, так как в этот клуб могли попасть лишь особенные гости.</p><p> — Что будете пить? — осведомился бармен, быстро смекнув, что гостья немного растеряна и впервые в этом месте.<br/> — Содовую или молочный коктейль, пожалуйста — промямлила Ребекка, судорожно осматриваясь по сторонам, высматривая, не пошли ли вечерние преследователи за ней? Но никого из них ей заметить не удалось.<br/> — Простите, у нас после 21-00 из безалкогольного лишь тоник или сок, да и то, чтобы виски разбавить или еще какой коктейль — усмехнулся бармен — Так значит сок?<br/> — Да, спасибо — неуверенно кивнула Ребекка.<br/> Музыка гремела со всех сторон, рядом сидела компания из трех шлюх и какого-то лощеного, гуляющего уже не первую неделю подряд, каждый вечер зависавшего в этом клубе, франта в шикарном костюме тройка с золотым крупным перстнем на левой руке. Он швырял деньги направо и налево, щедро заказывая девицам дорогую выпивку. Вся компания громко смеялась, а коктейли лились один за другим.<br/>Пропустив еще по одному бокалу франт закурил, но это были не сигары — запах был знаком Ребекке — смесь марихуаны и еще чего-то. Немного погодя, вся компания отвалила в вип-ложу, чтобы продолжить дальше общение по интересам.<br/> Нужно было что-то делать, так как это место, где Ребекка чудом очутилась, было еще опасней, чем улица, откуда ей только что удалось убежать.</p><p> — Простите, где здесь туалет? — спросила она у бармена, который уже успел приготовить для нее фреш. Ребекка решила позвонить кому-нибудь из друзей. Ей явно было не выбраться одной из этого места, а чего доброго, она наверняка отыщет здесь неприятностей на свою голову.<br/>Бармен любезно указал ей нужное направление.<br/>Пройдя сквозь темные коридоры, Ребекка очутилась на месте — здесь, по крайней мере, музыка не так сильно гремела и можно было спокойно позвонить.<br/>Зайдя в кабинку туалета, она защелкнула дверь на задвижку и достала смартфон. Голосовой набор помог сразу же отыскать номера друзей.<br/> — Абонент «Ровена» не доступен — раздалось на том конце — Оставьте ваше сообщение после короткого сигнала.<br/> — О, неееетт, Ровена, опять ты не поставила телефон на зарядку — разочаровано проворчала Ребекка и стала набирать еще один номер. — Если Ровена не в состоянии зарядить свой телефон, то ты Уилфред уж точно еще на работе и телефон у тебя в порядке.<br/>В этот момент раздался мощный удар и двери туалета распахнулись настежь. Ребекка сжалась в кабинке, стараясь не дышать.<br/> — Какого черта, ты де Браси снова притащил свою задни*цу в мое заведение?! — низкий недовольный резкий, но не лишенный приятных ноток, не смотря на гнев, голос, словно обрушил стены. Раздался удар и слабый стон.<br/> — Я…Я всего лишь… — послышался чуть слышный дрожащий голос — Я…<br/> — Я знаю — тебе опять нужны деньги — ответил все тот же низкий бархатный голос, но на этот раз в нем звучали ноты насмешки и презрения. — Я же говорил, что размажу по стенке, если еще раз придешь ко мне? Говорил?</p><p> — Да… Говорил… — еще один удар раздался, несчастный не успел закончить свою фразу.<br/> — Я обещал тебе, что оторву тебе, нет не твою никчемную и ни на что не способную башку, а кое-что другое? Ты еще свой долг никак не вернешь, а пришел уже за свежей порцией?! — вкрадчивый, с теми же насмешливыми нотками, голос снова раздался на весь туалет.<br/> — У меня не было другого выхода… — прошептал другой дрожащий мужской слабый голос.<br/> — Ладно, Морис, хоть ты и редкостный засранец, я не стану марать об тебя руки. Пока не стану. Сроку тебе — неделя. Вертись, как знаешь. Дальше мои ребята порежут тебя на ремни, а твое горе-заведение разнесут ко всем чертям, ты меня знаешь — Ребекка услышала как тот, кто угрожал, зажег зажигалку и по-видимому закурил. Запах дорогих кубинских сигар наполнил все помещение.<br/> — Спасибо… — также, чуть слышно, ответил тот другой, судя по звуку, сплевывая на пол.<br/> — Тебе повезло, Морис, я сегодня добрый. Не утруждайся, мои ребята тебя проводят — ответил все тот же бархатный низкий немного насмешливый голос, делая очередную затяжку.<br/>В этот самый момент, Ребекка забыла, что незадолго до того, как дверь туалета вынесли, она набрала номер Уилфреда. На том конце телефона ответили.<br/> — Пекарня «Айвенго», это Уилфред, что случилось, Ребекка? — голосовой набор сыграл с Ребеккой злую шутку. Громкую связь она забыла отключить, убегая от троих гопников, было как-то не до этого.<br/> Ответ на том конце аппарата раздался громким эхом на весь туалет.<br/> — Господи, нет. Только не это… — успела прошептать Ребекка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1. Кто есть кто? Часть первая. Ничего личного или просто бизнес.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За несколько часов до странной встречи в клубе.</p><p> — Я говорил тебе, не стоит так явно показывать свое недовольство. Да, у тебя самый крутой адвокат, которого только можно найти в нашем городе, да что там в городе, в обще в этой стране, но возможно, тебе, иногда, стоит вести себя чуть тише? — голос, который ласково уговаривал владельца известного и самого дорого клуба «Ночная королева», имеющего скандальную репутацию, принадлежал одному из членов палаты лордов — Джону П. Его избирательная компания набирала оборты. Очень скоро должны были состояться выборы премьер-министра и Джон был одним из первых кандидатов на этот пост. Ловко обойдя своих конкурентов, не без помощи криминальных выходок, Джону удалось вырваться во влиятельные политики, чье слово оказывало действие на правящих лидеров. Однако, как и все предвыборные компании, агитационная затея Джона требовала денег — больших денег, а также дополнительных расходов на рекламные проекты и прочие затеи, коими баловались все политики, дабы устроить очередные «спектакли» перед выборами, показать себя и пустить пыль в глаза незадачливым гражданам.</p><p> Все финансирование Джон с успехом получал не только от своей богатой и известной семейки, но и от криминальных сделок, начиная от торговли наркотиками и заканчивая поставками оружия в страны с разгорающимися вооруженными конфликтами. Самый крупный кусок финансового пирога он отрезал от теневого бизнеса, который был неразрывно связан с криминальным миром в стране. Клуб «Ночная королева» был излюбленным местом Джона, когда он приезжал в Йорк. Не смотря на любовь к экзотическим и запретным развлечениям, успешный политик не любил привлекать к себе внимание, когда дела касались отнюдь не предвыборной компании.</p><p>«Ночная королева» была для Джона словно магнит — здесь он отрывался на полную катушку, придаваясь любым известным порокам. Но помимо развлечений, клуб был еще и карманным банком, а также прикрытием более серьезных сделок, которые явно были вне закона, а хозяин клуба — был его близким другом и опорой. Джон видел в Бриане надежного хваткого дельца, который не остановиться не перед чем. Такие люди нужны были будущему премьер-министру, поэтому он берег Бриана как зеницу ока. Лучший адвокат, который Джон оплачивал из своего кармана, был всегда на страже интересов своего необузданного и порой, через чур импульсивного клиента.</p><p>Вот и теперь, когда они ехали в машине, Джону не хотелось лишний раз привлекать внимание, когда в очередной раз, вместе с адвокатом, они забирали Бриана из полицейского участка, внеся очередной залог.</p><p> — На сколько тише? — раздался низкий голос с заднего сидения машины. Звук щелкнувшей зажигалки возвещал о том, что ее хозяин намеревается закурить самую лучшую кубинскую сигару, которую только можно было привезти из благодатной теплой страны.<br/> — Бриан, я понимаю твое недовольство, но сейчас не время, понимаешь, не время раздражать людей подобными выходками. Прошу — Джон сморщился, когда Бриан закурил сигару и выпустил плотное светлое облако — Только не здесь, не в машине. Ты же знаешь, я не курю.</p><p> — Ты эти речи для парламента прибереги, на меня твой спектакль вряд ли подействует, Принц. Ничего, потерпите. Пусть твой водила откроет окно. Я два часа ждал вас у легавых! Пропах насквозь этим сараем — еще одно облако плотного дыма вырвалось вдогонку.</p><p> — Не называй меня так! — возмутился Джон, эта кличка была известна очень узкому кругу людей в криминальном мире, это лишнее напоминание будущей звезде политики было как коту мокрыми руками против шерсти. — Прошу тебя, Бриан, не забывайся! Ты же знаешь, предвыборная компания набирает обороты и я собираюсь воспользоваться твоим гостеприимством, возможно, твой клуб, на какое-то время будет отличной площадкой для интервью, ужина с нашим мэром и благотворительной акции. Я бы не хотел, чтобы на кануне, такого важного для предвыборной компании, мероприятия, хозяин столь элитного и известного заведения был замешан в делах с полицией.</p><p> — Если мой клуб подходящая площадка для благотворительного цирка, тогда мы смело можем открывать детское кафе в том самом отделении полиции, откуда меня только что выпустили, вот только с легавыми договориться осталось — это же по твоей части — договариваться. Где моя машина? — ответил Бриан на все протесты и возражения Джона. Ему хотелось поскорей отделаться от этого опасного клоуна, а в клубе намечалась встреча с одним из должников, которому Бриан ссудил кругленькую сумму, срок возврата был просрочен на два дня.</p><p> — Твоя машина в ужасном виде. Я думаю, ремонт бесполезен, да и я тебя отлично знаю, Бриан, ты ведь больше не сядешь за руль битой тачки. Вот, держи — Джон вытащил из кармана ключи от новенького черного Феррари. — Твоя новая машина, уже оформлена на тебя. Заправлена и ждет тебя прямо у клуба. Твои права, полицейские не очень-то хотели их возвращать.</p><p> — Совсем другой разговор — ухмыляясь, ответил Бриан, похлопав Джона по плечу и покидая машину, предварительно вытащив из кармана адвоката конверт с деньгами, половину из которых он сложил пополам и засунул в карман своего кожаного пиджака — Эти ко*злы и карточки у меня забрали. А тебе — обратился он к адвокату, посмеиваясь — и так за гланды хватит. Ну, жду тебя не раньше следующей недели, Джон.<br/>С этими словами Бриан захлопнул дверь и неспешным шагом, насвистывая какую-то веселую мелодию, направился прямиком к своему клубу, по дороге выпуская плотные клубы дыма.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока в одной части города происходили выше описываемые события, в другой — один незадачливый предприниматель Морис де Браси пытался как мог сохранить остатки того, что раньше называлось милым заведением для студентов и прочих молодых людей небольшого достатка. Кофе и свежая выпечка с легкими закусками, явно были не венцом предпринимательской деятельности Мориса. Каждый раз, когда он хотел расширить свой бизнес, случалось что-то непредвиденное — то слишком большие расходы на закупку продуктов, то кофе почему-то был не такой вкусный, хотя последний кредит Морис угрохал на покупку нового оснащения. Клиент не шел, вернее он шел, но не так шустро и не в таком количестве на которое изначально рассчитывал де Браси.</p><p>В добавок ко всем несчастьям горе-предпринимателя, недалеко от его заведения открылась совершенно новая пекарня-кафе, где можно было купить отличные свежий хлеб из печи, сладости и другую выпечку, а также можно было взять с собой кофе, чай, сосиски в тесте и все, что захочет душа и позволит кошелек. Здесь можно было перекусить, прямо на месте в пекарне, а заодно поболтать с молодым симпатичным приветливым хозяином — Уилфредом Айвенго, и посмотреть как рождается очередное творения молодого пекаря.</p><p>Сам Уилфред и не догадывался о том, какую неподъемную конкуренцию он составлял Морису. Каждый день, открывая свою пекарню в 8-30 и закрывая в 21-00, молодой предприниматель и не подозревал, что день за днем множит зависть и разрушает все больше и больше столь хрупкое дело, кое-пытался удержать на плаву де Браси. Здесь не было ничего личного — просто бизнес.</p><p>Последний раз, когда Морису понадобились срочные вливания в бизнес, банк отказал ему в очередном кредите, сославшись на то, что предыдущие кредиты несколько раз были просрочены. От отчаяния и безысходности, он отправился прямиком к своему старому знакомому — хозяину клуба «Ночная королева». Морису хорошо было известно, что именно у Бриана можно было попросить деньги на что угодно, только проценты он брал не всегда деньгами. Некоторые неудачники, у которых не оказывалось денег, либо полной суммы на погашение долга, могли оказать услуги Бриану, да такие, что лучше бы они продали сами себя и отдали то, что задолжали, чем согласились на последнее.<br/>Морис знал об этом, но все же пошел в клуб. Это был не первый раз, когда он брал в долг, стоя в кабинете Бриана, на коленях, прося очередную необходимую сумму. Морис был готов к очередной порции унижений.<br/>Вот и теперь, бизнесмен-неудачник ехал на своей, далеко не новой, машине, чтобы вымолить отсрочку, платить ему было не чем, по крайней мере в этом месяце.</p><p>Поставив машину на парковку, недалеко от клуба, он посмотрел по сторонам. Морис боялся идти в «Ночную королеву», ничего хорошего его там не ждало, но выбора у него не было и ноги сами пошли в сторону сверкающих огней…</p><p>***</p><p> — Ты уже зачахла над этими книгами и со своим ноутбуком — тонкий девичий голосок белокурой красавицы пытался повлиять на девушку-брюнетку с большими карими глазами, сидевшую напротив нее, в одном из кафе. Она что-то быстро печатала на своем ноутбуке, чашка с остывшим кофе стояла рядом. — Ребекка, ну сколько можно набивать текст, так мы никуда сегодня не успеем.<br/> — А разве мы сегодня куда-то собирались? — отвечала брюнетка, не отрываясь от ноутбука.<br/>  — Ну вот, ты забыла, вечером мы хотели съездить в новый торговый центр, прошвырнуться по магазинам и потом заехать в пекарню к Уилфреду. А потом — продолжала Ровена, ковыряясь в своем смартфоне — Батарея почти садиться. Я забыла пауэр банк.<br/> — Что? — Ребекка не слушала, что говорит ее подруга, продолжая печатать.<br/> — Говорю, зарядку и пауэр банк забыла — повторила Ровена, допивая свой кофе. — Так ты поедешь?<br/> — Извини — ответила Ребекка, наконец-то отрываясь от написанного — Я забыла совсем, да и надо доделать задание по курсам. Плюс еще отцу помочь с описанием в аптеке. А, чуть из головы не вылетело. Мне нужно зайти в библиотеку, отсканировать кое-что по маркетингу, в интернете выложили книгу, но не полностью.<br/> — Жаль — блондинка выпятила нижнюю губу, всем видом показывая, что ей бы хотелось провести начало вечера совсем по-другому — Ладно, тогда оставим на выходные. У нас сегодня еще ужин дома намечается, к нам приехал друг и партнер Седрика по гольф-клубу. Надо обязательно быть. Это Ательстан, хороший друг Седрика, и потом, он совсем недавно был в Монако, будет интересно его послушать.</p><p> — Что ж, отлично — улыбнувшись ответила Ребекка, в надежде, что поход по магазинам откладывается и она спокойно может пойти в библиотеку. — Надеюсь, ужин будет вкусным.<br/> — Не засиживайся долго, а то у тебя и без того усталый вид. Может мне позже заехать за тобой? — спросила Ровена.<br/> — Нет, спасибо, я наверно до самого закрытия просижу. Если что, я позвоню. — ответила Ребекка, залпом выпивая холодный кофе.<br/> — Ну, смотри, я поехала. Чмоки-чмоки — Ровена обняла, поцеловала в обе щеки Ребекку и удалилась.<br/>Оставшись одна, девушка решила продолжить свой вечер в библиотеке — надо было кое-что отсканировать и выписать из книг, которые ей не удалось отыскать в интернете. Этот вечер пятницы был для нее совершенно обычным, ни чуть не отличавшимся от других вечеров. Не смотря на позднее время, Ребекка все же решила посидеть в библиотеке до самого закрытия. Просидев там остаток вечера, она не заметила как библиотекарь и девушка, сканировавшая документы и книги, уже закончили свой день и недовольно напомнили засидевшейся Ребекке, что не все хотят работать допоздна в пятничный вечер.<br/>Когда Ребекка вышла из библиотеки, было темно, холодный ветер пронизывал насквозь. Намечался дождь. Закутавшись поплотнее в свое пальто, девушка перекинула сумку с ноутбуком через плечо и быстрыми шагами отправилась на метро.<br/>Пройдя лишь одну улицу, она услышала позади себя неприятный разговор… Это были местные гопники, которые только что вышли на свою вечернюю «охоту».<br/>Ребекка понимала, что отвязаться от троицы грабителей будет не так-то просто. Припустившись на утек, она пробежала несколько кварталов и волею судьбы забежала в клуб — там Ребекка постаралась затеряться среди посетителей «Ночной королевы»…</p><p>***</p><p>Сейчас она сидела в одной из кабинок туалета ночного клуба, боясь пошевелиться или проронить хоть слово, став невольной свидетельницей местных разборок между хозяином и должником.<br/> — Кто это там? — один из охранников Бриан насторожился. В одной из кабинок туалета послышался голос.<br/> — Ребекка? Это ты? Где ты? Почему молчишь? — раздавалось на том конце телефона, который девушка судорожно сжимала в руках.</p><p>В следующий момент дверь кабинки выбили, а другой охранник вытащил оттуда за шиворот дрожащую Ребекку. Он тут же отобрал у нее телефон и нажал кнопку отмены вызова.<br/> — Что с ней делать, шеф? Эта зассы*ха все слышала и возможно видела! — крепкий плечистый и очень высокий парень не отпускал ее. Ребекка опустила глаза, ей было страшно. Как глупо она влипла в чужое дерь*мо.<br/> — Язык, Болдуэн! — раздался все тот же низкий и немного насмешливый голос — Когда-нибудь я тебе его отрежу. Сколько раз я тебе говорил, не выражаться при дамах подобным образом.<br/>Выдохнув облако дыма, обладатель чарующего, но пугающего голоса приблизился к девушке.<br/> — А ну-ка посмотрим, кто здесь у нас? — он медленно приблизился к Ребекке и прикоснулся к ее лицу, взяв за подбородок, желая поглядеть ей в глаза.<br/> — Я ничего не видела — ответила Ребекка, кинув взгляд на лицо говорившего. Шрам — первое, что бросилось ей в глаза и напугало ее еще сильнее прежнего. Эта страшная глубокая отметина тянулась над бровями и задевала один глаз, придавая что-то зловещее и без того суровому, но не лишенному привлекательности, лицу хозяина клуба. Его темные пронзительные блестящие глаза в сочетании с черными, гладко зачесанными, доходящими чуть до плеч, волосами, черным кожаным пиджаком с настоящими золотыми пуговицами, толстой кубинской сигарой в зубах, заставляли что-то сжиматься внутри. В его виде было что-то демоническое и страшное, одновременно отталкивающее и притягивающее, вызывающее неприятные чувства трепета, либо неподдельного ужаса. Лицо Бриана носило отпечаток прежних перенесенных испытаний, такого было сложно чем-то удивить, огорчить или обрадовать. Он хорошо знал жизнь, а еще лучше ее оборотную сторону. На вид ему было больше сорока лет, высокий рост и хищные повадки от природы, решительный взгляд, не дюжая сила и широкие плечи, выдавали в нем человека, который в любой момент мог воспользоваться своими физическими способностями. Он то и дело курил сигару, дым от которой пускал в лицо своему охраннику, стараясь не направлять неприятный запах на Ребекку.</p><p> — Что так поздно делает прекрасная леди в таком злачном месте и еще в одиночку? — Бриан не отрываясь внимательно смотрел в ее глаза.<br/>Ребекка испуганно взглотнула.<br/> — Не бойся, солнышко — продолжал он мягким низким голосом, который словно убаюкивал, но в тоже время, подобно змее проникал в самое сердце, чтобы нанести свой смертельный укус, заставляя жертву дрожать от страха. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Какие у тебя красивые глаза, будто у испуганной дикой лани. Все таки, как же ты здесь оказалась?<br/> — Я… — заикаясь продолжила Ребекка — Я оказалась здесь случайно, просто спасалась бегством от местных бандитов и забежала сюда… И услышала как вы кого-то били!<br/> — Я так и подумал. Нет, уверяю тебя, это не было избиением — я всего лишь напомнил своему другу о его обязанностях. Да и потом, ничего личного — просто бизнес. — Бриан продолжал смотреть на девушку, странная улыбка осветила его лицо. — Барышня должно быть опаздывает на вечерний ужин с родителями. Не хорошо будет, если мы дадим им повод для волнения.<br/>В следующий момент он забрал телефон у одного их своих охранников и вернул его Ребекке, которая все еще дрожала от страха.<br/> — Кажется, это твое -сказал он и отпустил девушку.<br/> — Спасибо — тихо ответила она, продолжая глядеть в его странные и страшные глаза.<br/> Неожиданно Бриан включил смартфон Ребекки и прослушал последнее сообщение.<br/> — Извини. Так нужно. В целях безопасности. — пояснил он. — Ничего страшного. — на этот раз Бриан обратился к охране — Пусть идет, а то ее мальчик дожидается, а дома маман волнуется.<br/> — Но она могла видеть… — настаивал один из парней.<br/> — Я сказал, пусть идет. Леди оказалась здесь случайно. Я ей верю — произнес Бриан чуть громче, возвращая смартфон и продолжая глядеть Ребекке прямо в глаза. — Можешь идти, солнышко, тебя никто не тронет, а если и попытается, я отрежу ему руку. Хорошего вечера, красивые глазки.</p><p>С этими словами Бриан отошел в сторону, показывая всем видом, что выпускает Ребекку. Она не стала медлить и постаралась быстро проскочить сквозь охрану, по пути судорожно набирая номер своего друга Уилфреда Айвенго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Часть вторая. Просроченные булочки или неслучайная встреча.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Вино "Chateau Lafite Rothschild" 1956 года.<br/>Коллекционное французское сухое красное вино "Chateau Lafite Rothschild", 1956 года урожая, 0,75 литра.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уилфред подъехал через десять минут на то самое место, где его ждала напуганная Ребекка. Она только что вышла из клуба и пройдя один квартал, осталась сидеть и ждать друга на скамейке около общественного парка, на против которого располагался небольшой торговый центр. Здесь было чуть больше людей, чем на тех самых улицах, через которые бежала Ребекка. Сидя на скамейке в ожидании Уилфреда, ее трясло. Она и раньше знала, что в подобных злачных местах ничего хорошего не происходит, но столкнувшись с чужими разборками и жестокостью нос к носу, было совсем другое дело. Все мы храбрые кухонные воины, все мы знаем как нужно, сидя на диване перед сияющим ящиком, но когда дело доходит до реальной опасности — нередко прячем в песок не только свою голову.</p><p>Почему все горазды раздавать советы направо и налево, как бы предостерегая от возможных опасностей, но, когда опасность и впрямь оказывается совсем близко — тех самых советчиков как ветром сдувает.</p><p>Ребекка сидела, болтая ногой и думала. Мысли ее были отнюдь не радужные. Все шло как-то не так. Зачем она так беспечно пошла одна поздно вечером. Могла бы в другой день сходить в библиотеку, но ей уж очень хотелось доделать нужное задание… Нужное кому? Разве все это стоит того, чтобы рисковать жизнью? Так опрометчиво и глупо… Разве она не знает, что случись с ней что дурное ее немолодой отец просто не переживет этого.</p><p> Не смотря на то, что Исааку по-прежнему удавалось держать аптечный бизнес на плаву и даже иметь постоянных клиентов, силы были уже не те, а смерть любимой жены, матери Ребекки, а следом и ее братьев, подкосила его, отняла прежнюю гордость и силы. Теперь Исаак думал лишь о своей единственной дочери, страшился оставлять ее совсем одну. Он понимал, что не смотря на ум, красоту и порядочность, в этом мире Ребекке приходиться несладко. А потом будет еще хуже, так все те мерзости, что сейчас обрели ценность в современном мире, были будто перевернутое зеркало и показывали отнюдь нелицеприятные картины. Порядочность, достоинство и честность уже не были в почете — теперь, это называлось лоховство или просто — идиотизм. На таких честных и прямых как стекло смотрели словно на полных придурков или недалеких, либо вовсе умалишенных. Красота — давно опередила все остальные качества и с успехом заменяла моральные устои, плотно заняв первое место. Но отнюдь не природная или внутренняя, которую никогда и ничем не заменишь, которую ни один пластический хирург не вживит вместе в имплантами пятого размера. Та самая ценная внутренняя красота, которая заставляет светиться человека изнутри, которая прорывается в живых искорках в глазах, та, которая способствует благородным поступкам — никому была не нужна. Новые натянутые лица, без признаков горя, искренней радости, проявления хоть каких-то чувств и эмоций — приросшая к лицу маска, о которой трепетно и тщательнейшим образом заботились, а спустя какое-то время снова натягивали, намного сильней предыдущего варианта, да с такой силой, что скрип слышался даже позади идущего «индивида», коим он или она уже таковым не являлись. Одинаковые модные лица, одинаковые модные тела, одинаковый модный набор вещей, поведения, желаний обладать все новым количеством совершенно ненужного хлама, все это вкупе было приравнено к успешному современному человеку. </p><p>Это было страшно и одновременно нужно, так как общество, которое состояло именно из этих «успешных индивидов», не терпело не таких как они.</p><p>Ум и талант, без наличия больших денег, был обречен на жалкое существование, да и Исаак это сам прекрасно видел, как за последние несколько лет, вместе со сменившимися ценностями, сменилось и понятие ума и таланта. Гибкость ума теперь приравнивалась к странностям, талантами становились полные придурки с богатыми родителями и спонсорами, которые дружной толпой стояли за спиной этого самого «таланта», показывающего на публику очередную натянутую задницу или еще перспективнее — эта задница могла еще и петь. Но, то, что можно было продать, ценилось и автоматически приравнивалось к таланту, а если это можно было продать еще дороже — ценилось, соответственно, выше и приравнивалось в большому таланту.</p><p>И вот среди того хаоса, новых «ценностей» и безнаказанности, ужаса подмены понятий и жизненных ценностей, разгул криминала, ярой подлости, продажных политиков, которые ничем не отличались от бандитов, пришлось жить и Ребекке.<br/>Исаак смотрел на это все уже спокойными глазами, он был стар, многое повидал в жизни — он видел счастье, даже сумел обрести его на какое-то время, он познал и горе, когда жизнь отняла у него жену и сыновей, но он еще застал то время, когда в мире царили истинные ценности, на которые опиралась сама жизнь. Он еще мог верить в бога и ему еще посчастливилось встречать честных людей. А теперь… Теперь лишь сердце иногда щемило от того, что его единственная дочь будет до конца своей жизни вариться в этом не самом лучшем мире.</p><p>Исаак уже закрыл аптеку и магазины и ждал Ребекку дома. Было очень поздно и он несколько раз набирал номер ее телефона, но никто не отвечал. Исаак знал, что Ребекка очень часто засиживается допоздна в библиотеке или в магазине. Но теперь ее нигде не было. Волнение все нарастало.</p><p>***</p><p> — Ребекка! Что случилось? Где ты была? — Уилфред выскочил из своего небольшого пикапа и перепрыгивая через лужи побежал прямо к тому месту, где сидела Ребекка, мучимая тяжкими раздумьями.<br/> — Я просто… — девушка выдохнула, перед глазами все еще стояла недавняя сцена в туалете клуба, кровь на полу, крепкие плечистые верзилы, готовые в любой момент свернуть шею кому угодно и их хозяин с жестокими странными завораживающими глазами. — Давно не вела себя так глупо — наконец проговорила она.<br/> — Я испугался за тебя, завою, звоню, ты не отвечаешь, какие-то голоса с трубке. Я уже подумал, что ты попала в какую-то нехорошую историю и скорей стал закрывать пекарню, чтобы бежать спасать тебя. — отвечал взволнованный Уилфред. У него был растерянный и испуганный вид. Его старенький поношенный свитер был кое-как натянут на футболку и фартук, руки кое-где были в муке. Он выбежал в чем был, когда наконец-то услышал трясущийся голос Ребекки в трубке телефона и мигов выскочил на улицу. Через десять минут он был на месте.</p><p> — Ничего хорошего. Но все вроде бы обошлось. — ответила Ребекка тихо, все также судорожно сжимая телефон в руках — Тебе из-за меня штраф прилетит за превышении скорости и неправильную парковку.<br/> — Ерунда! — выпалил Уилфред, присаживаясь рядом с девушкой — ты сама не своя. Вся трясешься — что произошло? Тебя кто-то обидел? Сумку украли? — Уилфред внимательно смотрел на Ребекку.<br/> — Нет, нет, все обошлось. Я долго сидела в библиотеке, а потом пошла на метро и попала в неприятную историю. Пришлось забежать в клуб «Ночная королева», где мне посчастливилось вляпаться в еще худшую ситуацию — Ребекка немного пришла в себя и успокоилась.</p><p> — «Ночная королева»? — Айвенго вытаращил глаза. — Это же настоящий притон. Пусть даже и очень дорогой. Боже, Ребекка, ты понимаешь, что могла огрести столько неприятностей, что даже полиция не стала бы разбираться?!<br/> — Да все я понимаю! — выпалила девушка — У меня выхода другого не было! Они там чуть человека в туалете не замочили. Прямо там начали избивать, когда я сначала пыталась дозвониться до Ровены, а потом до тебя, чтобы меня хоть кто-то забрал из этого места! Б*лин! Куда мне было деваться от трех гопников, бежавших за мной… А мне бы далеко уж точно не убежать с такой сумкой и ноутом в придачу! Что?!<br/> — Ладно, прости. Не сердись, я понял, у тебя не было другого выхода — пекарь пытался ее успокоить, хотя и сам нервничал. — Давай я тебя довезу до дому. Уже очень поздно. Пойдем, не волнуйся, слава богу, что все обошлось.<br/> — Да, слава богу… — повторила Ребекка и они вместе пошли к машине Уилфреда.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, де Браси с разбитым лицом и кровоподтеками на руках, отправился к себе домой. Кровь из разбитого носа никак не останавливалась. Приложив платок к носу и запрокинув голову, Морис сел за руль свой машины, он сидел так еще минут десять, не решаясь включить зажигание и поскорее убраться от клуба подальше.</p><p>Спустя какое-то время, он увидел как из «Ночной королевы» выбегает девушка, которая показалась ему немного знакомой. Она судорожно сжимала телефон в руках и оглянувшись пару раз по сторонам побежала в сторону общественного парка. Морис помотал головой, как бы приводя свои мысли в порядок и вспоминая, где он мог видеть это лицо. И тут, его словно молнией шарахнуло. Голова де Браси воспроизвела в точных деталях один из вечеров в одном из ресторанов города, где был очередной деловой ужин для местных торговцев и мелких бизнесменов. Некоторые были там впервые и завязывали нужные связи, другие были уже хорошо знакомы между собой и обсуждали партнерские отношения, а еще возможности для совместного бизнеса. Там был Исаак, тот самый, который держал отличную аптеку, и она уже более двадцати лет служила верой и правдой местному населению в этом квартале. Именно на этом ужине он и видел эту девушку — де Браси вспомнил — это была Ребекка, дочь этого самого гения фармацевтической торговли. Она помогала своему отцу управлять двумя магазинами — эко товары и различная продукция из растительного сырья.</p><p>Де Браси посидел в машине еще с минуту, а потом решил проследить за девушкой. Его не покидали странные мысли — неужели Исаак тоже что-то должен этому хищнику. Вроде бы бизнес у него идет успешно, а может не ему самому, а дочке что-то понадобилось…? Странно… Вроде бы она не из тех, кто готов расплачиваться натурой за свои долги, да Бриан был не из тех, кто променяет солидный куш на очередную юбку — этого добра у него и так в клубе было даже больше, чем достаточно.</p><p>С такими мыслями Морис все же решил пойти за Ребеккой. Что-то подталкивало его проследить за девушкой.<br/>Ребекка шла очень быстро, а потом и вовсе продолжила свой путь бегом. Морису пришлось несладко, продираясь через мокрые кусты в темноте, наступая на собачье дерьмо на газонах, делая все возможное, чтобы не упустить из виду девушку, но и чтобы та его не заметила.</p><p>И вот, наконец-то, усилия де Браси увенчались успехом. Ребекка остановилась около общественного парка и присела на скамейку. Через несколько минут подъехал пикап и из него выбежал Уилфред Айвенго.<br/> — Надо же, как интересно — прошептал себе под нос Мориса, в голове которого начал созревать любопытный план действий — Так эти двое, оказывается, хорошо знакомы. Ты смотри-ка, посадил в машину. Куда-то поехали. Очень кстати. Значит, дочка этого Исаака и этот Уилфред, м*ать его, друзья или нечто большее. А твоя прыткая подруга сама того не понимая, подала мне неплохую идею. Теперь, Бриан, будь уверен — я найду способ вернуть должок.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, после небольшого происшествия в клубе и странной встречи в туалете, Бриан приказал тот час же сменить охрану на входе, а также усилить видео наблюдение. Он поднялся в свой кабинет, который составлял разительный контраст с остальными помещениями «Ночной королевы».</p><p>Закурив очередную сигару, он приоткрыл окно — большие яркие звезды скрывались за мутными облаками, шел дождь, в ночном небе кое-где отражались цветные огни, которые отбрасывали многочисленные прожекторы и лазерные лучи.<br/>Интерьер его кабинета был довольно простым, но функциональным. Большой кожаный диван, на котором чаще всего располагались прибывшие гости, низкий стол рядом, напротив стоял еще один кожаный диван, но меньше — там обычно сидел сам Бриан. Позади была устроена браная стойка вместе с различными напитками и закусками, а также небольшой сенсорной плитой, где хозяин мог приготовить небольшое угощение как себе, так и своим гостям. Стальная соковыжималка занимала почетное место — Браин никому не позволял готовить себе напитки, даже самым близким друзьям.</p><p> В углу стоял бронированный сейф, который служил хозяину клуба еще и в качестве дополнительного хранилища его личных вещей и бумаг, прямо сверху на тарелке лежало три лимонки и стоял довольно крупный очень колючий кактус, который поливался только тогда, когда сам Бриан случайно напарывался на него рукой.</p><p>Гигантское панорамное окно занимало почти всю правую сторону его кабинета. Он любил смотреть на город сверху. Город с высоты птичьего полета был великолепен, особенно в ночное время. Наблюдать за многочисленными снующими огоньками, людьми, машинами — это было одним из излюбленных занятий этого жестокого дельца, презирающего всего и вся, а особенно человеческую натуру. Больше всего он не любил людей, ибо видел их гнилое нутро и суть каждый вечер, и каждую ночь.</p><p>Бриан ждал гостей — своего близкого друга Альберта Мальвуазена, владельца нескольких элитных ресторанов и кафе, а также Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, с которым он водил давнее знакомство еще по своим прошлым делам. Реджинальд был из тех, кто не гнушался ни чем и не боялся ничего и никого, когда дело касалось его личных интересов, в это он ничем не отличался от своего друга Бриана, но если последний все же осознавал, где следует действовать силой, а где хитростью, то для Реджинальда не существовало никаких границ и запретов. Убить человека для него было не больше, чем выпить пол-стакана своего любимого бурбона и выкурить толстенную сигару, которая еле-еле влезала в рот.</p><p>Если Альберт был для Бриана ближе, чем остальные и с этим человеком он мог быть откровенным, то Реджинальд понадобился владельцу «Ночной королевы» на этот раз совсем для другого — наступало время, когда нужно было поторопить должников с возвратом денег, а также в скором времени к нему должен был приехать Джон. Его прибытие предвещало много работы, а уж грядущая предвыборная компания прямо намекала на то, что Бриану и его друзьям-подручным придется попотеть, отодвинув текущие планы на второе место.</p><p>Джон должен было пожаловать не один и Бриан уже приготовился к очередным экзотическим капризам будущих гостей.</p><p>Поставив на стол новую бутылку бурбона для Реджинальда, а вторую с красным коллекционным вином, привезенным совсем недавно из своей родной Франции, для Альберта, Бриан принялся резать на две части свежие апельсины и морковь — уже несколько лет он старался вести здоровый образ жизни, не смотря на пристрастие к хорошим сигарам, предпочитал всему спиртному свеже выжатые соки, которые делал сам. Вслед за апельсинами и морковью в соковыжималку полетел пучок сельдерея.</p><p>Вредные привычки, которые остались из его бурного прошлого, почти сошли на нет, особенно после того, как он стал хозяином «Ночной королевы».</p><p>Первым приехал Реджинальд. Он был одним из частых гостей клуба. Бриан уже ждал его у себя. Шум и рев мотоциклов приближались все ближе. Наконец, перед расступившейся толпой, нарисовались девять крепких здоровенных парней, руки которых были покрыты странными татуировками. Они отличались от простых байкеров тем, что у каждого в руках было по АКМ-у, а также запасным пистолетом заткнутым за поясом. Впереди этой вооруженной компании шел мужчина, очень высоко роста, в черной кожаной косухе, которую он снял сразу же, как слез со своего мотоцикла, на правой руке, чуть выше локтя, у него была выбита странная татуировка, не походя ни на одну из тех, которые колят себе группы байкеров, либо неформалов. Волчья голова и номер под ней из трех цифр не принадлежали ни одной из местных криминальных группировок или сообществ.</p><p>Этот человек выделялся еще и тем, что его лицо было покрыто многочисленными шрамами, что придавало ему еще большей суровости.</p><p>Вся странная воинственная компания зашла в клуб через главный вход.</p><p>Если Реджинальд не обращал никакого внимания на вертевшихся у столба стриптизерш и других танцовщиц в клубе, то есть ребята глазели на красоток, будто до этого никогда таких не видели. Впрочем, некоторые из них, недавно освободившихся из мест не столь отдаленных, не видели никаких женщин и это заведение казалось им чем-то сказочным.<br/>Одернув своих подопечных, Реджинальд уверенным шагом направился прямиком в кабинет Бриана.</p><p>Альберт опаздывал, в одном из его ресторанов случилась внештатная ситуация и полиция никак не хотела отпускать хозяина раньше. Какой-то неудачник со всего размаху, не рассчитав скорости своей дорогой тачки, впечатался прямо в главную витрину ресторана, тем самым разгромив не только свое средство передвижения, но и примерную недельную выручку Мальвуазена, а также и его настроение, и желание шутит весь оставшийся вечер. Ресторан пришлось прикрыть на этот вечер, что повлекло за собой еще большие расходы. Но Альберт не был сильно расстроен, страховка наверняка покрывала все непредвиденные расходы, на намечавшаяся свадьба на следующей недели вполне сможет нивелировать незапланированные расходы.</p><p> Наконец, закончив неприятные выяснения с полицейскими, Мальвуазен отправился в клуб «Ночная королева», он не видел своего близкого друга уже целую неделю, теперь ему хотелось повидаться с Брианом, поговорить по душам и выпить хороший бокальчик красного вина, как напоминание о родине, которую Альберт был вынужден ненадолго покинуть, и это самое «ненадолго» затянулось на несколько лет…</p><p>Спустя час он был на пороге клуба «Ночная королева». Альберт предпочел зайти в здание через черных вход, стараясь не привлекать внимание к своей персоне. Он не был из тех мужчин, кто любил светских львиц, собиравшихся каждый вечер пятницы или проводивших выходные в клубу, также Альберт не жаловал и охотниц за богатыми и знаменитыми представителями противоположного пола. Поэтому, главному блестящему входу с красной дорожкой, он предпочитал запасной вход.</p><p>Охрана, которая была осведомлена о приходе гостей, быстро пропустила Мальвуазена, а спустя еще пять минут он уже сидел на том самом кожаном диване перед Брианом, потягивая любимое красное вино из хрустального темно-фиолетового бокала.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока Бриан сидел у себя в клубе, ожидая своих друзей, чтобы обсудить насущные проблемы и дела, Уилфред Айвенго довез Ребекку до самого дома и проводил до дверей.<br/>Исаак уже ждал дочь, сидя на скамейке у порога из дома, поминутно набирая ее номер телефона. Ребекка от волнения и вовсе отключила телефон, опасаясь неведомо чего.</p><p> — Ну, вот мы и приехали — виновато ответила Ребекка на взволнованный серьезный и вопросительный взгляд отца.<br/> — Я полагаю, что-то случилось, раз ты так поздно вернулась. Спасибо тебе, Уилфред, что вернул мою дочь целой и невредимой — Исаак и Уилфред пожали друг другу руки.</p><p> — Ребекка попала в неприятную историю, а я всего лишь подвез ее до дома, не стоит благодарности, Исаак, извини — ответил Уилфред, улыбаясь и вытерая руки от муки о фартук. — Я был бы рад зайти, но в этот раз не смогу, нужно прибрать в пекарне, сам видишь, выскочил в чем был. Ну, я побежал, до завтра!<br/> — Ну, что ты, ничего страшного и еще раз спасибо — ответил Исаак, похлопав парня по плечу — До завтра!<br/> — Будь осторожна, в другой раз сразу же звони мне и жди на месте, не ходи никуда — Уилфред махнул Ребекке рукой и скрылся в своем пикапе за поворотом.</p><p> — Слава богу, что ты вернулась — говорил Исаак, заходя в дом вместе с Ребеккой — постарайся в другой раз не задерживаться так долго. Ты же знаешь, случись что дурное, мое сердце не выдержит больше потерь.<br/> — Прости, отец, я знаю… Я постараюсь — тихо ответила она, заходя в дом, но мысли ее были еще в клубе, там, на полу туалета, залитого чужой кровью и холодные сверкающие страшные темные глаза его хозяина.</p><p>***</p><p> — Рад тебя видеть, Бриан — низкий хриплый голос Реджинальда нарушил тишину и оторвал хозяина «Ночной королевы» от созерцания ночного города и мельтешивших в темноте людей. Взгляд Бриана, будто у коршуна, неотрывно следил то за одной, то за другой фигурой. Город, распростертый у его ног — завораживал. Помолчав немного, он развернулся лицом в прибывшему.</p><p> — И я рад — резко отрезал Бриан, на его лице играла привычная ухмылка. Он поставил перед гостем стакан для бурбона, а сам сел напротив со своей порцией свеже выжатого сока. — Скоро будет много работы. Какого хре*на ты приволок сюда этих парней, да еще и с волынами в придачу? Я ждал тебя одного.<br/> — Ребята только что вернулись после долгого отпуска — ответил Реджинальд, также ухмыляясь, откупоривая новую бутылку и наливая себе пол-стакана крепкого напитка — Ты же сам знаешь, всем нужна работа. Успокойся, они в курсе всего того, что им следует знать. Не больше.</p><p> — Мне все равно, откуда они прилетели, пусть выйдут. У меня в клубе они смогут найти себе развлечения на любой вкус, пока мы разговариваем — Бриану не понравилось такое большое скопление народа у себя в кабинете, тем более, большинство бритоголовых были ему не знакомы. Он не доверял никому и не собирался пренебрегать правилами безопасности, даже ради Реджинальда.</p><p> — Хорошо, парни пойдут погуляют — обратился Фрон де Беф к одному из своих людей и сделал знак рукой, чтобы те вышли. — Чего ты такой нервный? Или это все морковка, которую ты дуешь сутра до вечера? Она так на тебя действует?</p><p>  — Ты же знаешь, я спиртного в рот не беру, особенно здесь — разве это нормальная выпивка? — Бриан с презрением посмотрел на початую бутылку отличного бурбона.</p><p> — По мне, очень даже успокаивает нервы, в отличии от той бурды у тебя в стакане. — усмехнулся Реджинальд — Но ты позвал меня не для обсуждения наших вкусовых предпочтений, не так ли? Раз выгнал моих парней.</p><p> — Верно — ответил Бриан, чуть приспустив жалюзи на окнах. — А лишние уши мне не к чему. Половину твоих молодчиков вижу в первый раз, некоторые из них настолько напоминают скинхедов, что я бы и сам выгнал их нахр*ен, уж лучше нанять своих же из клуба, чем иметь дело с этой швалью.</p><p> — Не пойму, к чему ты клонишь? Хорошие ребята, выполняют свою работу как следует — Реджинальд потягивал бурбон и непонимающими глазами смотрел на своего друга.<br/> — А к тому, что на следующей неделе сюда приедет Джон. Ему так хочется пролезть в премьер-министры, что он на все пойдет. Сам понимаешь, любая провокация, любые сомнения будут не в его пользу. Ставки слишком высоки и Джон будет придирчив как никогда — ответил Бриан — Мне это все тоже уже… — он снова налил себе свеже выжатую смесь, на этот раз, бросив туда горсть каких-то зерен — До одного места. Этот урод хочет выехать на моем загривке в ходе своей предвыборной компании. Он за каким-то хре*ном, решил выбрать мой клуб для благотворительной вечеринки. Клоун дол*банный. Но, да нам не привыкать к подобным выкрутасам.</p><p> — Ты же получишь за все это больше, чем прибыль за год. Чего суетишься? — Реджинальд встал, налил себе еще выпить и взглянул в панорамное окно, которое Бриан оставил открытым. — Какой у тебя шикарный вид отсюда. Весь город как на ладоне. Красота.<br/> — Да. Каждый день наблюдаю как суетится этот проклятый муравейник — ответил Бриан, положив на стол те самые лимонки, которые все это время лежали сверху сейфа — Вот, как ты и просил — твои любимые «булочки».<br/> — Спасибо тебе, конечно, но эти «булочки» немного просрочены — ответил Реджинальд осматривая одну из лимонок. — Не совсем та модель, которая была нужна.</p><p> — Я не оружейный магазин — Бриан закурил сигару и выпустил плотное облако дыма — Брал, что было, не последнее дерь*мо, да и потом, мне пришлось два часа ждать своего адвоката. Вечер у меня начался у легавых, поэтому сам понимаешь, было как-то не до презентов. Да еще Морис притащил свой голый зад, просил отсрочки. Дареному коню — сам знаешь. Вот и не заглядывай.</p><p> — И на этом месри, сгодиться. А за что на этот раз ты засветился у легавых? — спросил Реджинальд, складывая лимонки в кожаную коричневую сумку и намереваясь налить виски Бриану, но тот жестом отказался.<br/> — Как всегда — я люблю кататься по городу слишком быстро. — еще одно облако дыма вырвалось наружу — Эти ко*злы вывернули меня наизнанку, разве что только в зад*ницу не заглянули. Решили, что я обд*олбался какой-нибудь дурью.<br/> — Знаешь, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, ты стал странный в последнее время, я тоже было начал думать, что ты подсел — Реджинальд внимательно поглядел на Бриана.</p><p> — Нет. Просто устал от всего. Еще и Джон… Кстати — Бриан откинулся назад и запрокинул голову, выпуская все новые и новые клубы дыма — Он приедет не один, а со своим старым другом — еще одним уродом из этой политической «элитной шоблы». Этого я помню еще по прошлому году — как-то приезжал вместе с Джоном — тот самый Лукас, если помнишь, любитель девочек, но не тех, что у меня в клубе. Этому старому уроду подавай специфический товар. Понимаешь, о чем я?<br/> — Понимаю, не в первый раз — Реджинальд присел на свое место, отпивая из стакана — Успокойся, не вижу повода для волнений.</p><p>Реджинальд был в курсе всех специфических «заказов», которые поступали Бриану от его особенных клиентов. Также он был и тем, кто выполнял эти самые специфические «просьбы». Не в первый раз перед Реджинальдом стояла задача найти особенное развлечение для богатых и влиятельных особ. Наркотики и пьянки до утра с элитными шлюхами города — было скучным и надоевшим делом. Клиенты требовали чего-то остренького.</p><p>Одним из таких развлечений было «доставка привороженного». Так на жаргоне, бытующего среди узкого круга, речь шла о поставке девушек, но не тех, которых примечали клиенты на сцене клуба и не тех шлюх, разодетых в дорогие тряпки, стоящих у клуба, а обычных, простых, не испорченных и ничего не подозревающих девушек.</p><p>Этот период, по отлову жертвы для нужного «заказа», назывался «охотой» — когда клиент описывал в деталях, какая девушка была ему нужна, и переводил первую половину назначенную суммы, а дальше за дело брались люди Бриана. Одни тщательно выслеживали и фотографировали, а потом отсылали фотографии клиенту. Будущий заказчик выбирал понравившуюся, а уж потом к делу подключался Реджинальд со своими парнями и организовывали похищение.</p><p>Выбранный объект доставлялся клиенту — вторая половина денег переводилась на счет клуба «Ночная королева». Каждый оставался довольным. Что с девушками случалось потом — никто не знал, лишь в полицейских хрониках то и дело мелькали сообщения о пропавших, да о найденных изувеченных женских труппах. Ходили слухи, что на них устраивалась настоящая охота в местных лесах — после страшных диких развлечений, их вывозили в лес и травили словно зверей, а потом просто убивали. Посмертная экспертиза, во всех случаях была сходна в одном — смерть наступала от огнестрельных ранений, но увечья и другие раны наносились еще при жизни несчастных. Не смотря на весь ужас, дела, из-за нехватки улик, приобретали клеймо «глухаря» и отправлялись в архив. Правосудие было бессильно.</p><p>Бриан и Реджинальд догадывались, что происходило дальше, как только девушек доставляли клиентам. Их вкусы и предпочтения были уж очень специфическими. Они оба предпочитали не вдаваться в детали и по большей части им было плевать, что было потом, как только вторая половина суммы высвечивалась на банковском сечете.</p><p>В этот раз все должно было произойти точно также, но Реджинальд видел, что его друг и «голова» этого нелегкого бизнеса, стал более жестоким и непримиримым, чем раньше. Реджинальд списывал это на элементарную усталость.</p><p> — Может после всего этого, поедешь отдохнешь куда-нибудь, возьмешь девочку и вперед на острова, погреться? — говорил Фрон де Беф, допивая бурбон.</p><p> — Это из своих что ли? — усмехнулся Бриан — Меня от них тошнит. Я, наверно, видел сис*ек больше, чем свой собственный чле*н в туалете. Нет, друг мой, уж лучше продолжать делать бабло. Хотя, я чертовски устал от этого всего.</p><p> — А чего бы ты хотел, Бриан? На самом деле — голос вошедшего в комнату Альберта Мальвуазена, прервал его рассуждения вслух. — Рад видеть вас обоих!</p><p> — Я бы хотел невозможного, Альберт — ответил Бриан, улыбаясь и поднимаясь с дивана на встречу к своему другу. Теперь он мог быть откровенным. — Искренности и настоящей любви.</p><p> — Вот тебе раз — молвил Альберт, обнимая по очереди Бриана и Реджинальда, последний вручил ему бутылку красного французского вина. — С тобой точно все хорошо?</p><p> — Знаю, звучит более, чем глупо, но, как уже сказал — я всегда хотел чего-то невозможного! — рассмеялся в ответ хозяин «Ночной королевы» — Угощайся, коллекционное, специально вез для тебя из Франции, нашей, плодородной на урожай 56-го, родины. Шато Лафит* — красное сухое, как ты любишь. Все. Я закончил раздавать подарки, на сегодня.</p><p> — Мммм, больше четырех тысяч евро за бутылку, недурно — причмокнул Альберт, откупоривая вино и наливая три бокала — Знаю, знаю, что ты не поклонник спиртного, но это же не вино, а чудесное лекарство и благородное успокоительное для наших грешных душ. Выпьем вместе, мои друзья. Я уже получил от тебя сообщение, Бриан. Догадываюсь, что Джон решил почтить и меня своим присутствием. Что ж, в следующую среду ресторан будет подготовлен, так и передай этому клоуну. Черт бы его… За нас, господа! — с этими словами, Альберт поднял свой бокал и отпил коллекционное красное.</p><p>  — За нас и за будущее на каких-нибудь теплых островах! — усмехнувшись вторил Реджинальд, который с успехом мешал бурбон с остальными напитками. Бриан немного поморщился, гладя на своего друга, которому и такая адская смесь была не по чем.</p><p> — За дружбу, которая так редко встречается на этой гребанн*ой планете — Бриан поднял свой бокал, лишь слегка пригубив дорогое вино — И за любовь, которая встречается еще реже, чем королева этой страны в моем клубе!<br/>Все трое рассмеялись и стали обсуждать скорый визит Джона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часть третья. Все идет не по плану или неудачное свидание.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С тех пор прошло три дня. Ребекка старалась как можно скорее забыть неприятную и страшную встречу. Дел было много и ее голова была занята очередными приготовлениями рекламной акции в магазине отца. Намечался Хэллоуин. В двух магазинах с травами и эко-товарами уже висели специальные яркие оранжевые плакатики с приятными скидками и предложениями. Оставался один большой плакат-растяжка. Ребекка сидела в кафе напротив магазина и заканчивала макет проспекта для магазина. Оставалось лишь отдать в печать и повесить на витрину.</p><p>Она решила немного прерваться. Как раз было время обеда в кафе повалили клерки из ближайших офисов. Ребекка тоже решила перекусить. Работа по маркетингу была выполнена. А к концу дня, как она планировала, будет готов плакат и она успеет украсить витрину магазина и аптеки.</p><p>Она уже собиралась заказать себе кофе и взять бутерброд с сыром и зеленью, как оглушительный звук, раздающийся с улицы из какого-то автомобиля, заставил ее обернуться.</p><p>Ребекка поглядела в окно. Звуки исходили из большего черного Феррари. Магнитола работала на полную катушку. Позади этого ходячего оркестра подъехала другая машина из которой вышло пять крепких мужчин в черном, судя по их виду — это была чья-то охрана. Девушке стало не по себе, так как они напомнили ей тех самых крепких парней в клубе «Ночная королеве». У нее было нехорошее предчувствие. Она поспешила забрать свой ноутбук и пальто и поспешно вышла из кафе.<br/>Предчувствие ее не обмануло. Находясь на лестнице кафе Ребекка увидела, выходящего из автомобиля того самого человека со шрамом — хозяина «Ночной королевы». Такое неприятное совпадение заставило девушку вернуться обратно в кафе.</p><p>Бриан вышел из машины в сопровождении еще двух телохранителей. Музыка стихла. Остальные пятеро выстроились позади. В этот же момент подъехала еще одна машина — на сей раз это был обычный Мерседес из которого вышел Реджинальд и его головорезы. Вся компания отправилась в ресторан «Дафнис и Хлоя», который располагался через дорогу. Этот ресторан принадлежал Альберту Мальвуазену.</p><p>Ребекка внимательно наблюдала за всей этой компанией, она не забыла ни кровь на полу в клубе, ни страшные глаза его хозяина. Помедлив немного, Бриан развернулся и что-то сказал своей охране и Реджинальду — они направились прямиком в ресторан, а он сам зашел именно в то самое кафе, где была Ребекка.<br/>Помещение было небольшое и каждый, кто входил мог видеть практически всех посетителей, а те, кто уже сидел там — всех входящих.</p><p>Цепкий взгляд Бриана застыл на знакомой ему фигурке Ребекки. Уголки его губ слегка растянулись в улыбке.<br/> «-Только не это» — подумала Ребекка, она уже накинула пальто и собиралась выйти, чтобы избежать неприятной встречи, но сильная рука остановила ее.<br/> — Какая приятная встреча — раздался знакомый низкий бархатный голос — Мы так и не сумели познакомиться, хотя, признаю, место было не столь романтичным для общения.<br/> — Прошу меня простить, я очень спешу — Ребекка попыталась высвободиться из железной хватки, но рука Бриана еще сильнее стиснула ее тонкое запястье.<br/> — А ты не умеешь врать, так может и начинать не стоит? Как тебя зовут? — продолжал он, слегка улыбаясь. Что-то скользкое и неприятное скребло изнутри. Ребекку снова охватил страх, но она постаралась взять себя в руки — вокруг было полно народу, вряд ли он осмелиться сделать что-то сейчас.<br/> — Отпустите меня. Немедленно. — процедила она сквозь зубы.<br/> — Ты никуда не торопишься. Сейчас обеденный перерыв — может выпьем по чашечке кофе и познакомимся чуть ближе? — настойчивый тон, которым он произнес эти слова, казалось не предполагал возражений.<br/>— Пожалуйста. Отпустите мою руку — повторила Ребекка.<br/> — Сначала ответь — как тебя зовут? — голос Бриана был по-прежнему приятным и спокойным, но в его черных глазах заиграли огоньки — Тогда отпущу.<br/> — Я закричу — ответила Ребекка и снова попыталась вырваться.<br/> — Твое право — усмехнулся Бриан — Подумаешь, эка невидаль, парочка ссориться — никто и внимания не обратит. Ну, давай, кричи.<br/> — Хорошо, что вы от меня хотите? — смирившимся тоном спросила Ребекка.<br/> — Всего лишь узнать твое имя и выпить с тобой по чашечке кофе. Здесь пекут отличные булочки с шоколадом — Бриан отпустил ее руку и направился к стойке. Спустя несколько минут в его руках был поднос с двумя чашками кофе со сливками и корзиночкой со свежими булочками с шоколадом и круассанами с джемом. Все это Бриан поставил на стол у окна и жестом пригласил Ребекку присоединиться.</p><p> — Садись, не бойся, я не кусаюсь — улыбка снова показалась на его лице, но она пугала Ребекку и заставляла девушку испытывать неприятные ощущения. — Так как твое имя?<br/> — Ребекка — ответила девушка, присаживаясь напротив. — Спасибо за приглашение.<br/> — Что тебе больше нравиться — круассаны или булочки с шоколадом? — спросил Бриан, совершенно проигнорировав ее имя.</p><p> — Я не привередлива — ответила Ребекка, потянувшись за булочкой с шоколадом. Бриан достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку — этак была черная карточка с золотыми узорами, на которой было его имя и номер телефона.<br/> — Вот, держи, пригодиться. — ответил он и улыбнулся опять. — Подожди, у тебя ручка есть?<br/> — Да, вот — Ребекка достала из сумки шариковую ручку и протянула мужчине.<br/> — Спасибо, это мой личный номер, не клуба. Можешь звонить мне в любое время, не стесняйся. — Бриан взял салфетку и написал свой номер телефона.</p><p> — Вы всегда так знакомитесь? — спросила она, прочитав его имя на визитке. — Бриан де…<br/> — Нет — он мгновенно и довольно жестким тоном пресек ее попытку прочитать его полное имя вслух, осторожно накрыв своей ладонью ее руку с визиткой. — Я в обще не знакомлюсь.<br/> — Понятно. Ваша жена, должно быть, этого не одобряет. И правильно. — ответила Ребекка нервно заглотнув, в обществе этого человека она чувствовала себя более чем не комфортно. Слова путались и она ловила себя на мысли, что начинает нести полную банальнейшую чушь.</p><p> — У меня нет жены — также жестко и холодно отрезал Бриан, отпивая кофе из чашки — Кушай, пока теплые.<br/>Ребекка последовала его совету — иногда, лучше жевать, чем говорить. Бриан тоже протянул руку к корзиночке и взял круассан. Он принялся намазывать его джемом, то и дело поглядывая на девушку.</p><p>— Я свободен как птица — проговорил он, разделавшись с первым круассаном — А ты? У тебя есть ухажер? Парень?<br/> — Нет — робко ответила Ребекка — Как-то не до этого. Мне работы хватает.<br/> — Значит, в этом мы схожи — второй круассан постигла та же участь. — Ты наверно сильно испугалась тогда, в нашу первую встречу?<br/> — Я в обще в вашем клубе оказалась совершенно случайно… — ответила Ребекка, отпивая кофе. — Хотела позвонить друзьям, чтобы они забрали меня оттуда… Потом увидела кровь… Там на полу…</p><p> — Знаю. Ты тогда правду сказала — Бриан улыбнулся — Не бойся, я никого не убил в тот раз. Это был просто обычный мужской разговор. Забудь. Кстати, когда ты обычно заканчиваешь работать? Мы бы могли сходить куда-нибудь вместе.<br/> — Вряд ли я из тех девушек… Из тех к которым вы привыкли… — промямлила Ребекка, чуть не подавившись булочкой.<br/> — Откуда тебе знать, к каким я привык? — рассмеялся Бриан, его глаза на минуту преобразились и стали совсем иными. Живыми и веселыми. Но уже в следующее мгновение приобрели прежний вид — Да, у меня в клубе самый красивые и самые лучшие девушки города — но эти… — он запнулся, останавливая сам себя, чтобы не выразиться при Ребекке — Эти женщины другого сорта… В общем, меня этим уже не удивишь. Я решаю сам с кем и когда мне быть. Я решил, что хочу пригласить тебя в какое-нибудь интересное красивое место. Так я позвоню и заеду за тобой, когда ты заканчиваешь работать?</p><p> — У меня не нормированный день — ответила Ребекка, доедая булочку. — Отец держит аптеку — я помогаю. И еще два магазина с эко-товарами и разными травами. Реклама, привлечение клиентов, маркетинговые планы и все такое — всего хватает. Я вроде бы свой номер вам не говорила.</p><p> — Признаюсь, мои ребята постарались, еще там в клубе — ответил Бриан, придвигая корзиночку с выпечкой ближе к девушке — Ешь, а то они не такие вкусные, когда холодные. Значит часам к 8-ми, я тебе позвоню и заеду за тобой.<br/> — А разве я согласилась? — спросила Ребекка, немного придя в себя и расслабившись.<br/> — А я разве не говорил, что сам решаю когда, где и с кем встречаться? — с этими словами он допил кофе, встал из-за стола и взял еще один круассан. Это смелое заявление ошарашило девушку, словно удар по голове.<br/> — Был очень рад познакомиться, но к сожалению, вынужден тебя покинуть — меня ждут неотложные дела — сказал он и протянул свою руку Ребекке, но не дожидаясь, когда девушка протянет руку в ответ, крепко сжал ее тонкие пальцы и поднес к своим губам — Приятного аппетита, солнышко и до вечера.</p><p>С этими словами Бриан вышел из кафе, насвистывая какую-то веселую песенку, жуя по дороге круассан.</p><p>***</p><p>После обеда Ребекка отправилась прямиком в печатный центр и заказала плакат для витрины магазина. Остаток дня она разъезжала по городу по разным делам. Ей надо было успеть на курсы по маркетингу, после забрать заказ из печати и докончить новый макет и рекламные флаеры для эко-магазина. План на день был выполнен и Ребекка со спокойной душой отправилась к аптеке отца, совершенно позабыв о встрече, которую ей назначил Бриан.</p><p>Подходя к аптеке, которую держал Исаак, Ребекка с ужасом увидела побитые витрины. В глубине аптеки копошился сам Исаак — он причитал и казалось даже плакал, выметая осколки из торгового зала.</p><p> — Проклятая страна! — сетовал Исаак — Сплошное беззаконие и рабой! Нигде нет покоя, нет справедливости и правосудия, особенно, когда дело касается простых людей и обычных торговцев! Ну как же, у нас ведь нет ни связей с сильными мира сего, не защитников или покровителей…</p><p> — Все образуется, Исаак — отвечал знакомый голос, это был Уилфред — Надо обязательно заявить в полицию. Они не оставят тебя в покое.</p><p> — Что ты, Уилфред! — продолжал сокрушаться Исаак — Если я заявлю, они грозились и вовсе подпалить мою аптеку! Да и разве полиция будет этим заниматься… Всем плевать на старого больного еврея вместе с его горем… Ребекка, дочка…<br/>Ребекка медленно вошла в зал, под ногами хрустели куски стекла, кое-где были лужи из разбитых вдребезги лекарственных препаратов.</p><p> — Слава богу, отец, с тобой все в порядке — выдохнул Ребекка, обнимая Исаака — Добрый вечер, Уилфред.<br/> — Привет — Айвенго поставил совок и метлу к стене и обнял Ребекку — Хоть вечер не очень-то и добрый, но это просто чудо какое-то, что эти ублюдки ничего не успели сделать Исааку. Вот уговариваю твоего отца подать заявление в полицию. Это нельзя так оставлять. Ровена готовит нам небольшие закуски и чай.</p><p> — Ребекка, наконец-то ты пришла. Тут такое, такое твориться! — Ровена вышла из задней комнаты и тоже обняла девушку. — Мы как могли прибрались, но работы еще много.<br/> — Спасибо, ребята… — чуть слышно отозвалась Ребекка, на ее глазах навернулись слезы. Она понимала, что после такого погрома, аптеку придется закрыть на какое-то время. Стоимость витрин превышала годовой оборот. Большая часть денег была вложена в магазины. Придется начинать все сначала.</p><p> — Все будет хорошо, я могу попросить денег. Седрик согласиться, мы ведь друзья — продолжала Ровена, гладя на опустившуюся на пол Ребекку. — Еще Вамба обещал подъехать, помочь прибрать остальное.<br/> — А я… Хм… Плакат заказала… — горько усмехнулась Ребекка — Смешно, верно?</p><p> — Ну, где тут требуются крепки руки и умны головы? — бодрый молодой голос, раздавший на пороге разгромленной аптеки, принадлежал Вамбе, бывшему сокурснику Ребекки. Не смотря на то, что они уже давно закончили университет и у каждого была своя жизнь, они остались добрыми друзьями и часто выручали друг друга. Вамба, в отличии от Ребекки, продолжал учиться и никак не мог осилить науки с первого раза. За ним закрепилось своеобразное клеймо вечного студента, но не смотря на это, он имел репутацию порядочного и умного молодого человека. А еще у него было доброе сердце и он всегда был готов прийти на помощь своим друзьям.</p><p> — Здесь, Вамба. Можешь брать любую метлу и убирать все подряд — ответил Уилфред — А пока у нас небольшая пауза — чай и пирожки из моей пекарни. Давай, библиотечный житель, присоединяйся к нам!</p><p>Вамба улыбнулся и получил из рук Ровены горячую кружку с чаем и пирожок.</p><p> — Как твоя диссертация? — спросила Ребекка, откусывая кусочек пирожка.<br/> — Стоит как столица, не шелохнется — подмигнув, ответил Вамба — А ты как? Мне Уилфред рассказал, что с тобой приключилось накануне. Ты точно ничего не видела, эта «Ночная королева», хоть и шикарное место, но чего там может быть хорошего. В этих клубах всегда сплошной криминал!</p><p> — А вот и нет! — возразила Ровена кивнув в сторону Вамбы — Это шикарное место — вот это правда, я была там всего один раз, но хотела бы пойти туда еще раз. Очень круто.</p><p> — Когда это тебя угораздило там появиться? — насторожился Уилфред.</p><p> — Да так, просто у одной подруги, ну не совсем подруги, мы маникюр с ней в одном салоне делаем. У нее было лишнее приглашение… Ну, в общем, я сходила — отвечала голубоглазая красавица. На самом деле, ей вовсе не хотелось говорить правду о посещении клуба. Случилось это тогда, когда между ней и Айвенго произошла небольшая размолвка, Ровена отправилась прогуляться и зашла в соседний с клубом ресторан. Там, заказав себе салат с манго, она долго злилась на Уилфреда и представляла как будет дуть губки, когда тот будет уговаривать ее простить его. В этот самый момент к ней подсел обаятельный Морис де Браси. Этот незадачливый предприниматель обладал безупречными манерами обольстителя и умельца говорить комплименты дамам. Слово за слово — они познакомились и уже обменялись номерами телефонов. Разговорившись еще больше с белокурой красавицей, не долго думая, де Браси пригласил Ровену в самое шикарное заведение города — «Ночную королеву» — предел мечтаний любой богатой красотки.</p><p> — Вам не кажется — заметил Вамба, дожевывая пирожок — Сейчас не время для выяснений отношений и всего такого.<br/> — Ладно — согласился Уилфред допивая чай. Он снова взял в руки метлу, намереваясь продолжить уборку — В любом случае, мне это все не нравится.</p><p> — А вот и зря — ответила Ровена, наливая свежую порцию чая Исааку — Мне удалось достать приглашения для всех вас. Скоро же Хэллоуин. Мы проведем чудесный вечер — отвечаю! Только не отказывайтесь, прошууууу!<br/> — Посмотрим — отрезал Уилфред, сметая осколки на большой совок — До Хэллоуина еще есть время.<br/>  — Да он же буквально завтра! — настаивала Ровена — Как раз поможет и тебе немного развеяться, Ребекка, ты идешь с нами и даже не возражай! Отказа я не приму!<br/> — Хорошо, я… — начала было Ребекка, она пыталась найти вежливый предлог отказаться.<br/> — Я обижусь — с улыбкой и вкрадчиво добавила Ровена.<br/> — Хорошо мы с Вамбой тоже пойдем — ответила Ребекка, снимая пальто и засучив рукава стала готовить мешки для мусора.</p><p> — Я не против, диссертация все равно не трогается с места. — улыбнулся Вамба и надев перчатки стал выносить крупный мусор и доски от витрины на ближайшую свалку.</p><p>Вечере переставал быть томным. Уборка закончилась за полночь, друзья разъехались по домам, а Ребекка, приняв душ и упав на кровать, хотела уже закрыть галаза и провалиться в глубокий сон, как решила проверить свой телефон. На экране смартфона было два пропущенных звонка от незнакомого абонента. Ребекка достала ту самую салфетку из пальто — ну, конечно, она совсем забыла, но было уже слишком поздно и девушка не стала перезванивать, решив, что это будет слишком неприлично, да и свалившиеся прблемы не давали покоя и времени для свиданий, тем более она прекрасно знала КТО ей звонил. Это был номер Бриана.</p><p>***</p><p>Реджинальд сидел в вип зале ресторана, обсуждая с один из своих подручных будущее дело. Альберт сидел напротив него и отдал распоряжение своим официантам принести обед для всех.</p><p> — Если не отдаст до конца недели — просто пристрели этого урода. Она меня достал — говорил Реджинальд, поправляя на своей левой руке платиновый браслет, но обратной стороне которого была выбита его группа крови.<br/> — Может все же выжмем из него, что есть? — спрашивал подручный, здоровенный крепкий парень с чисто выбритой головой и наколками на всему периметру.</p><p> — Я же сказал — пристрели его. Ничего ты из него больше не выжмешь, нахр*ен держать лишнего свидетеля, он и так на нас чуть легавых не навел. В следующий раз, клянусь своим чле*ном, он привет их прямо к тебе в постель. Так что, кончи эту падаль от греха подальше. У нас намечается много работы. Будет не до этого — ответил Реджинальд и налил себе бурбона четверть стакана.</p><p> — Что-то маловато — усмехнулся Мальвуазен.<br/> — Я сегодня за рулем — ответил Реджинальд — Где же Бриан? Что-то долго не идет.<br/> — Он пошел в соседнее кафе перекусить — ответил один парень из охраны.<br/> — Странно, чего он там забыл? Мог бы у меня поесть — удивился Альберт.<br/> — Он в обще, последнее время, какой-то странный стал — вторил Фрон де Беф — Я было подумал, что Бриан подсел на ту дурь, что гуляет у него в клубе, но нет, устал, говорит. Чему я верю слабо.</p><p> — Очень верю — мог и устать. Вполне. Если учесть, что он отдувается за нас всех по большей части. — кивнул Альберт — Да и потом, возраст, Реджи, возраст. Он хоть и непробиваемый малый, но все же.<br/> — Пожалуй ты прав, сколько раз я ему говорил, отдохни — возьми девчонку с круглой попкой и езжай на острова погреться. Через неделю-другую — полегчает. Так ведь нет, заявил, что хочет настоящей любви и все такое. — Реджинальд выпил залпом свой бурбон и принялся за обед.</p><p> — Да, слышал я — ответил Альберт, наливая себе пол-бокала красного вина — Никогда его таким не видел, ни раньше, не в обще. Все же, когда мужчина пересекает определенный возраст, понимаешь, наступает такой период, когда…<br/> — Когда надо уметь сочетать отдых с работой и не игнорировать женщин. Вот и все. А наш Бриан последнее время на них даже не глядит. У него полный клуб шикарных красоток. Выбирай любую! Нет, все ему не то и не так. — перебил его Реджинальд, закусывая отменной отбивной.</p><p> — А вот и наш друг, Бриан, куда ты провалился? — Альберт с улыбкой подошел к водящему в зал другу.<br/> — Немного задержался, решил перекусить — ответил Бриан, доставая из кармана зажигалку и сигару.<br/> — Думал ты с нами пообедаешь — говорил Мальвуазен, наливая пол-бокала вина другу.<br/>— Нет, спасибо, я сыт — отвечал тот закуривая и отмерив сильного пинка жующему Реджинальду — Да мы и не за этим пришли. Джон приехал. Завтра он приедет в мой клуб вместе со своим дружком-политиком, тот обещал ему поддержку и голоса избирателей.</p><p> — Какой еще дружок? — Альберт отпил вино, ему хотелось быть в курсе дел Бриана, так как иногда, по доброте душевной, ему перепадал солидный «кусок» от всех тех дел, которыми занимался его близкий друг.<br/> — Да тот самый — Лукас, который… Черт бы побрал этого старого извращенца… — Бриан щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил сигару.</p><p> — Любитель неиспорченных девиц — закончил фразу Реджинальд. — В общем, чую, будет очередной заказ.<br/> — Заказ заказом, — говорил Бриан, выпуская плотный белый дым — Мне все это сейчас… Все это будет очень не во время. Как бы нам кто мен*ов на хвосте не притащил. Мы с Реджинальдом ждем приличного покупателя для порции устриц — пояснял Бриан. Так между собой они называли ручные гранатометы, партия которых прибыла на днях в Йорк и ждала своего покупателя — какого-то шейха из одной ближневосточной страны. — Мне совершенно не резон срывать сделку. На кому приличная сумма.</p><p> — Да уж, сочувствую вам обоим, тут дело попахивает сразу несколькими статьями. Уж не знаю, Бриан, неужели тебе все так легко сходит с рук…- Альберт допивал свое вино.<br/> — Дело не в этом, у меня отличный адвокат, ты же знаешь. — возразил Бриан, выпуская очередное облако дыма, от которого Мальвуазен закашлялся — Я не хочу привлекать внимание к своему заведению именно сейчас… Черт! Как все не кстати!</p><p>Он с силой ударил рукой по столу и снова затянулся. Плотные клубы дыма судорожно вылетали из его. Глаза мужчины были злыми. Еще бы — на кону были миллионы, а тут Джон со своими причудами и предвыборными капризами. Очень даже не кстати.</p><p> — Бриан, ты рискуешь. Даже слишком. — сказал Альберт, помедлив минуту — В чем будет заключаться моя помощь?<br/> — От тебя ничего такого, пока, не потребуется, только пара-тройка ужинов в твоем лучшем ресторане с этими клоунами. Больше ничего. За каждый ужин гарантирую тебе выручку как за месяц — Бриан сбросил пепел от сигары прямо на ковер.<br/> — Чего вы так разволновались? Как будто в первый раз мы такое проделываем — удивлялся Реджинальд — Подумаешь… Какая разница, что или кого поставлять этим уродам, если платят хорошо и гарантировано. Это тебе не мелкие торговцы или эти со своими магазинчикам в два квадратных метра. С них и взять то бывает нечего. Предприниматели х*еровы. Кстати, пока тебя дожидался, потряс одного тут немного. Аптекарь, эт*ить. Выгреб у него дневную выручку, ее едва хватит на ужин нам с тобой.</p><p> — Ты совсем де*бил?! — Бриан вскочил на ноги и взял Фрон де Бефа за шиворот. Тот чуть не поперхнулся своим обедом — За каким таким х*ером, ты опускаешься до местной гопоты?! Ты мозги свои совсем бурбоном залил?! Сейчас не время привлекать к себе внимание! А если бы этот аптекарь вызвал легавых?! Тво*ю м*ать, Реджинальд!</p><p> — Ну, не пыли, он точно никуда не заявит. Старик не такой состоятельный, как казался на первый взгляд. Да мы и толком у него ничего не взяли. Так… Мелочь, только витрину грохнули — дополнил Реджинальд.</p><p> — Д*ебил — Бриан зло поглядел на своего подельника и сплюнул на ковер.</p><p> — Эээ, все, все, пожмите друг другу руки, Бриан спокойнее, ты и впрямь чего-то какой-то нервный стал. — Альберт налил ему простой минеральной воды и подал стакан — Это ж наш Реджи, чего ты от него хотел. Ну кокнул витрину, побаловались мальчики, с кем не бывает. Тем более, что этот старик так испугался, что даже заявлять не будет. Лучше подумаем о другом, как нам встретить «дорогих гостей».</p><p>Бриан выпил воды, кивнул и протянул руку Реджинальду, которую тот пожал в ответ, покрутив пальцем у виска.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером следующего дня.</p><p>Приближался Хэллоуин. В клубе «Ночная королева» намечалась тематическая вечеринка.<br/>Разноцветные огни лазеров на этот раз излучали красные и черные лучи, периодически пульсируя и принимая вид капающей крови, которая стекала по стенам ночного клуба. На этот раз интерьер внутри тоже изменился — кожаные, цвета густой крови, широкие кожаные диваны, на которых скорее было удобней лежать, чем сидеть. Небольшие черные столики у каждого дивана — были предназначены лишь для того, чтобы поставить на них коктейли и легкие закуски. В этот вечер сюда приходили отнюдь не ужинать.</p><p>В середине, на главной высокой сцене, сразу у нескольких шестов разыгрывалось стриптиз-шоу. Танцовщицы, изображающие обольстительных вампирш, иногда спускались к клиентам и выполняли их любые прихоти прямо на месте. Вход несовершеннолетним был запрещен заранее, но некоторые, особо привилегированные клиенты, все же могли просочиться, не смотря на возраст. Такой была и Ровена, заранее получив приглашение, она прошла в вип-зал вместе со своими друзьями, не смотря на явное недовольство Уилфреда, он все же отправился с ними. Айвенго никак не хотел отпускать девушек одних — а в компании Вамбы, это было равносильно тому, если бы они пошли туда одни. Вамба отличался умом, мудрыми мыслями, но никак не силой, да и на крепкого парня он тоже не походил. Его довольно большие очки добавляли еще большей нелепости его виду.</p><p> — Мы не будем сидеть всю ночь — возрождала Ровена, заказывая коктейли — Всего лишь до полуночи. Посмотрим салют и домой. Ну, что ты, Уилфред. Только выбрались все вместе в такое шикарное место, а ты опять ворчать. Никуда твоя пекарня не денется.</p><p> — Это первый и последний раз, когда мы идем в подобное заведение, Ровена — говорил Айвенго. — Мне и так с Седриком больших трудов стоило наладить отношения, давай не будем провоцировать его на конфликт, тем более перед свадьбой.</p><p> — О, а вот и наши пирожные! — воскликнул Вамба, увидев официанта, который уже спешил к их столикам с полным подносом сладостей и коктейлей. — Ребекка, что предпочитаешь: вытекшие галаза или могилу? Говорят, она вкусная, с ромом.</p><p> — Да, пожалуй могила будет кстати — улыбнувшись, ответила Ребекка, выбирая пирожное с шоколадным бисквитом и ромом в виде могилы с крестом.<br/> — А ты, Уилфред — глаза или может хрустящие паучки? — продолжал Вамба, раскладывая сласти на тарелки.<br/> — Мне и того и другого, и можно без спиртного. Я за рулем — ответил Айвенго, смирившимся тоном.<br/> — Отлично! — Вамба предал ему тарелку со сладким.<br/> — Я отлучусь ненадолго. Позвоню отцу, что задержусь, чтобы он не волновался — сказала Ребекка и направилась в туалет, совсем как накануне. Говорить по телефону в зале не представлялось возможным. Музыка грохотала и сотрясала стены клуба.</p><p>Пробравшись сквозь танцующую в зале толпу, она вышла в длинный темный коридор, ведущий к туалетным комнатам. Оттуда то и дело выходили разряженные девицы и с презрительной улыбочкой поглядывали на Ребекку. В отличии от них девушка не была одета как-то специально для такого заведения. Дверь туалета была новой.</p><p>Закрывшись в кабинке, она позвонила домой и предупредила отца, что вернется поздно. Ребекка вышла и отправилась обратно, озираясь по дороге. В ее памяти все еще, то и дело, всплывали неприятные воспоминания.<br/>Когда она вошла в зал, было уже ближе к полуночи и музыка играла совсем другая. Она решила пройти в бар и заказать себе что-нибудь необычное. Знакомое лицо бармена растянулось с приятной улыбке.</p><p> — Что на это раз пожелает наша гостья? Может вам кровавую Мэри или коктейль «мертвая голова», он хоть и алкогольный, но не такой крепкий. Мартини составляет большую часть — пояснил бармен.<br/> — Что же, «мертвая голова» как раз подойдет к «могил» — согласилась Ребекка и перед ней тут же возник красивый бокальчик с напитком. — А что это за музыка? Совсем отличается от предыдущих композиций.<br/> — Любимая мелодия нашего хозяина. Это означает, что он собирается спуститься в зал и сам зажжет праздничный фейерверк.<br/> — Интересно… — как-то неуверенно ответила девушка, вспомнив, кто является хозяином клуба. Поблагодарив бармена она вернулась к друзьям.</p><p>***<br/>Спустя минут десять, главная сцена немного отъезжала назад и тут же появилась золотая лестница, по которой под бурные апплодисменты спускался сам хозяин клуба. Бриан шел вниз, вальяжно и немного распущенно, держа одну руку в кармане брюк, а другой как бы небрежно помахивая своей золотой зажигалкой.</p><p>Он был в приподнятом настроении. Легкая полу-презрительная ухмылка играла на его губах. Незаметно для посетителей его охрана выстроилась по периметру всей сцены. Бриан подошел к большому балкону и достал зажигалку — сначала он закурил свою любимую сигару, а уж потом, сделал картинный жест рукой, призывая гостей к тишине. Через минуту он зажег фитиль от своей сигары, а еще через мгновение раздались хлопки и цветные огни раскинулись по всему небу над «Ночной королевой», выписывая в воздухе причудливые фигуры вампиров, летучих мышей и прочей нечести.<br/>Пока гости апплодировали, кричали и радовались фейерверку, Бриан быстро покинул сцену, спустившись в зал. Шоу и танцы продолжились. Он то и дело подходил к особо важным клиентам, выразить свое почтение, многие просили сделать с ним селфи, но Бриан вежливо отказывался.</p><p>Его цепкий взгляд быстро поймал новичков среди посетителей. Бриан был удивлен, когда его темные глаза разглядели знакомую фигурку Ребекки. Кивнув своим телохранителям, он медленно приблизился к тому самому месту, где сидела девушка со своими друзьями.</p><p> — Какой приятный и неожиданный сюрприз — проговорил он, останавливаясь рядом с Ребеккой и целуя ей руку. — Почему не отвечала на мои звонки? Я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо?<br/> — Да, спасибо, я не могла вам перезвонить, было уже за полночь, когда увидела ваши пропущенные сообщения — ответила Ребекка, стараясь не раздражать Бриана.</p><p> — Что ж, возможно наше несостоявшееся свидание случиться прямо сейчас? Я был бы рад пригласить тебя поужинать вместе со мной — его низкий голос завораживал и заставлял Ребекку дрожать.<br/> — Мы уже собирались уходить — Уилфред прервал настойчивые домогательства.<br/> — Может быть дама позволит подвезти ее до дома? — глаза Бриана приобрели странный немного пугающий вид. Загоревшиеся в них огоньки производили очень неприятное впечатление.<br/> — Спасибо, но мы как-нибудь сами доберемся — ответил Ребекка, стараясь быть как можно любезнее с этим страшным человеком.</p><p> — Я не сказал о всей вашей компании, а предложил подвезти тебя — повторил он, при этом усмехнувшись. Его улыбка больше вызывала страх, нежели расположение. Бриан протянул ей руку. Мурашки пробежали по спине Ребекки. Ничего хорошего ждать от этого человека не приходилось, но она понимала, что найти проблем для себя и своих друзей сейчас она может за несколько секунд.</p><p>Три разряженных модели, сидевших за соседним столиком, потягивающих модные коктейли, фыркали и закатывали свои глазки с нарощенными без меры ресницами. В душе они завидовали, что такой мужчина обратил внимание отнюдь не на них.<br/>  — Хорошо, только пальто заберу — Ребекка нервно взглотнула, беспомощно окидывая взглядом сидевшего рядом Уилфреда, Ровену и Вамбу. Последний, теряя очки, рассеяно шаря рукой по столу, хотел было что-то сказать, но шутка получилась не в тему.</p><p> — Вы же видите, дама не хочет — отвечал вечный студент исторического факультета. Каждый новый учебный год, не смотря на высокую оплату, Вамбе приходилось повторять дважды. — Она не такая…<br/>— Завали хле*бальник! — выпалил один из телохранителей хозяина клуба — Не видишь с кем говоришь?!<br/> — Тише, тише, ты мне всю молодежь распугаешь — ответил Бриан, посмеиваясь — Не видишь, мальчики отдыхают. А дама пойдет со мной, ты разве не слышал? — на этот раз он обратился в Вамбе, который наконец-то отыскал свои очки. — Вижу постоянная зубрежка мозгов тебе не прибавила.</p><p> — Это не ваша девушка — Вамба встал и попытался отодвинуть Бриана, на что остальная охрана хозяина заведения, как по мановению волшебной палочки, вытащила револьверы — Мы вместе пришли сюда, все вместе и уйдем!<br/> — А это не твой факультет. Просто всем нутром это чувствую, не твое это, парень. — тихо ответил Бриан, наклоняясь к самому его уху и обдав лицо Вамбы плотным дымом от сигары. При этом он так крепко сжал его руку, что Вамба затрясся, а на лице выступила испарина. После чего Вамба сел там, где стоял.<br/> — Да как вы смеете?! — жалкая попытка Вамбы ни к чему не привела, рука онемела, а позже распухал и стала сильно болеть.</p><p> — Не мешало бы тебе, сначала, набраться хороших манер, парень, вижу, что учеба идет тебе лишь во вред — Бриан сверкнул глазами и хотел было добавить что-то еще, но тут вмешалась Ребекка.<br/> — Пожалуйста, не надо! Не бейте никого, я пойду с вами — Ребекка попыталась встать между Вамбой и начинавшим злиться Брианом.<br/> — Я позвоню в полицию! — Уилфред поднялся и смерил Бриана взглядом — И поверьте, они найдут на вас управу, даже не смотря…</p><p> — Не смотря на что? На мое положение, ты ведь это хотел сказать? — Бриан выдохнул плотное облако дыма прямо Уилфреду в лицо — Давай, звони легавым и мы посмотрим, кого они загребут первым, а потом все вместе посмеемся.<br/>С этими словами он выхватил револьвер у одного из своих телохранителей и приставил к щеке Айвенго. Воцарилась нехорошая пауза. Глаза Бриана смотрели на Ребекку — она была через чур напугана. Еще через мгновение он вернул оружие на место, надавив Уилфреду рукой на плечо так сильно, что-то был вынужден сесть.</p><p> — Я пойду с вами — повторила Ребекка, глядя прямо на Бриана.</p><p> — Ну, вот и хорошо. Твое пальто, солнышко — один из телохранителей уже держал в руках ее пальто, а низкий голос Бриана заставил Ребекку съежиться, будто от морозной стужи. — Пойдем, а то здесь всегда шумно и поговорить нормально не дадут.</p><p> — Все будет хорошо — успела шепнуть Ребекка остолбеневшим друзьям и еще оглянувшись пару раз по сторонам, вышла из-за стола.</p><p> — Эй, любезный — обратился Бриан к одному из официантов, разносившим выпивку и еду, и сделал знак рукой — Принеси ребятам по молочному коктейлю, за счет заведения.</p><p>Уилфред поднялся и хотел что-то возразить, но Бриан резко осадил его — А ты, красавчик — учи мат. часть.</p><p>С этими словами Бриан удалился, при этом он держал Ребекку за руку, а за ним последовала его охрана.</p><p> — Ну все, пора звонить полицию! Оставлять это просто так я не намерен! А если он что-то сделает с Ребеккой — это будет наша, моя вина, что мы — ее друзья, не смогли ее защитить! — Уилфред решительно вышел из-это столика и направился к выходу. Гремящая в клубе музыка не давала говорить нормально или что-либо слышать.</p><p> — Пошли отсюда, нечего нам тут делать — сказал Вамба, взяв за руку Ровену и потащив к выходу вслед за Айвенго.</p><p>***</p><p> — Ну, что, поехали покатаемся для начала, солнышко — голос Бриана снова заставил девушку вздрогнуть. На этот раз он приказал охране оставить его с Ребеккой вдвоем, но после прогулки все должны были ждать его дома. Начальник охраны нехотя согласился.</p><p>Бриан любезно открыл двери своего черного Феррари и усадил Ребекку на переднее сидение рядом с ним. Через несколько секунд машина сорвалась с места и казалось полетела по улицам Йорка над землей.</p><p> — Затяни ремень безопасности чуть сильнее, пожалуйста — металлический голос Бриана еще больше напугал девушку, ее не покидало ощущение, что накануне ее нежданный кавалер принимал наркотики. Его бесстрастные глаза и дикая скорость автомобиля заставляли Ребекку думать о самом плохом, но ремень она все же затянула потуже.</p><p> — Не бойся меня, нет, я не курил или что-то еще, о чем ты сейчас могла подумать — продолжал Бриан, будто прочитав ее мысли — Я… У меня просто голова болит от этого грохота. Мы едем в одно чудесное место, тебе наверняка понравиться. Там очень красиво и спокойно.</p><p>В этот самый момент позади раздались сигналы полицейских машин, а из рупора одной неслось предупреждение и требование немедленно остановиться.<br/>Бриан как будто не слышал и не обращая никакого внимания на предостережение полиции, нажал на педаль газа еще сильнее и включил музыку.</p><p>Из динамиков магнитолы понеслась совершенно другая музыка, которую можно было услышать в клубе. Это была классическая музыка в хорошем неординарном исполнении.</p><p>В следующий момент, Бриан нажал какую-то кнопку и сидение, где находилась Ребекка, опустилось чуть ниже.</p><p> — Можешь немного расслабиться. — пояснил он, продолжая гнать машину и не обращая внимания на бесконечно звучавшие требования полиции остановиться. За ними ехала уже не одна машина.<br/> Мигающие огни полицейских машин, которые теперь напоминали что-то вроде кортежа, предвещали долгую погоню.</p><p>Наконец прозвучало последнее предупреждение, за которым обычно следовал огонь на поражение. Преследование продолжилось. Бриан выругался по-французски, в надежде, что Ребекке не знаком его родной язык — он ошибался…</p><p>  — Прекрати — вдруг сказала Ребекка, которая до этого молчала и с ужасом глядела на Бриана. — Пожалуйста, остановись! Чего ты добиваешься? Это же полиция!</p><p> — Вот именно. Испортили такой чудесный вечер. — спокойно ответил Бриан, притормозив.</p><p> — Выйти из машины! Руки на капот! — прозвучал приказ.</p><p>Бриан медленно, почти что лениво, остановил машину и отстегнул ремень безопасности.</p><p> — Прости, Ребекка. Вечер нам похоже окончательно испортили. — сказала Бриан с улыбкой.<br/> — Выйти из машины! — кричал один из полицейских, подлетевших к автомобилю.<br/> — Не шуми, приятель и так без тебя головной боли хватает — ответил Бриан, медленно выходя из машины.</p><p> — Руки! Руки на капот! — продолжал полицейский.</p><p> — Да пожалуйста — Бриан спокойно развернулся и положил руки на капот, не вынимая сигару изо рта.</p><p> — Надо же, какая встреча — раздался голос другого полицейского — Такой улов за один вечер!</p><p> — Ричард, какого… Ты испортил мне чудесный вечер. Девочку напугали до полу-смерти. Вы бы еще палить начали. — Бриан узнал знакомый голос и развернулся к говорившему. Это был заместитель местного начальника полиции. Честный и неподкупный полицейский, коих было крайне мало в Йорке.</p><p> — И начали, если бы ты не остановился. Бриан де… — начал Ричард, доставая наручники, но его тут же прервал «виновник торжества».<br/> — А вот этого не нужно — остановил его Бриан — Сам пойду, только уговор — девушку не трогайте, она тут не причем. Мне надо позвонить.</p><p> — Да, я понял — отвечал полицейский, прицепив наручники к поясу — У тебя есть право хранить молчание и все такое — ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь, а также право на звонок. У тебя пять минут.<br/>Бриан быстро набрал номер, но на этот раз он звонил не адвокату, а одному из своих охранников, чтобы тот доставил Ребекку домой целой и невредимой, а заодно забрал его Феррари. Легавые часто сливали бензин. После, ему зачитали его права и он позволил надеть на себя наручники.</p><p> — Прости, солнышко, — обратился он к Ребекке и весело подмигнул, когда его сажали в полицейскую машину — за испорченный в конец, вечер. Ну, это была лишь попытка номер два. Ребекка, прошу тебя, не волнуйся, мой телохранитель Амори заберет тебя и отвезет домой. Все будет хорошо. Я позвоню. — его темные глаза на несколько минут стали совсем другими, в них промелькнули теплые огоньки. Теперь его глаза казались даже немного добрыми и просветлевшими, не такими как обычно, которые словно старались успокоить сильно напуганную Ребекку.</p><p>С этими словами он сел в машину, двери за ним захлопнул тот самый полицейский, он же дал сигнал остальным машинам ехать обратно в участок.</p><p>Так закончился вечер, а вместе с ним и Хэллоуин.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 2. Хозяин "Ночной королевы". Часть первая. Лучшее - враг хорошего.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Полицейский участок располагался намного дальше от того самого места, где Ричарду удалось нагнать черный Феррари. Теперь он возвращался с неплохой «добычей» в своей машине. Глубокие морщины прорезали его высокий лоб, задумчивые серьезные глаза всматривались в вечернее небо, тяжелые мысли никак не давали покоя. Страшное нераскрытое дело о пропавших молодых девушках, почти еще детях, висело на сердце словно дамоклов меч. Ричард до сих пор помнил в деталях всю экспертизу и в его памяти сразу же всплывали посмертные фотографии несчастных жертв, убийцы которых так и не были найдены.</p><p>       На счету этого полицейского было немало раскрытых серьезных дел, он был одним из тех немногих парней, кого подкупить было невозможно, а уж запугать или чем-то шантажировать было просто бесполезно. Ричард так и не обзавелся семьей, слишком опасную профессию он когда-то выбрал. Терять ему было нечего, а вернее некого, поэтому свою жизнь он посвятил ловле ублюдков и отъявленных бандитов, каждый раз принимаясь за самые тяжелые и мало перспективные дела.</p><p>      После почти двадцати лет службы в полиции, Ричард возглавлял отдел по особо тяжким преступлениям, но не гнушался и патрульной работой, участвуя в задержаниях преступников. Многим местным бандам он был поперек горла, срывая нелегальные сделки по торговле наркотиками, пресекая самосуд между группировками, а также занимаясь расследованием серийных убийств. Его отдел состоял из пяти следователей и еще двадцати полицейских-оперативников. Не так-то много, но зато Ричард знал всю свою верную команду от и до. Он мог положиться на любого полицейского у себя в отделе. Таким образом, сколотив верную команду профессионалов, он встал на тропу войны с преступным миром Йорка.</p><p>      Вот и сейчас, когда Ричард ехал в патрульной машине, его мысли снова и снова возвращались к нераскрытому делу о пропавших девушках и найденных изуродованных трупах. Он догадывался, что нити ведут наверх, куда обычным полицейским вход заказан, Ричард понимал, дело затягивали специально с самого начала, половина улик на предварительном слушании у прокурора не была принята во внимание. Допросы некоторых подозреваемых не были проведены должным образом, а некоторые и вовсе были отпущены.       Хоть дело и отправилось почевать в пачку нераскрытых, родители жертв оставались безутешны и были немым укором для Ричарда. Ибо он, обличенный властью правосудия, никак не мог это самое правосудие найти. На что же было уповать несчастным убитым горем родным, если правосудия больше не существовало… Тяжелые мысли не давали Ричарду покоя, он не собирался оставлять это дело. Не даром за глаза его называли «львиным сердцем» — за его храбрость, неподкупность и настойчивость в поисках истины и справедливости.</p><p>      Он найдет преступников во что бы то ни стало, даже, если дело будет стоить ему должности, а может… А все остальное было для Ричарда не важно, если не он — то кто?<br/>Его взгляд невольно упал в зеркало дальнего вида, его «улов» сидел на заднем сидении машины со спокойным уверенным видом, хоть и в наручниках. Бриан молчал и глядел в окно, не проронив не единого слова до самого полицейского участка.</p><p>      Ричарда бесила наглая самоуверенность, спокойствие и гордыня Бриана. Он прекрасно понимал, что Бриан часто действовал по приказу или просьбе кого-то более влиятельного. Этот субчик был уверен на все сто процентов, что ему все сойдет с рук, лишь только потому, что он водит близкое знакомство с сильными мира сего. Но Бриан водил дружбу не просто с богатыми и знаменитыми — его покровителями были те, кто относился к особому высшему классу — классу неприкасаемых и неподсудных — к политикам. А где вмешивается политика — там нет места правосудию. Ричард это отлично понимал и каждый раз его кулаки сжимались от бессилия, когда ему приходилось подписывать очередное разрешение на освобождение этого бессовестного и беспринципного человека.<br/>      Это бессилие было самым страшным для умудренного опытом полицейского. Где ты ничего не можешь — ты не должен ничего хотеть, но это было не про Ричарда.</p><p>***</p><p> Тот же вечер. Вип-ложа в клубе «Ночная королева».</p><p> — И где же наш знаменитый хозяин «Ночной королевы»? Где мой любимчик, который может больше, чем невозможное? — глубокий низкий голос, принадлежал тому самому Лукасу, без которого не обходились ни одни выборы в парламент, от которого сейчас зависел Джон. Его голос был настолько влиятельным, что поговаривали даже о том, что и выборы проводить ни к чему, если многое зависит именно от этого непроницаемого человека. Лукас представлял собой какое-то каменное или железное изваяние, казалось, его не трогало ничего, бесстрастные, почти выцветшие светлые глаза его, иногда, загорались каким-то странным холодным огнем, когда речь шла об очередной предвыборной гонке. Для него все это напоминало самую увлекательную затею, которую только можно было устроить на этом свете. Политика для Лукаса была ничем иным как полем для большой и азартной игры, которая засасывала и не отпускала, становясь настоящей зависимостью, но у этого обличенного властью железного человека была отвратительная тайная слабость — охота. Охота на живых людей.</p><p>       Лукас обещал Джону отдать все голоса, тогда победа последнему была обеспечена. Взамен на кресло премьер-министра Джон был готов сделать для Лукаса все, а помочь с осуществлением любых запретных желаний мог лишь Бриан.<br/> — Странно, я предупреждал Бриана о твоем приезде. И его телефон не отвечает, должно быть он где-то в зале, спустился к гостям. Там же невозможно разговаривать -ответил Джон, любезно улыбаясь. — Сейчас, наберу еще раз.</p><p>      Джон поднялся из-за стола и вышел в коридор.</p><p> — Где он?! — рявкнул Джон, испепеляя одного из телохранителей Бриана своим горящим, и не терпящим возражений, взглядом.<br/> — Он спустился в зал, а потом подошел к одному из столиков — начал один из плечистых парней — Там сидела небольшая компания новеньких. Одному из них не понравилось, что хозяин цепляется к его девчонке…<br/> — Что?! — Джон ударил рукой об стену, да с такой силой, что звук отдавался на весь коридор — Какого черта он пошел искать себе приключений на свою зад*ницу, когда он должен быть здесь! Куда пошел твой хозяин? Что произошло?<br/> — Я и говорю — продолжал телохранитель. — Одному из этой компании не понравилось, что хозяин прицепился к его бабе, грозился вызвать легавых, но потом они все пошли на улицу, а хозяин сел в свою машину вместе с той девчонкой и отпустил всю охрану.<br/> — Вашу м*ать! Какого…! — Джон грязно выругался — Почему вы не поехали за ним?! От вас требуется лишь одно, быть рядом всегда со своим хозяином, бесполезные убл*юдки! Уро*ды! Тва*ри конченные! Как все не во время! Он затевает шашни с бабами, когда нам нужна его помощь!</p><p> — Хозяин сам приказал дожидаться его дома или в клубе — вмешался самый старший из телохранителей Бриана, судя по его виду — уроженец с Ближнего Востока. — Позже этот парень, который грозился вызвать ле*гавых, все-таки их вызвал, так как Бриан позвонил чуть позже и попросил Амори забрать его машину на трассе, по дороге из города и подвезти девушку домой.</p><p> — Проклятье! — не унимался Джон, но все же он выдохнул и принял свой обычный вид, немного успокоившись — Я убью его, да, придушу собственными руками, если он опять куда-то вляпался или еще хуже — снова ночует у лега*вых. Звони Вальдемару — пусть обзвонит все полицейские участки и достанет Бриана сегодня же! Он самый лучший адвокат и должен сотворить невозможное! Даже если он не у лега*вых, а на дне реки! Нет, подожди, лучше я сам ему позвоню.</p><p>***</p><p>      Пока Джон негодовал и названивал адвокату, чтобы тот разыскал Бриана, а сам хозяин «Ночной королевы» отдыхал в полицейском участке, Ребекка осталась стоять посреди дороги недалеко от черного Феррари. Машины редко проезжали по этой трассе. Эта дорога вела далеко за город туда, где располагались отдельно стоящие виллы с прилегающими участками. Земля там была дорогая и любая недвижимость сразу же становилась «золотой». Поэтому народу там селилось мало.</p><p>      Здесь располагались виллы и дома очень богатых людей. По одну сторону, ближе к реке располагались виллы и двухэтажные таунхаусы с придомовыми территориями. В этом частном охраняемом секторе был дом Бриана, а по соседству вилла его близкого друга Альберта Мальвуазена, больше соседей у них не было. На другой стороне, на большом расстоянии друг от друга были дома других богатых представителей города.<br/>      Был поздний вечер, приближалась зима и холод, который чувствовала Ребекка, одиноко стоящая на дороге, будто пронизывал ее насквозь. Пошел снег.</p><p>" — Вот и зима наступила — подумала Ребекка, завернувшись потуже в свой длинный шарф. — Как быстро летит время…».<br/>      Неожиданно, прорезая тишину, раздались звуки подъезжающей машины. Ребекка оглянулась — это был большой черный джип, который остановился рядом с машиной Бриана и стоящей рядом растерянной девушкой. Оттуда выскочили четыре крепких мужчины в черных костюмах. Двое из них были похожи на уроженцев восточных стран.<br/>Двое других были, по-видимому тоже не местные, Ребекка отчетливо услышала французскую речь. Один из мужчин приблизился к ней.</p><p> — Добрый вечер, меня зовут Амори, я отвезу вас домой, к вам домой, не бойтесь. Мой хозяин велел позаботиться о вас — сказал молодой высокого роста парень, лет тридцати на вид с блютуз гарнитурой в ухе. Он протянул руку девушке и усадил в черный Феррари Бриана. Остальные сели в джип и как только машина тронулась с места, последовали за ней, но на небольшой расстоянии.</p><p>      Ребекка была немного растеряна и немного взволнованная появлением столь странного количества охраны.<br/> — - Не бойтесь — Амори постарался успокоить девушку, французский акцент ничуть не портил его английскую речь. Его глаза внимательно смотрели на дорогу. — Вас никто не посмеет тронуть. Мы будем охранять вас до самого дома.<br/> — Спасибо — Ребекка смогла выжать из себя лишь это, она никак не могла подавить тот накатывающий страх, который продолжал нарастать все больше и больше. Почему она должна им верить? А может они везут ее вовсе не домой? Амори то и дело поглядывал на Ребекку, заметив в ее глазах страх и волнение, он решил немного сбавить скорость.<br/>Пока они ехали на ее телефон пришло сообщение — это была Ровена.</p><p>«Ребекка, где ты? С тобой все в порядке? Уилфред все же вызвал полицию и правильно сделал! Этот ко*зел чуть руку Вамбе не сломал! Ребекка, если можешь позвони нам, мы все так перепугались за тебя! Если этот уро*д хоть что-то тебе попытается сделать, ему мало не покажется!»</p><p>      Ребекка быстро прочитала сообщение и уже хотела ответить, как снова раздался спокойный и четкий голос Амори.<br/> — Вы зря так боитесь, мой хозяин может быть очень внимательным и заботливым. Он может предложить самое лучшее, вы не будете жалеть. — говорил Амори, его темно-голубые глаза, в отличии от темных и застывших глаз его хозяина, поблескивали и в них отражалось что-то доброжелательное, но вместе с тем серьезное.</p><p> — Лучшее — враг хорошего. Откуда вы знаете где я живу? — ответила Ребекка, она увидела знакомые улицы и немного успокоилась, теперь дорога действительно вела к ее дому.<br/> — Мой хозяин давно дал мне ваши координаты, на всякий случай, если вам понадобиться помощь — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, ответил телохранитель. — Вы ведь часто ходите одна и возвращаетесь домой слишком поздно.<br/> — Так получается, часто помимо моей собственной воли — ответила Ребекка, украдкой разглядывая мужчину и отправляя ответное сообщение друзьям. Его крепкие жилистые руки были довольно ухожены, черный дорогой костюм и плотной шерсти сидел на статной высокой фигуре как влитой. Ребекка заметила, что карман пиджака немного оттопыривается — пистолет был на месте.</p><p> — Поэтому мой хозяин и велел мне позаботиться о вас — повторил Амори, почти неслышно припарковывая автомобиль на соседней улице от дома, где жила Ребекка. — Если вам будет нужно, завтра я могу отвезти вас куда скажете и потом забрать.</p><p> — Ну, что вы, спасибо, это лишнее. Я могу задержаться в библиотеке или на курсах — Ребекка не хотела столь пристального внимания к себе. Да и она прекрасно понимала, что Бриан, таким образом, приставил к ней соглядатая, чтобы быть в курсе всего. Ребекка полагала, что та первая встреча в клубе не осталась простым недоразумением, она видела и слышала то, что не должна была. Невольно, опрометчиво и глупо она, сама того не желая, стала свидетелем черных дел это беспринципного страшного человека.</p><p>       Джип с остальной охраной остановился на очень приличном расстоянии, тем самым соблюдая осторожность.</p><p> — Это меня не смущает, вот мой телефон, чтобы вы знали, что это я — Амори протянул свою визитку, а сам он вышел и машины и открыл двери, галантно протянув руку Ребекке и помогая выйти из машины. — Завтра я буду ждать вас около вашего дома с 7-ми утра. Машина и я будут в вашем распоряжении весь день, вечер и столько, сколько вам нужно.<br/>Ребекка взяла визитку и сунул ее в карман, деваться было некуда, это «любезность» была уже делом решенным от самой девушки и ее ничего не зависело.</p><p> — Спасибо — кивнула Ребекка и направилась к дому. Что-то подсказывало ей, что она влипла. Что же делать? Как отвязаться от этого страшного и странного человека? Если она и дальше продолжит общение с ним, тем самым даст ему еще больший повод считать, что Бриан имеет на нее какие-то права.<br/> — Ну, уж нет. Надо будет это все прекратить и завтра же! — сказала Ребекка себе под нос, шаря ключом в замочной скважине.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Полицейский участок Йорка.</p><p> — Твой адвокат пришел — обратился к сидящему в камере, Ричард.</p><p> — Угу — равнодушно ответил Бриан, что-то рисуя пальцем по тюремной стене.<br/> — За тебя внесли залог, можешь идти — со вздохом сказал полицейский. — Твои вещи уже забрал адвокат. Кстати, он лучший в своем деле, тебе крупно повезло.</p><p> — Я привык к лучшему. — ответил Бриан, как-то равнодушно, лениво сползая с тюремной койки.<br/> — Вали уже, хватит глаза мне мозолить — зло ответил Ричард, осознавая, что сейчас ему нечего будет предъявить, кроме как неповиновение полицейским и превышение скорости. Ничего более серьезного против Бриана он выдвинуть не мог — доказательств, как всегда, не было.<br/>— Отлично, я же говорил, тебе — меня не посадить, Ричард. Даже не пытайся, «львиное сердце» — со смешком ответил хозяин клуба, привычно шаря по карманам своего кожаного пиджака в поисках зажигалки. Ему не терпелось закурить свою любимую сигару.</p><p> — Я не могу посадить тебя и всю вашу чертову шо*блу, но только ПОКА. Вся дрянь в городе от тебя! Все горе! Наркота, оружие, шлюхи, все мерзости! — Ричард сорвался на крик.</p><p> — Браво — тихо и злорадно ответил Бриан и картинно похлопал в ладоши. — Но в отличии от тебя, честного и неподкупного, но ни на что неспособного со своим чертовым слащавым благородством, я не обещаю того, чего не могу сделать. Я не ращу и не даю напрасные надежды, тем самым причиняя еще большее горе.</p><p> — Ты настолько мерзок, что даже Господь Бог отвернулся от тебя, разве ты сам этого не видишь? — Ричард посмотрел в его глаза, темные и почти застывшие. Сейчас они напоминали совершенно пустые черные бездны, которые засасывали, в которых не было ничего человеческого. Лишь то и дело вспыхивающие искорки, лишь они напоминали о том, что эти глаза принадлежат живому существу. Ричард злился от своего бессилия, но в чем-то он оказался прав.</p><p>— Отворачиваться от прокаженных — дело людей, Господь же сотворил нас по образу и подобию своему. Нет Ричард, Создатель принимает нас любыми, в отличии от нашего «благословенного» общества. — ответил Бриан и пошел на выход.<br/> — Я все сделаю, чтобы тебя посадили, убл*юдок! — крикнул Ричард ему в спину.</p><p> — Удачи на этом славном поприще — Бриан снова усмехнулся и пошел прочь из камеры.</p><p>Выйдя из полицейского участка он вздохнул полной грудью и закурил сигару. Бриан потер свой старый шрам на лбу. Плотное облако дыма вырвалось из его легких. Стало холодать и пошел снег. Он падал мягкими белыми хлопьями на сырую стылую землю, покрывая мелкими морозными узорами.</p><p>      Так кем же был хозяин «Ночной королевы»? Много лет назад, когда Бриан был еще очень молод, невзгоды и превратности судьбы, первые разочарования, привели его на дурной путь. А чуть позже, решив навсегда порвать со своей неудавшейся жизнью, по своей собственной воле он стал наемником и отправился на Ближний Восток, участвуя в нескончаемых военных операциях. Там Бриан приобрел многое — силу, став ловким бойцом и самым высокооплачиваемым снайпером. Деньги. Большие деньги, текли к нему рекой после каждого заказа. Эти кровавые бумажки позволили ему иметь все, что Бриан мог пожелать. А еще он приобрел друга — после очередной военной операции в Ираке, он познакомился с таким же наемным солдатом — Альбертом Мальвуазеном, который был выходцем из его родной Франции. Они часто выручали друг друга, не раз попадая в переделки, получая серьезные ранения Альберт и Бриан рисковали собственной жизнью, спасая друг друга. Часто, после выполненных заданий, сидя в каком-нибудь лагере для наемников, они, с бутылкой виски, мечтали, как бросят эту грязную работу ко всем чертям и начнут нормальную жизнь, где-нибудь подальше от людской суеты, в тепле и тишине.</p><p>      Но мечтам их сбыться было не суждено. Наемники все прибывали и прибывали из разных стран, чтобы заработать на лучшую жизнь, а война все не кончалась и не кончалась.</p><p> В ходе последней военной операции, отряд наемников кто-то сдал и все они попали в плен к врагам. Выкуп за них никто требовать не стал, так как наемные солдаты были лишь расходным «мясом» — они были не нужны никому, но могли знать важную информацию. Половину из них просто убили, некоторых жестоко пытали, чтобы вытрясти нужную информацию. Многие не выдерживали и умирали под пытками. Те, кто был покрепче содержались в большой яме, верх которой прикрывала тяжелая решетка, напоминавшая своеобразный люк. Утром, когда солнце еще только начинало показывать свои лучи, пленникам кидали жалкие остатки, лишь отдаленно напоминавшие еду. Днем до самого позднего вечера солнце палило нещадно, не оставляя надежды на спасение. Там содержали Бриана и Альберта вместе с пятью другими солдатами — с теми немногими, которым удалось выжить даже после пыток.</p><p>      Вскоре военные действия на Востоке закончились, а ту самую яму с пленниками просто бросили, не посчитав нужным тратить последние патроны на расстрел никому не нужных наемных солдат.</p><p>      Прошла неделя. Мучимые голодом и жаждой пленники пытались выбраться из дикой западни, но силы были на исходе. Смерть подкралась так близко, что некоторые из них были готовы на все…</p><p>— Еще неделя и мы все здесь передохнем — шептал Бриан Альберту. -  Есть нечего, но это полбеды. Вода кончилась два дня назад. Скоро мы все будем пить собственную мочу. А потом сдохнем под этим палящим солнцем в этих чертовых песках, если не придумаем что-то.<br/> — Что?! Что мы можем придумать?! — заорал один из пленных на ломанном английском, очевидно подслушав разговор двух друзей. — Нас оставили умирать — вот что!<br/> — Будем тянуть жребий и это самое лучшее, что я могу вам предложить — уверенно и тихо ответил Бриан на все возгласы своего собрата по несчастью.<br/> — Какой еще к черту, жребий? Нас бросили умирать! — отозвался другой, очень высоко роста, солдат-наемник. Он был ранен, но не сильно. — Бриан, ты умный малый, но как ты собираешься вылезти из ямы, которая метров десять ушла в этот чертов песок? Или крылья отрастишь?<br/> — Чтобы отсюда выбраться нам нужны силы, чтобы найти силы — нам нужна еда — ответил Бриан и его глаза загорелись каким-то странным огнем.</p><p> — А мы без тебя этого не понимаем?! Ты чего, главным заделался?! — разозлился первый пленник, он не переставал возмущаться и орать. — Какого хр*ена ты удумал?! А?!<br/> — Я же сказал — также тихо и уверенно продолжал Бриан, вытаскивая несколько соломинок из своей подстилки, ровно по числу пленников — Есть нам нечего, значит будем тянуть жребий. Потом, будем плести из остатков одежды веревку, заберемся наверх, попытаемся сдвинуть решетку и выбраться из ямы.</p><p> — Ты с ума сошел — прошептал Альберт, догадавшись об ужасном замысле своего друга.<br/> — Ты хочешь выжить, Альберт? — Бриан посмотрел на него страшным взглядом, в котором, казалось не осталось ничего человеческого.</p><p> — Я…я не… — начал было Мальвуазен.<br/> — А я хочу! — крикнул Бриан прямо ему в лицо и схватил Альберта рукой за горло. — Разве у нас есть выход?<br/> — Я согласен, Бриан прав, выбора у нас нет. — также спокойно ответил раненый верзила — Только чем мясо будем резать?<br/> — Вот этим — Бриан вытащил из соломенной подстилки что-то наподобие ножа, который он смастерил из спрятанной украдкой, ложки. — Не сомневайся, тверже, чем твой чл*ен.<br/> — Хорошо, я тоже согласен — отозвался еще один.<br/> — Альберт? — Бриан посмотрел на своего друга. Тот кивнул.<br/> — Очень хорошо. Надеюсь правила знают все — кто вытащит короткую, будет нашим ужином сегодня — холодный страшный тон, которым говорил Бриан, напугал всех пленников, но деваться им было некуда. Все семеро стали по-очереди тянуть соломинки…</p><p>      Спустя много лет, Бриану иногда снилась та самая яма и то, как он самодельным ножом разделывал труп очередного «везунчика», как насильно пытался кормить еле живого Альберта сырым мясом и как позже он насмерть загрыз того самого верзилу, когда в одну из ночей этот ублю*док попытался убить Мальвуазена. Как он раз за разом, безуспешно, повторял те бесплотные попытки сдвинуть тяжелую решетку, как ему все же удалось забраться на самый верх по сплетенной из остатков одежды веревке, как он грыз зубами запаянные душки люка, как вытаскивал полу-мертвого Альберта на свет божий…</p><p>      Теперь, все это было далеко в прошлом, Бриан стоял рядом с полицейским участком и курил свою сигару, всматриваясь в темное небо, откуда крупными белыми холодными хлопьями падал снег…<br/>      Его ждали в «Ночной королеве».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Часть вторая. Невыполнимое желание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон сидел в вип-зале ночного клуба вместе со своими другом Лукасом. Была уже глубокая ночь, когда Бриан прибыл на место. Вид его был немного помятым, но прежние странные искры в глазах снова загорелись при виде своих старых знакомых, особенно Лукаса.</p><p> — Наконец-то, Бриан! Где ты был все это время? Ну и видок у тебя. Почему ты заставляешь ждать своих гостей? — нетерпеливый тон Джона и его прищуренные глаза никак не подействовали на входящего в зал хозяина клуба.<br/> — Перестань — раздался железные низкий голос Лукаса, грубо обрывая Джона — Я очень рад видеть тебя, Бриан.<br/>Лукас встал со своего места и тепло приветствовал Бриана, обнимая его за плечи.</p><p> — - Всегда любил тебя как своего родного сына — Лукас сжал Бриана в своих железных объятиях — Полагаю, то досадное недоразумение с полицейскими на дороге уже разрешилось?</p><p> — Да — отвечал Бриан, присаживаясь напротив Джона и Лукаса. В его глазах мельком отразилось презрение к обоим гостям, но он продолжил вести разговор — Всего лишь покатался быстрее, чем нужно. Впрочем, все как всегда. Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель. На эти две недели мой клуб станет чудесным местом для вашей предвыборной с*ходки и этого благотворительного балагана, в заключении, ко всему этому шоу.</p><p> — Да как ты смеешь? — начала было Джон, но Лукас смирил его своим стальным пронизывающим взглядом.<br/> — Смеет, Джон, он смеет. Мой мальчик всегда называл вещи своими именами, — голос Лукаса смягчился, а на его лице как будто проступила улыбка — Так что на этот раз? Ты приготовишь что-то особенное? Порадуешь меня?<br/> — Как всегда, вы же знаете, для меня нет ничего невозможного. Это вам надо крутиться со своим предвыборным цирком, а я лишь обеспечиваю вашу досуг и при этом сохраняю вашу гре*банную репутацию — Бриан язвительно улыбнулся и закурил очередную сигару, подавая знак рукой, чтобы стоящие у входя официанты несли еду и выпивку.<br/> — Так вот — начал Джон — Завтра после полудня будет интервью, все журнашл*юги города соберутся, потом ужин и мое предвыборное интервью…</p><p>Пока Джон расписывал, что и когда он планирует проводить в «Ночной королеве», Бриан внимательно смотрел на Лукаса, который то одобрительно кивал, то ухмылялся, особенно, когда речь заходила о благотворительном вечере.</p><p> — Хорошо, — кивнул Бриан, выпуская плотное облако дыма, когда Джон закончил оглашать весь список мероприятий в его клубе.<br/> — Вот и славно — улыбнулся Джон, поглядев на Лукаса — А что Альберт? Он предоставит нам свой лучший ресторан на это время?<br/> — Конечно, куда денется. Я уже пообещал ему приличное вознаграждение за всю эту канитель — дерзости так и вырывались у Бриана, он с презрение смотрел на Джона, которые не переставал лебезить перед Лукасом.<br/> — Что ж, раз дела мы обсуждать закончили, как насчет приятного время препровождения? — спросил Джон, как будто бы не догадываясь о такого рода развлечениях.</p><p> — Я уже сказал, для меня нет ничего невозможного — ответил Бриан, в ожидании очередного запроса своих гостей. Он уже ничему не удивлялся и словно привык с самым изощренным капризам.</p><p> — Ты знаешь мой вкус, дорогой друг — продолжил Джон — Что касается нашего почтенного гостя…<br/> — Спасибо, Джон, я сам могу высказать свои предпочтения — голос Лукаса, который был до этого бесстрастным и спокойным, теперь приобрел совсем другие нотки. Теперь голос его немного дрожал от предвкушения очередного запретного развлечения, его выцветшие глаза загорелись стальным холодным огнем.<br/> — Я помню — перебил его Бриан, пытаясь избавиться от очередных подробностей старого извращенца — Все как в прошлый раз. Нет проблем.</p><p> — Не совсем, как в прошлый раз, мой дорогой Бриан — пояснял Лукас, придвинувшись к хозяину «Ночной королевы» вплотную — Мне бы хотелось настоящую… Не тех шлюх, что у тебя в клубе пруд пруди или тех, кто согласен на все за двадцатку-другую от нужды. Чистое непорочное создание. Не сколько может быть телом, сколько мыслями. Пусть она сама ничего не подозревает. Которая сама бы не смогла причинить зла… Словно агнец божий на заклание… Но путь это будет охота. Да. Охота на чистое создание!</p><p>Бриан ничего не ответил, продолжая слушать старого уро*да, ему не в первый раз приходилось выслушивать подробности от Лукаса о своих тайных капризах, но самое неприятное было их исполнять.</p><p> — Пусть кто-нибудь из твоих людей сделают снимки девушек на улицах города, а потом я сам выберу… — проговорил Лука, глаза его горели как у хищника в предвкушении своей добычи. — Бриан, мальчик мой, у тебя очень усталый вид. Тебе нужен небольшой отдых. И приведи себя в порядок. Выспись как следует.<br/> — Хорошо — равнодушно ответил Бриан — Нет проблем. Снимки пришлю через два дня. После, Реджинальд доставит вам ваш заказ. А теперь, я вас оставлю. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, это верно, после ле*гавых, и переодеться. Я пришлю Альберта, завтра он будет меня заменять.<br/> — Вот и отлично, а теперь, мой мальчик, отдыхай — Лукас встал и сам проводил Бриана до дверей, еще раз обняв на последок.</p><p>Бриан вышел из клуба, на парковке он увидел свой черный Феррари. Он постоял немного, снег не переставал идти. Бриан поморщился, вспоминая объятия старого Лукаса, отряхивая свой кожаный пиджак, будто от грязи. Докурив сигару, он сплюнул, сел в машину и отправился в свой загородный дом.</p><p>***</p><p>По дороге домой, Бриан невольно вспоминал как познакомился с этим бесстрастным, будто застывшая статуя, человеком. Это произошло через год после того страшного плена, когда они с Альбертом вновь вернулись в свою родную Францию, а на те деньги, которые им удалось заработать открыли небольшой бар, как раз в одном тихом местечке, знакомое Бриану с ранней юности.</p><p>Альберт стоял за стойкой бара, разливая пиво и легкое недорогое вино, также он сам готовил легкие закуски и выполнял функцию кассира. Большее, на тот момент, не позволяло здоровье. Всем остальным занимался Бриан — закупка продуктов, оборудования, обслуживание клиентов в зале, расчет прибыли и налогов, роль водителя, грузчика, а заодно и вышибалы, легло почетным грузом на его сильные плечи. Свободное от работы время они коротали в ближайшей тихой деревушке, которая располагалась на побережье океана. Там Альберт набирался сил, а Бриан переставал беспокоиться, наблюдая, как его друг идет на поправку. Казалось ужасное прошлое почти забыто, но все шло не так, как им бы того хотелось.<br/>В один из злосчастных солнечных летних дней, когда Бриан отправился за очередной закупкой алкоголя и продуктов для бара, на обратной дороге его грузовику не посчастливилось… Какая-то большая машина с темными окнами подрезала его грузовик, после чего Бриан улетел в кювет вместе со всем содержимым для бара.</p><p>Выбраться из перевернутой машины для Бриана было делом пяти минут, но спастись от хозяина машины с темными стеклами ему не удалось. Крепкие плечистые парни схватили его. Завязалась драка, семеро против одного, казалось, еще немного и победа будет за храбрым одиночной, но чья-то сильная рука ударила его стальной тростью по затылку. В глазах Бриана потемнело…</p><p>Так он познакомился с Лукасом, влиятельным бизнесменом, который, позже стал известным политиком. Детей и семьи у него не было, да и в обще, любая привязанность к чему-либо или кому-либо была не свойственна этому каменному изваянию. Любая, но не Бриан.</p><p>Лукас прикипел к молодому, но уже познавшему жизнь не с лучшей ее стороны, Бриану. Он отыскал те нужные качества в бывшем наемнике, предложив ему работать на него. Бриан согласился, так как бар хоть и давал доход, но все же он был небольшим, а запасы заработанных денег постепенно таяли — лечение Альберта и съемное жилье обходилось недешево.<br/>Спустя месяц Бриан стал выполнять специфические заказы для Лукаса, сопровождая особые грузы для своего благодетеля, а позже ведя переговоры с торговцами оружием, добывая огромные деньги для своего покровителя, участвуя в разборках местных банд по переделу собственности. Прошло пол-года и Бриан стал правой рукой Лукаса, а тот в благодарность за отличную и верную службу одаривал молодого и перспективного Бриана всем, что только можно было купить за деньги. Он повожал капризы молодого мужчины, тем самым стараясь завоевать его доверие и расположение, но Бриан уже давно не был тем молодым и наивным. Это был сломанный, жестокий, недоверчивый, не знающий пощады и не прощающий никому и ничего, повидавший слишком много, делец. Он не боялся ни боли, ни смерти, ни страданий, особенно, если все это касалось кого-то другого. Казалось, он превратился во что-то железное и непробиваемое, подобно своему покровителю.</p><p> Лукас относился к нему с особым трепетом, иногда, обращаясь со своим протеже будто с сыном, остальные даже представить не могли, что столь жестокий и бесстрастный человек может так прикипеть к чужаку. Он стал проводником для Бриана в тот особый элитный круг высшего общества, вход куда был заказан обычным смертным. Этот круг был предназначен для сильных мира сего, там царило лишь два бога — крупный бизнес и политика. Бриан, по вечерам, часто сопровождал Лукаса в оперу на лучшие преставления, на одном из таких вечеров его познакомили с Джоном, метившим в премьер-министры…</p><p>Прошло несколько лет и Бриан захотел свободы. Лукас видел — его «мальчик» вырос и желает быть независимым. И он дал Бриану эту мнимую свободу, но лишь к тому самому моменту, когда его «правая рука» засветился несколько раз в полицейских сводках. Лукас посоветовал ему уехать из Франции хотя бы на какое-то время, передав своего Бриана под теплое «крылышко» Джона. Бриан не стал перечить и уехал в этот же день, а через месяц за ним последовал Альберт Мальвуазен. Так оба друга обосновались на чужбине, не на минуту не забывая о своей родной земле. Но не таков был Лукас, чтобы на совсем отпустить своего любимца — уже через несколько месяцев все началось сначала, но теперь каждый из них играл уже другие роли.</p><p>Теперь Бриан начал новую жизнь, он был успешным бизнесменом, жестким дельцом, хозяином самого роскошного и дорого клуба «Ночная королева», но эта новая жизнь не смыла ни страшного прошлого, ни крови с его рук, ни шрама с его лица…</p><p>***</p><p>Наступил новый день. Улицы постепенно наполнялись снующими туда-сюда людьми, машинами, автобусами, мчащимися патрульными полицейскими фургонами… Жизнь продолжалась.</p><p>Рано утром пекарня «Веселый пекарь» открывала свои двери. Уилфред Айвенго, как всегда, стоял за прилавком своего заведения, готовясь принимать первых ранних посетителей. Готовая свежая выпечка была разложена на витрине и деревянных подносах. Уилфред начинал свою работу в пять утра, выпекая свежий хлеб и разнообразную выпечку. К 8-30 он открывал двери и выставлял смешную ростовую фигуру у входа. Это был забавный рыжий толстячок в фартуке, пухлыми щечками, зазывавший посетителей в гости. В своих не менее пухлых ручках он держал доску-вывеску на которой хозяин пекарни то и дело писал новые заманчивые предложения для своих клиентов. Запах сдобы и свежего кофе разносился по свей округе, приманивая всех живущих неподалеку.</p><p>Уилфред открыл свое заведение недавно, но не смотря на это, отлично справлялся со своим делом и даже имел постоянных клиентов. Его отношения с Ровеной были прекрасны и безоблачны, их омрачало лишь недовольство Седрика, который не был доволен выбором Ровены, так как в его планах и мечтах рисовалась другая картина — его друг и партнер по гольф-клубу, а также бизнесу — Ательстан. Вот, кого бы он хотел видеть рядом с Ровеной, но свиданиям с Айвенго не противился, полагая, что привыкшая к роскоши и достатку королева красоты Йорк-2019, вскоре бросит свое увлечение и обратит свои голубые очи на более серьезную партию. А пока все шло гладко и спокойно. Ровена и Уилфред встречались, проводя почти все свое свободное время вместе, Айвенго даже терпел совместные походы по магазинам. Он был готов на все, лишь бы видеть перед собой снова и снова эти голубые глаза его возлюбленной. Вот и теперь, еще до появления первого клиента, Уилфред отправлял сообщение Ровене с пожеланиями доброго утра и очередным признанием в любви. Ответ был таким же сладким и долгожданным, как та самая свежая выпечка, чтоб томилась на деревянных подносах, в ожидании свидания со своим обожателем.</p><p>Пока Уилфред ожидал своих первых клиентов, вечный студент Вамба спешил на очередной семинар по истории, считая по дороге всех оставшихся на зиму в Йорке ворон. Он проходил как раз мимо дома, где жила Ребекка со своим отцом. Завидев выходящую на улицу девушку, Вамба окликнул ее и помахал рукой. Ребекка улыбнулась и помахала в ответ. Утро было приятным и не таким холодным как в прошлый день и казалось, предвещало хороший день.</p><p> — Привет, Ребекка! — Вамба обнял подругу и взял ее под руку — Как всегда в магазин или в аптеку?<br/> — В магазин, а потом в банк — ответила Ребекка, затягивая чуть плотнее шарф на шее Вамбы — Мы с отцом решили, что выставим один из магазинов на продажу. Эта сумма должна будет покрыть кредит, который отец собирается взять на покупку новых витрин. Это целое состояние. Плюс изготовление, доставка, монтаж. Уфф… Иначе, аптеку придется закрыть, вот я и решила пожертвовать одним из магазинов.<br/> — Я понимаю, эта аптека очень дорога твоему отцу — кивнул Вамба, стараясь подбодрить девушку, положение их было незавидным.<br/> — Да, это дело почти всей его жизни. Он бы вряд ли смирился с потерей своего многолетнего труда — Ребекка хоть и старалась говорить спокойно, но она также переживала из-за всего случившегося. Она знала как нелегко было отцу, особенно, когда не стало ее матери. Лишь дело не дало Исааку в конец опуститься и поддаться слабости от утраты дорогого близкого человека.<br/> — До семинара еще есть время, хочешь, провожу тебя? — предложил Вамба и поправил очки.<br/> — Я не против — улыбнулась Ребекка и перекинув сумку через плечо отправилась вместе в ним.<br/>Но не успели молодые отойти от дома, как к ним подъехала черная Ауди.<br/> — Это еще кто такой? — выпалил от неожиданности Вамба.<br/> — Доброе утро — стекло Ауди опустилось. Это был Амори, который подъехал прямо к остолбеневшим Ребекке и Вамбе. — Как и обещал, я и машина в вашем распоряжении. Куда поедем?</p><p> — О, неттт -выдохнула Ребекка — Я и забыла.<br/> — Кто это? — спросил вечный студент поправляя очки.<br/> — Это, как тебе объяснить… Понимаешь… — начала было девушка.<br/> — Твой парень? Ничего себе! — перебил ее Вамба, засмотревшись на великолепную начищенную до блеска машину и на Амори, который стоял рядом в дорогом с иголочки костюме, в ожидании Ребекки.<br/>  — Нет, нет, это не мой парень и даже не мой ухажер. — поспешно ответила Ребекка, застегивая пальто на верхние пуговицы. — Это… В общем, помнишь того самого… В клубе.<br/> — Это который чуть руку мне не сломал? — Вамба вытаращил свои испуганные глаза и моргал не переставая.<br/> — Ага… Он самый — подтвердила Ребекка — Так это один из его людей, предложил свои услуги в качестве водителя.<br/> — Что будем делать? — спросил ошеломленный Вамба, переводя свой удивленный взгляд на подругу.<br/> — Деру, Вамба! — неожиданно выпалила Ребекка и дернув за руку Вамбу пустилась бежать. Вечный студент, придерживая очки бросился за ней.<br/>Амори ухмыльнулся вернулся обратно в машину. Ему не составило большого труда нагнать беглецов, перегородив им путь.<br/> — Мой хозяин предупреждал, что вы прыткая барышня — сказал Амори, вылезая из машины. — Что мне передать моему хозяину?<br/> — Передайте своему хозяину, что я не нуждаюсь в провожатых. И в обще, будет лучше для всех, если он обратит свое внимание на более достойных представительниц прекрасного пола, коих полно в его клубе. И благодарю вас, Амори, за помощь — ответила Ребекка, смело проходя мимо машины и держа за руку Вамбу, который судорожно сжимал свои очки.<br/> — Что ж, я передам вашу просьбу хозяину, но я не думаю, что подобное заставит его отступиться — ответил Амори, внимательно глядя на Ребекку.<br/> — Я полагаю, он не будет тратить попусту свое драгоценное время. Всего наилучшего — с этими словами Ребекка ускорила свой шаг, утаскивая за собой Вамбу.<br/> — Эх… Вы еще не знаете моего хозяина, лучше с ним не спорить… — вздохнул Амори, глядя в след удаляющимся молодым людям. После, он поспешно сел в машину и отправился в дом к Бриану.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока Уилфред Айвенго занимался с клиентами, а Ребекка и Вамба брели по своим делам, Ровена выбралась в свой любимый торговый центр. Потратив приличную, по ее меркам сумму, для всех остальных эта самая сумма показалась бы очень неприличной, она сидела в эко-кафе, попивая молочный коктейль. Сверху он был сдобрен обильным количеством взбитого крема с ванильными сладкими звездочками, блестевшими в свете витрин. Межсезонная распродажа удалась на славу.</p><p>Неожиданно Ровена увидела приближающегося к кафе мужчину. Это был никто иного, как Морис де Браси. Шикарное кашемировое пальто светло-серого цвета, чуть в талию, подчеркивало его статную высокую фигуру. Темно-коричневые ботинки из дорогой отлично выделанной кожи, превосходно сидящий костюм-тройка, серебряные запонки с драгоценным камнем. На левом запястье виднелись часы Omega с ремешком в тон ботинкам. В руках у Мориса был смартфон в чехле из крокодиловой кожи и черный портфель из точно такой же кожи. Свежий вид мужчины и запах парфюма Том Форд, поразил местного официанта. В это обычное место в торговом центре, редко захаживали такие щеголи.</p><p>Морис де Браси был не просто щеголем, он был опытным хищником среди местных ловцов на богатых девиц. Он тратил большое количество средств на свой имидж, на лучшие салоны со стилистами, дорогие аксессуары и одежду. Через удачные связи и близкие знакомства с богатыми людьми, Морис смог просочиться в тот самый закрытый круг класса богатых. Но, не смотря на свою довольно привлекательную внешность и изысканные манеры, дела его не шли, а знакомые бизнесмены не спешили отдавать за него своих дочерей или сестер. Вот и теперь, когда Морис был на грани полного разорения, ему срочно требовались финансовые вливания и на постоянной основе. Поразмыслив и вспомнив о долге, он решился действовать.</p><p> — Кофе, пожалуйста и без сахара — с улыбкой произнес Морис, сверкнув своей дорогой улыбкой. После последней встречи с Брианом, дантисту пришлось очень постараться, чтобы установить имплант левой семерки во рту своего клиента.<br/>Ровена была приятно удивлена, так как, совсем недавно, именно с Морисом она завязала такое приятное знакомство. Ей не терпелось поболтать с таким очаровательным, модником. Вдобавок ко всему, приятные манеры Мориса не раз сослужили ему отличную службу.</p><p>Но этот обаятельный щеголь появился здесь не просто так. Он отлично знал, куда и как часто ходит Ровена, где и с кем бывает. Вот и сейчас, повернувшись в зал, Морис быстро отыскал желанный голубоглазый объект. Начать осуществлять свои коварные планы ему нужно было прямо сейчас.</p><p> — Какая приятная встреча, Ровена, вы зарядили меня своей неземной красотой на весь оставшийся день. Вы позволите присесть с вами? — выпалил Морис, подходя к столику, где сидела девушка. Ровена немного смутилась, но ей было чертовски приятно слышать комплименты от такого мужчины, сама галантность и элегантность, не то, что Уилфред — вечно в джинсах, то и дело, перепачканный мукой.<br/> — О, конечно, я тоже очень рада вас видеть — Ровена, сама того не зная, клюнула на приманку де Браси. — Как поживают ваши дела? В нашу последнюю встречу вы что-то говорили о ресторане, который собираетесь открыть рядом с казино?<br/> — Совершенно верно, поживает просто отлично, но есть небольшая заминка, простое недоразумение. И вот эта оплошность пока не дает делу развиваться в полную силу. — Морис врал, денег у него не было совсем, а еще он был должен и не только банку. Он был должен Бриану и должен много. — А как вы относитесь к опере?<br/> — Сто лет там не была, мой жених, Уилфред… Он все работает с утра до самой ночи в своей пекарне… — вздохнула Ровена, отпивая молочный коктейль из высокого стакана. — Мы почти нигде не бываем, а наша попытка посетить «Ночную королеву» и вовсе провалилась. Так жаль.</p><p> — О, прискорбно. Как же можно оставлять такую красивую женщину без должного внимания. Это неразумно. — ответил Морис, отпивая кофе. — Вам должно быть одиноко?<br/> — Честно признаюсь, я с трудом выношу подобное положение вещей. Уилфреда так нелегко вытащить куда-то. А дома только и разговоров, что о булочках и новых рецептах хлеба — вздохнула красавица, снова отпивая из высокого стакана.<br/> — У меня просто сердце разрывается от такого обращения со столь прекрасной женщиной — продолжал мурлыкать де Браси — Тяжело смотреть, как такая красота томиться в домашней обстановке. Такой женщиной, как вы, можно бесконечно восхищаться и занимать ее досуг.</p><p> — Вы правда так считаете? — Ровена покраснела, но не спускала взгляд с Мориса.<br/> — Вот, о чем я подумал — продолжал де Браси, допивая свой кофе. — Раз прошлая попытка посетить «Ночную королеву» с вашим женихом провалилась, может другая, с надежным другом, все же удастся?<br/> — О, я была бы безмерно счастлива, но Уилфред вряд ли согласиться идти туда снова… Мои друзья часто бывают очень заняты и собраться всем вместе бывает довольно трудно — ответила Ровена, которой очень хотелось еще раз наведаться в «Ночную королеву» и выложить в инстаграм фотографии после посещения.</p><p> — А что, если я украду вас у ваших друзей и жениха, хотя бы на один вечер? — продолжал Морис, глядя в голубые глаза Ровены и растягивая свои губы в милой простодушной улыбке — Соглашайтесь, хозяин клуба мой близкий друг — вот увидите, вам там очень понравиться. Та намного веселей, это не пекарня — добавил де Браси и рассмеялся.<br/> — Я согласна — выпалила Ровена, которая уже не могла больше скрываться своего желания попасть в этот клуб во что бы то ни стало. Де Браси прекрасно умел найти подход практически к любой богатой девице.</p><p> — Замечательно, а теперь, если вы не будете столь строги к вашему другу, могу ли я вас подвезти, а то уже вечер наступил и темнеет? Моя машина как раз у входа — Морис очень галантно взял Ровену за руку. Девушка лишь кивнула в ответ и не сводила с де Браси своих восхищенных глаз.</p><p>" — Вот и попалась наша птичка. Ничего, скоро я расплачусь с тобой Бриан, а тебе, Уилфред совсем скоро будет не до твоих булочек с корицей» — подумал Морис, усаживая Ровену в свою машину.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, Амори подъехал к дому Бриана. Ему предстоял неприятный разговор с хозяином.</p><p> — Отказалась? — Бриан приподнял брови, в ответ на долгие пояснения Амори. — И что сказала?<br/>Амори, потупя взор, принялся пересказывать их короткий диалог с девушкой.<br/>Бриан рассмеялся, раскатисто и громко, его и вправду насмешил отказ Ребекки. Еще никто не осмеливался давать ему столько дерзкого и столь наивного ответа.</p><p> — Вот что, возьмешь с собой Амета и привезете эту малышку сегодня вечером прямо ко мне домой. — сказал он разливал по стаканам свеже выжатый витаминный коктейль.<br/> — Прямо сюда, в дом? — удивился Амори, так как хозяин никогда не водил к себе женщин.<br/> — Я, что не ясно выразился? Да, прямо сюда. Твой коктейль, можешь выпить — Бриан протянул своему подручному только что приготовленное питье. — Потом, вот еще что. Завтра ко мне приедет Реджинальд, тебе нужно будет его встретить.<br/> — Хорошо — кивнул Амори, выпивая залпом коктейль и прожевывая фруктовую.</p><p>Приказание было выполнено. Напуганную Ребекку привезли прямо в дом к Бриану.</p><p> Амету удалось выловить ее на пути в городской информационный центр, прямо в тот самый момент, когда девушка выходила из банка — она была поручителем у своего отца и кредит на новые витрины был одобрен.<br/>Не гнушаясь тем, что вокруг были люди. Амет, не долго думая, схватил Ребекку, зажав ей рот, и сунул в машину. Амори тут же дал по газам и черный Ауди, сорвавшись с места, исчез с темных осенних улиц Йорка…</p><p>По дороге ей завязали глаза, а люди Бриана не проронили ни единого слова всю дорогу до поместья. Ребекку вытащили из машины. Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Ее повели куда-то, а потом и вовсе втолкнули в какую-то комнату и закрыли двери.</p><p>Лишь тогда Ребекка сняла повязку с глаз.</p><p> Роскошная, но в тоже самое время не лишенная вкуса, обстановка. Ее взору предстал огромный салон с большим панорамным окном, располагавшимся на третьем этаже дома, вместо мансарды, с несколькими изысканными восточными статуями по углам, на темном дубовом полу лежал белоснежный ковер с длинным ворсом. У противоположной стены горел самый настоящий камин, поленья потрескивали, а огонь создавал тот самый неповторимый уют и дарил тепло. Где-то тихо играла классическая музыка в исполнении симфонического оркестра. Рядом с камином, на полу, лежала шкура медведя. Самая настоящая. На стенах, обитыми парчовыми обоями висели картины знаменитых импрессионистов. Ребекка взглотнула. Она поняла, что очутилась в одном из тех мест, куда бы не за что не хотела попасть добровольно. Продолжая осматриваться, девушка увидела большой кожаный диван, на котором лежал шерстяной плед. Рядом с диваном был стеклянный прозрачный стол, на котором стояла золотая пепельница с догорающей сигарой. Рядом был стакан с водой и книга. Высокие стеллажи, также как и пол, выполненные из дуба, заполняли две других стены. Все они были заполнены книгами в кожаных переплетах, аккуратно расставленных в алфавитном порядке. Ребекка подошла к одному из стеллажей.<br/>Ее взгляд упал на книги — они были на разных языках, многие из них принадлежали как старым классическим авторам, там и более современным. Она осторожно провела рукой по редким фолиантам, коллекция была прекрасна. Это была не простая библиотека. Ребекка завороженно глядела на редкое сокровище, которое любовно и бережно собиралось не один год.</p><p> — Рад приветствовать мою дорогую гостью у себя — знакомый низкий голос неожиданно прозвучал позади нее. Мурашки снова пробежали по ее спине. Ребекка вздрогнула и побледнела, когда мужчина высокого роста, со шрамом и темными глазами, вошел в комнату. Это был он — хозяин «Ночной королевы».<br/> — Зачем вы похитили меня? — спросила Ребекка, голос ее немного дрожал.<br/> — Зачем же так сразу «похитил»? Нам никак не удается познакомиться чуть ближе, наши предыдущие неудачные свидания, окончились ничем. Я решил, что если тебя пригласить ко мне, дело пойдет куда быстрее — ответил Бриан, жестом приглашая Ребекку присесть, но та осталась стоять на месте.</p><p> — В гости по своей воле приходят, а вы я вижу предпочитаете отнюдь не законные методы — ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Отчего же? — рассмеялся Бриан, закуривая свежую сигару. — Всякий способ годиться, если цель того стоит.<br/> — Цель оправдывает средство. Самое давнее и беспринципное оправдание самых омерзительных дел. И какова ваша цель? — чуть помедлив спросила Ребекка, дрожь ей все же удалось унять. Бриан взял со стола какой-то пульт и музыка заиграла чуть громче. Это был Бах. Приятные звуки разливались по всему дому и наполняли воздух, они расслабляли и погружали будто в какую-то дрему, даруя покой.</p><p> — Обладать самым лучшим, что только мог сотворить Господь Бог — ответил Бриан, слегла улыбнувшись. Наступил поздний вечер и в сумерках его лицо казалось чем-то демоническим и пугающим. Бриан снова что-то нажал и загорелся мягкий теплый чуть приглушенный свет, будто от свечей. Теперь Ребекка могла видеть его лицо чуть лучше. Хоть шрам не портил внешность мужчины, но придавал при определенных обстоятельствах зловещее выражение его лицу. Ребекка опустила глаза, когда Бриан медленно, словно хищник, чертящий круги рядом со своей жертвой, приблизился к ней.</p><p> — Кажется, вы не испытываете нужды в подобных развлечениях — наконец вымолвила она, беспомощно озираясь, стараясь найти хоть что-то напоминающее выход.</p><p> — Я говорил тебе, меня не интересуют больше подобные забавы. — темные глаза Бриана сверкнули недобрым огнем — Мне нужно другое. То, что никто не может купить ни за какие деньги мира.<br/> — Что же это? — Ребекка глядела на него испуганными и ничего не понимающими глазами.<br/> — Искренность и любовь. Настоящая любовь… Радость прикосновения возлюбленной женщины… — голос его на мгновение дрогнул, а в глазах появилось странное выражение.<br/> — Чем же я могу помочь? — Ребекка стала пятиться назад, вид мужчины и сама атмосфера пугали ее, но она твердо решила не показывать своего страха, взять себя в руки и постараться найти выход из сложившейся ситуации.</p><p> — Я выбрал тебя, полагаю тебе понравиться быть со мной. Я могу дать тебе все, абсолютно все, что ты пожелаешь — Бриан подошел еще ближе.<br/> — А чего же вы хотите взамен? Такой человек как вы, вряд ли захочет делать что-то даром — ответила Ребекка, продолжая пятиться к окну.<br/> — Хорошо сказано! — Бриан рассмеялся и вплотную подошел к девушке. Еще шаг и он мог свободно дотронуться до нее — Не теряешь голову, это приятно. Взамен хочу, чтобы ты стала моей. Я давно не встречал таких. Чистых.<br/> — Вы с ума сошли?! — Ребекка попыталась отскочить, но запнулась о лежащую длинную шкуру, Бриан подхватил ее и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза.<br/> — Что же тебя так пугает во мне? Неужели этот чертов шрам? — спросил он с какой-то досадой, в это мгновение лицо его исказилось странной гримасой. Словно от только что причиненной боли.<br/> — Нет — твердо ответила Ребекка — Ваши глаза. Они будто у мертвого, застывшие и холодные.<br/> — Ты оживишь меня — Бриан опустил ее и улыбнулся.<br/> — Я очень сомневаюсь, это вряд ли получиться — ответила она.<br/> — Почему нет? — Бриан удивился, ему нравилось играть с ней как кошке с мышью, прежде, чем перейти к какому-либо действию.<br/> — Вы, наверняка ошиблись, я не девушка ваших грез — Ребекка говорила твердо, но без вызова, боясь разозлить этого страшного человека.<br/> — Зато я так не думаю — на этот раз в его темных глаза сверкнул гнев такой яркой искрой, что Ребекке стало не по себе. — Дерзкая, упрямая мадемуазель — продолжил Бриан, но уже по-французски.<br/> — Какая часть в слове «нет» вам непонятна?! Неужели вы и подумать не можете, что не все ваши желание выполнимы?! — крикнула она в отчаянии, также по-французски.</p><p> Ребекка заметила, продолжая отходить в сторону, что двери, через которые ее возможно привели, наглухо заперты и ручек у этих самых дверей просто нет. Других дверей в комнате не было. Лишь окно позади ее спины.</p><p> — Я вижу, мои попытки ухаживать и мои любезные слова не производят на тебя никакого впечатления — голос Бриана выдавал гнев и раздражение, привыкший к тому, что все его желания выполнялись, теперь он не мог и не хотел смириться с отказом. — Тогда, мне будет куда проще поступить с тобой так, как я того хочу, без твоего согласия.</p><p> — Не подходите ко мне, вы с ума сошли. Разве вам мало женщин? В чем же радость насиловать сердце, которое к вам не испытывает ни малейшей привязанности или приязни? — Ребекка с отвращением смотрела на своего пленителя. — Это же преступление…</p><p> — Преступление? — снова рассмеялся Бриан, затушив сигару и снова подходя к Ребекке, глаза его горели странным и страшным огнем — За подобный каприз мне ничего не будет.Ты, видимо, не понимаешь до конца, с кем имеешь дело. Я не твой пекарь-стукач или студент-недоучка. Это так… Мальчишки. Уверен, у тебя никогда не было настоящего мужчины. Лучше тебе быть сговорчивее, я могу быть очень лаковым и вот увидишь, тебе самой понравиться быть со мной.<br/>С этими словами он попытался схватить Ребекку, но девушка успела отскочить чуть в сторону и взобраться на окно. Она одним движением открыла ставни и замерла на тонком подоконнике, которые, скорее предназначался больше как украшение, нежели для какой-либо практической функции.</p><p>Внизу была отвесная стена дома. Чуть ниже протекала река, а высокие деревья и кусты представляли собой буйные заросли.</p><p> — Не подходи ко мне! Я прыгну! — голос ее хоть и дрожал, но был громким и уверенным.<br/>Бриан никак не ожидал такого поворота событий. Ему казалось, что до этого момента, он был хозяином положения.<br/> — Ребекка, это глупо — сказал он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче — Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?<br/> — Не подходи ко мне, или ты увидишь, что не все женщины в этом мире предпочтут то, что ты предлагаешь! — выпалила она. На ее щеках проступил румянец, глаза заблестели от столь решительных действий.<br/> — Прошу, не делай глупостей, я… Я не хотел тебя напугать. Клянусь, я хотел, чтобы у нас было все по-хорошему. — Бриан протянул ей руку. — Ты должна спуститься, Ребекка, подумай, если не о себе, то о своем отце. У него кроме тебя никого больше нет.</p><p> — Это правда. Мой бедный отец и так натерпелся горя, но ему будет еще больнее, если то насилие, которым ты мне сейчас пригрозил, воплотиться наяву! — Ребекка не шелохнулась и продолжала стоять на узком подоконнике. Ноги ее стали почти ватными, руки дрожали, ее трясло.</p><p> — Даю слово, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого — сказал Бриан, протягивая к ней обе руки — Ребекка, прошу, протяни мне руку, я помогу тебе спуститься.<br/> — Как я могу тебе верить? — девушка колебалась.<br/> — У тебя есть выбор? Не бойся, обещаю не делать ничего плохого и против твоей воли — Бриан приложил руку к своей груди. — Я не обещаю того, чего не в силах выполнить.<br/> — Ну, хорошо — кивнула Ребекка — Но если ты попытаешься хоть пальцем…<br/> — Тогда как же мне тебя снять с подоконника? — улыбнулся Бриан, осторожно касаясь руки Ребекки — Ну же, прошу, не бойся. Иди сюда. Вот так.</p><p>Бриан аккуратно взял ее руки в свои и помог спуститься вниз. Как только Ребекка очутилась в комнате, он сразу же закрыл окно и опустил автоматические ставни с обратной стороны окна.</p><p> — Не красиво вышло с моей стороны, — сказал Бриан, усаживая девушку на диван — Обидел мою прелестную гостью. Надеюсь, ужин в моем исполнении, хоть как-то загладит эту мою оплошность. Ты ведь еще не ужинала?<br/> — Я не голодна — Ребекка врала, она еще даже не обедала, а время было уже позднее. Вечер клонился к ночи.<br/> — Ай-ай-ай — Бриан покачал головой, глаза его снова были безмятежны — Дама совсем не умеет врать. Вот что, сейчас мы пойдем на кухню, выпьешь вкусного чаю с круассанами, пока я буду готовить ужин, расслабишься немного. А потом мы вместе поужинаем, не люблю есть один. Надеюсь, тебе понравится запеченый лосось со спаржей и салатом с авокадо? А на десерт — шоколадный мусс или сорбет из свежих ягод? Ты что предпочитаешь?</p><p> — На ваше усмотрение — ответила Ребекка, смирившись с тем, что если просто так ей отсюда не выбраться, то хоть перекусить ей все же удастся.</p><p> — Вот и славно, солнышко — Бриан грациозно снял с девушки пальто и поставил ее сумку на стол. — Пойдем — он протянул ей руку. Ребекке ничего не оставалось, как протянуть ему руку в ответ и последовать за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Часть третья. Я тебя...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тихая классическая музыка продолжала играть. Ребекка прошла на кухню, напоминавшую зал и столовую, с большим обеденным столом.</p><p> — Сейчас приготовлю ужин. Это быстро. Как раз собирался это сделать, да мальчики тебя привезли чуть раньше. Ну, ничего страшного. Осталось лишь положить лосось и овощи в духовой шкаф — Бриан улыбнулся и засучил рукава рубашки, нажимая на сенсорное управление.</p><p> — Ты умеешь готовить? — спросила Ребекка, чтобы как-от поддержать разговори и заодно уйти от неприятной темы, поднятой этим неприятным человеком ранее.<br/> — Конечно, здесь нет ничего сложного. Да и потом, предпочитаю домашнюю здоровую пищу собственного приготовления, любой самой лучшей ресторанной еде. — ответил он и ловким движением открыл духовой шкаф, после он также ловко отправил туда противень с восемью кусками отменного лосося и овощами. — А пока, чай с травами для тебя и круассаны с черничным джемом.</p><p>Через секунду Ребекка услышала звук вскипевшего электрического чайника, а еще через мгновение свежие круассаны и джем появились на широком столе.</p><p> — Тебе с молоком и сахаром? — спросил Бриан.<br/> — Спасибо. Можно с молоком, но без сахара — робко ответила Ребекка, она не могла привыкнуть к столь большим помещениям и никак не могла поверить, что Бриан жил в этом доме совершенно один.<br/> — Через двадцать минут можно доставать — Бриан налил чай Ребекке и себе. — Ешь-ешь, ты наверняка очень проголодалась. Потом будет лосось. А пока приготовлю салат с манго в дополнение. У тебя нет аллергии?<br/> — Вроде нет — Ребекка отпила чай из кружки. Вкус был чудесный. Смесь отличного черного чая и трав, которые предназначались для успокоения и хорошего сна. Девушка сразу узнала их вкус.<br/> — Не бойся меня — сказал Бриан, закладывая продукты в блендер — Я не такой жестокий и бессердечный, каким могу показаться на первый взгляд.<br/> — Откуда же мне было знать, когда ваши поступки говорят сами за себя, да и вдобавок подтверждают ваше преступное поведение — Ребекка не хотела с ним ссориться, все же она была у него дома и ела его хлеб, но чувство собственного достоинства у нее тоже присутствовало.<br/> — Я не такой от природы, каким ты меня видишь — два очищенных манго полетели в блендер вслед за другими составляющими салата — Жестоким, себялюбивым и беспощадным. Женщина научила меня быть жестоким, поэтому я никогда не был с ними «джентльменом», не останавливался я и перед местью, но не с такими как ты.<br/> — Что же должно было случиться, раз вы стали таким, да еще решились мстить? — спросила Ребекка, сразу же пожалев об этом, она понимала, что могла нарваться на приступ ярости или злости со стороны Бриана.<br/>Но этого не последовало. Мужчина снова отпил чай из кружки и обратил свой взор на такое же большое панорамное окно, как и в салоне.</p><p> — Что ж, рассказ будет некрасивый, короткий и немного жестокий — ответил он, спустя минуту. — Дело было во Франции. Я был молод, моя семья была довольно состоятельной и отец отправил меня учиться в лучший университет Бордо. Я уже заканчивал последний курс, факультет экономики и права, когда познакомился с одной девушкой. Она была из пригорода Бордо и тоже училась в этом же университете, но на курс младше… Как сейчас помню, кроме нее я больше никого не замечал. Аделаида стала для меня всем, моей первой и единственной любовью. Я будто порхал, не касаясь земли и чувствовал наполнявшее меня счастье… Но будущий аспирант факультета права ее не устраивал, ей всегда хотелось большего… Мне пророчили блестящую карьеру в Париже, отец был очень рад и горд за меня, а я не видел ничего и никого, кроме нее… Она хотела быть женой мужчины со статусом и деньгами, для нее я был всего лишь будущим аспирантом. На свое день рождения она захотела дорогую машину. Стоила эта тачка несколько десятков тысяч франков… Деньги у меня были, но не такие большие — хватало, чтобы заплатить за учебу, еду и жилье, а еще я подрабатывал консультантом по финансовым вопросам в одном банке. Сказал, что не смогу сразу подарить ей такую роскошь, она долго смеялась надо мной, посчитав меня не достойным ее внимания… И вот, сам не знаю, что нашло на меня тогда, перед самой сдачей экзаменов в аспирантуру я ограбил банк со своими товарищами по факультету, а деньги и ценности, что хранились в ячейках этого банка — все привез к ней и умолял ее о любви.</p><p>Бриан отвернулся к окну, снова отпивая из кружки приятный напиток. Ребекка услышала судорожный вздох.</p><p> — Конечно, все быстро вскрылось и меня посадили на пол-года. Ни о какой аспирантуре, сама понимаешь, речи больше быть не могло. — продолжал он, не поворачиваясь к Ребекке.<br/> — А потом? — девушка не решалась спрашивать подробности, а лишь внимательно слушала его рассказ.<br/> — А потом… — Бриан усмехнулся — Все пошло не так, как надо. Отделавшись полу-годовым заключением, я вышел. До сих пор помню отца и его перекошенное лицо, он стоял рядом с моим адвокатом и что-то шептал. Мне повезло — у меня был превосходный защитник, поэтому и отделался столь коротким сроком, но этого мне хватило, чтобы уяснить себе на всю оставшуюся жизнь, деньги — большие деньги — вот та цель, та защита и та независимость к которой стоит стремиться. А еще, деньги- самое опасное оружие. Я не стал возвращаться в университет, хотя мой профессор был готов принять меня обратно, но я был уже не тот, понимаешь… Не тот…</p><p>Ребекка услышала еще один судорожный вздох.</p><p> — Я записался на военную службу, по контракту. Благо я был крепким и здоровье позволяло — продолжал Бриан, наконец-то повернувшись к девушке лицом — После года подготовки нас бросили на Восток. Там я получил первые ранения и вот этот шрам. На Востоке я пробыл пять лет. Когда я вернулся домой во Францию, мне заплатили деньги за мою нелегкую работу. Много денег. Раны то и дело напоминали о себе, но я был все еще молод и меня не пугало все это. Я жил единственной мыслью, что теперь, моя любовь, моя Аделаида примет меня и мы будем жить счастливой семьей…<br/>Его рассказ был прерван сигналом духового шкафа.</p><p> — Вот и наш лосось с овощами — Бриан достал готовое блюдо и стал раскладывать порции на тарелки. — Но то, о чем я думал и мечтал, так и осталось мечтой. Когда я приехал к ней, моя возлюбленная была уже замужем за каким-то местным лавочником — он держал два супер-маркета в пригороде. Что тогда со мной сделалось… Но я жестоко отомстил за свою поруганную любовь.</p><p> — Что ты сделал? — тихим шепотом спросила Ребекка — Ты ее убил?<br/> — Нет, не убил — ответил Бриан и даже рассмеялся, в этом смехе не было ничего человеческого. — Я избил ее горе-муженька до полусмерти. Впоследствии он стал инвалидом. А их чертовы магазины просто спалил в один прекрасный вечер. Я сразу же уехал из города, а потом и из Франции. Уехал обратно на Восток, став простым наемником, не знающим пощады, не ведающим горя, страха и боли. Еще пятнадцать лет моей жизни прошли на войне, в Палестине, а потом в Ираке. Там я встретил своего лучшего друга — Альберта. Там же я потерял веру в Бога и в человека.</p><p> — А потом? Что случилось потом? — Ребекка смотрела на этого надломленного и по-своему несчастного человека.<br/> — А потом, я стал тем, кем ты меня видишь теперь — ответил Бриан и поставил кружку на стол — Ты не будешь против, если я закурю. Знаю, дым от сигар мало кому приятен.<br/> — Ты в своем праве. — ответила девушка, не решаясь больше на расспросы.<br/> — Некрасивая история, верно? -Бриан приоткрыл окно и щелкнул золотой зажигалкой.</p><p> — Я не возьму на себя труд осуждать тебя, это удел Бога — галаза Ребекки всматривались в этого странного и страшного человека, который теперь казался ей несчастным, ибо вся его жестокость и злость происходили именно от его несчастья. Бриан имел все, что можно было купить за деньги, за очень большие деньги, но его душа была проклята и разбита, как когда-то его сердце, которое он закрыл навсегда для всех.</p><p> — Вот и славно — Бриан снова принял свой прежний расслабленный и немного вальяжный вид — Салат тоже готов. Хватит на сегодня старых историй, пора ужинать.<br/> — Восемь порций? Это все для нас? — Ребекка удивилась столь большому количеству еды и салата.<br/> — Ужин не только для нас, но и для моих парней. — ответил Бриан, доставая из шкафа восемь бокалов для вина. — С Амори ты уже знакома, Амет произвел на тебя не очень-то приятное впечатление, но это по моему приказу он привез тебя сюда, так что, не держи на него зла. Еще двое моих ребят — Абдалла и Болдуэн приедут чуть позже.<br/> — Твоя охрана живет с тобой в этом доме? Я помогу? — Ребекке было интересно узнать, сколько людей может охранять этот дом и может ли она сбежать, если представиться такой случай.</p><p> — Спасибо, солнышко, помоги, если хочешь — Бриан любезно вручил ей бокалы для вина. — Эти люди, когда-то как и я, были наемными солдатами, но потом стали никому не нужны. Кем бы они были, если бы я не предложил им работать на меня? Да, мои парни, иногда ужинают и завтракают вместе со мной. Не бойся, Ребекка, тебя никто не тронет, скорее наоборот, они верные и надежные ребята, и смогут защитить тебя, если понадобиться.</p><p>С этими словами Бриан достал бутылку вина из другого шкафа. Это был специальный шкаф, где царила определенна температура, чтобы содержимое не испортилось.</p><p> — Немного вина не помешает — сказал он и открыл бутылку. — После ужина можем еще поболтать или пойти спать.<br/> — Что? Я не… — начала было Ребекка, но ее прервал Бриан, предвосхитив вопрос.<br/> — Куда же ты собралась на ночь глядя? Никто из моих людей тебя домой не повезет. Я не пущу — ни тебя, не их. Завтра предстоит новый день и мои парни нужны мне свежими. Да и тебе нужно отдохнуть. Вон, какие круги под глазами. Позвонишь домой, предупредишь папА, он поймет. В конце концов, ты красивая молодая женщина и у тебя может быть поклонник. Это нормально. Будешь спасть у меня в комнате, а я, так уж и быть не буду тебя смущать и засну в салоне. Я не причиню тебе вреда, даю слово.</p><p> — Хорошо, тогда я позвоню отцу. — Ребекка кивнула, потом вернулась обратно в салон и достала из сумки смартфон.<br/>«Абонент временно не доступен, пожалуйста оставьте свое сообщение или перезвоните позже…»<br/> — Странно, — Ребекка позвонила домой, но там тоже был включен автоответчик и трубку никто не брал — Отец обычно уже дома к этому времени.</p><p> — Может он все еще в своей аптеке, а телефон разрядился — голос Бриана за ее спиной напугал девушку.</p><p> — Как бы чего не случилось… — Ребекка, после погрома аптеки, опасалась, как бы подобное не повторилось вновь.<br/>  — Думаю, что ничего страшного. Просто твой немолодой папА забыл зарядить телефон, не думай о плохом. — ответил Бриан, подмигнув ей и снова взял девушку за руку — А теперь, пошли ужинать. Кстати, как мое предложение?</p><p> — Какое? — мысли Ребекки теперь были заняты отцом и аптекой.</p><p> — Встречаться и дать мне шанс, а? — Бриан подхватив девушку под руку вел ее на кухню в столовый зал.<br/> — Хорошо, только не… — начала она.<br/> — Не буду — усмехнулся Бриан, мурлыча на французском какую-то веселую песенку — Клянусь, ничего против твоей воли не случиться. Я не изверг и не извращенец. Тебе нечего меня бояться.<br/>Так, продолжая напевать песенку, Бриан повел свою гостью ужинать.</p><p>***</p><p>Опасения Ребекки были не напрасны. Не так прост был Реджинальд, чтобы упустить свою выгоду, не смотря на приличный заработок на торговле оружием и разгуливании проблем Бриана физическим путем, этот негодяй не брезговал простым разбоем и грабежом. Его машина ехала как раз в тот самый район Йорка, где располагалась аптека Исаака, а также пекарня Уилфреда Айвенго.</p><p>Ему хотелось нагреть руки на еврее, он догадывался, что выручку Исаак прячет в надежном месте, прежде, чем отвезти в банк. А еще Реджинальда бесило то, что этот проклятый еврей накапал в полицию, в результате чего Бриан снова загремел за решетку. Реджинальду хотелось не просто отнять у старика последнее, но и отомстить. С этой мыслью он ехал по ночным улицам Йорка, за его спиной в этой же машине сидело еще пятеро тех самых бритых отморозков, с татуировками и бейсбольными битами. Все поминали — намечался очередной погром…</p><p>Этой ночью в клубе была тематическая вечеринка в египетском стиле, которую заранее планировал сам Бриан. Он любил Восток, даже не смотря на все те ужасы, что испытал там, участвуя в многочисленных военных операциях. Но в этот раз его заменял его лучший друг, владелец элитного ресторана «Дафнис и Хлоя», Альберт Мальвуазен. Он же должен был встречать дорогих гостей, а также вести не очень приятный разговор с Джоном. Здесь же был и Лукас со своей охраной.</p><p> — Так ты говоришь, Альберт, все готово для благотворительного ужина? — Джон потягивал виски из стакана и закидывал себе в рот спелую вишню.<br/> — Да, все готово, хоть сейчас начинайте — отвечал Мальвуазен, который пил лишь минеральную воду — В четверг все будет в лучшем виде.<br/> — Ты и Бриан никогда не подводили меня. Я люблю тебя не меньше, чем его. — раздался железный голос Лукаса, он сидел в широком кресле, в том самом, где обычно сидел Бриан. Темные очки, на сей раз, скрывали его глаза. Светлый костюм и шелковый платок на шее выдавал в нем любителя изысканной классики. Лукас пил красное сухое вино, в отличии от Джона он не любил крепкие напитки. — Ты с успехом заменяешь своего друга. Дадим Бриану небольшой отдых перед важными делами. Пусть наберется сил.</p><p>Пока все эти события происходили в разных концах города Йорка, машина с головорезами Реджинальда подъехала к аптеке. Исаак был все еще там, он сидел в офисе. Он подсчитывал расходы и проценты по кредиту, который они с дочерью взяли на кануне в банке. Исааку оставалось заплатить за новые витрины. Деньги были на готове. По непонятной причине Исаак опрометчиво оставил их в офисе и не повез ни домой, не отправил деньги простым переводом. Его старые и как он считал, надежные привычки, остались с ним, как и его немолодой возраст. Не предвещая беды он сидел с одной зажженной настольной лампой, тетрадью в твердой обложке, калькулятором и ручкой, делая нужные подсчеты и записывая на бумагу.</p><p>Вдруг послышался шум, двери закрытой аптеки кто-то дернул. Исаак решил спуститься вниз и посмотреть. Не успел он войти в зал, как дверь вышибли и туда ввалилась вся бандитская компания во главе в Реджинальдом. У каждого бритоголового молодчика была бита в руках. Исаак сразу все понял, что на этот раз бандиты пришли не просто грабить. Он лишь молился про себя, чтобы Ребекка задержалась где-нибудь по-дольше обычного.</p><p> — Что, старый еврейский х*рен, не ожидал? — Реджинальд улыбнулся злобной хищной улыбкой.<br/> — Что вам нужно?! Это возмутительно! Вы разгромили все, все, что у меня было! — возмутился Исаак, пытаясь нащупать под прилавком тревожную кнопку для вызова полиции.<br/> — Я полагаю, ты нам соврал и перепрятал кое-что — Реджинальд стукнул битой по прилавку от чего Исаак задрожал как осенний лист на ветру.<br/> — У меня ничего нет… — начал Исаак, но его прервал сильный удар.<br/> — Никогда не поверю, что у еврее нет денег — усмехнулся один из бритых парней и сильно ударил Исаака по руке, тем самым пресекая попытку старика вызвать полицейских. — Разве тебе не известно, обманывать нехорошо!<br/>Исаак упал на пол, боль была столь невыносимой, что на его лице проступил пот, но старик не собирался сдаваться просто так этим негодяям. Он лишь продолжал молиться про себя, чтобы Ребекка не вернулась именно сейчас.<br/> — Ну-ну, притормози — остановил одного из парней Реджинальд — Нам он нужен живым, пока. Говори, где перепрятал денежки, старый идиот, иначе пожалеешь, что родился на свет! Я спалю всю твою богадельню и тебя заодно! Как я ненавижу таких скользких, врущих ж**ов!<br/>Громовой страшный голос Реджинальда раздался на весь зал. Исаак съежился, словно над ним занесли топор и хотят отрубить ему голову.<br/> — Не стоило так париться — сказал один из бритоголовых, который уже успел выломать дверь офиса. — Вот, посмотрите, что этот старый хре*н припрятал!<br/>Он вытащил сумку с деньгами, которую Исаак приготовил для оплаты реставрации аптеки.<br/> — Оооо!!! Тут на всех хватит! — заорал другой и стал подбрасывать деньги в воздух.<br/> — А ну затк*нись! И сложи все как было! — Реджинальд прервал веселье — За то, что соврал — он снова обратился с Исааку — Ты получишь свое, но за то, что сообщил лега*вым про моего друга — я этого тебе спускать не собираюсь!<br/> — Я не звонил в полицию! Клянусь всеми святыми, не звонил! — взмолился Исаак, прижимая перебитую руку к своей груди. — Может быть моя дочь, моя Ребекка, опасаясь за наши жизни… Но, клянусь, она вас не видела! Она вас не знает!<br/> — Ничего — ответил Фрон де Беф, отдавая сигнал своим бритоголовым мерзавцам громить все, что попадется под руку — Я и до нее скоро доберусь! — рассмеялся Реджинальд — Даю слово!</p><p> — Это я позвонил, убл*юдки! — Исаак сразу же узнал голос Уилфреда, который не побоялся и пришел на помощь, увидав с сквозь витрину своей пекарни бритоголовых парней и отправился в след за ними.<br/> — Так значит, это был ты, сопляк? — Реджинальд продолжал хищно улыбаться, пока двое из его банды бритоголовых обливали бензином офис и складские помещения аптеки. — За каким же чертом ты сюда приперся? Тоже хочешь получить свою порцию? Да я тебя просто убью!</p><p> — Уилфред, прошу, беги! — закричал Исаак, но его пыл остудил очередной удар битой по голове. В его глазах все поплыло и старик потерял сознание.<br/> — Сво*лочи! Что же вы делаете! — заорал Уилфред и бросился на того самого бритого парня, который вырубил Исаака битой, повалив его на ноги. Остальные набросились на Айвенго. Завязалась дикая жестокая драка, не смотря на то, что численное превосходство оставалось за людьми Реджинальда, Уилфред умел хорошо драться и уже через несколько минут смог раскидать бритоголовых.</p><p>Пока в зале кипела драка, помещение офиса и склад загорелись. Пламя бытсро распространялось на все строение. Реджинальд мгновенно оценил ситуацию и еще раз пнув валяющегося на полу без сознания Исаака, подобрал сумку с деньгами и направился к выходу.</p><p> — Закончи здесь, да и с этим сопляком тоже — обратился он к очень высокому парню в кожаных штанах с кастетом и тремя перстнями на правой руке, как и сам Реджинальд.</p><p>Пока Уилфред разбирался с другими четырьмя, пятый головорез подошел сзади и уже было хотел ударить пекаря по голове, но Айвенго вовремя увернулся и перехватил его руку.</p><p>Реджинальду не хотелось оставлять лишних свидетелей своего разбоя, он молча подошел и ударил кастетом Уилфреда в живот. Пекарь застонал и упал на пол. Кастет оказался с острыми длинными шипами, который не раз заменял Реджинальду нож. После такого сильного удара редко кто мог снова встать на ноги. Опомнившись бритоголовые стали яростно пинать Уилфреда ногами. Под конец, когда пламя уже стало угрожать самим убл*юдкам, они оставили его умирать на полу, истекая кровью, вместе с Исааком.</p><p>Закончив погром все они вышли из полыхающего здания и направились к машине, как не в чем не бывало. Реджинальд сел на заднее сидение вместе с сумкой денег. Черный джип сорвался с места и через несколько минут исчез на темной трассе…</p><p>***</p><p>Наступило утро. Оно не отличалось от тех предыдущих, серое небо, которое лишь иногда превращалось в что-то несуразное молочного цвета, когда шел снег. Опавшая листва и замерзшая земля. Кое-где еще оставались остатки пожухлой травы. Запах сырости перемежался с запахом гари, доносившийся с той стороны улицы, где раньше была аптека и небольшое складское помещение с офисом. Теперь на этом месте остались лишь обгорелые остатки.<br/>Лишь спустя несколько часов после пожара, кто-то вызвал полицию и пожарных. Само здание спасти не удалось. Люди, как всегда спешили по своим делам, останавливаясь на несколько минут, чтобы разузнать о ночном прошествии. На месте уже работала полиция и криминалисты.</p><p> — Очередная поганая выходка местных уро*дов — быстро говорил Роберт Локсли, помощник Ричарда и опытный оперативник — Явный поджег, да еще и избили двоих до полусмерти.<br/> — Кто? — глаза Ричарда смотрели на пожарище, тогда как в его голове почему-то всплыло имя недавнего «гостя», сидевшего у него в камере.<br/> — Владелец сгоревшей аптеки и склада, Исаак, он уже больше двадцати лет держал это заведение. Весь квартал к нему ходил. Пока эти выродки все здесь не уничтожили. — продолжал Локсли.<br/> — Кто второй? — Ричард внимательно осматривал поверхность пола, на котором остались несколько обгорелых купюр. Эксперт бережно сложил их в пакет.<br/> — Уилфред Айвенго, тот парень, который недавно звонил из клуба по поводу нашего субчика, владельца этой чертовой «Ночной королевы» — пояснил Локсли.<br/> — Бриан… Чертово отродье и тут без тебя не обошлось — процедил Ричард, доставая из кармана сигареты и зажигалку.<br/> — Думаешь, это его рук дело? — Локсли посмотрел на своего шефа.<br/> — Ясное дело, этот подоно*к решил отомстить, но без доказательств мы связаны по рукам и ногам. Его гре*банный адвокат уже подал против нас иск за неправомерные действия простив его клиента, ма*ть его — Ричард сплюнул на землю. Дым от его сигареты вырывался вместе со словами.</p><p> — Нужно сообщить родственникам потерпевших. Их отвезли в ближайший госпиталь — сказал Локсли, параллельно отдавая нужные распоряжения остальным полицейским.<br/> — Сообщи, сообщи — Ричард продолжал курить и стоять, вглядываясь в обгорелые остатки и куря сигарету. — Всех, кто что-либо или кого-либо видел — вези в участок.<br/>Неожиданно его взгляд упал на что-то блестящее. Это был тот самый перстень, который потерял Реджинальд в ходе кровавой разборки. Ричард достал из кармана платок и поднял единственную улику.<br/> — Я тебя посажу, Бриан. Даже, если мне придется грызть зубами землю по которой ты ходишь и всех твоих подручных одного за другим — процеди тихо Ричард и растоптал сигарету в пыль.<br/>Он не сомневался, за этим преступлением тоже стоял хозяин «Ночной королевы».</p><p>***</p><p>Раненного Уилфреда и избитого Исаака, после страшного происшествия отвезли ближайший госпиталь. Если первому, благодаря своей молодости и выносливости, повезло чуть больше, то избитому и обгорелому Исааку не повезло в обще. С тяжелыми ранами и страшными ожогами его сразу же доставили в реанимацию, где всю ночь и утро следующего дня доктора боролись за его жизнь. Спустя несколько часов Исаака подключили к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, предварительно напичкав всеми возможными лекарствами и обезболивающими.</p><p> — Сейчас не до ваших вопросов, офицер! — поспешно рявкнул доктор на все расспросы Локсли, меняя на ходу перчатки — Он без сознания и подключен к аппарату, лучше найдите его родственников, да поскорее. Боюсь, мы не сможем продержать его долго в таком состоянии. Травмы слишком тяжелые и потом, учитывая его возраст…<br/> — Спасибо, доктор мы уже ищем его родню — Локсли забрал документы из рук врача. На одном из листков, среди документов был номер телефона — эта был номер Ребекки.</p><p>И Локсли набрал этот номер…</p><p> В это самое время Бриан вез Ребекку домой, рассказывая ей что-то и отвечал на вопросы девушки.</p><p> — Значит, я заеду за тобой по-раньше и мы сходим куда-нибудь — говорил он, подъезжая как раз к той самой улице, где жила Ребекка.<br/> — Куда? — спросила она. Ничего не предвещало беды.<br/> — Куда захочешь — в оперу, театр, ресторан, в парк, куда угодно — улыбнулся Бриан и стал парковаться. — Я бы с большим удовольствием сходил в оперу. Давно там не был.<br/> — Я тоже. — согласилась Ребекка. В это время раздался звонок.<br/> — Вот и отлично. Забронирую два билета на сегодня. Твой телефон — Бриан остановил машину.<br/> — Извини, я отвечу — Ребекка нажала кнопку приема вызова на свое смартфоне.<br/>На другом конце раздался голос Локсли, сообщившего страшную новость.<br/> — Этого не может быть… — с трудом выговорила Ребекка, голос ее осекся, а руки безвольно опустились на колени.<br/> — Что случилось? — Бриан нахмурился — Что-то серьезное? Кто звонил?<br/> — Это из полиции. — еле слышно ответила Ребекка, прижимая телефон к себе — Они сказали, что кто-то сжег нашу аптеку и склад… А еще…</p><p>Она не могла говорить, комок подступил к горлу, ее затрясло.</p><p> — Ребекка, скажи, что произошло, — Бриан взял ее за плечи — Пожалуйста, возможно, я чем-то смогу тебе помочь.<br/> — Мой отец — еле вымолвила девушка — Его и моего друга Уилфреда в тяжелом состоянии увезли в госпиталь. Говорят на них напала банда каких-то вооруженных бритоголовых парней.<br/> — Адрес госпиталя. — решительно ответил Бриан — Едем.</p><p>Черный Феррари развернулся и сорвался с места.</p><p>Когда они приехали на место, Ребекка сразу же побежала в отделение реанимации. Доктор вышел к ней с серьезным лицом.</p><p> — К сожалению, вашего отца нам спасти не удастся. Слишком большая потеря крови, раны, которые ему нанесли… — доктор вздохнул и немного пытался отсрочить страшное сообщение — Вы должны принять решение, оно будет нелегким, я понимаю, но смысла в аппарате больше нет. Его мозг умер несколько часов назад. Побои были слишком тяжкими. Мне очень жаль.</p><p>Слезы хлынули потоком из ее глаз, дикий крик отчаяния и боли вырвался наружу. Ребекка осела на пол и уставилась куда-то вперед, словно помешанная, слезы текли безвольными струями.</p><p>Бриан застыл, впервые за долгие годы, что-то сжалось внутри его груди. Это забытое чувство неожиданно словно огнем жгло его. Он осторожно поднял Ребекку и прижал к себе так крепко, как только хватило сил, Бриан шептал ей что-то на французском, какие-от слова успокоения, осознавая, что этим все равно ничего не изменишь. Ее слезы и боль, ее горе и утрата единственного близкого человека теперь была нелегким бременем и для самого Бриана.</p><p> Он чувствовал всю эту боль, ее боль, все то, что испытывала сейчас она. Ненависть закипала в нем самом с такой же силой, Бриан догадывался, кто устроил эту кровавую бойню. Он должен отомстить во что бы то ни стало, если вернуть отца любимой он не в силах, то наказать за ее страдания было в его власти. Но не теперь, не теперь. Сейчас он нужен Ребекке, ведь больше у нее никого не осталось. Бриан осторожно прикоснулся к ее мокрому от слез лицу.</p><p> — Я буду с тобой, всегда. Все будет хорошо, мое солнышко. — шептал он, вытерая слезы с лица девушки. — Если полиция не отыщет их, я сам. Будь в этом уверена, я найду их и тогда они пожалеют, что родились на свет.<br/> — Что… Что мне теперь делать… — ее тихий дрожащий шепот нарушил общее молчание.<br/> — Сейчас, ты подпишешь все бумаги, какие нужно, а потом я отвезу тебя домой, я договорюсь о похоронах. Не думай об этом — начала Бриан, не прекращая гладить ее по голове и то и дело прижимая к своей груди.<br/> — Я не могу и не хочу оставаться одна дома — еле проговорила Ребекка.<br/> — Я буду с тобой. Понимаю. Тебе больно находиться там, где вы с отцом прожили столько времени. Если хочешь, поедем ко мне. Я буду с тобой, я не оставлю тебя одну. — Бриан снова обнял ее. — Поживешь у меня, столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Все будет хорошо.</p><p>После подписания нужных бумаг и формальностей, еле живая Ребекка вышла из госпиталя. Она не чувствовала под собой землю.</p><p> Бриан аккуратно посадил Ребекку в свой автомобиль.</p><p>" — Я убью тебя, Реджинальд» — волна ярости опять захлестнула его, но он постарался взять себя в руки, не к чему Ребекке было об этом знать. Его мысли не вырвались из головы, на нем лежал куда более тяжкий груз — теперь Бриан считал себя косвенно виновным в произошедшем — он знал, кем был Реджинальд и как он думал, мог предотвратить несчастье.</p><p> — Ты хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя домой, а потом поехал в морг или? — Бриан старался говорить с Ребеккой как можно мягче.<br/> — Я должна похоронить отца, ты не родственник и даже не близкий родственник. Я должна сделать все сама. — Ребекка как будто застыла. Слез больше не было.<br/> — Про деньги не беспокойся, я все устрою. Мы похороним твоего отца как должно. — Бриан взял ее руки в свои, стараясь согреть своим теплом.<br/> — Спасибо — тихо ответила Ребекка, продолжая также глядеть перед собой. Ее темные застывшие глаза пугали Бриана больше, чем преступление, которое совершил его друг.</p><p>Через день Исаака похоронили так, как полагалось по всем еврейским обычаям. Проводить отца девушки пришло достаточно много народа. Многие знали Исаака не только как доброго соседа, но и справедливого человека. Люди приходили даже из соседних домов. Многие выражали свои соболезнования Ребекке и спрашивали нужна ли какая-нибудь помощь, но та отказалась.</p><p>Ребекка не плакала и не произнесла не единого слова на похоронах. Теперь она осталась одна — одна во всем мире. Ровена держала ее под руку, Вамба стоял рядом по другую сторону, слезы текли у него по щекам, а распухший красный нос говорил о том, что Вамба пустил слезу еще не доезжая до кладбища.</p><p>Бриан и его люди тоже были здесь. Они стояли чуть в стороне, чтобы не нарушать процедуру похорон и не давать лишнюю пищу для пересудов. Он не хотел, чтобы о Ребекке из-за него стали распускать несуществующие слухи и домыслы.<br/>Когда церемония закончилась, люди стали расходиться. Ребекка еще долго стояла на том месте, где теперь была могила ее отца.</p><p> — Хочешь, я останусь с тобой сегодня? — тихо говорила Ровена — Я боюсь за тебя. Если эти ублюдки так страшно расправились с твоим отцом, они не оставят тебя в покое. А поехали ко мне домой, поживи у меня, пока Уилфред в больнице, я смогу уделить тебе больше времени.</p><p> — Спасибо, но меня уже ждут — ответила Ребекка и посмотрела в ту сторону, где стоял Бриан со своими людьми. В руках у него была большая охапка белых роз.</p><p> — Это же…- начала шепотом Ровена, еще больше испугавшись вида его охраны. — Тот самый, из клуба. Он же бандит.<br/>— Нет, он не такой, каким кажется… Совсем не такой — ответила Ребекка и поглядела на Бриана.</p><p>Он молча подошел со своими людьми и положил белые розы на могилу Исааку. Постояв немного все четыре телохранителя отправились к машине, оставив хозяина у могилы на едине со своими мыслями.<br/>Бриан присел и провел рукой по свеже вскопанной земле, потом поднялся на ноги и приблизился к Ребекке, которая продолжала держаться за руку Ровены.</p><p> — Ты готова ехать? — его низкий голос резал кладбищенскую тишину и казался громче, чем обычно.<br/> — Да — Ребекка вздрогнула и пришла в себя будто ото сна. — Прости, Ровена, я должна ехать.<br/> — Но… Как же ты и этот… — Ровена не спускала испуганных глаз с Бриана, ее волнение скрыть было трудно — Как же ты одна…?<br/> — Я справлюсь — Ребекка обняла ее и после отправилась вместе с Брианом к его машине.</p><p>***</p><p>Они ехали по знакомой трассе, мимо которой был густой лес, теперь облетевшие деревья казались чернее, чем обычно. Промерзшая застывшая земля, подернутая легким слоем снега, была будто каменная. Бриан свернул с дороги и проехал еще несколько миль.</p><p> — Куда мы едем? — спросила Ребекка, страха больше не было.<br/> — В одно красивое тихое место, которое я хотел тебе показать в наш первый день знакомства — ответил Бриан — Уже приехали.</p><p>Это было большое природное озеро. К удивлению Ребекки оно все еще не застыло и на его поверхности до сих пор плавали утки и другие дикие птицы, которым следовало бы улететь на юг на зимовку. Среди них было несколько лебедей.<br/>Бриан взял Ребекку за руку и они медленно пошли гулять вдоль берега. Вода тихо плескалась, а земля у самой кромки все еще хранила уходящие остатки тепла и не была замерзшей.</p><p> — Когда мне бывает очень плохо — говорил Бриан, не выпуская ее руку — Я приезжаю сюда и кормлю птиц. Вот, — он достал из кармана своего черного пальто пакет с зернами- Птицы не едят хлеб, как многие думают, пичкая их всякой дрянью, тем самым медленно убивая их. А вот эти красавцы зимуют здесь уже не первый год — Бриан показал на тех самых лебедей, среди которых был один черный с гордо поднятой шеей. — Вот он, мой любимчик, ласковый, если не причинять ему зла, подходит близко лишь ко мне одному. Такой уж у него характер.</p><p>Ребекка слабо улыбнулась, глядя на красивых гордых созданий.</p><p> — Держи — сказала Бриан и отсыпал немного зерен в ладони Ребекки — не бойся, он сам приплывет, стоит лишь протянуть руку.<br/>Она протянула свои раскрытые ладони и лебедь подплыл чуть ближе. Сначала черный красавец долго смотрел на Бриана и Ребекку, но потом все же вылез на берег и подошел к открытым ладоням девушки. Он осторожно склевывал зерна, стараясь не задевать сами руки.</p><p> — Можешь его погладить, только осторожно — шепнул Бриан и улыбнулся. В этот момент Ребекка заметила, что его темные глаза преобразились. В них не было того странного холода и безразличия. В них вспыхнула жизнь.<br/>Ребекка протянула руку и осторожно прикоснулась к мягким перьям. Черный лебедь не отшатнулся, а подошел совсем близко. Его внимательные блестящие глаза и мягкое, будто бархат, оперение составляли разительный контраст со своими остальными дикими сородичами.</p><p> — Он не похож на других — сказал Бриан, смело протягивая к лебедю руку и привычно поглаживая его по крыльям, птица подошла к нему совсем близко и прислонила голову к его ногам. — Ах, ты мой красавец! Иди сюда, любишь, когда тебя гладят, да? Любишь, славный мальчик, сильный — он присел и стал гладить лебедя по его длинной шее и крыльям. Птица то и дело подставляя Бриану свою голову и прикрывала глаза.</p><p>  — Я не знала, что человек подобный тебе, может быть таким… — сказала Ребекка, глядя на Бриана.<br/> — Каким? — его глаза теперь смотрели на нее.<br/> — Что ты можешь кого-то любить — ответила Ребекка, скармливая остатки зерен черному лебедю. — Ты так внимателен и добр к этой птице, совсем не то, что с людьми. Когда по-настоящему любишь, не можешь причинить боль…</p><p> — Это так — он встал и приблизился к ней на столько близко, что Ребекка могла ощущать его горячее дыхание на своем лице.<br/> — Я тебя люблю. Да. Люблю. Если бы месяц назад сказал бы это — сам бы себе не поверил, что еще способен на подобные чувства…- сказал Бриан, осторожно взяв ее лицо в свои широкие ладони.</p><p> — Ты права… Когда любишь по-настоящему, не можешь причинить боль… Когда другой человек становиться для тебя дороже самого себя. — продолжал Бриан, на этот раз прижимая ее руки к своим губам.</p><p>Бриан и Ребекка стояли обнявшись на берегу еще «живого», не скованного льдом, озера, среди диких птиц, которые когда-то остались здесь зимовать, не смотря на смертельный риск, тем самым изменив свою жизнь. Теперь эти вольные птицы не боялись ничего, ибо кроме них самих, у друг друга, больше никого не было. Белые крупные хлопья снега неслышно падали на холодную землю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 3. Личные интересы. Часть первая. Пересекая грань.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Четверг. Утро 8-30. Полицейский участок Йорка.</p><p> — Ты уже вызвал родственников пострадавших? — спросил Ричард, входя в комнату с двумя пластиковыми стаканами черного кофе.<br/> — Да, дочь погибшего должна подъехать завтра в первой половине дня. Прокурор дал добро на возбуждение дела по убийству и поджогу — отвечал Локсли и кивком поблагодарил Ричарда за кофе. — Эксперты уже дали предварительные заключения по поводу поджога и перстня, который ты нашел.</p><p> — И что? — Ричард отпил горячий бодрящий напиток — Что эксперты?<br/> — Ты ошибался, на перстне частички кожи и они не принадлежат нашему владельцу «Ночной королевы» — отозвался Локсли, доставая документы по делу из сейфа. — Вот, посмотри. Они принадлежат Реджинальду Фрон де Бефу — он держит охранное агенство «Варворт», предоставляет телохранителей для разных высокопоставленных шишек в этом городе. Рост выше 190 см, служил в элитных войсках во Франции, потом по окончании пятилетнего контракта, уехал в Англию и стал владельцем своего агенства. Часто бывает в различных барах, ночных клубах и прочих злачных местах.</p><p> — Интересно. Что же он и этот аптекарь не поделили, но я уверен, что все нити ведут в этот чертов клуб — Ричард внимательно пробегал глазами по листам экспертизы.<br/> — Я тоже так думаю, этот Реджинальд и наш субчик — друзья. Он очень часто захаживает в «Ночную королеву». Так что, тот вполне мог подрядить этого громилу на любое дело, заплатив заранее за его услуги — хмыкнул Локсли, выкладывая на стол пистолет и кобуру.</p><p> — Пора нам тоже наведаться в этот вертеп и поговорить с нашим подопечным. Посмотрим, может и занервничает — ответил Ричард — Ты знаешь, Роб, я все же решился поднять старые дела. Что-то мне подсказывает, что все эти трупы в лесу как-то связаны с нашим сегодняшним делом.</p><p> — Это «глухарь», Ричард, прокурор не даст тебе санкции, дела уже в архиве и в разделе нераскрытых. Нас по головке уж точно не погладят за то, что деньги налогоплатильщеков идут не туда. Да и потом, мы с текущими еле справляемся. Дел за гланды. У нас в отделе даже патрульных не всегда хватает — Локсли искренно не понимал, чего хочет Ричард, когда дел и так было много.</p><p> — Я возьму инициативу на себя, Роб, не волнуйся и если что, по шее достанется только мне, но я должен довести это расследование до конца, понимаешь, должен — Ричард ударил по столу кулаком — И я согласен присягнуть, что начало этих кровавых преступлений -  в клубе «Ночная королева».</p><p>***</p><p>Утро для Ребекки было не добрым. Теперь для нее каждый день был тягостным и долгим, слишком мало времени еще прошло после смерти Исаака, а дела наваливались как снежный ком, не давая передышки и не оставляя времени горевать. Ребекке предстояла нелегкая задача — нужно было срочно продавать один из магазинов и возвращать кредит банку, а еще она считала для себя долгом вернуть деньги Бриану, что-то останавливало ее брать столь щедрые подарки от этого опасного человека. Ребекка не верила в столь быстро и неожиданно вспыхнувшее к ней чувство.</p><p>Пока девушка жила в доме Бриана, она старалась не показывать свои сомнения, стараясь вести себя с мужчиной достаточно ровно. Бриан то и дело уезжал в свой клуб вместе с охраной, оставляя Ребекку одну, иногда на несколько дней, в своем огромном доме, но если ей что-то требовалось мигом выполнял ее желания. Ребекка решила мудро использовать то время и разобраться с бумагами отца, а также с кредитными обязательствами. Бриан выделил ей в помощь своего опытного адвоката, одного из лучших в Англии — Вальдемара.</p><p>Адвокат приезжал по утрам и объяснял Ребекке, что и как лучше сделать, чтобы избежать ненужных расходов. Вскоре, с его помощью ей удалось выгодно продать один из своих магазинов и расплатиться с долгами в банке. Оставалось лишь вернуть другую часть догов Бриану, но денег у Ребекки оставалось очень мало.</p><p> — Как ты, сегодня? Вальдемар звонил мне и сообщил, что вы все сделали и что все прошло очень удачно? — спросил Бриан, накрывая Ребекку пледом — Вот, теплое какао с молоком, тебе не помешает — он протянул ей большую кружку с горячим напитком.<br/> — Да, спасибо, все прошло как нельзя лучше и после сделки я сразу же поехала в банк и теперь, должна лишь тебе — ответил Ребекка, принимая из его рук чашку.<br/>— Ты мне ничего не должна, солнышко — ответил Бриан, слегка, как бы невзначай, прикасаясь к ее волосам. — Прости, что часто приходиться оставлять тебя одну, вопреки моим обещаниям, но у меня сейчас появились слишком важные неотложные дела, требующие моего присутствия. Я должен, понимаешь… Прости.</p><p> — Ничего, я справляюсь. Так даже лучше, когда нет времени на слезы — слегка улыбнулась Ребекка — У тебя прекрасная библиотека, отличная кухня и холодильник всегда до верху набит полезными продуктами, да и после смерти отца мне  некогда горевать — надо налаживать дела. У меня остался мой магазин. Я все хочу вернуть тебе потраченное. Отец был бы доволен таким исходом. Еще нужно запускать рекламный проект для магазина. Так что, я не скучаю.</p><p> — Ты очень сильная, Ребекка, но даже очень сильному человеку бывает одиноко — с этими словами Бриан наклонился слишком низко и почти коснулся своими губами макушки ее головы. Почувствовав неожиданное прикосновение, девушка отпрянула. Не смотря на его любезный тон и помощь, которая могла показаться на первый взгляд бескорыстной, что-то не давало Ребекке успокоиться. Словно когтистые лапы держали ее за горло, останавливая всякий раз, когда ей хотелось ответить ему более любезно. Что-то сдерживало ее и с каждым днем недоверие лишь возрастало.</p><p> — Что ж, — говорил Бриан, немного раздосадованный тем, что девушка все же не проявляет к нему того доверия, которого бы ему так хотелось. Но, не смотря на такое поведение, Бриан не собирался форсировать события, он выжидал, будто хищник, лучшего момента — Мне пора ехать в клуб, сегодня там пройдет благотворительный вечер. Знаю, ты не поедешь со мной, даже, если я буду сильно тебя об этом просить.<br/> — Нет, прости, не поеду. Это все не для меня, да и потом, я мало кого могу и хочу видеть — ответила Ребекка, снова усаживаясь на свое место.</p><p>— Понимаю. Поэтому не буду настаивать. Все же, мне бы очень не хотелось оставлять тебя совсем одну — Бриан снова протянул к ней руку, на этот раз он просто взял ее руки в свою большую широкую ладонь и прижал к своим губам — Боюсь, что вернусь домой лишь завтра утром. Не засиживайся долго со своим ноутбуком. Тебе надо больше отдыхать, солнышко.<br/> — Не буду. Вечером, обещаю, после ужина — сразу спать — кивнула Ребекка, осторожно отнимая свои руки.<br/> — Вот и славно — Бриан легонько провел своей рукой по щеке Ребекки, будто стирая невидимые слезы — Мне пора. Я люблю тебя. До завтра.</p><p>Сказав это, он вышел из комнаты и через минуту девушка услышала шум отъезжающих машин. Бриан и его телохранители уехали в клуб. Ребекке не боялась оставаться одна в его доме. Во-первых кругом по периметру дома были установлены камеры видео наблюдения, перед отъездом, особенно на ночь, Бриан оставлял лазерную сигнализацию. Да и само место, где располагался его дом было отдаленным. По другую сторону дома росли болшие деревья и кустарники, а также была бурная глубокая река, дно которой не было видно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Наступил вечер. Ребекка приготовила небольшой ужин, а после села со своим ноутбуком в огромном салоне, поудобней устроившись на широком диване. За окном шел снег, погода больше напоминала полноправную зиму, чем последние дни осени. Девушка хотела дополнить свой рекламный проект небольшими деталями, как ее внимание привлекла не очень ровно стоящая книга. Она выдавалась из общего длинного ряда, а дорогой цветной настоящий кожаный переплет подбивал Ребекку поставить книгу так, как надо.</p><p> — Немного небрежно со стороны хозяина обращаться так с вами — сказала Ребекка, поправляя книгу.<br/>Неожиданно книга провалилась в глубь шкафа, что-то щелкнуло и сам шкаф отъехал в сторону, открывая перед Ребеккой длинную крутую лестницу, ведущую куда-то вниз.<br/> — Ого, вот это сюрприз. Интересно, что же скрывает твой хозяин? — Ребекка осмотрелась, прежде чем вступить на лестницу, нет ли там камер видео наблюдения. Убедившись, что ничего подобного нет, девушка смело шагнула вниз, освещая путь лишь фонариком на смартфоне.</p><p>Ребекка спускалась довольно долго, прежде чем наткнулась на еще одну необычную, похожую на люк, дверь. Она толкнула ее и зашла во внутрь странной комнаты. Нащупав на стене выключатель Ребекка зажгла свет, но вместо обычной лампы загорелось что-то красное откуда-то сбоку, напоминающее свет от лампы для студий проявки фотографий. Комната была без окон и каких-то других дверей. Она напоминала что-то между подвалом и бункером с бетонными плотными стенами. Ребекка поняла, что находиться глубоко под землей, каких-либо звуков с улицы слышно не было, да и дышать было не так легко как на поверхности.</p><p> Ребекка придвинула к двери стул, на тот случай, если это автоматические двери и чтобы не остаться неожиданно запертой в этом подземелье. В комнате было несколько металлических стеллажей и столов, где были раскиданы фотографии. Некоторые снимки пачками были расфасованы по пакетам или конвертам, в зависимости от количества.<br/>Ребекка стала невольно разглядывать фотографии — было в них что-то странное, ведь на этих снимках были одни девушки. Эти необычные «съемки» красноречиво говорили о том, что объекты для этих самых съемок не знали о существовании фотографа. Эти девушки и не подозревали, что их кто-то фотографировал. Легкий холодок пробежал по спине Ребекки, ей сразу же вспомнились те самые частые сообщения, звучавшие на протяжении последних нескольких лет, о неожиданно пропавших молодых девушках и найденных изуродованных трупах в лесу. Она испугалась еще больше, когда заметила, что на стеллажах, расположенных вдоль стен, лежат пачки с такими же снимками и их сотни, если не тысячи.</p><p> — Боже, куда я попала — Ребекка судорожно осматривалась — Это не просто подвал. Это какое-то логово маньяка. Зачем ему эти снимки? О, Господи…</p><p>Ребекка пришла в ужас, когда на одной из фотографий она узнала разыскиваемую полицией девушку несколько месяцев назад. Тогда новости о розыске сообщались по всем каналам телевидения и крутили их каждый день, Ребекка невольно запомнила это лицо. Взяв себя в руки она быстро сделала несколько снимков на свой телефон и решила уносить отсюда ноги. Ничего хорошего такая жуткая находка не предвещала.</p><p>Ребекка поставила стул на место, туда, где он стоял до ее прихода, и погасив свет, стала подниматься по крутой лестнице обратно наверх. Ее трясло — убийца рядом! И даже ближе, чем она могла предполагать. За любезными манерами и необычной манящей внешностью, за всем успешным видом, стоял страшный маньяк и убийца!<br/>Неужели она следующая его жертва? Конечно, правильно, что не доверяла, все же предчувствие ее не обмануло, да и сам Бриан говорил, что вовсе не такой, каким кажется.</p><p> " — Что же делать — думала Ребекка, поспешно закрывая двери и ставя книгу в прежнее странное положение — Если убежать сейчас, он может догадаться, что я что-то видела или поняла. Остаться здесь — значит обречь себя на быструю или медленную, но гибель. Надо пойти в полицию — да, теперь ей нечего и некого терять. Это единственный выход… А если кто-то прямо сейчас, пока она тут рассуждает и трясется от страха, мучается и страдает в заточении этого нелюдя? Нет. Надо действовать, но как выйти из дому незамеченной? Да и уже глубокий вечер. Ах, да — ей не надо искать повод. На завтра ее и так вызвали в полицейский участок в связи с открытием дела о гибели ее отца и поджога аптеки. Вот и повод поговорить с полицейскими о чем-то еще.»</p><p>Ребекка никак не могла унять дрожь. Она вновь и вновь вспоминала те события за последние годы, о которых еще недавно пестрели полицейские хроники и новостные ленты. Вот теперь и она сама так глупо попалась в этот умело расставленный капкан.<br/>Что ж, все равно сейчас она ничего не сможет сделать и просто так выйти из дома. Придется дождаться утра.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем в клубе «Ночная королева» вовсю шел благотворительный вечер. Здесь была вся правящая элита города Йорка и будущий, как он сам полагал, премьер-министр страны, Джон. Он вошел в клуб в сопровождении толпы репортеров и с охотой раздавал интервью и отвечал на вопросы.</p><p>Внутри клуба все было украшено в стильных классических тонах, за красиво убранными столиками сидели политики и их жены, либо любовницы, сверкая бриллиантами и поражая длинной своих горжеток из натурального меха.</p><p> — Цирк начался — говорил Бриан, выпуская дым от сигары, обращая к своему другу Альберту. Оба они сидели в верхней ложе клуба и наблюдали за происходящим сверху. — Нам всю ночь придется разыгрывать этот спектакль, надеюсь, та небольшая компенсация тебе пришлась как раз.</p><p> — Небольшая? Ты смеешься? Это почти годовой оборот моих ведущих заведений, конечно все ок — Альберт отпил из своего бокала вина. — Слушай, те лега*вые, которые тебя взяли на кануне, один, пока ты еще не подъехал, звонил сюда.</p><p> — Что ему было нужно? — спросил Бриан, понимая, что это был Ричард и он не собирается оставлять его в покое.<br/> — Тебя. Поговорить. Пока, всего лишь поговорить — сообщил Альберт.</p><p> — Опять прицепиться с какой-нибудь хре*ью. Ну, да ладно, милости просим и его — ответил Бриан, на лице его отразилось презрение, в это самое время на сцену клубе поднялся Джон со своей предвыборной речью. — Я просто уверен, что Ричард так мной заинтересовался из-за того, что Реджинальд был опять неаккуратен.</p><p>— Реджинальд? — Альберт удивился и чуть не уронил свой бокал.<br/> — Ага — кивнул Бриан и выпустил изо рта еще пару клубов дыма — Слишком часто он не прибирает за собой. У меня создается такое ощущение, что пора его менять. Лишь одно меня останавливает — наша порция «устриц». Покупатель старый и проверенный, предпочитает, когда у меня за плечами торчит Реджи. Он в курсе и поэтому нашему покупателю так спокойней. Но последнее время, Реджинальд стал меня все больше разочаровывать. Бор*зеет, то засветиться с нарко*той, то этот погром… Мне ни к чему такие ненужные лишние хлопоты.</p><p> — Кем заменишь? Если сообщишь ему об этом, столь «чудесном» своем решении — он тебе с пятидесяти метров яй*а отстрелит — ответил Альберт, отпивая вино.</p><p> — Не раньше, чем мои парни отселят ему голову. Да, заменить будет нелегко, но я справлюсь. За эти годы у меня было столько «служек», что и запомнить было сложно, но есть несколько верных парней, которые вполне подойдут. А пока, Реджи нам еще нужен, но пока он занимается с «устрицами», нужно параллельно провернуть еще одно дельце, которое бы мне не хотелось выполнять самостоятельно. Раньше этим занимался Реджинальд, но теперь он не может быть в двух местах стразу. — Бриан выпустил снова пару облачков белого дыма.</p><p> — Понимаю. Но ты явно не мать Тереза, Бриан, не поверю, что ты заботишься о Реджи — усмехнулся Альберт.<br/> — Нет, не забочусь. Я просто не хочу выполнять столь грязную работу, про которую, если я тебе расскажу — тебя стошнит прямо мне на костюм — Бриан посмотрел на Альберта такими глазами, что его другу больше не хотелось задавать вопросы. — Все так не вовремя.<br/> — Дело касается Лукаса? — вырвалось у него.</p><p> — Угу- Бриан кивнул, взгляд его упал в зал и остановился на одной знакомой фигуре — А вот и замена нашлась, по крайней мере пригодиться для одноразовой грязной работы, а заодно и с долгом рассчитается.<br/>Знакомая фигура в зале, на которую смотрел Бриан, была не кем иным как Морисом де Браси. Он приехал в клуб, зная о благотворительном вечере, и то, что хозяин «Ночной королевы» точно должен быть там. Морис знал, срок уплаты долга на исходе, а расплачиваться ему было не чем. Он заранее приготовился к тому, что разговор будет, мягко говоря, жестким. Но выбора у него не было и де Браси был готов решиться на все, что угодно, лишь бы не быть в долгу у этого страшного человека.</p><p>Морис стоял в темно-лиловом костюме с отливом и разговаривал с один из телохранителей Бриана. Тот указал ему на вход, ведущий на верхнюю галерею клуба и ложу, где сидел сам хозяин его друг.<br/> — А вот и решение, само идет к нам — Бриан поставил еще один бокал для гостя и переглянулся с Альбертом — Смотри и учись, друг мой.<br/> — Прекрасный вечер, Бриан. Просто нет слов. — начал Морис, поднимаясь в ложу и присаживаясь рядом с Альбертом.<br/> — Да, политика стоит не просто больших денег, иногда надо устраивать и более дорогостоящие представления. — Бриан сам налил вино де Браси — Я вижу ты пришел сам, чтобы вернуть долг — тем самым сэкономил мое время и время моих ребят.<br/> — Да, не будем ходить вокруг да около. — де Браси вертел в руках бокал и бросал неуверенные взгляды то на самого Бриана, то на Альберта.<br/> — Можешь не продолжать. Как я понял — всю сумму, что я тебе одолжил, ты вряд ли сможешь мне вернуть. — Бриан налил себе минеральной воды и продолжил, отпивая из стакана — Я не стану тебя убивать, проку от этого будет мало. Да и лишать местных богатых девиц такого охотника за приданым, было бы с моей стороны жестоко. Развлекаться будет не с кем.</p><p>Бриан рассмеялся, Альберт последовал его примеру, но более скромно. Де Браси промолчал, сейчас он был не в том положении, чтобы отвечать на столь унизительную для него правду.</p><p> — Что же ты хочешь? — наконец спросил Морис, выпивая вино залпом.<br/> — Ты окажешь мне одну услугу, а за это я прощу тебе твой долг — все просто — Бриан улыбнулся, но его темные глаза сверкнули каким-то неприятным блеском.</p><p> — Нет, нет, Бриан, я найду деньги. Я продам все, все, что у меня есть, я отдам тебе все, клянусь. Хочешь, вот прямо сейчас, здесь на этом столе напишу тебе расписку и дарственную на ресторан и мои кафе — Морис бросился на колени, хватая Бриана — Только не прости меня об услугах! Прошу!</p><p> — Встань! Встань, сейчас же — Бриан презрительно оттолкнул от себя де Браси — Ты забыл, что все сроки уплаты долга давно прошли. А твои норы с просроченной едой мне даром не нужны.<br/> — Хорошо — тихо сказал де Браси и потупил голову — Я согласен, что ты хочешь?<br/> — Тебе нужно будет сделать одно дело. Видишь ли, раньше этим занимался Реджинальд, но сейчас он мне нужен для другого, а дело не терпит промедления. Эту самую работу выполнишь ты. — Бриан пояснил, что и как должен сделать Морис. Дело касалось особенного подарка для Лукаса. Де Браси слушал с нескрываемым ужасом о том, что требовал от него Бриан.</p><p> — Господи, а зачем ему девушки? Разве у тебя в клубе… — начал было Морис.<br/> — А дальше — не твое соба**е дело, Морис — прервал его Бриан. — Да и не мое тоже. Твое дело лишь сфотографировать и когда Лукас выберет, отдать снимки людям Реджинальда и отвалить. Сделаешь — твой долг я тебе прощу.<br/>  — После этого я больше тебе ничего не буду должен? Дай мне слово — что-то заскребло в душе у де Браси, ему стало страшно. Деньги деньгами, но то, к чему клонил Бриан было явно нечто более ужасным, чем убийство или на*котики.<br/> — Даю тебе слово. И еще — вот тебе бесплатный совет, как выполнишь работу — продавай все свои вонючие углы с салатом и уезжай из страны. — Бриан выпустил плотное облако дыма прямо в лицо Морису и улыбнулся — Можешь идти, приятного вечера.</p><p>Бриан продолжал смеяться. Его улыбка напоминала оскал дикого животного и наводило еще большего ужаса на де Браси, чем-то, что тот ему предложил.</p><p>Морис спустился в зал, после такого разговора, продолжать веселиться ему явно не хотелось, мысли путались. Еще никогда в свое жизни де Браси не обагрил свои руки кровью, никогда никого даже не ударил. Выхода у Мориса не было. Бриан предлагал ему то, что не могло идти бок о бок с его… Совестью?</p><p>Остаток вечера и ночь Морис провел в баре, запивая свои сомнения и страх виски.</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекка уснула лишь под утро. Она ворочалась всю ночь, беспокойные мысли не давали ей заснуть. Стоящие перед глазами фотографии жертвы, таинственная комната и темные дела Бриана. Смартфон Ребекка оставила рядом на столе, намереваясь позвонить Ровене, чтобы узнать стало ли лучше Уилфреду, но теперь была уже глубокая ночь, да и все мысли вылетели у нее из головы — был лишь подвал и странные фотографии…</p><p>Она проснулась позднее обычного, нужно было спешить, ее ждали в полицейском участке. Ребекка поднялась с дивана, складывая теплый плед вдовое. Она уже собиралась позвонить Ровене, чтобы договорится с ней о встрече после посещения полиции, но смартфона на столе не было.</p><p>Ребекка услышала разговор в дальней комнате. Это был его голос — Бриан уже успел вернуться из клуба и судя по разговору, собирался завтракать.</p><p> — Нет — доносилась речь Бриана — Пока не куда не собираюсь. Буду отдыхать. Приготовлю завтрак, поем и в душ. Разберетесь сами, без нянек! Амори передаст тебе нужные документы. Ага, через неделю, не раньше. Хорошего дня.<br/>Ребекка хотело тихо прокрасться в комнату, но у нее это е получилось. Бриан будто знал заранее, где она находиться и что делает.</p><p> — Доброе утро, солнышко — Бриан вошел в салон и приблизился к девушке, желая поцеловать ее в щеку, но она извернулась и отошла в сторону — Как тебе спалось?<br/> — Все хорошо, спасибо, ты не видел мой телефон? Вчера вечером я оставила его рядом с диваном прямо на столике — Ребекка старалась сохранять непринужденный спокойный вид — Почти проспала… Мне надо ехать в полицейский участок, дать показания и все такое.</p><p> — Да, я помню, давай позавтракаем, а потом я тебя сам отвезу — Бриан не оставлял ее не на минуту. Ребекка понимала, что отпускать ее одну он не хочет. — Твой телефон. Нашел его на полу, наверно упал, когда ты спала.<br/>Ребекка похолодела, когда увидела как Бриан достает из кармана брюк ее смартфон. Пока она спала, он мог просмотреть все ее записи, звонки, а также фотографии!</p><p> — Спасибо — как-то неуверенно сказала Ребекка, забирая телефон обратно, невольно закусив нижнюю губу — Надо же, последнее время я немного рассеяна.</p><p> — Что-то еще случилось? — Бриан сделал акцент на слове «еще», чем вызвал буквально приступ паники у Ребекки, но она все же постаралась взять себя в руки и сохранить присутствие духа.<br/> — Нет, нет, я просто обещала Ровене встреться с ней и поговорить. Мы давно не виделись, да еще и ее жених, мой друг — Уилфред. Он в больнице с тяжкими ранениями. Ему повезло чуть больше, чем моему отцу — ответила девушка, стараясь не показывать свое волнение.</p><p> — Ммм… Солнышко мое, иди ко мне — Бриан обнял Ребекку. Он чувствовал, что она взволнована и приписал такое поведение скорым визитом в полицию. — Все будет хорошо, догадываюсь, что тебе стоит немалых усилий взять себя в руки и давать показания в полиции. Прошло еще так мало времени после этих ужасных событий. Я поеду с тобой и если тебе будет нужна любая моя помощь — я весь твой.</p><p> — Спасибо тебе, за все. — Ребекка старалась как могла и сдерживала накативший страх, неужели он обо всем догадался и теперь не выпустит ее из своих лап как кошка мышь. — Как только приведу магазин в порядок, каждый месяц буду перечислять тебе небольшую сумму, надеюсь, что за год смогу расплатиться за все те расходы, которые тебе пришлось…</p><p> — Перестань, маленькая моя — прервал ее Бриан, прижимая ее к себе еще крепче, целуя ее в щеку — Глупости говоришь. Ты мне ничего не должна, одно то, что ты рядом — многое значит для меня. Это не сравнить ни с какими деньгами. Пошли завтракать.</p><p>Он улыбнулся и повел Ребекку в столовый зал.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя два часа они прибыли в полицейский участок. Ребекка прошла в кабинет, где ее ждал Ричард и Локсли.<br/>Разговор был не долгим. Локсли быстро записывал нужные детали и данные, Ричард спокойно слушал, а Ребекка хоть и старалась сохранять спокойствие, но опытный полицейский сразу заметил ее волнение.</p><p> — И еще один вопрос, мисс — на этот раз Ричард решил сам расспросить девушку — Как давно вы знаете хозяина клуба «Ночная королева», только не стоит увиливать и спрашивать откуда я это знаю. Вы ведь приехали вместе с ним сюда? Это ведь его машина стоит прямо напротив нашего участка? Где он был поза-пошлой ночью?</p><p> — Да, это так, сэр — твердо ответила Ребекка, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы начать разговор о странных фотографиях — Мы, точнее он, познакомились в клубе, когда я туда случайно забежала, спаслась вечером от уличных хулиганов. И…Он был у себя дома и я могу это подтвердить… И.</p><p> </p><p> — И стали его любовницей? — Ричард не церемонился и задал вопрос в лоб.</p><p> — Что вы такое говорите? Это не то, о чем вы думаете. Он всего лишь… Он очень помог мне, когда… Сами знаете, после смерти отца, он помогал мне с похоронами — ответила Ребекка, убрав смартфон.</p><p> — Я не хотел обидеть вас, сочувствую вашей утрате, возможно, мой резкий тон вам неприятен, но поверьте у меня есть основания так говорить, особенно, когда речь заходит о хозяине «Ночной королевы». — Ричард протянул девушке чашку с горячим кофе.</p><p> — Я лишь хочу предупредить вас, этот человек преступник и связан не просто с криминальным миром. Хоть против него и нет прямых доказательств, но даю вам слово — они скоро будут и тогда он будет вынужден показать свое истинное лицо. Продолжая быть с ним вы и сами не понимаете какой опасности себя подвергаете. — Ричард сочувствовал Ребекки и догадывался, что ей некуда было деваться, Бриан умел найти подход практически к любому. А горе сделало Ребекку более податливой, этим и воспользовался этот негодяй. Сомнений и быть не могло. — Повторяю, я не пугаю вас, а хочу предупредить.</p><p> — Что же мне делать? Меня некому защитить — Ребекка взглянула на Локсли и Ричарда.</p><p> — Вот что, возвращайтесь к себе домой, не бойтесь, в случае опасности, мы сумеем вас защитить. Сейчас я напишу вам мой телефон и моего помощника Роберта. Если вы что-то вспомните или вам что-нибудь покажется странным, либо начнутся угрозы — звоните мне в любое время суток — Ричард написал телефон на листке и вручил его Ребекке — И еще одна просьба, если вам что-либо известно, любая мелочь… Возможно, сначала, она покажется вам несущественной — сразу же сообщите мне. Дело касается не только вашего убитого отца, это лишь та вершина айсберга к которому принадлежит ваш ухажер. Мой вам совет — возвращайтесь домой. И как можно скорее.</p><p>Ребекка кивнула, но что-то остановило ее от дальнейшего разговора. Они смогут ее защитить, также, как когда-то «смогли» защитить ее отца.</p><p>Она вышла из полицейского участка. Бриан ждал ее.</p><p> — Уверен, что все эти сорок минут, Ричард уверял тебя, что все дерь*мо в городе тащиться от меня и с моего «благославения». Прости.- усмехнулся Бриан и сплюнул на землю.<br/> — Да, примерно так и сказал — ответила Ребекка, ее трясло, она не знала как ей поступить, что ей теперь делать.<br/> — Ну и флаг ему в руки и длинный поезд в задни**у — раздался голос за их спинами. Это был Альберт.<br/> — Мальвуазен, язык, черт тебя побери, я не один, как видишь.- Бриан обнял друга.<br/> — Простите, не сдержался — улыбнулся Альберт и похлопал Бриана по плечу. — Рад тебя видеть. — Вижу, что не один. Ты меня представишь столь милой леди?</p><p> — Да, конечно, простите. Это Ребекка — милая леди теперь королева моего сердца — мы встречаемся. — Бриан легонько приобнял девушку. Сказанная им банальность полоснула как бритва, но на это Ребекка ничего не возразила.<br/> — Очень рад за тебя, надеюсь, оба счастливы. — Мальвуазен улыбнулся — Уже поверьте мне, Ребекка — обратился он к девушке — Бриан умеет сделать женщину счастливой.<br/>Ребекка лишь слабо улыбнулась в ответ.<br/> — Как наши дела? — продолжил он, закончив любезничать.</p><p> — Плохо, когда лега*вый не нуждается в деньгах — ответил Бриан и достал из кармана диктофон. Он протянул его Альберту. — Ричард идейный и поклялся искоренить преступность не ради оклада, который капает ему каждый месяц на его счет в банке. С таким как он дело не сделаешь. Будет лезть во все дыры по поводу и без.<br/> Неожиданно раздался звонок и Бриан отвлекся. Он отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Ребекка не слышала разговор. Звонил Морис, чтобы сообщить о выполненном задании.</p><p> — Хорошо. — Бриан говорил поспешно, стараясь не задерживать своего друга и Ребекку, которая стояла в стороне. — Да, отвезешь сам. Поедешь с людьми Реджинальда, после будем считать, что твоя работа на этом закончена.</p><p>Альберт мило улыбался и занимал Ребекку разговором.<br/> — Морис звонил — Бриан закончил разговор и вернулся обратно — Куда ты сейчас?<br/> — К себе в «Дафнис и Хлою», кстати, для тебя всегда есть свободный столик. Заходите вечерком, если надумаете — Альберт снова обнял Бриана и пошел к своей машине.</p><p> — Кто это? — спросила Ребекка, лицо этого человека как будто показалось ей знакомым.<br/> — Это мой лучший друг, с которым мы вместе служили. — пояснил он — Ну, что, куда теперь?<br/> — Я бы поехала к себе домой. Пожалуйста, мне нужно разобрать кое-какие вещи, которые от отца остались — Ребекка поглядела Бриану в глаза.</p><p> — Хорошо, отвезу тебя домой, а сам закончу одно дело. Да и еще, Ребекка, мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить. Полагаю, сегодня вечером у нас будет предостаточно времени. — Бриан не дал ей ответить, он сам взял ее за руку и открыл двери своего черного Феррари. Этот жест был более чем красноречив. Бриан давал этим понять, что он все решил и не потерпит возражений.</p><p>Машина сорвалась с места и уже через несколько минут они подъехали к дому Ребекки. Бриан обнял девушку и долго не отпускал ее от себя, словно чувствуя что-то нехорошее. Наконец, он поцеловал ее в щеку и оставался стоять рядом с машиной до тех пор, пока она не открыла двери и не зашла к себе домой.</p><p>***</p><p>Заперев за собой дверь, Ребекка осталась одна. На нее нахлынули горькие воспоминания, те самые, когда были живы ее братья и отец, когда все шло так, как надо. Пустой одинокий дом может быть намного страшней любого забравшегося в него преступника, ибо, одиночество рисует куда более страшные картины в душе и голове человека, оставшегося в таком положении по собственной воле или по воле судьбы.</p><p>Ребекка зашла к себе в комнату: все вещи по-прежнему оставались на своих местах, как в тот самый день, последний день, когда он видела отца живым. Раздался телефонный звонок — это была Ровена. Она беспокоилась за свою подругу.<br/> — Я и забыла, совсем забыла — сказала Ребекка, нажимая на клавишу «ответить».</p><p> — Ну, наконец-то, Ребекка! -голос Ровены был взволнованным — Где тебя носит? Я соскучилась по тебе ужасно, да и потом, подумала, что не дело оставлять тебя на едине с этим… Знаешь, ведь у меня была возможность пойти в его чертов клуб, но я не пошла — была у моего Уилфреда, он кое-как пришел в себя.</p><p> — Прости, я как раз собиралась сегодня тебе звонить. Я у себя дома, не волнуйся. И хорошо, что не пошла в это жилище порока. Как там Уилфред? — Ребекка была рада слышать ее голос. В доме стояла невыносимая тишина. Она словно давила на уши.<br/> — Пришел в себя, но все еще очень слаб. Врачи говорят, что идет на поправку. Не знаю, как лучше сообщить ему о смерти твоего отца. Они ведь были друзьями… — говорила Ровена.</p><p> — Не говори, пока, Уилфреду ни о чем. Пусть выздоравливает. Мы вместе его навестим и Вамбу с собой прихватим. — ответила Ребекка, стараясь спрятать слезы и дрожащий голос, сжимая в руках рубашку своего отца, которую она планировала подшить в тот злосчастный день. Рубашка так и осталась висеть на стуле.</p><p> — Слушай, подруга, что-то не нравится мне твой голос. Давай, я сейчас к тебе приеду и мы поем поедим куда-нибудь в кафе и поболтаем. Не дело оставлять тебя одну на едине с таким ужасным горем. Я буду через пятнадцать минут! — проговорила Ровена.</p><p> — Хорошо, буду ждать — Ребекка не стала ее отговаривать, она была права, так и с ума сойти не долго, в одиночестве и наедине с большим горем.</p><p>Через пятнадцать минут машина Ровены стояла у входа в дом. Но прежде, чем пойти куда-нибудь, Ровена помогла Ребекке собрать сумку с вещами. Ей все же удалось уговорить ее пожить у нее в доме какое-то время. Девушки отправились в ближайшее кафе, посидеть, перекусить, а заодно ненадолго отвлечься от грустных мыслей.</p><p>***</p><p>Ровена и Ребекка вышли из кафе и направились на парковку, где стоял автомобиль.</p><p> — Я же говорила — начала блондинка — Не надо было связываться с этим… Я знаю, тебе сейчас очень нелегко, поэтому сегодня же ты переберешься ко мне. У нас хорошо охраняемый квартал и дом. Он больше тебя не побеспокоит. А если что, я сама, лично напишу заявление в полицию и не спорь! Поехали домой, съедим вкусный салат, посмотрим какую-нибудь страшилку и ляжем спать. Ребекка, он не посмеет сунуться в мой дом. Вот увидишь.</p><p> — Хорошо, спасибо, даже не знаю, что бы произошло, останься я дома еще на день — выдохнула Ребекка открывая багажник машины Ровены и забрасывая туда сумку с вещами — А почему Бриан тогда стал так настаивать на разговоре и в обще, у меня все же остались сомнения в его виновности. Не все так однозначно, хотя большинство улик косвенные, но они показывают на него. Как ты думаешь, кто-то под него капает или он все это сам проворачивает?</p><p>Ответа не последовало.</p><p> — Ровена? — переспросила Ребекка, но ответа снова не последовала — Ровена?</p><p>В этот момент какие-то крепкие руки схватили девушку, кто-то зажал ей рот и приложил кусок ткани — Ребекке запах показался знакомым — это была тряпка с сильно действующим снотворным. Все поплыло в ее глазах, девушка почувствовала, что ее куда-то несут, но сопротивляться она не могла — тело будто онемело и не слушалось. Последнее, что она увидела, было тело Ровены, переброшенное через плечо какого-то мужчины во всем черном, забрасывающий ее в фургон. Спустя еще момент Ребекка потеряла сознание…</p><p>Очнулась она не сразу. Что-то очень холодное впивалось Ребекке в спину, но тело ее не слушалось, а глаза она едва могла приоткрыть.</p><p> Девушка попробовала пошевелить рукой, но все было тщетно, лишь слабое неуверенное движение было своеобразным ответом, вселяющим небольшую надежду на жизнь.</p><p>Кто их похитил, зачем и куда привез?</p><p>Перед глазами стояли лишь расплывчатые светлые и темные пятна. Голова кружилась и гудела, все тело казалось будто ватным, ноги не слушались. Все происходящее казалось лишь страшным и странным сном. Ребекка все же попыталась открыть глаза. Дикая резкая боль, словно от полоснувшей по плоти бритвы, пронзила ее насквозь. Когда глаза привыкли к небольшому источнику света, она смогла разглядеть эту необычную комнату, куда ее притащили.</p><p>Комната была небольшой, стены ее были настолько толстыми, что любой крик или звук не ушли бы за ее пределы. Пол был залит чем-то напоминающим бетон, местами обшарпанный и со следами чего-то бурого. На противоположной стене от того места, где лежала Ребекка, была вделана толстая не очень длинная цепь. Кроме старого матраса и небольшой стальной миски с водой ничего не было. Освещение, которое сначала показалось девушке пронзающим глаза, на самом деле было очень слабым, теперь, когда ее глаза привыкли, а действие лекарства постепенно проходило, Ребекка смогла разглядеть, что на другом конце этой цепи кто-то сидит — кто-то живой.</p><p>— Кто здесь? Ты меня слышишь? Как тебя зовут? — Ребекка попыталась заговорить со странным созданием на том конце цепи. Но ей никто не ответил, лишь слабое движение этого существа, привело в движение толстую цепь, заставив греметь и извиваться.</p><p> — Кто здесь? Не бойся меня, я тебя не обижу. Меня зовут Ребекка, ты не знаешь кто нас схватил и куда мы попали? — вторая попытка Ребекки удалась.</p><p>Цепь снова загремела и через минуту девушка увидела то самое существо — это была такая же пленница как она сама, но судя по ее полу-сумасшедшему и запуганному виду, она была здесь не один день. Девушка была очень молода, младше самой Ребекки, возможно студентка начальных курсов или в обще еще школьница. Тело ее было сильно исхудавшим, глаза безумными от страха, в запавших глазницах пылал ужас. Руки ее дрожали, а нательная, запачканная кровью когда-то белая рубаха, единственное на ней одеяние, еще больше наводило ужаса на Ребекку.</p><p> — Я Джейн, Джейн Маккенрой — проговорила дрожащим голосом несчастная — АААААА!!! Он придет за тобой! Он придет… Да, да… Он обязательно придет…<br/> — Кто и за чем? — Ребекке осторожно придвинулась к странно девушке — Джейн, не бойся меня, прошу, скажи, кто придет?<br/>  — Он всегда приходит. Он ищет чистых созданий, чтобы поиграть с ними — продолжала Джейн, выползая ближе к свету. В это самое мгновение Ребекка смогла разглядеть полностью это несчастное создание — она отпрянула от увиденного ужаса. Тонкие руки бедняжки были проколоты насквозь большими крюками, образую зияющие дыры. Запеченая кровь вокруг этих ужасающих ран, говорила о том, что эти крюки продеты уже давно. Шея ее была закреплена своеобразным ошейником, который крепился к той самой цепи. — Ты не должна ему сопротивляться. Не должна…<br/> — О, боже, кто это с тобой сделал? — сердце Ребекки сжалось, когда она увидела столь дикое проявление жестокости и садизма. — Как долго ты здесь?<br/> — Ооо… Давно, кажется, давно — глаза несчастной неожиданно наполнились слезами — Отсюда нет выхода, нет спасения… Нам не выбраться… Он придет… Сначала будет ломать тебя снаружи, а потом сломает изнутри… Если не сможет с тобой больше играть… Ооо, берегись, тогда он убьет тебя… Да, он всегда так поступает… Всегда…<br/>Несчастная снова загремела своей тяжелой цепью и отползла в угол.</p><p>Ребекка с ужасом поняла, что они попали именно в то самое страшное место, о котором предполагали в полиции — логово маньяка, рядом с тем самым лесом, где находили истерзанные тела молодых девушек.</p><p>Она с большим усилием подтянула колени к себе, лекарство еще действовало, и обняла свои ноги руками, пытаясь согреться и прийти немного в себя. Пронизывающий холод и страх были теперь ее единственными спутниками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Часть вторая. Свой чужой.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«As kids we loved the heroes, As adults we…understood the villans»</p><p>Пока события разворачивались не совсем так, как им бы следовало, Альберт Мальвуазен ехал в один из своих ресторанов класса люкс «Дафнис и Хлоя». Вечером намечался роскошный обед, дополненный классической музыкой в исполнении знаменитых оперных певцов. Альберт ехал за рулем своего дорогого Порше и думал о том, что еще несколько лет назад, он просто мечтал о том, чтобы пойти своими ногами по земле или по асфальту, не важно.</p><p>Сам он был родом из достаточно благополучной полной семьи — отец преуспевающий адвокат, мать занималась домом и детьми. Старший брат Филипп также пошел по линии отца и стал успешным юристом, блестяще закончив факультет права в Париже. Но вот Альберт был каким-то другим и не очень-то вписывался в это благополучное семейство. С детства он отличался немного мечтательным характером и на все усилия родителей привить ему любовь к правильным точным наукам, Альберт отвечал лишь одно, что хотел бы стать артистом. При этих словах мать пожимала плечами, отец хмурился, а старший брат скептически корчил гримасу, напоминающую улыбку, но отнюдь не добрую.</p><p>Альберт не хотел расстраивать родителей и давать подвод для насмешек своему старшему брату. В старших классах, он по настоянию отца стал ходить на подготовительные курсы для будущих юристов общей практики в самом престижном колледже. Альберт не имел права подвести отца — учеба была оплачена за год вперед и стоила не малых денег. Мечта о сцене отодвинулась на целый год, а потом еще на год, а потом — надо было поступать в университет, но Альберт по-прежнему пропадал вечерами за кулисами одного из любительских театров, наблюдая за начинающими актерами. Они-то не побоялись идти к своей мечте.</p><p>Альберт высказал все отцу — он не хотел быть адвокатом или нотариусом, он грезил сценой, он был согласен начать работу в театре даже помощником осветителя, лишь бы быть чуть ближе к своей мечте. Отец категорически отказался слушать молодого мечтателя. Филипп крутил у виска на все доводы Альберта и говорил, что этим нормальных денег не заработаешь.</p><p>Грустный Альберт посещал актерские курсы в тайне от семьи, лишь мать знала об этом пристрастии сына и была рада, что возможно, ее мальчик, ее Альберт станет когда-нибудь замечательным актером — все лучше, чем плохой юрист. Ее младший сын поделился о своем тайном и сокровенном в один из вечеров, когда он, как всегда, помогал матери готовить обед. Женщина ничего не сказала, а лишь обняла сына и поцеловала его. Она знала — Альберт будет смело идти к своей мечте.</p><p>Время шло, Альберт поступил на факультет права в лучший парижский университет. Днем он посещал занятия, а вечером, слегка перекусив по дороге, мчался туда — туда, где открывается занавес, где горят огни, где на сцене, каждый вечер, разыгрывается комедия или трагедия, где актеры проживают мимолетную, но такую прекрасную многогранную жизнь своих персонажей. Где волшебство перевоплощения и магии завораживало настолько, что Альберт терял грань между реальным миром и миром волшебных грез. Но занавес закрывался и пора было возвращаться домой.</p><p>Спустя пол-года Альберт все чаще и чаще пропадал в театре, чем на факультете права. Как он был счастлив, когда ему предложили сыграть его первую роль — актер, исполнявший главную роль заболел и постановщик решил заменить его Альбертом. Радости молодого человека не было предела. Спектакль удался — нескончаемые апплодисменты, крики «браво», поклоны и этот сказочный и такой волшебный мир театра…</p><p>Все это разрушилось в один злосчастный день, когда отец узнал о посещении театра его младшим сыном, вместо факультета права. Он кричал на Альберта, что было сил, обвиняя младшего сына в растрате больших средств на учебу, поминал недобрым словом тот день, когда Альберт появился на свет.</p><p> — В кого ты такой выродился, урод! — орал отец, потрясая счетами за обучение перед носом сына — Ты только посмотри, сколько денег я из-за тебя выбросил?! А? А что сделал ты? Фигляр! Клоун! Неудачник!</p><p>Эти слова еще долго отдавались в голове Альберта, когда он уходил из дома в том в чем был, забирая с собой лишь то, что было у него в сумке на плече. Больше он никогда не видел ни своего родного дома, ни семьи. Альберт поселился в самой дешевой комнате под крышей рядом с театром. Учебу ему пришлось оставить — платить самостоятельно он не мог. Альберт устроился работать в один из Макдональдсов. Отрабатывая утренние смены, он никак не мог дождаться вечера, чтобы поскорей сбежать в театр — туда, где он жил по-настоящему.</p><p>Так прошел год. В театре ему все чаще давали роли главных героев, потом ему предложили серьезные драматические роли. Казалось бы, мечта его постепенно начинала сбываться, так должно было быть, ведь Альберт заплатил за нее слишком высокую цену.</p><p>Но все снова оборвалось в один из страшных вечеров. На это раз навсегда. Альберт возвращался поздно вечером после очередного спектакля, где был полный успех. Кто-то даже подарил цветы начинающему таланту.<br/>Боль. Страшная, неожиданная и резкая пронзила насквозь все его тело. В потемках его подкараулила банда местных гоп*иков. По своей природе Мальвуазен был не агрессивным и никогда не стремился драться, не говоря о том, чтобы участвовать в подобном.</p><p> — Смотри-ка, у него цветочки — говорил один, мерзко хихикая и подбрасывая монтировку, которой только что приложил по спине несчастного артиста. — Он наверно пе**ик, как все эти кривляки!<br/> — Что-то не похоже — отвечал другой.<br/> — Да какая разница, в карманах-то у него все равно негусто! — смеялся третий, пиная Альберта по почкам со всей силы.<br/>В глазах помутилось, боль пронизывала все части тела, как будто что-то холодное и острое вонзилось в позвоночник и не отпускало. Альберт потерял сознание от боли…</p><p>Когда он очнулся в обычной муниципальной больнице, доктор сообщил ему неутешительный диагноз — ходить он вряд ли будет, а держать долго безнадежного пациента бесплатно дольше двух недель они не могли.<br/>Спустя две недели Альберт сидел в инвалидной коляске на улице. Он был одинок и никому не нужен. В театр он больше не вернулся…</p><p>" — Клоун! Фигляр! Неудачник! Урод!» — слова его отца снова всплыли в голове Альберта. Бессильные слезы отчаяния и злость были теперь его «магическим завораживающим миром».</p><p>Подъехав на своей инвалидной коляске к реке, он с ужасом обнаружил, бордюр, отделяющий его от бурных потоков воды, настолько высок, что ему просто так не перевалиться через него. Жить ему все же не хотелось. Он подъехал еще ближе и попытался подтянуться, чтобы хоть как-то наклониться вниз, но руки не выдерживали и соскальзывали…</p><p>Слезы снова выступали у него на глазах — Альберт даже не мог умереть как хотел.</p><p> — Бог в помощь, парень, ты это чего удумал? — раздался позади него хриплый низкий голос. Это был  немолодой капитан одного из торговых судов, возивших небольшие грузы на севере страны. Сейчас у него был отпуск и он приехал в Париж, поглядеть на столицу и в обще немного развеяться.</p><p> — Помогите мне — обреченно ответил Альберт, повернувшись лицом к говорившему — Я не хочу жить… Я не нужен никому…<br/> — Эээ, парень, а ну не дури — не бери на душу такого греха. А помочь, помогу. — ответил тот и развернул инвалидную коляску подальше от реки — Тебе некуда идти? Так?</p><p>Альберт ничего не ответил, а лишь кивнул в ответ.</p><p> — Вот что, пойдем-ка со мной. Уж не знаю, что с тобой такое приключилось и что за отчаяние толкает тебя на такой страшный грех, я не бог, не мне судить, но уж больно ты молод и глаза у тебя, вон какие — улыбнулся моряк.<br/> — Какие? Ничего такого во мне нет… Отец всегда говорил, что я безнадежный урод и… И неудачник… — грустный Альберт снова взглянул в глаза немолодому мужчине.</p><p> — Родители не боги — часто ошибаются, впрочем, как и мы все. Вот глупость. Ты же просто красавчик — да, да. Рослый и ладно сложен. А глаза — в них нет злобы, даже не смотря на то, что с тобой произошло. Ты злишься на самого себя, но не на мир, который так жестоко с тобой обошелся. Ты еще встанешь. Вот увидишь. — в этот момент он развернул инвалидную коляску с Альбертом и повез в противоположном направлении — Я пробуду в Париже еще три дня, а потом еду домой на север в Нормандию. Хочешь, поехали со мной. Так сложилось, что семьи у меня нет, сам я вожу небольшие суда с мелкими грузами. У меня есть дом, не такой шикарный, как столичные, но места хватит нам обоим.</p><p>Альберт кивнул, не столько от желания быть кому-то обузой, сколько из благодарности, что этот человек вот так просто спас ему жизнь, а главное, он не судил и не винил Альберта ни в чем.</p><p>Прошло еще пол-года. Альберт жил в доме капитана, когда тот уходил в рейс компанию ему составлял беспородный большой пес. Когда капитан возвращался, он всегда привозил Альберту новые афиши известных театров, плакаты гастролей и прочую атрибутику. Он заставлял молодого мужчину тренироваться каждый день, не давая тому пауз и не делая никаких исключений. Вскоре тело Альберта стало крепким и выносливым, но ноги по-прежнему были словно два бесчувственных полена. А еще они вместе готовили. Капитан научил Альберта приготовлению разнообразных диковинных блюд и необычной их подаче — таким образом, он немного вспоминал о своей мечте, разыгрывая за ужином настоящее театральное представление.</p><p>Наступило лето и капитан взял полный отпуск и стал учить Альберта плавать, не смотря на все удивление и даже сопротивление последнего. Через неделю Альберт стал чувствовать свои ноги, а спустя еще месяц он впервые, за долгое время смог встать со своей инвалидной коляски. Для укрепления ног, помимо упражнений и плаванья, капитан учил его танцевать. Альберт двигался превосходно, а природная грация и ловкость лишь помогали ему.</p><p>Казалось бы жизнь постепенно налаживалась, но неожиданно, она опять преподнесла Альберту свой страшный подарок, который определили его дальнейшую судьбу. Несчастный случай на корабле унес жизнь капитана, а вместе с ней и мечту Альберта о нормальной человеческой жизни. Горевать и плакать он не мог. Альберт чувствовал лишь боль, которая скребла его изнутри и еще напоминала ему о несправедливости жизни.</p><p>Отдав пса в добрые руки, спустя три дня после похорон, Альберт записался на военную службу, уехав на Ближний Восток. Позже он стал снайпером.</p><p>Мальвуазен как опытный солдат участвовал во всех боевых операциях, а по окончании контракта остался на Востоке в качестве наемника. Идти ему было некуда, его никто не ждал…</p><p>Спустя еще год Альберт принимает участие в боевых действиях в Палестине и знакомиться с Брианом — так начинается его новая жизнь — жизнь наемного убийцы.</p><p>Теперь, когда прошло достаточно времени, Альберт ехал в своей дорогой машине в свой ресторан «Дафнис и Хлоя». На нем был шикарный костюм по последней моде. У него был лучший и единственный близкий друг — Бриан, с которым они делили все горести и радости. Они берегли, поддерживали и любили друг другу будто настоящие братья.<br/>Жизнь продолжалась. Он больше ни в чем и ни в ком не нуждался. Лишь две вещи Альберт по-прежнему не разлюбил — вкусно готовить и свой ресторан, служивший ему своеобразной сценой, горящей разноцветными огнями. Тот самый момент, когда он сам, теперь уже как хозяин, выходил поприветствовать своих дорогих богатых гостей с улыбкой и сияющими глазами. Это был его час, его время, тот самый волшебный чарующий мир, который продливал ему жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>Черный Феррари ехал по загородной трассе, оставляя за собой следы на первом снегу. Мысли Бриана были не радужные. С одной стороны, ему хотелось разобраться с Реджинальдом, действия которого привели к гибели Исаака — отца Ребекки. С другой стороны Фрон де Беф был ему нужен — сделка по продаже партии оружия должна была состояться во что бы то не стало, их давний постоянный покупатель мог запросто заподозрить что-то неладное при отсутствии хотя бы одного продавца и сразу же, без предупреждения все отменить, поставив тем сама под удар их обоих, не говоря уже о огромных деньгах.</p><p>А еще Реджинальд был единственным живым свидетелем того, куда отвозили девушек для Лукаса. Сам Бриан никогда не занимался этим грязным делом — непосредственно похищением и приготовлениями — все это делал Реджинальд и его люди. Вот поэтому, по крайней мере сейчас, Бриан не мог просто так взять и пустить ему пулю в лоб. Риск был слишком велик, а заменить Фрон де Бефа вот так сходу было особо не кому, разве что Амори — но Бриан берег его и доверял. Он не хотел так подставлять своего человека.</p><p>Бриан нетерпеливо жал на педаль газа, разгоняя свою машину все больше и больше. Он торопился на встречу с покупателем «устриц», а еще, по дороге на заброшенный пустырь, где была назначена встреча, надо было забрать Реджинальда и двух его подручных. В это время раздался телефонный звонок. Это был Амори, он сообщил, что Морис выполнил свою работу и заказ для Лукаса превзошел все его ожидания.</p><p> — Отлично, бери тачку и поезжай за мной. Да и еще, Амори, возьми из нашего гаража подарок, что-то мне подсказывает, сегодня он нам может пригодиться. — ответил Бриан и нажал еще сильнее педаль газа.<br/> — Он же старый — возразил Амори.<br/> — Бери, говорю и не спорь. Хоть он и старый, но еще не разу не подводил и потом, это не просто подарок, а презент с любовью одного моего знакомого. Всегда хотел попробовать эту штуку еще раз — усмехнулся Бриан.</p><p>Пока Реджинальд с товаром и его люди ждали Бриана, чтобы вместе отправиться на тот самый пустырь, где должна была состояться сделка, Альберт приехал в свой ресторан «Дафнис и Хлоя». Ближе к вечеру сюда явился Джон вместе с Лукасом и охраной, а также ведущий одного крупного телеканала и несколько журналистов. Джон с улыбкой вел неспешную беседу и отвечал на вопросы о ходе предвыборной компании. Все шло гладко и ничего не предвещало беды. До самих выборов оставалась всего неделя. Джон, как никогда, был уверен в своей победе. Это была вторая часть запланированного благотворительного ужина.</p><p>После интервью всех ждал шикарный обед в сопровождении лучших специально приглашенных оперных певцов.<br/> — Ну, ты доволен? Все прошло прекрасно — обратился Джон к сидящему на против него Лукасу, он потягивал шампанское, а его глаза поблескивали тем самым неприятным светом от которого даже у Джона пробегали мурашки. Здесь же был адвокат Джона и Бриана — Вальдемар. Он тоже пил шампанское, но редко влезал в их общий разговор с Лукасом.<br/> — Да, пожалуй, на выборах тебя ждет успех — говорил Лукас и выпустил белое плотное облако дыма. — Я буду вынужден тебя покинуть, но не сразу. Еще послушаю два-три арии и поеду — дела знаешь ли. А тебе придется остаться до самого конца, эти неугомонные журналисты… Придется тебе еще немного поработать.<br/> — Что ж, нужно доиграть спектакль до конца — усмехнулся Джон, засовывая себе в рот свежую устрицу.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока сильные мира сего пили шампанское в лучшем ресторане Йорка, а бандиты делали свою грязную работу, Морис де Браси только что добрался до своего дома. Вся затея с уплатой долга Бриану теперь казалась ему чудовищной и грязной. По своей природе Морис был вовсе не такой. Ему лишь хотелось безбедно жить и вести свой не очень удачный бизнес, а если бы ему удалось подцепить богатую невесту, которая в добавок была бы недурна собой — он бы считал себя даже счастливым. Но теперь из головы Мориса не выходили слова Бриана и Реджинальда.</p><p>" — Откуда мне знать — говорил Бриан, выпуская дым от сигары изо рта — Понятия не имею, я даже никогда там не был. Этими поставками занимается непосредственно Реджинальд — он просто создан для любого вида грязной работенки. А этими девицами я никогда не интересовался и особо не разглядывал. Сам подумай, Морис, разве я похож на того, у кого могут быть проблемы с женщинами. Мне и без этого забот хватает».</p><p>Он остановил машину и так сидел какое-то время, не решаясь идти домой. Фотографии девушек он делать не решался, поэтому всю работу выполнил один из людей Фрон де Бефа за небольшие деньги, которые дал ему незадачливый бизнесмен. Сам Морис, будто обычный посыльный отвез конверт Лукасу. Позже, когда один из охранников снова вынес ему этот же конверт, Морис опять отвез его Реджинальду.</p><p>Он не знал, что за девушки интересуют Лукаса и куда, их повезут, но вот зачем — догадался сразу.<br/>" — Этим занимаются мои люди, тебе не обязательно помогать. Ты выполнил свою работу, но, если хочешь заработать сверхурочные — милости просим» — громовой хохот Реджинальда до сих пор стоял в ушах у Мориса. Он так и не решился заглянуть в конверт с фотографиями, конверт все еще лежал у него во внутреннем кармане пиджака. По какой-то роковой случайности, Реджинальд забыл этот злосчастный конверт, а может быть сделал это нарочно, но не стал забирать его у де Браси.</p><p>Морис вытащил конверт и положил на соседнее сидение рядом. Он никак не отваживался открыть его и взглянуть на «заказ». На город опускался вечер. Плавно и постепенно накрывая Йорк своим темным покрывалом.<br/>Морис вышел из машины с конвертом в руках, оглядываясь по сторонам, он зашел к себе домой и сразу же закрыл за собой дверь на все замки, которые были. Не раздеваясь, он прошел в ванную комнату и тоже запер за собой двери. Его трясло, он сел на пол — конверт лежал напротив него на полу.</p><p> — Проклятие, на что ты меня подписал Бриан, а точнее я сам себя загнал в ловушку. — сокрушался Морис. — Да, брось, не дрейф, наверно, это всего лишь набор девочек из его клуба. А ну-ка, проглядим, может там и нет ничего такого…<br/>Выдохнув еще раз, Морис открыл конверт с фотографиями. На этот раз все ожидания бизнесмена превзошли самые откровенные фантазии — его словно током ударило.</p><p>На отмеченных фотографиях были изображения тех самых девушек, которые приглянулись Лукасу. От неожиданности Морис даже вскрикнул — это была Ровена и ее подруга Ребекка, дочь того самого покойного аптекаря. Но если вторая Мориса интересовала мало, то на Ровену у него были свои виды, да в добавок ему вовсе не хотелось причинять девушкам какое-либо зло. Ему мешал Уилфред — да, он этого не скрывал, но заходит так далеко Морис не планировал.<br/>Просидев на полу ванной комнаты еще минут пять, де Браси поднялся и поспешил к выходу — медлить было нельзя. Не смотря на все сомнения он все же отправился прямиком в полицию.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечный студент Вамба, по уши закутанный в шарф, в темно-коричневом пальто спешил в госпиталь, чтобы повидать своего друга Уилфреда и помочь ему добраться до дома после выписки. Мотоциклетный черный шлем был у него в руках. Не смотря на настояние лечащего врача, Айвенго все же решил вернуться в рабочее состояние, да и мысли о Ребекке не давали ему покоя — теперь, когда случилось непоправимое, она осталась совсем одна и они с Ровеной будут помогать ей во что бы то не стало.</p><p> — Рад тебя видеть — сказал Уилфред, когда Вамба открыл двери палаты и зашел к нему.<br/> — Не мог тебя не встретить после выписки. Кстати, не мог никак дозвониться до Ровены, да и у Ребекки телефон в обще выключен. — Вамба подал плечами.<br/>  — Да, странно, я тоже до них не могу дозвониться. — отвечал Айвенго.<br/> — Может они сидят дома и все такое. Наверняка Ровена дома у Ребекки. Ты же знаешь, сейчас ей нужно поддержка как никогда. — ответил Вамба — Собирался к ней, после того как тебя заберу.<br/> — Я звонил ей домой — никто не отвечает. Что-то случилось. Вамба, собираем вещи и мигом к Ребекке домой — Уилфред встал с постели, его немого шатало, а голова шла кругом. — У меня нехорошее предчувствие. А вдруг эти ублю*ки вернулись. Кто же защитит Ребекку? А если и Ровена с ней? Ты представляешь, что может произойти?<br/> — Тогда быстрей. Мой мапет шоу всегда со мной — подмигнул Вамба, запихивая в сумку вещи Уилфреда.<br/> — Отлично — кивнул Айвенго.<br/>Когда они добрались до дома Ребекки, Уилфред еще раз набрал ее номер. Телефон был отключен, а по домашнему никто не отвечал. То же было и телефоном Ровены.<br/> — Я уверен, с ними что-то случилось. Нам надо ехать в полицию — твердо сказал Айвенго. Вамба кивнул ему в ответ. — Все странно, не так, как надо.</p><p>Оба они сели на мотоцикл Вамбы и поехали прямиком в тот самый участок, где работал Ричард.</p><p>***</p><p> — Что?! — рявкнул Ричард и ударил по столу со всей силы, когда услышал сбивчивый рассказа де Браси — Я же говорил, наш субчик рано или поздно снова проявит себя. Локсли ноги в руки, собирай людей! На этот раз я найду управу на Бриана и его подручных.<br/> — Ничего не выйдет — тихо отозвался Морис — Вы не найдете его в «Ночной королеве».<br/>— Где он?! — заорал Ричард, хватая за шиворот бизнесмена — Говори или я тебя посажу как сообщника!<br/> — Я все скажу, но я в этом не участвовал! — Мориса затрясло, он понимал, что ему вряд ли удастся выйти сухим из воды, но может его добровольное сотрудничество с полицией принесут ему выгоду, в тюрьму он садиться не хотел — Он и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф поехали на пустырь за городом, у них должна состояться какая-то важная сделка. К нему приехал какой-то покупатель с Востока.</p><p> — Ну, что я тебе говорил, Роби? Как в воду глядели. Теперь эти ублю*ки оружием в открытую торгуют. Собери всех, кто есть в участке и попроси подкрепление — продолжал Ричард, натягивая на себя бронежилет и доставая из стола дополнительную обойму.<br/> — Хорошо — кивнул Локсли поспешил объявить всем об общем экстренном сборе, захватив и свой жилет по дороге.<br/> — Что ты знаешь про сделку? Говори! — заорал он в лицо Морису — Говори все, что знаешь!<br/> — Я не знаю подробностей, клянусь! Речь шла про какие-то устрицы… Я так ничего и не понял. — рассеяно ответил де Браси.</p><p> — Пока нас не будет, вот — Ричард протянул ему ручку и листы бумаги — Напишешь все здесь и можешь идти домой. Упаси тебя бог, если звякнешь своему дружку! Из города никуда не уезжать — бросил на последок Ричард и выбежал из кабинета. Спустя минуту до Мориса донеслись звуки отъезжающих полицейских машин.<br/>Тем временем покупатель ждал своей порции «устриц» на загородном пустыре. Это был старый знакомый Бриана, который поставлял оружие в различные страны на Ближнем Востоке, сам он никогда не участвовал в военных действиях и вся грязная работа доставалась его людям. Его имени не знал никто, кроме Бриана, но даже, когда они встречались, никогда не называли друг друга по имени.</p><p>Крепкие плечистые мужчины в черных пальто и темных очках стояли рядом, готовые по первой же необходимости прикрыть своего хозяина. Рядом стол большой бронированный фургон, который был предназначен для очередной партии «устриц».</p><p>Бриан и Реджинальд подъехали к пустырю.</p><p>  — Что с тобой? — спросил Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Ничего — отрезал Бриан, передернув затвор своего пистолета и снова вернув его в кобуру. — Почему спрашиваешь?<br/> — Вид у тебя какой-то озабоченный, случилось что? — продолжал Реджинальд. — Может, после всего этого, посидим где-нибудь, пропустим по стаканчику доброго виски?<br/> — Без меня — Бриан поглядел на Реджинальда тем неприятным странным взглядом от которого пробирало до костей даже такого прожженого бандита каким был Фрон де Беф. — Ты же знаешь, я не пью крепкие напитки — усмехнулся Бриан, вовремя спохватившись, чтобы его друг не заподозрил чего неладного.<br/> — Как знаешь, да, Бриан. Я тут подумал, — продолжил Реджинальд, вылезая из машины — Сколько мы будет заниматься всем этим? Я к тому, не пора ли нам уехать отсюда и начать спокойную жизнь, финансов хватит, чтобы открыть пару-тройку приличных отелей где-нибудь в Альпах. Или на побережье Мексики. Не надоело тебе слушать этого старого извращенца?</p><p>Реджинальд явно намекал на Лукаса и на то, что Бриан, не смотря на свой бизнес, все еще зависим от него и вынужден выполнять не самую приятную и опасную работу.</p><p> — После порассуждаем, когда дело сделаем, я было подумал, что ты начал стареть! Нас ждут. — рассмеялся Бриан, осознавая, что Реджинальд может его провоцировать, а потом все сам донести Лукасу, что стоит сунуть диктофон в карман. А может Реджинальд и сам готов занять его место? Доверять нельзя никому.<br/>Тем временем Амори и еще трое подручных Фрон де Бефа выгружали несколько больших стальных ящиков и другой машины.</p><p> — Знаешь, подожди меня в машине — неожиданно сказал Бриан, словно почувствовав что-то неладное. — Я один схожу. У него новые парни — мне это не нравиться. Я не одного из них в лицо не знаю.<br/> — Думаешь, подстава? — Реджинальд вскинул брови и вопросительно поглядел на Бриана.</p><p> — Да хр*н его знает, но лучше перестраховаться. Я знаю нашего клиента очень давно, но ведь и старые друзья могут предать? Не так ли? — с этими словами он снова посмотрел на Реджинальда да так, что у последнего пробежали мурашки по спине.</p><p> — Хорошо, мы с Амори останемся здесь и в случае чего прикроем твою спину. Будь осторожен — Реджинальд не хотел с ним спорить и согласился остаться у машины.</p><p>  Бриан и еще трое парней Фрон де Бефа пошли к назначенному место, они тащили стальные ящики. Бриан шел впереди, обдумывая как будет расправляться с Реджинальдом на обратом пути. Он твердо решил, что Фрон де Бефа надо убирать, да и отомстить за страдания любимой ему тоже хотелось.</p><p> — Ты один приехал? — спросил покупатель, снимая темные очки.<br/> — Нет, хор церковных мальчиков с собой притащил, один, как видишь — ответил Бриан, доставая привычным жестом свою золотую зажигалку и закуривая сигару.<br/> — Где Реджи? — спросил человек к длинном черном пальто, кожаных перчатках и автоматом в руках.<br/> — В машине сидит, живот прихватило — улыбнулся Бриан, выпуская плотный белый дым изо рта. — Здесь вся партия.<br/>Покупатель довольно кивнул и жестом приказал своей охране открыть ящики. Пересчитав товар, он кивнул снова и другой человек в черном пальто открыл такой же стальной чемоданчик с деньгами.</p><p> — Будешь пересчитывать? — спросил покупатель.<br/> — Нет. Я тебе доверяю — ответил Бриан, не гладя на деньги, а в глаза говорившему.<br/>Неожиданно на другой стороне пустыря раздались звуки, доносящие из мегафона полицейской машины. Приказ сдаваться раздался на весь пустырь.</p><p> — Лега*ые! — крикнул один из людей Реджинальда и передернул затвор автомата, висевшего у него на плече — Шеф, что будем делать?<br/> — Кто навел полицию мы еще разберемся, расходимся! — крикнул Бриан и поспешил к машине. Деньги так и остались лежать на холодной земле пустыря. Это была единственная улика, которая, в случае неудачи и поимки их полицейскими, осложнила была его защиту в суде. Бриан это прекрасно понимал.</p><p> — Амори заводи мотор, быстро! — скомандовал Бриан, выбрасывая из багажника рпг и взваливая его себе на плечо. — А ты — обратился он к одному из людей Фрон де Бефа — садись на задние сидение. Прикроешь нас!<br/> — Господи, Бриан, откуда здесь легав*е?! — Реджинальд сам сел за руль черного Феррари отталкивая Амори на заднее сидение.<br/> — Нас кто-то сдал! — Бриан опустил стекло автомобиля со своей стороны и поудобнее пристраивая гранатомет. — Потом разберемся! Реджи поехали!<br/>Машина сорвалась с места. Половина полицейских уже окружила пустырь, а остальные две машины бросились в погоню за черным Феррари. Это был Ричард и Локсли еще с несколькими людьми.</p><p>Началась настоящая погоня. Машины выехали на загородную трассу.</p><p> — Быстрее, Реджинальд — говорил Бриан спокойным голосом, наводя прицел. — Еще быстрее. Амори, можешь открыть наш подарок. — сказал он, передавая гранатомет своему человеку.<br/> — Вот тва*ри! Привязались! — ворчал Реджинальд нажимая педаль газа на полную мощность. — У тебя отличная тачка, Бриан.</p><p> — Знаю, предпочитаю всегда самое лучшее — с этими словами он достал пистолет и выглянул в открытое окно на несколько секунд — Кто ты думаешь это неугомонный малый, что нас преследует? Ричард, все никак не уймется. Но ничего. Амори, приготовься, ответишь, если начнут палить.</p><p>Приказ остановиться все время звучал из мегафона патрульных машин. После последнего предупреждения прозвучал первый выстрел. Заднее окно Феррари разлетелось в куски.</p><p> — Твою м*ать! -выругался Амори, которого задело осколком стекла. Он прицелился и выпустил залп из ручного гранатомета. Отдача была сильной и Амори немного отшвырнуло к переднему сиденью. Первой патрульной машине не повезло — она загорелась и еще какое-то время проехала по трассе, оставляя за собой плавящиеся куски искореженного металла. Крики раненых полицейских раздавались позади.</p><p> — Вот и пригодился старый подарок — кивнул Бриан, помогая Амори забраться вперед.<br/> — Эти еще живы — сказал Реджинальд — Ричард не остановится. Он пойдет до конца.</p><p> Вторая патрульная машина с Локсли и Ричардом неслась за ними.</p><p> — Скоро дорога закончится и начнет трасса, которая ведет прямо в город — успокаивал Бриан — нам только стоит до нее добраться. Ричард не осмелиться палить в городе.</p><p> — Нет, Бриан — говорил Реджинальд, доставая одной рукой автомат, а другой продолжая управлять машиной — Мы уже ее проскочили. Мы проскочили нужный поворот. Придется отстреливаться!</p><p>В это самой время в лучшем ресторане Йорка «Дафнис и Хлоя» заканчивался ужин и начался концерт. Лучшие исполнители своими голосами услаждали слух богатых и знаменитых. Джон и Лукас слушали знаменитую арию…</p><p> — Стреляй! Бриан! Стреляй! — кричал Реджинальд, удерживая машину на большой скорости. Амори к тому времени был ранен, другой из людей Фрон де Бефа — убит. Голова самого Бриана была разбита и по его щеке стекала кровь. Такая же алая и теплая, какой был залит салон его черного Феррари.</p><p>В этот момент пуля, выпущенная Ричардом, влетела прямо в заднее колесо черного «призрака». Реджинальд был вынужден сбавить скорость. — Мы разобьемся! Проклятие! — орал он, высовываясь в окно и паля из автомата по полицейским.<br/>Сидевший за рулем патрульный повалился за мертво. Бриан видел, как на место убитого полицейского запрыгнул Локсли, а Ричард оттаскивал на задание сидение своего убитого товарища.<br/>Раздался еще один выстрел, бак черного Феррари дал течь. Еще один меткий выстрел Ричарда и вот уже второе колесо было пробито насквозь.</p><p>Машину занесло, а спустя мгновение она врезалась в ограждение и загорелась. Железные прутья и штыри ограждения пробили машину насквозь в нескольких местах, словно нанизывая ее на шампур.</p><p>Столкновение было фатальным. Зажатый между спинкой кресла и рулем машины, Реджинальд умирал. Вонзившийся ему в спину искореженный штырь от ограды торчал из живота. Все остальные люди Фрон де Бефа были убиты или взяты полицией.</p><p>Раненный Амори пытался высвободиться из-под навалившихся осколков. Бриану повезло больше и он первый выбрался из горящей машины. Он быстро выбил задние двери и вытащил раненого Амори на холодный асфальт. Помедлив минуту он все же бросился обратно.</p><p> — Реджинальд, я вытащу тебя. Только не двигайся — Бриан достал нож из кармана и стал резать ремни безопасности, которые опутали Фрон де Бефа — Слышишь, я тебя вытащу.</p><p>Нужно было торопиться — огонь распространялся все дальше, а полицейские машины были все ближе.</p><p> — Нет… — раздался хрип, а изо рта Реджинальда потекла кровь — Уходи… Уходи, Бриан… Оставь их мне… Прощай…</p><p>Взгляд Бриана упал на развороченный железным прутом живот Реджинальда. Кровь сочилась темными теплыми струями. В руке его погибающего друга он увидел гранату — ту самую, которую когда-то подарил ему сам.</p><p> — Иди… — с улыбкой повторил Реджинальд.</p><p>Бриан кивнул и ринулся в сторону от машины. Он взвалил раненого Амори себе на плечи и побежал в сторону склона дороги. В эту же минуту подъехали полицейские.</p><p>Бриан с Амори на плечах быстро спускался с насыпи, в надежде скрыться в кустах. Рядом протекала бурная река, а по ту сторону был густой лес и природный парк.</p><p>Полицейские окружили то место, где полыхал черный Феррари. Спустя еще минуту раздался взрыв. Все было кончено…<br/>Благотворительный ужин и концерт подходили к концу. Гости расходились и тепло благодарили хозяина «Дафниса и Хлои» за шикарный прием. Журналисты окружили Джона и каждый наровил задать свой вопрос. Никто не заметил куда и когда ушел Лукас. Незаметно для всех он покинул ресторан еще до конца этого дорого представления.</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекка вздрогнула, очнувшись окончательно после действия снотворного. Двое высоких крепких мужчин, которых она раньше никогда не видела, вошли в комнату, напоминавшую тюремную камеру без окон, в которой ее заперли вместе с Джейн.</p><p>Один отшвырнул несчастную ногой подальше в угол, а другой грубо схватил Ребекку и, завязав ей глаза, повел куда-то. Они шли долго и наконец девушку втолкнули в другую комнату. Ребекка ничего не видела, но могла слышать и чувствовать.</p><p>Здесь не было того странного запаха сырости и крови, не было холодно. Ребекка почувствовала приятные нотки апельсина и кардамона, доносившихся откуда-то сбоку. В комнате кто-то был. А еще она услышала знакомую музыку — точь в точь, такую же, когда она была дома у Бриана. Девушку охватил ужас. Ее руки потянулись к повязке на глазах, но она их тут же отдернула — страх, липкий и сковывающий не давал ей развязать глаза — а если сейчас она увидет перед собой ЕГО! Неужели тот самый маньяк так безжалостно расправляющийся со своими жертвами, это и есть Бриан?! А все его уверения, клятвы — это всего лишь ловушка для наивных дурочек…</p><p>Но сомнения ее были развеяны в следующее мгновение. Чьи-то руки очень осторожно развязали повязку и перед ней предстал вовсе не Бриан. Мужчина на вид старше шестидесяти лет, высокого роста с белыми седыми волосами, сидел перед ней в широком кожаном кресле и курил толстую ароматизированную сигару, выпуская то и дело, плотны пары дыма и наполняя богато убранную комнату запахом апельсина и специй.</p><p>— Кто вы? Что вам от меня нужно? Где моя подруга? Где Ровена? — Ребекка испуганно сжалась под пристальным взглядом старого развратника. Она догадалась зачем ее привели в эту комнату с широкой по королевски убранной кроватью и плотно закрытыми окнами с другой стороны. Рядом с кроватью стоял небольшой столик с двумя бокалами и бутылкой самого дорого вина, какое только можно было привезти в страну.</p><p> — А тебе, мой нежный ангел, не надо ничего знать — бесстрастный железный голос Лукаса прорезал тишину.<br/> — Помогите! — Ребекка в отчаяние бросилась к запертым дверям и стала неистово кричать и стучать в них.<br/>Лукас рассмеялся. Вид его был ужасен, его дорого светлый костюм и ухоженное лицо словно перекосило судорогой. Это был не смех, а оскал какого-то дикого животного.</p><p>Ему нравилось наблюдать за страхом своей жертвы. Его почти бесцветные глаза скользили по ее телу, разглядывая каждый изгиб.</p><p> — Будешь мне подчиняться, солнышко, и твоя подруга останется жить — с этими словами он подошел к Ребекке и грубо схватил ее за шею. Очень сильные руки, будто стальные, впились в ее горло. Лицо Ребекки покраснело, она почти задыхалась. Лукас с силой бросил свою будущую жертву на кровать. Девушка больно ударилась затылком о спинку кровати. В глазах все поплыло. Ребекка постаралась привстать — она не собиралась сдаваться. Ведь она должна выжить не смотря ни на что, она должна помочь Ровене и Джейн выбраться отсюда. «Солнышко» — так ее называл и Бриан. Злость накатила и придала ей сил.</p><p>Лукас стал медленно снимать с себя свой светлый пиджак, уже предвкушая сладостные моменты. В это время, как только он отвернулся, Ребекка схватила один из бокалов и разбила его.</p><p> — Только тронь! — зло процедила она, наставив опасный осколок на Лукаса.</p><p>Лукас ничего не ответил на это, а лишь рассмеялся и неожиданно наотмашь ударил Ребекку со всей силы. Голова ее загудела, а невыносимая боль стала словно волной накрывать ее тело. Лукас воспользовался ее замешательством и быстро подмял под себя свою жертву, разрывая рубашку на девушке. В этот момент резкая сильная боль прожгла его лицо. Ребекка, собрав все свои силы, ударил ублю*ка осколком от бокала.</p><p>Лукас взревел и снова ударил Ребекку. В это время раздался звонок, который заставил Лукаса оторваться от своей затеи на какой-то момент.</p><p> — Проклятье! Когда? Мой мальчик жив?! До сих пор ничего не известно?! — выпалил он, после услышанного на том конце. Один из его людей сообщил о том, что сделка не состоялась, а машину Бриана нашли на трассе — после она взорвалась и сейчас на месте работают полиция и эксперты. — Нет, нет, ты правильно сделал, что позвонил мне сразу же.<br/>Сказав это, Лукас отложил свой смартфон и отпер двери, подзывая кого-то. Ребекка по-прежнему лежала на кровати. Голова ее болела и кружилась.</p><p> — Отведи нашу строптивую девочку обратно. Появились неотложные дела. Приглядывай за ней как следует. — обратился он к вошедшему неприятному толстяку с грязными руками и потной толстой шеей. — Я скоро вернусь, охота по-прежнему в силе. Так что, твои приготовления не отменяются.</p><p>Потом он подошел к кровати и наклонился над Ребеккой.</p><p> — За твою непокорность и гадкую выходку тебя ждет наказание — пригодишься для более интересного занятия, солнышко. — прошипел Лукас ей на ухо, вытерая кровь с лица свои платком.<br/>Он поспешил уйти из комнаты, а толстяк схватил дрожащую Ребекку и потащил обратно в грязную холодную комнату без окон, откуда ее привели.</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекку снова столкнули в холодную камеру. Толстяк бросил девушкам два куска хлеба и бутылку воды. Джейн, между тем, напевала какую-то странную песню, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.</p><p>  — Вам стоит перекусить, возможно, это ваш последний ужин. Скоро наступит время охоты — толстяк противно рассмеялся и ушел, заперев камеру.</p><p>Ребекка не прикоснулась ни к хлебу, ни к воде. В то время как Джейн набросилась на еду, глотая куски хлеба, даже не прожевывая.</p><p>Прошел час. И снова тот же самый толстяк зашел в камеру.</p><p> — Иди, иди вперед, за тебя отвалили аж целых пять тысяч долларов, красотка — противный толстяк толкнул Ребекку в спину с такой силой, что девушка не удержалась на ногах и упала на каменный пол разбив колени в кровь. — Шевелись, недотрога, чего не скажешь о твоей подружке. Сладкая девочка, голубые глазки, пшеничные локоны.</p><p>Ребекка лишь промычала что-то гневное в ответ, говорить она не могла — рот ее был накрепко заклеен толстым скотчем, руки закованы в наручники. Она лишь метнула взгляд полный ненависти на толстяка.</p><p> — Сама виновата, разве можно было обижать хозяина? Теперь почувствуешь на своей собственной шкуре, что такое охота — рассмеялся толстяк, мерзко облизнувшись, рубашка на Ребекке была разорвана и он мог видеть ее грудь. — Твое счастье, что мне запретили вас трогать — я бы показал тебе, стерве, чем может обернуться такое неподчинение.</p><p>Ребекка старалась не слушать речи этого гадкого толстяка, а прислушиваться к внешним звукам — она поняла, что они уже почти вышли на поверхность — где доносился шум ветра и деревьев, где-то шумела река. Река! Значит они в том самом лесу. Наконец-то открылся какой-то люк и ее вывели на поверхность. Было очень холодно, а Ребекка была лишь в одной разорванной рубашке и джинсах. Ботинки ей все же кинули в камеру перед самым выходом. Глаза после долгого пребывания в темноте резало как будто чем-то острым.</p><p> Спустя минут пять Ребекка увидела как через этот же самый люк вывели еле стоящую на ногах Джейн. Она была еле живым скелетом, обтянутым кожей. Девушку толкнули и она повалилась прямо под ноги Ребекке. Та попыталась помочь несчастной, но толстяк хлестнул Ребекку кнутом и отогнал в сторону.</p><p> — Сейчас я развяжу тебя и ее — начал он — Попробуй только выкинуть что-то и тогда я пристрелю — нет не тебя, а ее. Все поняла?!</p><p>Ребекка кивнула. В следующую секунду толстяк оторвал с ее лица скотч. Пока он снимал с Ребекки и Джейн наручники, появилось несколько мужчин с винтовками, среди которых был тот самый с аккуратно зачесанными седыми волосами — это был Лукас. Другой охранник принес всем мужчинам с оружием поднос с шампанским. Каждый осушил по бокалу.</p><p> — Расскажи им правила — приказал он толстяку, поглядев на девушек сквозь оптический прицел.<br/> — Итак, я сегодня добрый, так уж и быть, дам вам фору в десять минут — пояснил толстяк — Вы будете бежать сквозь этот лес. Та, которой удастся от нас убежать — останется жить, другая — умрет. Все ясно?<br/> — Если что, Эл, не убивай брюнетку — неожиданно сказал один из мужчин, довольно плотного телосложения и высокого роста. Он что-то жевал — И если тебе она тоже больше не нужна — на этот раз он обращался к Лукасу — Отдай ее мне.<br/> — Как получиться. Она строптивая. — отвечал Лукас — И потом, ты же знаешь, мы не должны нарушать правила и делать исключения. Ни для кого. А теперь — пусть начнется охота!</p><p>Сначала обе девушки прибывали в растерянности, но когда на них стали наставлять винтовки, Ребекка схватила за руку еле живую Джейн и что было сил пустилась бежать в глубину леса… У них было всего десять минут…</p><p>***</p><p>Холод пронизывал все тело, ноги болели, а голова кружилась. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и она упадет на холодную, присыпанную первым, но плотным снегом. Джейн, жизнь которой и так висела на волоске, быстро выдохлась и не могла не то что бежать, даже идти.</p><p> — Брось… Брось меня здесь, добрая Ребекка. Я все равно не жилец… — Джейн дрожала от холода и страха, ее безумные глаза полные слез озирались вокруг.<br/> — Нет, я тебя не брошу. Мы выберемся, обещаю тебе, мы спасемся не иначе как вместе. Прошу, Джейн, собери все свои оставшиеся силы. — Ребекка перекинула одну ее руку себе на шею и подставила ей свое плечо, передвигаясь таким образом — Где-то рядом есть река. Я слышала. Нам нужно переплыть ее — там наверняка есть люди. Где-то рядом проходит автомобильная трасса. Нам нужно набраться мужества — мы сможем выбраться.</p><p>Сама Ребекка тоже выдохлась, но не за что не собиралась оставлять Джейн на растерзание этим нелюдям. Собрав все свои силы, она уже просто тащила на себе ослабшую в конец Джейн.</p><p> — Пожалуйста, Джейн, говори со мной. А хочешь, можешь петь, как тогда — тишина пугала Ребекку и потом она должна была быть уверенна, что та еще жива.</p><p>Джейн слабо запела странную песню, еле шевеля запекшимися от крови губами.<br/>Пройдя еще немного, Ребекка прислушалась — в дали шумела река и доносились звуки автодорожной трассы.</p><p> — Потерпи, потерпи еще немного. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Мы выберемся — она старалась приободрить Джейн, которая уже не пела, а шептала.<br/>Неожиданно раздался выстрел. Ребекка вскрикнула от ужаса. Пуля пролетела рядом и впечаталась в соседнее дерево. Потом еще один, нарушая лесную тишину…</p><p> — Господь милосердный, помоги нам, прошу, Господи… — пошептала Ребекка и прибавила шагу. Она старалась прятаться за большими кустами и деревьями. Силы были на исходе. Джейн практически перестала шевелиться. Ребекка опустила ее на землю — девушка поглядела на нее каким-то добрыми и благодарными глазами.</p><p> — Оставь меня, Ребекка. Спасайся. — проговорила она — Прошу. Они уже близко…</p><p> — Нет, нет, нет — прошептала она в ответ. — Я тебя не оставлю. Мы выберемся. Нет, Джейн, ты должна жить, мы должны жить! Я тебя вытащу.</p><p>Ребекка сняла с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной лишь оборванной футболке на голое тело. Она подложила эту рубашку под голову Джейн и постаралась усадить ее рядом с деревом, чтобы та немного отдохнула. Но как только Ребекка прикоснулась к ее спине, она почувствовала что-то теплое и мокрое — ее руки были в крови Джейн.</p><p> — Нет. Пожалуйста… — слезы хлынули из глаз Ребекки — Джейн, милая Джейн, прошу, держись. Не оставляй меня.<br/> — Беги и не оглядывайся… Спасибо те… — последнее, что сорвалось с губ у несчастной. Большие светлые глаза девушки закрылись. Растекающаяся лужа крови под ней разрасталась все больше. Все было кончено.<br/>Глотая слезы, Ребекка прикрыла мертвое тело Джейн своей испачканной кровью рубашкой и обернувшись еще раз на кусты позади, пустилась бежать дальше.</p><p>Смеркалось. Холодный ветер пронизывал насквозь.<br/> Только бы выбраться к реке…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Часть третья. По разные стороны баррикад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«As kids we loved the heroes, As adults we…understood the villans»</p><p>Снег падал крупными холодными хлопьями. Зима полноправно вступала в свои права. Ребекка продолжала идти по лесу, не чувствуя холод и ветер, разбитые в кровь ноги, промерзшую землю, покрытую снегом, лишь жажда выжить пересиливала любую боль, любовь страх и любое сомнение. И еще одно — она должна выжить, чтобы спасти Ровену и возможно других таких же обреченных на муки и смерть. Если не она — то кто?</p><p>Это придавало ей сил идти дальше, оставив позади все, что когда-то ее останавливало, тормозило, заставляло сомневаться в собственных силах — она выжила, а теперь должна помочь выжить другим. Боль и страх теперь не были ее спутниками.<br/>Ребекка то и дело прислушивалась, будто загнанный зверь. Насупили сумерки. Идти приходилось в темноте. То и дело позади слышался лай собак, которых преследователи все же пустили по ее следу. Лукас понимал, что развлечение уже давно превратилось в более опасную игру — если Ребекка спасется и выживет — она будет единственным живым свидетелем его страшных зверств. Ее нельзя было оставлять в живых. Никак нельзя.</p><p>Ребекка продолжала идти, не смотря на то, что ног от усталости она почти уже не чувствовала. Они будто горели. Стало совсем темно и совсем холодно. Снег пошел крупными хлопьями, все сильнее и сильнее и скоро превратился в плотную сплошную завесу. Надо было выбираться из леса во что бы то ни стало. Все ее тело сковало холодом. На ней по-прежнему оставалась лишь одна разорванная нижняя футболка, разбитые ноги не давали идти дальше. Сил не было…</p><p>Шаг и еще шаг. Слезы застила глаза. Ребекка вспоминала как когда-то они с отцом и еще живыми братьями ездили в Испанию. Как они гуляли и смеялись по берегу океана, как один из братьев набирал полные карманы камешек и выброшенных на берег мелких ракушек, как смеялся отец, когда долгими зимними вечерами они что-то мастерили из них, вспоминая летний отдых и разбирали фотографии. Как она поклялась после гибели старшего брата, никогда не сдаваться, даже, если будет очень плохо, даже если будет невыносимо… Это придало ей сил. Еще немного и Ребекка вышла к реке.<br/>Эта самая река была своеобразным началом природного парка, рядом с которым была крупная автотрасса, ведущая в город. Оставалось лишь перебраться на другой берег.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, в ресторане «Дафнис и Хлоя» оставался один лишь Альберт, когда гости разошлись, он отпустил всех домой. Налив себе бокал красного вина, он разгуливал среди опустевших столиков, задвигая стулья на место. Его ресторан напоминал ему опустевший театр после спектакля, когда все зрители только что разошлись, а кое-какой реквизит все еще остался на сцене.</p><p>Альберт улыбнулся. Его мечта сбылась, но так неожиданно и необычно. Кто бы мог подумать, что из его разбитой на куски жизни, может сложиться такой странный и по-своему счастливый пазл?</p><p>Этот счастливый пазл, который Альберту пришлось собрать по крохам, теперь красовался на почетном месте в его кабинете. Недавно его ресторану была присвоена звезда от Мишлен, а также его заведение было внесено в знаменитый «Красный гид». Альберт даже сравнивал этот момент с получением Оскара за свои таланты в кулинарии и мастерстве подачи блюд. Некоторые, особо важные гости, теперь приходили к нему не только ради чудесной кухни, но и тех небольших представлений, которые хозяин ресторана устраивал перед подачей ужина. Зал рукоплескал, а Альберт был счастлив.</p><p>С такими приятными мыслями владелец «Дафниса и Хлои» продолжал неспешно наводить порядок в большом зале и потягивать вино из бокала, как внезапно кто-то постучал во входную дверь, а потом еще сильней в витрину.<br/>Альберт не боялся оставаться один в своем заведении, при себе он всегда держал пистолет и автомат за браной стойкой, а его военное прошлое придавало не дюжей уверенности. Он легко мог справиться и с десятью налетчиками в случае нужды.<br/>Но на этот раз это были отнюдь не бандиты или любители побить чужие витрины. Когда Альберт подошел к двери его изумлению не было предела — рядом с рестораном стоял Бриан, поддерживая раненого Амори, перекинув последнего через себя. Вид его был ужасен — голова разбита, рубашка местами разорвана, кое-где обагрена кровью, из заднего кармана брюк торчала запасная использованная обойма. Руки Бриана тоже были в крови.</p><p>Мальвуазен мгновенно отпер двери ресторана и впустил их. После он запер двери и опустил внешние плотные жалюзи, а потом включил сигнализацию.</p><p> — Господи, Бриан, Амори! Что произошло? Господи… Ты ранен? — обратился он к Бриану, который положил Амори на стол и сам повалился на пол, еле переводя дыхание.<br/> — Я нет… А вот моему парню нужна помощь и срочная. Звони своему ветеринару, пусть тащит сюда свою зад*ицу. И побыстрей! — выпалив это Бриан залпом осушил стоящий недопитый бокал Альберта. — Нас кто-то сдал лега*ым и мы попали… Хорошо так попали.</p><p> — Ты понимаешь, чем это все может обернуться? Вы расстреляли целую машину полицейских! — Альберт уже набирал номер телефона знакомого ветеринара. Соваться сейчас в госпиталь — означало сообщить о стрельбе в полицию — это было исключено. — Вам удалось прибраться за собой?</p><p> — Да, вот стволы и обойма. Надо куда-нибудь выбросить — Бриан вытирал кровь с лица. Он стал быстро расстегивать рубашку и стаскивать с себя остальную одежду. Проделав с Амори тоже самое, Бриан кинул всю одежду Альберту.<br/>Мальвуазен ловко запихал все в пакет и направился в кухню, там он сжег все в печи, что могло представлять угрозу и указывать на следы перестрелки.</p><p> — Сейчас поедем ко мне домой — сказал Альберт, выходя из кухни — Оставаться здесь не очень-то безопасно. Вас мог кто-то видеть.<br/> — Нет, это вряд ли, я все предусмотрел — ответил Бриан, наливая себе еще вина.<br/> — Предусмотрел?! Предусмотрел?! Последние гости ушел минут пятнадцать назад, хорошо еще я персонал весь домой отпустил — ругался Альберт, но все же помогал тащить Амори к своей машине, предварительно завернув его в одну из скатертей. — Накинь пока что-нибудь из моего гардероба, там в кабинете, да и в шкафу есть моя смена белья. — обратился он к Бриану.</p><p>Тот кивнул и поплелся в кабинет Мальвуазена, вытирая по дороге пятна крови с пола.</p><p>Не смотря на то, что Бриан был широк в плечах и более массивным, чем Альберт, ему удалось влезть в рубашку своего друга и натянуть на себя его свитер. Брюки и все остальное пришлись ему впору. Ботинки ему также пришлось сжечь в печи.</p><p> — Ты готов? — Альберт заглянул к себе в кабинет, глядя на одетого и босого Бриана.<br/> — Ага — кивнул тот, друзья переглянулись. — Что? У нас разные размеры обуви — пожал плечами Бриан.<br/>Альберт закатил глаза и хлопнул себя по лбу.<br/> — Хотя бы носки возьми! Поехали домой! — рассмеялся он, помахав в воздухе ключами от машины.<br/>Пока они ехали домой к Альберту, Бриан рассказал что произошло и как погиб Реджинальд.</p><p> — Я же говорю, про сделку никто кроме узкого круга, не знал. Значит нас сдал кто-то свой — Бриан сидел на заднем сидении машины Мальвуазена, закинув ноги на передние сидение, при этом он прикрывал пледом раненого Амори, который старался мужественно держаться, пока они не приедут на место. — Узнаю кто нас сдал — лично пристрелю эту с*ку!</p><p> — Уже интересно, кого ты собрался стрелять? — спокойно отвечал Мальвуазен, разгоняя свой автомобиль и выезжая на скоростную трассу — Знали ты да я, еще покойный Реджи, двое твоих парней, один из которых мертв, а Амори и рта без твоего позволения сам открыть не может. Мне нет резона мешать твоим делам, да и потом ты же столько лет меня знаешь. И кого из оставшихся ты собрался пристрелить?</p><p> — Значит еще кто-то в курсе наших дел — ответил Бриан, поглаживая Амори по голове, словно кота — Потерпи еще немного и мы будем на месте. Я было подумал на Реджи, он говорил, что хочет соскочить и уехать. Но ему тоже не было резона — деньги на кону были немалые. Теперь нас ждут прблемы, но лишь в том случае, если Ричарду удастья доказать, что мы там были и что-то делали. Да с тачкой пришлой попрощаться, но на месте остался лишь обгорелый труп нашего Реджинальда, да еще куча лег*вых. Никакого оружия или других возможных улик у них против нас не будет. Правда, мне пришлось и деньги оставить на месте.</p><p> — Да уже — вздохнул Альберт, сворачивая к дому — Если Ричард взялся за дело, будь уверен, этот что-то да откопает. И много было?<br/> — Плевать на деньги — свобода дороже — отрезал Бриан — Х*ен он чего на меня накопает. Не выросло еще у него на меня ничего больше, кроме штрафов за быструю езду.<br/> — Как знаешь, но я что-то очень сомневаюсь, что тебе так все проститься и все сойдет с рук — Альберт припарковал машину и набрал еще раз номер знакомого ветеринара. Тот тоже подъезжал к его дому.<br/> — Черт! — выругался Бриан — Трубку раздавил.<br/> — Звони — Альберт протянул ему свой смартфон.<br/> — Только один звонок. Личный — уточнил Бриан и быстро набрал номер Ребекки. — Очень личный. — добавил он, показывая всем своим видом, чтобы Альберт нес Амори в дом и не слушал его разговор.<br/> — Все, все. Понял — улыбнулся Альберт — Я не слушаю.</p><p>С этими словами он вытащил Амори из машины и понес в свой дом. Тем временем ветеринар уже подъехал к дому и зашел вместе с Мальвуазеном.</p><p>Бриан набрал номер еще раз — никто не отвечал. Он набирал номе еще и еще, пока не услышал на том конце «аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».</p><p> — Это что еще такое? — прошипел Бриан и чуть не кинул телефон на землю, вовремя опомнившись, что смартфон принадлежит его другу. Постояв еще минут пять, он почувствовал холод и поглядел на свои ноги — он все еще стоял в одних носках посреди двора около дома своего друга Альберта Мальвуазена. Плюнув на землю, Бриан поспешил войти и запер за собой дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, сидя в полицейском участке, Морис заканчивал писать свои показания и уже поставил дату и подпись в конце исписанных листов, как в комнату снова вошли Ричард и раненный Локсли. Тут же вбежал врач и стал на месте осматривать рану Роберта, а потом и вовсе увел его, чтобы обработать рану.</p><p>Вид у Ричарда был страшный, особенно пугали его глаза — в них светилась злость, жажда мести и горькое отчаяние, а в его сердце нарастало чувство вины. Шестеро патрульных полицейских погибли в адском огне при взрыве машины, еще трое в перестрелке и привел их на эту бойню он сам. Бриан ушел и против него не было не единой улики. Второй — участник этих грязных торгов, тоже. А тех, кого они задержали были лишь поручные шестерки, которые были готовы сесть в тюрьму, но словом не обмолвиться о тех, кто на самом деле стоит за всем этим.</p><p>Все было напрасно. Гибель стольких людей вселила в Ричарда отчаяние и еще больше злости, но он не намерен был отступать. Теперь это дело невольно стало делом его жизни. Ричард понимал, что перешел дорогу не просто бандитам и возможно это дело будет для него последним. Последним в его жизни.<br/>Положив на стол оба пистолета, он опустил руки и сидел так, глядя куда-то поверх головы де Браси, пока его не отвлек еще один патрульный из их отряда.</p><p> — Сэр, нам нужно сообщить родственникам… — он запнулся.<br/> — Сообщи, сообщи — упавшим голосом отозвался Ричард.</p><p>Он перевел свой усталый взгляд на де Браси, застывшего на стуле напротив.</p><p> — Ты еще здесь — вздохнул Ричард и неожиданно подскочил к Морису и схватил его за шиворот, тряся как грушу — Ты все знал, да? Убл*док! Ты все знал! Что? И нашим и вашим?! Мне следует посадить тебя прямо сейчас за пособничество! Ур*д!</p><p> — Я ничего не сделал! Пустите, пустите меня! Я написал все, как вы сказали! Я ни в чем не виноват! — кричал Морис, слабо отбиваясь от Ричарда.</p><p>В этот самый момент зашел прокурор. Ему уже донесли о самовольном ходе операции, о гибели людей и о том, что Ричард все еще держит человека в участке без оснований и без предъявления обвинения.</p><p> — Отпусти его немедленно! — рявкнул прокурор. — И зайди в мой кабинет. Нам есть о чем поговорить.<br/> — Но он связан с ними! Я уверен — Ричард отпустил Мориса, немного сбавив обороты.<br/> — Тво* м*ть, Ричард! Ты берешь старое дело, снова даешь ему ход! В то время как у нас и так дел невпроворот! — орал прокурор — Ты даешь ход операции без подготовки и согласования со мной. А что в результате? Погибли люди, а злодеи ушли! Черт! Ричард, если бы ты служил у нас первый год! Проклятие… Что я должен сказать родным погибших? Как я должен объяснить почем и кто виноват в этой бойне?!</p><p> — Я хоть сейчас положу на стой свой значок — глаза Ричарда выражали неприменение и скорбь по погибшим полицейским. Он понимал, что виновен в их гибели.</p><p> — Сейчас не время для демаршей и пафосных уходов на пенсию! У нас и так людей не хватает — прошипел ему на ухо прокурор — Раз уж взялся снова за это дело — так доведи его до конца во что бы то ни стало, иначе, все наши ребята погибли зря. А теперь, отпусти его — прокурор кивнул в сторону Мориса — Пока у тебя нет железных доказательств, ты не можешь его здесь держать. Отпусти его сейчас. А потом зайди ко мне. Надо поговорить.<br/> — Хорошо — кивнул Ричард — Можешь идти, из города никуда не уезжать — обратился он к де Браси, тот сразу же выскочил из кабинета.</p><p>В это время в полицейский участок приехали Уилфред и Вамба, они собирались сообщить о пропаже девушек. Не успел Морис выйти из кабинета Ричарда, как он столкнулся нос к носу с Айвенго. Они смерили друг друга непримиримыми взглядами, но присутствие в коридоре Ричарда и прокурора не дало развиться неприятным событиям дальше.<br/>Морис сплюнул на пол и вышел на улицу. В то время как Айвенго буквально ухватился за рукав Ричарда, рассказывая на ходу о неожиданной пропаже Ровены и Ребекки.</p><p> — Да, похоже в этом громком деле намечается новая нехорошая история — сказал прокурор и жестом пригласил Вамбу, Уилфреда и Ричарда к себе в кабинет — Значит, появились новые зацепки. Что ж, Ричард, так и быть я дам ход делу, и дам в подмогу людей.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Как только Морис вышел из полицейского участка и подошел к своей машине, первым его желание было позвонить Бриану. Почему? Он и сам не знал. Рука невольно потянулась к смартфону, но де Браси ее отдернул и сел в машину. Он сидел там еще минут двадцать обдумывая все сказанное и им написанное. Морис понимал, что если Бриан узнает, кто сдал его вместе с людьми — он убьет его. Не смотря на то, что долг ему простили, Морис чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Теперь, когда Ровена пропала и он вместо того, чтобы заявить или рассказать о похищении сдал своих кредиторов. Он не знал, что ему дальше делать, куда ехать и как жить. Он медленно завел свою машину и поехал домой. Все в его голове путалось.</p><p>Пока весь этот гневный разговор происходил в полицейском участке, знакомый ветеринар вытащил пулю из тела Амори и тщательно зашил пострадавшего. Он отлично обработал рану и дал Бриану рекомендации по уходу за раненым, после, получив приличное вознаграждение от Мальвуазена он без лишних опросов удалился. Это был не первый и не последний раз, когда он выполнял маленькие просьбы Альберта. На работу и оплату за нее никто не жаловался.</p><p> — Ну, вот, Амори, скоро ты поправишься. Пока возьмешь отпуск на неделю. Тебя заменит Болдуин — Бриан накрыл его одеялом и вышел вместе с Альбертом на террасу.</p><p> — Знаешь, я тут вспомнил, когда мы сидели в твоем клубе и говорили обо всем этом — начал Альберт — К нам поднялся Морис. Помнишь, как он валялся у тебя в ногах и просил простить ему долг? Он тогда живо согласился помочь в другом деле, чтобы ты простил его долги.</p><p> — Нет… — как бы разговаривая сам с собой прошептал Бриан — Нет, неужели этот трясущийся ч*ен смог нас сдать ле*авым… Похоже ты прав, Альберт. Он и мать бы родную продал, если бы нужда пришла такая, а значить мог нас заложить, стоило бы Ричарду припугнуть его как следует… Проклятье!</p><p> — Не факт, что это он. Просто больше некому. Реджи сейчас отскребают от твоей сгоревшей тачки. Ты здесь со мной — живой, слава богу. Амори тоже досталось. Остальным мертвы — Мальвуазен налил Бриану минералки и протянул стакан — Что с тобой? Ты какой-то задумчивый? Или твой личный разговор был таким же неудачным сегодня?<br/> — Она трубку не берет, а потом и вовсе телефон отключила — ответил Бриан, попивая минеральную воду. — Ничего не понимаю. Она не из тех истеричек, кто сразу же дает отворот-поворот мужчине, если тот бывает немного занят.<br/> — Ааа — догадался Альберт и улыбнулся — Твоя прелестная Ребекка. Не успел я за тебя порадоваться, как красавица уже показала свой норов.</p><p>— Да нет же, она не такая. Я просто беспокоюсь. Мы договорились о том, что я сегодня к ней приеду и мы вместе поужинаем, и все такое. Не хотел оставлять ее одну. Особенно теперь. Понимаешь, у нее отца недавно убили и разгромили всю аптеку.Ну, ты знаешь, ту самую, которую отморозки нашего покойника наметили еще раньше. — продолжил Бриан.<br/> — Так это они? — Мальвуазен удивился и тоже налили себе минеральной воды.</p><p>— Догадливый — язвительно ответил Бриан, отпивая еще воды — Так вот, ее отца убил Реджинальд со своими у*родами. Я нашел его перстень там на полу. Ты понимаешь, ЧТО она может чувствовать к таким как я? Она не глупа и прекрасно понимает, что я не просто владелец лучшего клуба в городе. Нет, Альберт, если ты хочешь спросить о том, знает ли Ребекка, чем конкретно я занимаюсь помимо клуба, то не знает. И не знает, что Реджинальд был мне другом. И не должна знать, иначе, я могу потерять ее, потерять ее навсегда, понимаешь… Она не простит мне… Я и сам был готов убрать Реджи… А все вот так случилось… Я люблю ее.</p><p> — Быть может Ребекка обо всем догадалась и теперь больше знать тебя не хочет? Зря ты все это затеял… При такой жизни как у нас…- Мальвуазен внимательно посмотрел на своего друга.</p><p> — Чего ты хочешь от меня, Альберт? Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я люблю ее! Люблю, понимаешь ты это?! -Бриан с досадой швырнул стакан об пол террасы.</p><p> — Тише, не кипятись, дай Амори выспаться и прийти в себя, особенно после такого. Не сердись, Бриан. Я просто хочу тебе напомнить, что мы когда-то сами сделали свой выбор. Мы перешли ту грань, ту запретную черту, то, что делает человека человеком — ответил Мальвуазен и положил свою руку на плечо друга. Его глаза сейчас светились сочувствием и пониманием. — Мы сами выбрали жизнь без любви, ибо любая привязанность к чему-то или к кому-то грозит нам смертельной опасностью и тем, кого мы любим. Лучше тебе оставить ее Бриан. Да, поможешь ей, чем сможешь, но потом… Мой тебе совет — оставь эту женщину, если ты действительно ее любишь, не подвергай ее бОльшей опасности, чем уже произошло — дай ей жить.</p><p> — Я не могу оставить ее, я не могу. Нет… — Бриан впился глазами в лицо Альберта.</p><p> — Дай ей жить, если любишь — вкрадчиво повторил Мальвуазен, оборвав фразу своего друга. Еще раз хлопнув Бриана по плечу, он ушел с террасы.</p><p> — Нет, ну уж нет — шептал Бриан, оставшись один — Я не могу тебя оставить, Ребекка, не могу отпустить, как советует мне мой бездушный друг. Сам Господь дает мне второй шанс в жизни, разве это не самый лучший подарок, который он может послать человеку. Нет, Ребекка, просто так я не отступлюсь, ты будешь принадлежать лишь мне одному. Ты еще полюбишь меня. К черту твои предосторожности, Альберт!</p><p>***</p><p>На следующий день, как только расцвело, Мориса разбудил ранний звонок. Это был Ричард, который снова просил приехать его в полицейский участок. Делать было нечего, в тюрьму де Браси не хотел не за какие коврижки. Поэтому, не долго думая, сразу е направился в полицию.</p><p>Накануне, выслушав рассказ Айвенго и сомнения Вамбы, у Ричарда не осталось сомнений, что в этом деле замешан хозяин «Ночной королевы», но отсутствие прямых доказательств связало его по рукам и ногам. Лишь одно средство могло помочь в этой «охоте» — живая ноживка. Вот для чего он снова вызвал де Браси к себе в кабинет. Под давлением Мориса все же рассказал правду о том, как помогал выслеживать девушек, но куда их отвозили и для каких точно целей он не знал.<br/>После долгой беседы и красочно обрисованных перспектив в тюрьме, Ричарду удалось склонить Мориса на свою сторону, оставалось самое сложное — выманить Бриана из его логова.</p><p> — Теперь ты все понял, действуй — Ричард и Морис заканчивали разговор — Возможно, отделаешься условным, хотя, вряд ли. Если поможешь следствию, тебе дадут чуть меньше. Найди себе хорошего адвоката, да не скупись, не то время. Влез ты в такое дер*мо по самые свой я*ца, что даже не подозреваешь. Иди, вот пропуск, да и еще — вздумаешь лишнего наболтать своему дружку — будь уверен, меру пресечения тебе тут же изменят на пожизненное. Я все для этого сделаю. Будь уверен, а теперь, вали.</p><p>Морис молча взял пропуск со стола и вышел вон из кабинета Ричарда.</p><p>Как только он вышел из полицейского участка сразу же стал набирать номер Бриана дрожащими руками. Кое-как успокоившись, он начала разговор.</p><p> — А я-то думал, куда ты провалился де Браси — язвительно протянул Бриан, делая сигнал Альберту и включая громкую связь.<br/> — Надо встретиться, Бриан, я не мог тебе раньше сказать, ты куда-то провалился. А потом это сообщение в новостях, обгорелая машина… — Морис старался как мог не показывать своего волнения.<br/>— Хорошо, приезжай в ресторан к Альберту часам к двум. Пообедаем вместе, заодно и обсудим — Бриан не стал продолжать разговор, опасаясь прослушки он отключил свой новый смартфон, который еще утром привез Болдуин.<br/> — Чего хочет? — спросил Мальвуазен, облачаясь в новую рубашку и костюм.</p><p> — Встретиться и поговорить. Я просто уверен, что за собой «хвост» притащит, поэтому и назначил свидание у тебя. Вместе с тобой поеду, новую тачку вечером заберу, а Болдуин пока за меня в клубе отдувается. — Бриан тоже переоделся. — Никто не осмелиться палить в таком чудесном месте как «Дафнис и Хлоя».<br/> — Очень надеюсь — усмехнулся Мальвуазен, пряча по привычке пистолет за ремень сзади.<br/>Пока они ехали до ресторана, Бриан не прекращал набирать телефон Ребекки. Аппарат по-прежнему был вне зоны доступа, а по домашнему никто не отвечал. Нехорошее предчувствие закралось в сердце Бриана.<br/>Как только он перестал набирать номер Ребекки, раздался еще один звонок — на этот раз, это был Лукас и Бриан не мог просто так закончить свой разговор. Голос Лукаса был немного взволнованным, что удивило Бриана, никогда еще этот человек не проявлял своих эмоций.</p><p> — Очень рад, что ты жив мой мальчик. Я все знаю. Похороны Реджинальда я беру на себя — говорил Лукас — Знаю, что сделка сорвалась и тебе пришлось оставить все деньги на месте.<br/> — Да, пришлось. Дело пошло не так, как надо. Я отработаю все, что причитается. — отвечал Бриан поспешно, сделав сигнал Альберту рукой, намекая кто звонит.</p><p> — Нет, мой мальчик, ничего не нужно, главное, что ты жив и с тобой все в порядке. Твой подарок пришелся кстати, но возникли некоторые проблемы. Нужно будет кое-что прибрать, я полагаю, ты справишься, если понадобиться, смело подключай Альберта никуда его ресторан без него не денется — продолжал Лукас, его не на шутку волновало то, что Ребекке удалось сбежать и ее следы терялись у самой кромки реки. Люди Лукаса старались ее найти — все было безуспешно. Лукас не верил, что девушка могла утонуть в реке, пытаясь спастись. Уверенности в ее смерти не было, а живой свидетель его страшных дел был слишком опасен. Нужно было прибраться.</p><p> — Что-то случилось? — Бриан напрягся, он знал, что означала просьба Лукаса.<br/> — Да, есть проблемы. — отвечал Лукас — Все обговорим вечером, у тебя в клубе.<br/> — Чего хотел Лукас? Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Мальвуазен, припарковывая машину около ресторана.<br/> — Ладно тебе, Альберт. Энтузиазм — продукт скоропортящийся. Похоже, наш покойный Реджи был прав — Лукас с нас не слезет — выдохнул Бриан, приставляя два пальца к виску.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока все эти события развивались своим чередом, Ребекка все же смогла переплыть реку. На ее счастье, она нашла выброшенную струю поломанную доску для серфинга прямо на берегу. Решив, что другого выбора у нее нет, плавать девушка не умела, она как могла осторожно наклонилась на нее и отталкиваясь от холодной водной, еще не до конца замерзшей, глади поплыла на другой конец. Добравшись до берега, она тут же стала прыгать и растирать себя руками. Холодная вода и морозное утро могли обернуться для девушки фатальным.</p><p>Ее знобило и трясло от холода, живот крутило, губы посинели, запекшаяся кровь на ногах и прилипшие к разбитым коленям джинсы, грязные потрепанные волосы, местами вырванные и мокрые от воды. Руки в ссадинах и порезах. Но все это было неважно — ей оставалось совсем немного. Она должна добраться до дороги, а там -там люди и кто-то обязательно поможет добраться ей до города. — «Ровена — стучало у нее в голове — Надо двигаться вперед, бедняжке повезло намного меньше, чем мне. Кроме меня ее никто не спасет. Надо шевелиться.» С этими мыслями Ребекка побрела дальше уходя все дальше от реки, оставляя за собой кровавые мокрые следы на снегу.</p><p>В это время Морис де Браси был уже в ресторане и сидел напротив Бриана, выпускающего по привычке плотный дым от сигары.</p><p> — Так о чем ты хотел мне сказать? — равнодушный тон Бриана словно подхлестнуло де Браси он стал рассказывать про девушек. Как и кого выбрал Лукас для своих развлечений.<br/>   — Что ты сказал?!!! — лицо Бриана искривилось, узнав подругу Ребекки, он вскочил и схватил де Браси за шиворот.<br/> — Да, это Ровена, я сам за ней приударил, богатая девица. Как она оказалась с той другой — сам не знаю? Но клянусь, клянусь тебе ее не было на фото. — Мориса трясло, он никак не рассчитывал, что вместе с Ребеккой люди Реджинальда прихватят еще и Ровену.</p><p> — Покажи мне снимки, немедленно, все до единого! — прорычал ему над ухом Бриан, отпуская де Браси.<br/> — Вот, эту девушку я фотографировал, она кажется та самая, дочь того погибшего еврея, который держал аптеку в соседнем квартале от моих закусочных. Я видел ее с этим Уилфредом, подумал, грешным делом, что это его девушка, ну и решил насолить конкуренту… В общем… Я ошибся…  — Морис достал снимки из кармана, тот самый конверт, и показал Бриану. — Лукас сам ее выбрал, я видел. Он настоял, чтобы ее привезли ему сразу же.</p><p> — ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?! — вопль вырвался у Бриана из груди -Ты уверен? Это она?!<br/> — Да, хоть я и не сразу вспомнил, где видел ее симпатичную мордашку — продолжал Морис.<br/>Бриан застонал и осел на пол, закрыв лицо руками.</p><p> — Я не знал, клянусь… — начал де Браси, стараясь не разгневать его, понимая, чья эта девушка на самом деле.<br/> — Убирайся отсюда! ВОООННН! Иначе, я тебя сам сейчас кончу вот здесь прямо! — заорал Бриан, снова вскакивая на ноги и вытаскивая пистолет из-под пиджака.</p><p>Морис испугался настолько, что не мог по-началу и с места сдвинуться.</p><p>  — А хотя, нет. Я не знаю туда дороги. Постой-ка — Бриан схватил его за руку, приставив пистолет к его щеке, да так крепко, что на коже у Мориса оставались синяки — Ты мне еще пригодишься. Куда вы ее отвезли? Говори! Иначе, я из тебя выну все, здесь и прямо сейчас!</p><p> — Я не знаю, мы лишь доехали до леса. До того парка, ну тот, который за трассой — заикаясь, поспешно говорил де Браси — Дальше их увезли люди Реджинальда, меня они с собой не пустили. А кроме Реджинальда дорогу никто не знал.<br/> — Проклятие! — выругался Бриан. — Реджи мертв, его люди тоже. Кто остался жив сидит в обезьяннике у Ричарда. Вот что, сейчас ты поедешь вместе со мной и Аметом, упаси тебя бог перепутать дорогу или то место, где вы останавливались. Я тебя закопаю собственными руками! Тв*рь!</p><p>С этими словами, он потащил де Браси к выходу, а сам по дороге уже звонил Амету.</p><p>***</p><p>Но не это известие повергло Бриана в отчаяние и даже не то, что они нашли ту злосчастную дорогу не сразу, а лишь к вечеру, а то, что дальше никто не мог указать ему путь к ней. К его возлюбленной, к его Ребекке. Мысли Бриана были самыми темными. Он постоянно прокручивал в голове те обрывки фраз Лукаса, какие-то намеки, обрывочные сведения из новостей. Все это он пытался связать воедино, но у него получалось слабо. Вот и теперь он стоял перед тем самым лесом, куда вела дорога. Сотни, если не тысячи гектаров земли, которые он и Амет должны будут облазить безо всякой надежды обнаружить Ребекку живой? Бриан догадывался, что может сделать с ней Лукас. Ему ничего не оставалось больше, кроме как молиться о том, чтобы не смотря на все возможные муки, Ребекка осталась жива.</p><p>Он мрачно поглядел на де Браси.</p><p> — Можешь валить на все четыре стороны. Да побыстрей, пока я тебя не пристрелил. Поставь в церкви свечку во спасение своей трусливой з*дницы — с этими словами Бриан и Амет отправились в лес, а Морис, дрожа, побрел вдоль шоссе, пытаясь поймать машину, чтобы добраться до города.<br/> — Как думаешь, Амет, каковы наши шансы? — Бриан осознавал, что они бредут неизвестно куда на свой страх и риск. — Мы может не успеть…</p><p> — Я так понимаю, хозяин — говорил Амет, держа на готове Мак-10 — Если девушек куда-то отвозили, а потом находили в этом самом лесу, где-то должно быть что-то наподобие дома или другого какого-то жилья. Где-то же он должен был их…<br/>Амет не продолжил дальше свою мысль, ему было жаль хозяина, не раз он видел сидящего задумчивого Бриана, склонившегося над фотографией Ребекки в своем смартфоне. Как они гуляли и вместе в парке, как нежно и осторожно Бриан держал ее за руку. Как его глаза провожали ее фигурку, когда девушка, в самую их первую встречу, выходила из клуба.</p><p> — Дом или как ты говоришь, хоть какое-то жилище легко обнаружить. А в лесу, это привлекло бы еще больше внимания. Тем более в парке, где бывают люди, особенно по выходным. — Бриан шел все дальше в лес, без особой надежды, произнося молитву про себя. — Разве что, на худой конец, вырыть нору в земле… Ведь Лукас не человек… Нет, не человек, он словно дикий зверь привык терзать свою добычу. Да и я не далеко от него ушел… Господи…<br/> — Точно — заметил Амет, вслушиваясь в эмоциональную речь Бриана — Я вспомнил, как-то покойный Реджинальд обмолвился за ужином, он тогда через чур набрался, что люди Лукаса строят какой-то бункер в лесу, а его люди уж больно стараются закончить все в срок. Мы еще тогда пошутили, что именно там, а не в своем карманном банке он держит свои активы.</p><p> — Амет! Цены тебе нет! — воскликнул Бриан — Не зря, ох не зря я забрал вас с собой. Ты думаешь, что здесь в лесу есть что-то, где-то под землей и он там может держать Ребекку и остальных… Тащи металлоискатель из машины. Живо!<br/>Амет вернулся к машине. Пока он копошился в багажнике, Бриан прогулялся немного еще. Он зашел чуть дальше в глубь леса. Тяжелые мысли не давали четко думать. Беспощадная память вновь и вновь возвращала его в тот самый вечер, когда он впервые встретился с Ребеккой. Ее большие испуганные карие глаза.</p><p> — Ребекка… — шептал Бриан, всматриваясь в лесную чащу — Только бы ты была жива… Если хоть один волос… Лукас, ты заплатишь мне за все… Господи, прошу… Не за себя, за нее…</p><p>Его душили слезы, кулаки сжались от бессильной злобы и отчаяния, он пошатнулся и оперся о ствол сосны. Снег пошел, заметая все дорожки и стоящие голые кусты, и деревья.</p><p>Неожиданно, где-то сбоку послышалось тяжелое дыхание и почти неслышный шепот.</p><p> — Помогите… Помо… — голос еле слышно прошептал что-то еще и затих. Бриан обернулся на звук и опешил.<br/>Это была Ребекка. Израненная, в одной разорванной футболке, перепачканная своей и чужой кровью, она упала на снег, не дойдя до дороги всего лишь несколько метров.</p><p>Бриан тут же бросился к ней и поднял на руки…</p><p>Снег продолжал заметать все вокруг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 4. Самая короткая ночь. Часть первая. Дом в лесу.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«As kids we loved the heroes, As adults we…understood the villans»</p><p> </p><p>Наступил вечер. Огни «Ночной королевы» горели разноцветными огнями, толпа около клуба как всегда была у самого главного парадного входа. Этим вечером Лукас сидела в клубе и ждал Бриана. Рядом с ним сидел Альберт Мальвуазен и еще несколько его людей. Пока Джон развлекался в баре, отмечая свою победу на выборах, окруженный собравшимися журналистами и представителями высшего света, один из охраны доложил Лукасу о скором приезде хозяина. Его не покидала мысль о том, осталась ли Ребекка в живых — если да, то она будет единственным и очень опасным свидетелем. Это нужно было выяснить во что бы то ни стало и как можно скорей. Он очень надеялся на то, что девушка замерзла где-нибудь в этом большом лесу или утонула, пытаясь переплыть реку. Но как узнать это наверняка? Ведь просто так никто не даст команду искать тело, да и в таком случае нужно будет сначала заявить о пропаже, а это значит — выдать себя. Лукас уже дал команду своим людям искать все возможные следы прибывания Ребекки в лесу, а также обыскать ту часть природного парка, где протекала река, но поиски по-прежнему ничего не давали. Вот для чего ему срочно нужен был сам Бриан. Единственный надежный человек, на которого Лукас мог положиться. Его мальчик, его протеже, его Бриан уж точно сделает все как надо, даже не смотря на срыв сделки. На это Лукас спокойно закрыл глаза, так как понимал, что Бриана кто-то сдал и сделал это свой человек.</p><p>Спустя пол-часа Бриан уже подъехал к своему клубу и выходил из машины, окидывая привычным взглядом суетившуюся у входа толпу. На это раз его встретили телохранители Лукаса и проводили в верхнюю ложу клуба, где его ждали. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Бриан бросил быстрый взгляд на довольного Джона в окружении журналистов, который делился своими планами и расписывал будущее страны. Джон отмечал свою победу на выборах с размахом.</p><p>" — Ну, хоть кто-то счастлив и получил свою порцию кайфа» — подумал Бриан, усмехнувшись и закуривая сигару.<br/>В вип-ложе сидели только свои люди и телохранители Лукаса. Бриан отметил, что его покровитель чем-то встревожен, хоть и не показывает виду. Он догадывался о причине этого самого беспокойства, но и сам хорошо умел скрывать свои чувства и эмоции, поэтому, как только Бриан зашел в ложу, он как ни в чем не бывало обнял Альберта и пожал руки всем присутствующим. После, Лукас поставил на стол свой бокал с вином, пригласил жестом его присесть.</p><p> — Рад видеть тебя целым и невредимым, мой мальчик — начало не предвещало ничего хорошего и Бриан это знал. Он старался быть расслабленным и непринужденным, сдерживая внутренную, накатывающую волнами, ярость и ненависть.<br/> — Целым то конечно лучше, чем закончить так как Реджинальд — вырвалось у него вместе с очередным белым облаком дыма от сигары — Нас кто-то сдал. Л*гавые нагрянули в самый разгар сделки и нам ничего не оставалось как уйти…<br/>  — Я все знаю, не волнуйся. С этим уро*ом мы потом разберемся. -перебил его Лукас — Это дело прошлое, теперь появилось кое-что поважней. Твой подарок для меня — вот, что теперь меня беспокоит.</p><p> — Что-то не так? Покойный Реджинальд сделал все, как договаривались — как не в чем не бывало отвечал Бриан, при этом сжав свою золотую зажигалку с такой силой, что ее крышка отскочила в сторону и упала на пол.<br/> — Одной из девушек удалось сбежать — продолжал Лукас, отпивая немного вина — Я послал ребят проверить живали она, но следы ее теряются. Если она жива, ты понимаешь, чем это обернется? Для всех нас. Нам не нужны свидетели. Никакие.<br/>При этих словах Бриан еле сдержался, он кое-как заставил себя встать и отойти к окну, чтобы удержать себя от приступа ярости и не размозжить голову Лукасу прямо сейчас.<br/> — Не знал, что у вас возникли проблемы — ответил он, глядя в окно на вечерний город. — Мои люди смогут разрешить это. Не думаю, что стоит так сильно волноваться из-за того, что девушка сбежала.<br/> — Не стоит? — впервые Бриан услышал, что Лукас повысил голос, он был в бешенстве. — Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, чем это все может кончиться и для тебя тоже!<br/> — Для меня? — Бриан развернулся и посмотрел Лукасу прямо в глаза — У меня нет потребности брать силой то, что само может достаться мне добровольно. Меня не интересуют несовершеннолетние или беззащитные и одинокие женщины за которых некому заступиться.<br/>Выпустив еще пару клубов дыма, запах от сигары разносился по всей ложе, он сел на свое место, вперив презрительный взгляд в одного из телохранителей Лукаса.<br/> — Я даже не знаю, куда их отвозил Реджинальд, так какого х*ена я должен отвечать за то, к чему не имею никакого отношения! — бросил он и затушил недокуренную сигару.</p><p> — Не стоит забывать, мой мальчик, кому ты обязан своим положением — сказал Лукас более спокойным тоном — Я вижу, ты устал, недавние неприятные события заставляют тебя как и меня нервничать, но все же — я прошу тебя, а не приказываю — разрешить это дело и прибрать немного, раз теперь Реджинальда больше нет с нами.<br/> — Я не намерен ввязываться в подобные дела. Это не трава или свежие стволы. Нет, это без меня! — Бриан распалился не на шутку и его ярость уже не могла скрываться как прежде за его непринужденным видом.<br/>После этих слов он встал и вышел из ложи. Альберт никак не смог его удержать или остановить.<br/> — Пусть идет — сказал Лукас, жестом останавливая Альберта — Нашему Бриану действительно нужно немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя. А ты, Альберт, на это время заменишь мне нашего незаменимого.<br/> — Да, — кивнул Мальвуазен, спокойно отпивая из своего бокала вино — Что нужно делать?<br/> — Вот и хорошо — улыбнулся Лукас — Нужно найти и убрать одну девушку. Вот ее фото. Она стала невольным свидетелем того, чего не нужно было. Ты справишься, Альберт. Сделай все как надо.<br/>Лукас протянул Альберту фотографию Ребекки. Мальвуазен узнал ее, но не показал вида и сунул фотографию во внутренний карман своего дорогого пиджака. Они молча кивнул и допил вино.<br/>Спустя час, после того как все нужные детали и информация были у Альберта, он вышел из клуба. Он долго колебался звонить ли Бриану, неприятное чувство его не покидало. Мальвуазен почувствовал за собой слежку. Подождав немного и сделав вид, что осматривает колеса своего мотоцикла, он увидел, как из клуба вышли двое людей Лукаса. Оба блуждали взглядом по толпе и судя по всему искали Альберта. Сомнений не осталось — Лукас больше не доверял им обоим и приставил соглядатаев.<br/>Звонить тоже было опасно — прослушку еще никто не отменял. Мальвуазен не стал дольше задерживаться у клуба и как только подручные Лукаса замешкались, мигом вскочил на свой байк и выехал на скоростное шоссе.</p><p>***</p><p>Альберт, который ни на миг не забыл свое старое ремесло, ехал по ночному шоссе и думал. Он часто выполнял подобного рода заказы не только для Лукаса. Еще во Франции, когда они только только открыли бар вместе с Брианом, он часто видел как его друг выкладывается на полную, как старается скопить денег на его лечение, как пытается преуспеть и берет все на себя. Альберт решил не оставаться в стороне, после страшного плена не смотря на то, что его здоровье было подорвано, он не оставил свое боевое мастерство и в тайне от Бриана зарабатывал деньги совсем другим способом.</p><p>Так бывший снайпер превратился в высококлассного наемного убийцу. Альберт знал, что его друг тоже может выполнять подобные заказы, но всячески оберегал Бриана от подобной работы, будучи благодарным ему за свое спасение, да и горячность Бриана могла навредить в подобном деле. Мальвуазен считал просто своим долгом не впутывать своего единственного друга в грязные дела.</p><p>Бриан не стал задавать много вопросов, когда один прекрасным солнечным утром Альберт изъявил желание уехать один ненадолго, а потом, спустя неделю он снова вернулся как ни в чем не бывало, бросив большую сумку с деньгами на их обеденный стол. Бриан догадывался, чем время от времени промышляет его лучший друг и не был этим доволен, ведь они оба поклялись завязать с прошлым. А когда в их жизни появился Лукас, все пошло по наклонной и Мальвуазен уже не прятал от своего друга новенькую немецкую винтовку c прицелом.</p><p>Теперь, когда Альберт ехал по скоростному ночному шоссе, он думал о новом заказе — он хотел всеми силами отгородить Бриана от внезапно навалившихся проблем. Мальвуазену было все равно выживет ли Ребекка, ведь кругом полно красивых женщин и Бриан вряд ли надолго останется один. Так что, лучше он избавит Лукаса и заодно своего лучшего друга от проблем, чем будет беспокоиться совестью из-за мало знакомой ему девушки.</p><p>К сожалению или к счастью Альберт был из тех людей, кого мало трогало чужое горе. Со временем он стал словно каменным изваянием и перестал беспокоиться, как он думал, по пустякам. Нервы у него были крепкими, а глаз метким. Руки по-прежнему уверенно могли держать любое оружие, а присущее ему хладнокровие лишь помогало при таких ситуациях.</p><p>Для Альберта теперь существовало лишь две дорогих вещи в его жизни — его рестораны и его единственный лучший друг, который спас ему жизнь и не только. Остальные живые существа его не волновали.<br/>Теперь он ехал к себе в загородный дом и думал… Альберт не мог допустить того, чтобы его друг пострадал.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем Бриан ехал в свой дом, но по дороге он свернул вовсе не на ту дорогу, которая как обычно вела туда, где он жил. Опасаясь слежки, он свернул с дороги и пересек поле, которое уже было укрыто плотным слоем снега. Проехав сквозь него, Бриан вырулил на другую небольшую дорогу, ведущую в лес, располагающийся далеко за городом. Именно там был его второй дом, о существовании которого не знал никто, кроме Альберта. Туда-то он и отвез Ребекку, оставив Амета приглядывать за клубом и домом. Дела шли неплохо и Бриан мог позволить себе небольшой отдых, а заодно отвести от себя подозрения Лукаса.</p><p>Он понимал, рано или поздно этот убл*док может добраться до Ребекки и тогда ничто и никто не сможет помешать ему просто убить его возлюбленную. Бриан судорожно перебирал в голове варианты побега с девушкой из страны, но он также понимал, что его слишком заметное положение не позволит Ребекке легко и бесследно уехать.<br/>Он и сам не заметил как добрался до дома.</p><p>Пока все эти события происходили, Ребекка пришла в себя после долгого сна. Она с ужасом обнаружила, что лежит в чистой просторной комнате на широкой мягкой постеле, под теплым легким одеялом и совершенно без одежды.<br/>Ее раны были аккуратно и хорошо обработаны, разбитые колени и руки забинтованы, а рядом с кроватью, на большом белом кресле лежит новая одежда. Ее взгляд упал на небольшой стол недалеко от нее — там были фрукты, сок и свежие круассаны с джемом. Это заставило Ребекку, почему-то, выдохнуть и немного успокоиться. Она поняла — это Бриан. Он нашел ее каким-то образом и привез неведомо куда. Куда?!</p><p>Эта мысль заставил ее подскочить на постеле, а если он привез ее обратно в логово этого убл*дка? Если Бриан с ним заодно? Тогда зачем же они оставили ее в живых? А может быть ее мучения еще впереди? Ровена… Эта мысль тоже не давала Ребекке покоя. Пока она находилась в заточении ей ничего не удалось узнать о ее судьбе даже прислушиваясь к разговорам охраны. Нужно было торопиться, ведь каждая минут могла стоить Ровене не просто страданий и позора, но и самой жизни.</p><p>Сердце ее сжималось от ужаса, но еще больше оно сжималось от осознания того, что она все же успела проникнуться чувствами к этому человеку — Бриан казался ей опасным, но она и представить себе раньше не могла на сколько. Это причиняло ей еще бОльшую боль. Слезы потекли из глаз, стекая крупными каплями по ее щекам. В этих слезах вылилось все — страх, боль, отчаяние, холод, безысходность и осознание полной беспомощности и одиночества. Ведь у нее больше никого не осталось.</p><p>Внезапно дерь комнаты отварилась и вошел Бриан, запирая за собой дверь.</p><p> — Наконец-то, ты очнулась — его темные глаза снова загорелись прежними искрами, напоминая хищника — Солнышко мое, я очень волновался за тебя, но все позади, тебя осмотрел врач и сказал, что все в порядке, ты просто чудом не подхватила восполнение легких. Пришлось поставить тебе пару уколов, поддерживающих. Ничего страшного. Не бойся, мое счастье. Тебе надо хорошо питаться и набираться сил. Маленькая моя, я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу…<br/>С этими словами он быстро подошел к постеле и сел, прижимая ее руки к своей груди, то и дело целуя ее ладони.<br/> — Не смей! Не смей называть меня ТАК! — крикнула Ребекка, вырываясь и попытавшись вскочить с кровати, но вовремя спохватившись, что она не одета, оставила эту попытку.</p><p> — Тише-тише, я представляю, что тебе пришлось пережить и какого страха ты натерпелась, но поверь, в этом нет моей вины… Я не знал, Ребекка, клянусь, я ничего не знал. Мне чудом удалось отыскать тебя там в лесу, в снегу, в этом богом забытом месте — он снова попытался прижать ее к себе, но Ребекка лишь подтянула ноги под себя и плотнее закуталась в одеяло, показывая всем своим видом, что его присутствие ей неприятно.</p><p> — Не знал?! А какая разница я или другие? — продолжала Ребекка, страх куда-то делся, она была готова отвесить солидную пощёчину Бриану, но сил у нее почти не было и замахнувшись она чуть было не упала на пол, но мужчина вовремя подхватил ее и обнял, крепко прижимая к своей груди. Он осторожно гладил ее по голове, шепчя что-то нежное на французском, стараясь успокоить Ребекку.</p><p> — Убери от меня свои грязные руки! — девушка продолжала биться в его объятиях и колотить клочками ему в грудь — Ты знал! Знал! Все знал и никак не противостоял этому! Ты такой же преступник и убийца как этот убл*док! Сколько их погибло?! Сколько всего девушек туда привезли? Или ты думаешь я не знаю?! Я видела! Все видела! У тебя в подвале! Кучи, горы фотографий ничего не подозревающих жертв!</p><p>Услышав это, Бриан отпустил ее и мрачно посмотрел на Ребекку.</p><p> — Я понимаю — его голос зазвучал совсем по-другому и снова в нем прорезался металл — Тебя сейчас не удовлетворят никакие объяснения. Но прошу, поверь, я не причастен к твоим страданиям и злоключениям.<br/> — Я тебе не верю — чуть успокоившись ответила Ребекка, низким от злости голосом.</p><p> — Тогда какой мне был резон тебя спасать? — Бриан чуть смягчился и вновь сел на кровать, взглянув ей в галаза. — Ребекка, я не причиню тебе зла и никогда не хотел ничего дурного в отношении тебя… Я и сам бы отгородил бы тебя от любой опасности, я бы сам вот этими руками придушил бы этого убл*дка, но не все так просто. Я люблю тебя и пока ты останешься здесь. Тебя никто не сможет обнаружить. Я сам буду заботиться о тебе, пока все это не закончиться.</p><p> — А потом? — спросила она, глядя с презрением на этого человека.<br/> — А потом, когда все успокоиться, мы уедем отсюда, вместе — ответил Бриан, понизив голос и придвинувшись еще ближе к Ребекке, его взгляд скользил по неприкрытым частям тела девушки, его руки невольно потянулись к ней. Ребекка заметила это движение и попыталась отстраниться, но дальше была стена.<br/> — Я никуда с тобой не поеду — твердо сказала она, отталкивая его руки.<br/> — Тебе не придется выбирать — также твердо и настойчиво проговорил Бриан, схватив Ребекку за руку и притянув ее к себе — Я не позволю слететь с твоей прелестной головы и волосу. Я люблю тебя, очень.<br/>С этими словами он крепко обнял Ребекку и его горячие губы коснулись ее трепещущих губ.<br/> — Прости — тихо сказал он, когда оторвался от ее губ. — Мне нет дела до других, только ты важна для меня и только ты мне нужна.</p><p> — Свирепый, жестокий человек! — пощечина обожгла щеку Бриана — Да как ты можешь после всего этого клясться в любви! Я сейчас же поеду в полицию, если ты сам не отвезешь меня в полицию, я пойду пешком! Я должна спасти Ровену! Она еще там, она может погибнуть, понимаешь ли ты это, жестокосердный?!</p><p> — Я сказал — ты никуда не пойдешь, да и я сам тебя никуда больше не отпущу — ответил Бриан, хватая ее за руки и еще плотнее сжимая в своих объятиях — Мне нет и не будет дела до других женщин, кроме тебя! Иди ко мне, я так долго этого ждал, я так долго представлял себе как мы будем вместе — только ты и я… Ребекка, я люблю тебя… Люблю… И ничего не могу с этим поделать… Ждать больше не за чем… Ты мое единственное счастье в этом проклятом мире…<br/>Он прижал к себе девушку и впился в ее губы долгим поцелуем, словно пытаясь выпить до дна ее всю, подобно вампиру, ее душу, ее мысли, все…до конца…</p><p>Ребекка не могла больше сопротивляться, она и так была слаба после всего, что произошло, и даже, если бы у нее и были силы, Бриан был куда сильнее хрупкой девушки.</p><p> — Прости, прости меня — прошептал Бриан, ослабив свою хватку и оторвавшись от ее губ — Я не хотел быть грубым, не хотел тебя пугать. Прости. Тебе надо поесть, привести себя в порядок и спать. Уже ночь.<br/> — Даже не пытайся сбежать отсюда — добавил он, вставая с постели — Во-первых, возвращаться домой тебе слишком опасно. Лукас убьет тебя, как только ты появишься в городе. Во-вторых, ты должна набираться сил и прийти в себя после этого ужаса. Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, в тишине и в покое.</p><p> </p><p> — Как в безымянной могиле — отозвалась Ребекка, пытаясь сесть на кровати.<br/> — Прекрати, я вовсе не хотел подвергать тебя опасности, но кому, скажи, кому ты обязана своим спасением? — Бриан в волнении стал ходить по комнате туда-сюда — Боже, я искал тебя в этом проклятом лесу как слепой, я не знал куда идти, где может быть это логово уб*юдка! Я молился всем подряд, лишь бы найти тебя живой! А когда увидел тебя там, среди этих кустов, окровавленную, трясущуюся от холода… Ребекка, я был готов уничтожить все на своем пути, лишь бы спасти тебя…</p><p>Бриан отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Девушка смотрела на него округлившимися немного испуганными глазами и не прерывала его. Широкие мужские плечи вдруг сжались и затряслись. Звуков рыданий слышно не было, но Ребекка поняла, этот жестокий непроницаемый безжалостный человек сейчас плакал от отчаяния и боли. Боли, в которой, как он сам считал, был виновен сам.</p><p>Ребекка сделала над собой еще одно усилие и встала с постели, быстро подобрав одежду с кресла, она одела на себя теплые пижамные брюки и свежую чистую футболку. После, тихо, почти на цыпочках, подошла к Бриану и легко прикоснулась к его плечу.</p><p>Ее руки почувствовали как все его тело дрожало и то и дело сжималось.</p><p>— Что с тобой? Господи, тебя трясет всего! Давай, присядь, я не виню тебя в своих бедах, успокойся, пожалуйста. Хочешь, я приготовлю чай или поедим вместе? Я не виню тебя — Ребекка взяла Бриана за руку и усадила на диван. Ее тайные чувства вдруг неожиданно прорвались наружу. Бриана и впрямь трясло, в глазах застыли не то отвращение, не то ужас и непринятие ситуации. Он все еще не верил в то, что произошло.</p><p> — Нет, Ребекка, не надо… Не надо ничего…уже ни чем не поможешь — прошептал он и дернул ее за руку, приблизив тем самым к себе. — Почему все так…</p><p>Бриан, словно маленький ребенок уткнулся ей в живот, его руки судорожно обнимали ее ноги, он продолжал что-то шептать на французском, так тихо, что Ребекка еле-лее могла различить отдельные слова. Его мощные крепкие плечи то и дело вздрагивали, а руки продолжали так крепко сжимать тело девушки, что она не выдержала и попыталась отстраниться. Ей стало больно.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, отпусти, отпусти, прошу… Мне больно. — Ребекка попыталась разжать его руки, чтобы освободиться от стальной хватки.<br/> — Прости — руки Бриана мгновенно отпустили девушку. — Прости, не хотел причинить тебе боль.<br/>Ребекка посмотрела ему в глаза — они были полны слез. Заметив, что она взволнованно смотрит на него, Бриан быстро вытер глаза и снова превратился в прежнего себя.<br/> — Бриан, скажи, что происходит? Только не говори, что ты просто устал! Я же вижу -тебя что-то очень мучает, ты стал таким страшным, вздрагиваешь от каждого прикосновения — Ребекка присела рядом и взяла его руку в свои. — Я здесь, я с тобой. Я могу тебе помочь. Но и ты тоже должен помочь мне. Я должна спасти Ровену, а еще тех несчастных, которые продолжают томиться в этом проклятом бункере и подвергаться пыткам и насилию! Бриан! Это лишь чудо, нелепая случайность, что мне удалось убежать оттуда! Если ты не отпустишь меня и не пойдешь в полицию сам, я напишу как было дело, что случилось и как и куда я шла. Возможно это хоть как-то поможет полиции отыскать это место! Я прошу тебя, умоляю! Бриан!</p><p> — Нет — сухо ответил он, глядя куда-то мимо нее — Ты никуда не пойдешь и ничего не будешь писать.<br/> — Пожалуйста… — слезы катились у нее по щекам, забыв обо всем, Ребекка бросилась перед ним на колени — Прошу, раз ты и вправду меня так любишь как говоришь, я останусь здесь, с тобой, но умоляю тебя, дай спасти ни в чем неповинных жертв и мою подругу! Они не виноваты в том, что на свете существует столь дикая жестокость! Бриан…<br/>Он посмотрел на ее и одним рывком поднял Ребекку с колен и снова прижал ее к себе. Потом усадил ее рядом с собой и снова обнял.</p><p> — Ты действительно хочешь знать? — ответил Бриан, его темные глаза приобрели грустное и тяжелое выражение.<br/> — Да. Мне это нужно — твердо ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Хорошо — ответил он, отрываясь от Ребекки — Если тебя после моего рассказа не стошнит, будем считать, что я не такой убл*док, каким могу показаться. Я обещаю — завтра рано утром я отвезу твои показания и все то, что ты пожелаешь сообщить полиции, но только как доброжелатель. Ты не будешь подписывать это письмо. Я отдам его одному из моих верных людей и он отвезет это послание в полицию. На этом все. А ты, как и обещала, останешься здесь, со мной.</p><p>Ребекка кивнула в ответ. Выбора не было.</p><p>***</p><p>Бриан еще немного помедлил. Потом он присел рядом с ней и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Наступила ночь. Где-то завывал ветер и снова пошел снег. Бриан опустил внешние автоматические плотные жалюзи и немного притушил свет.<br/> — Я сейчас вернусь и мы продолжим разговор. Я должен запереть ворота и переодеться. Поешь пока, потом договорим — он поднялся и вышел из комнаты, оставив Ребекку одну. Она придвинулась ближе к небольшому столику с едой и опила немного сока, Ребекка действительно только сейчас почувствовала, что очень голодна. Не долго думая она потянулась к свежей выпечке и фруктам.</p><p>Тем временем, пока девушка ела и приводила себя в порядок, Бриан вышел во двор и опустил автоматические ворота, ненадолго прислушиваясь к шуму леса. Шел снег. Затем он включил внешнюю сигнализацию и погасил лампу у входа еще раз прислушиваясь к ночной тишине, после он вернулся в дом, запер дверь и опустил остальные автоматические жалюзи на всех окнах дома. После, он также поставил на сигнализацию и дом, а потом спустился в подвал. Там Бриан снял со стены винтовку с лазерным прицелом и вытащил из ящика стола пару коробок с патронами.<br/> — Пригодиться — сказал Бриан и засунул еще одну коробку с патронами в карман пиджака.<br/>Тем временем Ребекка закончила есть. Осталось привести себя в порядок и принять душ, а потом еще раз обработать ссадина и раны на руках и ногах. Ванна располагалась в соседней комнате. Ребекка пустила воду и обнаружила на стоящей рядом тумбочке новое чистое белье и другую одежду.<br/> " — Как он догадался? — промелькнуло у нее в голове — Надо же, на глаз определил мой размер. Да, в чем другом, а в опыте ему не откажешь.»</p><p>Щедро налив что-то вкусное из стоящего рядом с ванной, с запахом ягод похожее на гель в воду, Ребекка принялась развязывать бинты на руках и ногах. Забравшись в ванну она ощутила приятную теплую воду и запах чего-то очень знакомого, даже родного. Ребекка узнала этот запах — это была смесь трав и ежевики, которую она сама готовила для принятия ванны. Бриан тайком забрал этот пузырек из ее дома. Девушка улыбнулась и немного расслабилась, немного прикрыв глаза.</p><p>Вскоре она услышала, что в соседней комнате тоже бежит вода и кто-то насвистывает веселую знакомую мелодию — это был Бриан, который тоже решил привести себя в порядок и принять душ после тяжелого дня.<br/>После, Ребекка переоделась, зажгла лампу на прикроватном столике и села на кровать, смазывая антисептиком ссадины и раны на руках и ногах. В этот момент в комнату вошел Бриан, в руках у него была винтовка, а в другой реку пара тех самых коробок с патронами. Он был одет в одни лишь пижамные брюки. В доме было очень тепло и Бриан расхаживал босиком.</p><p> — Зачем это? — Ребекка уставилась на оружие в его руках, оторвавшись от обработки ссадин.<br/> — Не бойся, мое счастье, надеюсь, это нам сегодня не пригодиться — улыбнулся Бриан, положив винтовку на стол рядом с подносом с едой. Он налил себе стаканчик сока и отпил, поглядывая на Ребекку как-то странно. Его глаза светились и поблескивали, в свете одной лишь настольной лампы они казались и вовсе нечеловеческими.<br/> — Ты уже поела? — спросил он, выпивая сок залпом.<br/> — Да — тихо ответила она.<br/> — Вот и хорошо, может еще чего-нибудь? Вкусненького? — Бриан присел рядом, не спуская с девушки глаз.<br/> — Нет, спасибо, я наелась — ее испуганные глаза были прикованы к его телу. Его спина, плечи и грудь были в шрамах и отметинах от пулевых ранений.<br/>Бриан заметил ее настороженный и испуганный взгляд.<br/> — Это прошлое — поспешил объяснить он, осторожно взяв в руки антисептик и помогая Ребекке забинтовать руки. — Надеюсь наше будущее будет более спокойным.<br/> — Почему не ешь сам? — спросила Ребекка и отвела глаза от его тела, немного смутившись. На ее щеках вспыхнул румянец.<br/> — Не хочу — улыбнулся Бриан, заметив ее смущение. — Ну, что, будем спать или займемся чем-нибудь интересным?<br/> — Что?! — Ребекка еще больше смутилась, но возмущение взяло верх — Что ты себе на воображал?<br/> — Много чего — усмехнулся Бриан, заканчивая перебинтовывать ее руки. — Я тебя обожаю, но и ты неравнодушна ко мне. Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Ты не умеешь и не можешь лгать. Я тебе нравлюсь, но ты боишься признаться в этом даже себе самой.<br/>Ребекка отвернулась, она не могла выдержать его пронзительного горячего взгляда. Бриан был прав, она думала о нем слишком часто, чем наверное сама бы хотела.<br/> — Не сердись, я вовсе не хочу воспользоваться ситуацией, как ты наверно подумала — Бриан осторожно положил свои широкие ладони ей на плечи.<br/> — Ты не договорил — Ребекка повернулась.<br/> — Да. Тогда слушай — ответил Бриан.<br/>И Бриан рассказал Ребекке все, даже о самом последним разговоре с Лукасом. И о том, что ей действительно грозит гибель.<br/> — Вот поэтому я тебя здесь и спрятал. Господи, это просто чудо какое-то, что тогда нашел тебя в лесу — Бриан закончил свой рассказ и не выдержав, придвинулся к Ребекке совсем близко, обнял ее.<br/> — Уже очень поздно, тебе нужно отдыхать — он поцеловал ее в макушку, как когда-то. — Люблю тебя… Очень… Прости меня.<br/> — Не надо, Бриан, я не виню тебя — тихо ответила Ребекка и обняла его в ответ.<br/> — Я хочу тебя — шепнул он ей на ухо, обжигая своим горячим дыханием. Его губы снова осторожно приблизились, но Бриан сам себя остановил. — Ты хочешь меня? Я хочу быть с тобой, быть твоим любимым мужчиной, дарить тебе наслаждение и ласку, свою любовь, себя.</p><p>  — Бриан, я… — Ребекка запнулась на полуслове, но и отстраниться от него не могла.<br/> — Не бойся, я не причиню тебе зла и не сделаю тебе ничего дурного, любовь моя — еще один поцелуй и тихий шепот. — Иди ко мне… Люблю тебя…<br/>Ребекка ничего не ответила, а лишь обняла его. Она сама не ожидала от себя подобного, только стук его сердца и своего…<br/> — Ты меня любишь? Хоть немного? Ребекка… — Бриан внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза, нежно поглаживая ее по щеке. Но девушка ничего не ответила, а просто обняла его. В следующее мгновение Бриан почувствовал на своих губах легкий осторожный поцелуй.</p><p>Он больше не мог себя останавливать, не мог сдерживать свою рвущуюся наружу страсть, не мог больше запретить себе проявить свою любовь, свои чувства и повалил Ребекку на постель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Часть вторая. Данное слово.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все не кажется таким важным, особенно, когда накрывает страх, сковывает и укутывает, как будто паук заворачивает в свою невидимую, но очень крепкую паутину, парализующий все чувства, разум и тело. Ровене повезло чуть меньше, ей не удалось сбежать как Ребекке, ее не планировали использовать для охоты, ее даже не убили как несчастную Джейн.<br/>Она сидела в темной комнате, больше похожей на камеру, без окон, лишь мелькающая то и дело лампочка на потолке была для нее единственным источником света. Старый драный матрас, со следами чьей-то запекшейся крови, служил ей своеобразной подстилкой и местом для сна. Пол был бетонный и очень холодный. Девушка сидела в полном неведение и страхе.</p><p>Сначала она плакала, слезы потоком текли по ее лицу. Плакала от унижения, боли и безысходности, страха и отчаяния. Потом, осознав, что спасения нет, обреченная жертва перестала проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции и впала в какое-то забытье.</p><p>Лишь мысли о своем возлюбленном Уилфреде немного напоминали ей о том, что она еще жива.</p><p>Ровене не повезло. Ее насильник больше не возвращался, как не возвращались и те, кто периодически вытаскивал ее из этой проклятой камеры и тащил в другую дорого убранную комнату для развлечений. Никто больше не приносил остатки еды в стальной миске и даже воды. Лукас, наигравшись с покладистой и запуганной жертвой вдоволь, очень быстро потерял интерес, а после побега Ребекки и вовсе приказал заварить люк, ту часть бункера, где содержались пленницы. Ему не нужны были лишние свидетели, а случись нужда, он прикажет найти новое место для развлечений и охоты.</p><p>Наступил вечер и Ровена с ужасом ждала очередного посещения старого извращенца, но этого не случилось. Спустя какое-то время, даже странные звуки, которые раздавались где-то наверху, затихли и наступила тишина. Страшная, гнетущая, давящая, оглушающая тишина. Ровена могла слышать стук своего собственного сердца в этой ужасной камере, которая сейчас напоминала могилу.</p><p>В этот самый момент в ее душу и закрался страх, нет, не тот, который был самым первым чувством во время встречи с хищником-извращенцем, а другой, намного хуже, который приходит вместе с осознанием того, что смерть настолько близко, что каждая минута может стать последней. Все эти пафосные, красивые картинные речи о мимолетности жизни, все эти мудрые важные слова, которые на самом деле не имеют ничего общего с жесткой и грубой реальностью, казались теперь просто красивыми надписями на открытках или постерах. И как оказалось, лишь для этого и были хороши. Реальность оказалась во сто крат ужасней, проще и больней.</p><p>Смерть обычно приходит тогда, когда ее меньше всего ждут, внезапно и часто мучительно… От этого больнее всего, что внезапно и когда не ожидают… Гибель человеческого существа очень часто происходит тупо и страшно… Где-то вот-так в какой-то дыре, в подворотне или волей несчастного случая… Но всегда, когда этого меньше всего ждут…<br/>Не все могут принять и осознать этот последний миг, не все могут смириться с тем, что смерть так близко подкралась и это последние мгновения жизни.</p><p>А разве они должны быть такими? Разве ей нужно умирать? Теперь? Почему? Почему она? Почему сейчас? Такого не может быть… Нет! Нет! Не теперь… Она даже не знает жива ли Ребекка? Знает ли Уилфред, что их похитили? Господи…<br/>Слезы снова брызнули из глаз голубоглазой красавицы, ее милый, ее любимый Уилфред… Они успели подать бумаги в мэрию, чтобы пожениться на кануне Рождества, даже не смотря на протесты Седрика, который все же смирился с положением вещей. Они все-таки решили быть вместе, вместе навсегда и в горе, и в радости, и в болезни, и в здравии… </p><p>Навсегда.</p><p>Ровена не просто плакала, казалось, что ее душа сама выворачивается наружу от страха и осознания того, что это конец… Никто не придет, никто не спасет. Никто и не пришел.<br/>Наступила ночь</p><p>***</p><p>Пока бедняжка Ровена, оставленная умирать, сидела запертая заваренном намертво бункере, а остальные участники страшной охоты разъехались восвояси, Лукас разослал своих людей по всюду, чтобы разыскать единственную выжившую свидетельницу его кровавых дел.</p><p>Ему не составило большого труда узнать, что Ребекка выжила, но он не знал, где именно она может скрываться. Не смотря на то, что старое дело о пропаже девушек вновь было открыто, он был в курсе всего происходящего. Действующий прокурор щедро кормился с рук Лукаса, тем самым новая информация каждый раз преподносилась ему на блюдечке и все, как казалось Лукасу, было под контролем. Оставалось лишь чуть-чуть и это чуть-чуть быстро, умело, профессионально закончит Альберт Мальвуазен.</p><p> — Дело снова открыто, как ты и хотел, Ричард — прокурор сидел на против Ричарда и сверлил того взглядом — Только смотри, не затягивай с этим, я не дам больше санкций на продолжение старых дел, мы с новыми еле справляемся. Да еще и Рождество скоро, никому в отделе не захочется торчать в канун праздника со всем этим. Ведь прямых улик все равно нет.<br/> — Они будут. Да, прямых нет, но я уверен, я знаю КТО за всем этим стоит — настаивал Ричард, вытерая руки и поправляя бинт на голове у Локсли. После перестрелки и погони все были не в лучшем виде.</p><p> — И кто же? — усмехнулся прокурор — Неужели у тебя появилось хоть что-то, что можно было бы предъявить в суде? Ты же знаешь, какой у него адвокат? Каждый раз он заставляет меня краснеть, что мы опять зря задержали хозяина «Ночной королевы». Смотри, Ричард, если ты опять нас всех опозоришь — я не посмотрю, что ты оттрубил почти всю свою жизнь в отделе по особо важным, я ускорю твой «полет» на пенсию, ей богу.</p><p>С этими словами, забрав чашку с дымящимся кофе, прокурор вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Оставшись вместе с Локсли, Ричард жестом пригласил Уилфреда и Вамбу пройти в его кабинет. Вечер предстоял долгим, да и ночью работать ему было куда спокойнее.</p><p>Локсли остался с ним вместе, не смотря на ранение. Ему тоже было не по себе после смерти товарищей и ноги сами не хотели нести его домой. Работа продолжалась.</p><p> — Проходите, вы оба — Ричард поставил дополнительный стул для Вамбы — Как я понимаю, вам обоим есть что сказать.<br/> — Да — решительно ответил Уилфред — И много чего.<br/> — Что ж, Роб, у нас ведь еще кофе не закончился? — усмехнулся Ричард.<br/> — Этого добра куда больше, чем патронов — также усмехнулся Локсли и поставил кофеварку на старт.<br/> — Тогда, молодые люди, начнем. Ночь будет долгой — Ричард протянул каждому из них листки бумаги и включил диктофон.</p><p>Уилфред поделился своими мыслями и фактами, которые еще только предшествовали похищению девушек. Он говорил все, не пропуская никакой, даже самой маленькой детали. Когда все только началось, с того самого момент, когда Ребекка случайно забежала в клуб «Ночная королева».</p><p>Деталь за деталью, предложение за предложением, подробность за подробностью и через три часа на столе у Ричарда лежал тот самый пазл из логических выводов и доказательств, который она так долго собирал. Теперь у него не осталось сомнений — все дороги снова вели в этот чертов клуб.</p><p> — Значит, все-таки Бриан… — промолвил Ричард, задумавшись.<br/> — Это он за Ребеккой тогда заезжал — добавил Вамба — А после, после того ужаса… Он был с ней на похоронах ее отца.<br/> — Кажется, наша картинка начала вырисовываться более четко. Роберт, что хочешь делай, мне нужна санкция на обыск клуба и уже к утру! — Ричард хлопнул Локсли по плечу, который тот час же выбежал из комнаты за ордером, и поглядел на Уилфреда и Вамбу. — А вы сейчас напишите все, что рассказали. — Да и еще, разве ваша подруга не знала, что этот Бриан близкий друг погибшего Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, того самого, которого подозревали в убийстве ее отца и погроме аптеки?</p><p> — Я не знаю — ответил Уилфред, содрогаясь от догадки — Я пытался защитить Исаака от этих урод*в, но если бы Ребекка знала об этом… Как же она могла с ним связаться… Он же такой же как этот убл*док со своими головорезами… Боже, Ребекка…</p><p> — Она не могла знать — перебил его Вамба — Я просто уверен, что этот лощеный ко*ел запудрил ей мозги, но Ребекка не дура и не поведется на такое. Он ее запугал, точно запугал. Конечно, запугал, а потом организовал все это и похитил ее, а заодно и Ровену. Они же были вместе, когда все это произошло. Ребекка говорила, что они хотят встретиться и все такое.<br/> — Я убью его! — выпалил Айвенго, ударив по столу кулаком, больное плечо заныло — Видит бог, я убью Бриана, если что-то случиться с ними! Он заплатить за все сполна!</p><p> — Вот что, сейчас не до предположений и не время для самосуда, у нас нет времени на догадки, нам нужно действовать наверняка, их жизни в опасности — четко отрезал Ричард — Тебе, парень нужен отдых и лечение. Ты видел тех парней на входе, там у клуба? Так вот, любой из них тебя уделает еще раньше, чем ты войдешь во внутрь. Так как же ты собрался разобраться с ним, если еле держишься на ногах? Нет, здесь надо действовать хитростью, не выкладывая все карты на стол и имея козыри на руках. И у меня есть такой козырь.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем Альберт Мальвуазен уже добрался до своего загородного дома. Перед тем как свернуть на дорогу, ведущую к его дому, он проехал по другой. Эта дорога вела к дому его лучшего друга Бриана. Альберт осторожно проехал рядом, как бы невзначай взглянув на сам дом и окна. Не смотря на то, что охрана была на месте, даже его помощник Абдалла ставил машину Бриана в гараж, самого хозяина видно не было.</p><p> — На, да ладно, дружище, тебе действительно следует отдохнуть, а уж я приберу все как надо — пробормотав себе под нос Альберт поехал дальше и выехал на дорогу, которая на этот раз вела к его собственному дому.<br/>Оставив свой мотоцикл во дворе, Альберт весь оставшийся вечер провел в раздумьях и подготовке. Он выбирал подходящее оружие, благо, этот самый выбор у него был и достойный. Открыв потайную сейф-комнату, где Мальвуазен хранил свою коллекцию оружия, он долго разглядывал стенд с винтовками. Одна из которых, черная немецкая с лазерным прицелом, была особенно любима Альбертом.</p><p>Легкая, точная, прочная, еще ни разу не подводила меткого стрелка. Альберт перевел взгляд на другую винтовку, которая висела чуть выше и отдельно от остальных, она была самой старой из всего арсенала, но по-прежнему в безупречном состоянии. Он вспомнил, как покупал свою первую профессиональную «красавицу».</p><p>Это было давно, но она до сих сохранила форму, до сих пор могла разить наповал с первого выстрела, каждого, кто дольше, чем нужно любовался ее красотой. Альберт улыбнулся, вспоминая как притащил ее домой, какие тогда были галаза у его лучшего друга, который так пытался наладить их жизнь. Но, не смотря на все протесты, чуть позже, сам Бриан как-то брался за это оружие, нехотя, коря себя и проклиная тот день, когда в обще взял в руки оружие. Тогда Альберт наливал ему пол-бокала хорошего сухого вина, протягивал Бриану его любимую сигару и забирал свою «красавицу» отдыхать. Он и впрямь ухаживал за своим оружием и любил его словно женщину. Мальвуазен мог часами начищать и полировать, продувать и смазывать. Чуть позже, он приобрел специальный сейф для хранения.</p><p>Тяга к оружию не прошла с годами, как и не прошла эта странная страсть к тому, что Альберт, выполняя особые заказы, становился не кем иным, как тем самым, от кого зависит жизнь и смерть. Это жуткое чувство будто вливало волшебный эликсир в его жилы. Если Бриан по окончанию военной службы и той нелегкой жизни наемника, все же мечтал о чем-то спокойном, более земном, но только не браться больше за оружие, Альберт, казалось, не хотел даже в мирное время, расставаться с оружием. Словно любящий мужчина, который раз и навсегда был привязан болезненной страстью к запретной женщине, так он был привязан к тому миру, где он мог управлять жизнью и смертью.</p><p>Бриан часто упрекал его в том, что Альберт хоть и стремиться вместе с ним начать нормальную спокойную жизнь, но на самом деле тянется к еще более ужасному миру. Мальвуазен и сам порой думал, что болен, болен бесчувствием и жестокостью, но случилось это еще до плена, и сам он отлично это понимал…</p><p> — По моему сигналу! Каждый из вас будет стрелять! — голос арбитра звучал жестко и громко. — Крутим барабан! Стрелять только по сигналу!<br/>Альберту вспомнилось как он участвовал в нелегальных кровавых играх, что-то напоминающее «русскую рулетку», где нужно было выжить, убивая других, победителю достается большой денежный приз. В начале первого раунда собиралось десять человек, у каждого в барабане револьвера была одна пуля. По сигналу участники крутили барабан, а потом стреляли в голову впереди стоящего… С каждым раундом пули добавлялись в барабан, ставки росли, а выживших становилось все меньше. Под конец, оставалось всего двое участников… А потом лишь один — победитель, который уносил большой куш и свою жизнь.</p><p> Эти игры для богатых, где ставки шли на миллионы евро, где зашкаливал адреналин, где нервы были на самом пределе человеческих возможностей, стали для Альберта своеобразным развлечением. Каждый раз, приставляя дуло револьвера к чужой голове, Альберт понимал, что в ходе такой игры может погибнуть сам. А может, перебив всех остальных участников своеобразной дуэли, сорвать миллионный куш.</p><p>Каждый месяц Мальвуазен участвовал в таких играх. Сколько тогда он застрелил народу, Альберт и сам уже не помнил. Как-то раз Бриан узнал, чем занимался его друг и был в бешенстве от того, как Мальвуазен решил ему помочь, но дело уже было сделано.</p><p>Зато, когда они с Брианом перебрались в другую страну, он смог без проблем основать свое дело и купить свой роскошный дом.</p><p>Его больше не трогало, как раньше, чужая боль, как и чужая смерть. Лишь его лучший друг был для Альберта опорой и примером, на который, впрочем, он тоже не всегда ровнялся. Бриан с горечью понял, что его друг превратился в глубокого социопата. Мальвуазен через чур не боялся ни крови, ни смерти, совсем не то, что было раньше, во времена их службы, но зато он был готов прийти на помощь своему другу, не смотря ни на что, а тот ему.<br/>Теперь же, как и раньше, Альберт решил помочь решить образовавшиеся проблемы и убрать Ребекку с дороги. Он не хотел причинять Бриану боль, но понимал, что оставив девушку в живых навлечет на своего друга беду куда хуже, чем просто смерть. Он был обязан Бриану жизнью не только физической, поэтому постояв еще минуту, Мальвуазен взял новую облегченную винтовку с лазерным прицелом и всего три патрона из коробки. Решение принято — Ребекка исчезнет.</p><p>Была глубокая ночь.</p><p>***</p><p>Ночь пролетела незаметно, словно ее и не было вовсе. Ранее утро было хмурым, снег не прекращался. Лес стоял в каком-то зачарованном сне, лишь одинокий дом в этом месте казался источником жизни. Так и было, только эта самая жизнь царила внутри.</p><p>Ребекка немного приподнялась с постели. Она с каким-то странным выражением лица поглядела на лежащего рядом с ней Бриана, который не спал, после того, что между ними только что произошло. Она заметил что-то похожее на слезы, которые выступили на ее глазах. Это его настолько поразило, что заставило тут же, одним движением, вернуть Ребекку в постель.<br/> — Нет, нет, нет… Только не говори, что ты этого не хотела… Нет! — Бриан сжал девушку в объятиях, прижимая к своей груди дорогое сердцу существо.<br/> — Я…Я не знаю… — сорвалось с ее губ.<br/> — Ребекка… Боже, зачем?! — Бриан посмотрел ей в глаза, на его лице отразились сожаление и ужас — Я же не хотел. Я не хотел принуждать тебя… Думал, что ты тоже этого хочешь… Я люблю тебя, ты самое дорогое создание, единственно, что у меня осталось. Зачем же так…<br/> — Я хотела быть с тобой и не хотела тоже. Ты не в чем не виноват. Я боялась тебя и в тоже самое время мне было любопытно, какой ты есть на самом деле. — Ребекка осторожно дотронулась до его щеки. Это прикосновение подействовало на мужчину совсем не так, как она предполагала — никакого успокоения ее последняя фраза не принесло. Наоборот, его возмущение словно буря вырвалась наружу.<br/> — Что?! Любопытно?! Ты играешь со мной?! Играешь как с куклой? Ты что, использовала меня? Словно… Словно вещь…? — он оттолкнул от себя Ребекку. Его темные глаза наполнились дикими искрами, а лицо исказилось какой-то страшной гримасой. — Я люблю тебя! Слышишь? Люблю! Но я не позволю так с собой обращаться! Никому! Ты…! Ты… Я сам виноват… Уходи. Уходи сейчас же!</p><p>Бриан схватил со стола вазу с фруктами и швырнул ее об стену со всей силы.<br/> — Я никуда не уйду. Даже, если ты меня убьешь — твердо и тихо проговорила Ребекка. — Я сказала правду. Я хотела и хочу быть с тобой, но теперь я узнала настоящего тебя.<br/> Бриан молчал, он отвернулся от Ребекки и прислонился одной рукой к стене, словно человек, у которого прихватило сердце.<br/> — Бриан — она подошла к нему и обняла его сзади, прижимаясь к нему всем телом — Прости. Успокойся, я не брошу тебя. Я здесь с тобой.<br/>Ребекка обняла его еще сильнее как только могла. Ее губы дотронулись до его спины, этот поцелуй был теплым и нежным.<br/>Бриан повернулся и обнял девушке.</p><p> — Я ломаю все, абсолютно все, к чему прикасаюсь… — тихо проговорил он — Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Лучше ты уйдешь сейчас, чем… Чем потом. Ты же знаешь, кто я. Быть с ублю*дком опасно для жизни. Рано или поздно меня также кто-нибудь пристрелит или еще того хуже. А тому, кто будет рядом со мной придется в тысячу раз больней… Я не хотел… Господи, что я наделал… Я не должен был приближаться к тебе. Не должен был даже говорить с тобой. Ребекка, пообещай, что уедешь отсюда. Мне удалось скопить приличное количество денег. Я отдам тебе все — только пообещай, что уедешь. С такими деньгами ты сможешь начать спокойную обеспеченную жизнь где угодно. Ты еще будешь счастлива. Только не думай, что я хочу купить тебя или отречься. Я очень тебя люблю, но также сильно я боюсь за тебя. Лукас не оставит все это просто так и не простит. Он знает — ты единственный оставшихся в живых свидетель. Он может догадаться, что ты для меня все. Я не дам ему такого сильного оружия против себя и я не дам тебе страдать или погибнуть. Мне не страшно умирать, но я не хочу твоей смерти, нет Ребекка!</p><p> — Я не боюсь, особенно, после всего того, что мне удалось пережить — Ребекка еще крепче обняла Бриана.<br/> — А я боюсь! — крикнул он и взял ее лицо в свой широкие ладони — За тебя. Поэтому Лукас мой — лишь мой. Его не посадят, никогда полиции его не схватить. Все судебные процессы, которые если и начинались против него, прекращались. Лишь я — я один могу его остановить.<br/> — Как же ты это сделаешь? Да еще и в одиночку? Он убьет тебя, Бриан — глаза Ребекки наполнились беспокойством и слезами.<br/> — Не раньше, чем я перережу ему горло. Лукас доверяет мне и любит как родного сына. — отвечал он, стараясь успокоить любимую — Но прежде, я должен уберечь тебя от всего дурного и больше никогда не подвергать столь ужасной опасности. Прошу, слушайся меня хотя бы в этом.<br/>Ребекка потянулась к его губам и обняла его за шею, стоя на самых кончиках пальцев. Бриан аккуратно поднял ее на руки, не отрываясь от ее губ.</p><p> — Дай мне слово, что уедешь — сказал он, вновь опуская Ребекку на ноги.<br/> — Дай мне слово, что не будешь больше рисковать своей жизнью из-за меня — ответила Ребекка.</p><p>За окном плотной стеной шел снег. Наступила зима, укутывая и замораживая все на своем пути. Даже такую хрупкую и мимолетную жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 5. Дорога в никуда. Часть первая. Когда все не так, как надо.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«There is no life so damaged that it cannot be repaired by the hand of almighty God. If not for this, all of us would go mad."<br/>by Poirot, Agatha Cristie, «Appointment with Death»<br/>«В мире нет ничего настолько ужасного, чего бы не могла исправить рука Господа. Забывая эту истину, каждый из нас сходит сума.» Эркюль Пуаро, Агата Кристи, «Свидание со смертью».</p><p> </p><p>Ранним утром Бриан первым делом отправился к себе домой, где застал в полном составе своих людей. Абдалла приготовил завтрак на скорую руку, Амет закончил с заправкой автомобилей и уже готовился присоединиться к остальным на кухне, как на пороге появился хозяин дома. Амори все еще лежал в гостиной, но выглядел уже намного лучше, да и проснувшийся аппетит говорил о скором выздоровлении.</p><p>Мужчины как один повернулись, когда Бриан так неожиданно появился на пороге. Новая машина уже стояла во дворе дома. По одному только лишь кивку головы хозяина, Амет, жуя по дороге свой завтрак, вышел из дома, чтобы поставить новую машину в гараж.</p><p> — Абдалла, сейчас же поедешь в полицейский участок и подсунешь вот этот конверт. Руками не трогать, пакет не вскрывать, не забудь перчатки — четко и быстро проговорил Бриан, наливая себе кофе на бегу. — Я в клуб.<br/>Переодевшись в свежую рубашку и новый костюм, Бриан дожевал по дороге свежий круассан и сел за руль своей другой машины, того самого BMV, который привыкли видеть у клуба. Он не сомневался, Абдалла сделает все так, что придраться будет не к чему, а сам Бриан выполнить обещание, данное Ребекке. В душе ему тоже было жаль Ровену, но за свою любимую он боялся больше, да и потом, та наверняка уже мертва, слишком долго и хорошо он знал Лукаса.<br/>Бриан не заметил как доехал до своего клуба, где его ждал неожиданный сюрприз. У самого входа в заведение паслись полицейские. Машины с сигнальными огнями стояли вряд.</p><p> — Твою м*ть! — выругался Бриан, припарковывая машину отдельно от полицейских. — Началось утро бодро. Неужели Ричард… Опять.<br/>Из клуба доносилась приятная музыка и тем самым еще больше действовала на нервы полицейским. Бриан не ошибся, как только он вошел во внутрь своего заведения, он столкнулся нос к носу с самим Ричардом, который махал ордером на обыск и отдавал команды своим подручным перевернуть весь клуб вверх дном, но обнаружить все, что может помочь делу.<br/> — И какого хр*на на этот раз ты забыл в мое клубе? — Бриан с улыбкой поприветствовал полицейских и стоящего вместе с ними Ричарда.</p><p> — А вот и хозяин собственной персоной! — Ричард также желчно усмехнулся — Тебе стоит быть повежливей, я здесь с официальным ордером на обыск. Советую выдать все, что у себя нелегально хранишь и прямо сейчас: оружие, порошок и прочее «веселье». И выруби эту чертову музыку!</p><p>Ричард заметно нервничал и это не укрылось от Бриана, который даже ухом не повел на столь лестное предложение самого главного следователя по особо важным делам. Он как не в чем не бывало вынул из своего кармана золотую зажигалку и привычным жестом закурил сигару. Танцовщицы сгрудились в кучу около сцены и не знали, продолжать ли им репетицию, затравленно оглядываясь на хозяина, будто ожидая особых приказаний.</p><p> — Тише, тише. Никто здесь не глухой, а утром и днем музыка неплохая, в отличии от вечернего репертуара. — он выпустил пару колечек белого плотного дыма прямо в лицо Ричарду и улыбнулся. — Обижаешь, у меня самый лучший клуб в городе, а не какой-то притон для торчков. Я дер*ма никакого не держу, можешь все тут перерыть. А кстати, чем обязан такому визиту. Прямо с понтом заехал, а что Ричард, может тебе золотой пропуск ко мне в клуб выписать?<br/> — Еще слово и я заберу тебя в участок еще до того как твой поганый клуб откроется — прорычал Ричард. Все пошло отнюдь не так, как надо было Ричарду.</p><p> — И на каком же основании? Я не сделал ничего противозаконного! У меня чистый и честный бизнес! — Бриан продолжал улыбаться, вскочив на сцену и картинно поклонившись в сторону полицейских — И что ты мне предъявишь? А? Да, у меня заведение для взрослых и кажется на входе написано ясно: 21+. Можешь еще раз взглянуть, с обратной стороны. Или тебе очень хочется вылететь из своей л*гавой будки раньше всех на пенсию? А вы что встали? — обратился он на этот раз к танцовщицам, — Сцена свободна, продолжайте работать!</p><p> — Я найду. Можешь поверить, найду повод упрятать тебя за решетку — Ричард сбавил оборты, он отлично понимал, сейчас против Бриана у него нет ровным счетом ничего.<br/> — Ты лишь опозоришь себя, Ричард, да еще могут и попереть… Мддаа… Чем жить будешь? — Бриан соскочил со сцены и уселся на самый ее край, покачивая ногой и продолжая курить сигару, пуская вокруг себя плотные пары дыма.<br/> — Если тебе так интересно, для начала, ты входишь в список подозреваемых в похищении вот этих девушек — Ричард подошел к нему вплотную и ткнул прямо в лицо Бриану фотографии Ребекки и Ровены. — А еще, если я хоть грамм дури найду у тебя в клубе, клянусь, я организую тебе и эту статью.</p><p> — У меня в клубе есть два вакантных места — дополнительных парковщик и охранник у входа на смену. — ответил Бриан, ни один мускул не дернулся на его лице, когда он увидел в руках у Ричарда фото девушек. — Если что, звони, пристрою, когда тебя выкинут из доблестных рядов ле*авых.<br/>— Да что ты несешь?! Это же твоя девчонка, не так ли? Вот! — Ричард ткнул фотографией прямо в лицо Бриану — Только не отрицай, что ты ее не знаешь и не встречаешься с ней!<br/> — Мало ли с кем, когда и где я встречаюсь — Бриану пришлось немного напрячься, когда он и сам припомнил как ездил с Ребеккой в полицию после ужасного происшествия с Исааком.</p><p> — Ты должен знать где она — Ричард наклонился еще ближе, почти к самому уху хозяина клуба — Ты первый подозреваемый в похищении этих двух молодых женщин! Тебя видели с Ребеккой перед самым похищением.<br/> — И что это доказывает? Я что не могу встречаться с кем-то, не смеши меня Ричард, у меня, как ты и сам наверно понял, недостатка в женщинах нет. Какая разница — сегодня одна, завтра — другая. Я не обязан следить за тем, что они делают без меня и чем они занимаются. Это ничего не доказывает. — Бриан старался казаться безмятежным и даже равнодушным.<br/> — Но ты встречался с ней перед самым похищением — Ричард не отставал.</p><p> — Я же сказал, откуда мне знать, куда после нашего свидания пошла эта красотка — Бриан снова выпустил несколько клубов дыма — Я ей не папа с маман, да и лет ей уже достаточно, чтобы знать и понимать, куда и с кем ходить и как проводить время. Если у тебя ничего на меня нет — заканчивай весь этот цирк и уматывай, пока я не устроил тебе проблемы и не дошел до прокурора. Вечером у меня прием. Ты мешаешь мне работать, Ричард. Если сам не умеешь, дай поработать другим. И избавь, прошу от сердца, избавь меня от созерцания твоего силуэта в моем заведении.</p><p> — Ты видимо не понял — у меня на руках санкция подписана самим прокурором, это и есть мой золотой пропуск к таким негодяям как ты — Ричард не отступал — Если понадобиться, я переверну твой клуб вверх дном и оторву каждый гвоздик и это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока я не найду то, что нужно. Будешь и дальше продолжать в том же духе — прихвачу за препятствие работе полиции и оскорблении при исполнении.</p><p> — Вперед и в руки флаг — вздохнул Бриан, понимая, что официальная санкция от прокурора дает Ричарду более широкие полномочия на этот раз — Вижу, представление затягивается, может тебе налить чего прохладительного?<br/> — Слушай, я тебя по-человечески прошу, ты ведь наверняка в этом замешан или что-то знаешь, все нити ведут в твой прокляты клуб! — Ричард был на пределе, даже не смотря на присутствие остальных полицейских, он был готов вцепиться Бриану в горло прямо здесь, лишь бы вытрясти из того все, что касалось похищения и девушек — Ты даже не представляешь, сколько боли и ужаса терпят не только они сами, но их близкие и любимые люди! У тебя, что? Совсем сердца нет?! Неужели же деньги тебе все заменили?!</p><p> — Хорошо, не хочешь, как хочешь, тогда я сам выпью — Бриан игнорировал эмоциональную тираду Ричарда и обратился к одному из барменов — Эй, Сэмми, сделай мне лайм с минеральной, будь так любезен!<br/>Бармен кивнул и тот час же исполнил его просьбу.<br/> — Я все сказал, Ричард, если ты не заметил, благотворительный цирк закончился до выборов, не надо меня жалобить. Повторять больше не буду — я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Остальное тебе объяснит мой адвокат — Бриан еще раз улыбнулся и направился к браной стойке за своим напитком.<br/> — Вот ур*д — прошипел Ричард и сплюнул на пол, потом он вновь повернулся к одному из полицейских и крикнул, чтобы те искали как следует и нечего не пропускали.</p><p>***</p><p>В это время Альберт Мальвуазен ехал на своем дорогом автомобиле в свой ресторан. Утро для него выдалось хорошим, дела шли успешно, оставалось лишь выполнить просьбу Лукаса, найти и убрать Ребекку, это не было столь большим затруднением для него, он догадывался, где та могла спрятаться и кто ее мог укрывать, и после, получить свои пять миллионов евро, которые тот обещал Альберту за выполненную работу. Но перед тем, как ехать в свой ресторан «Дафнис и Хлоя», он должен был заехать в клуб «Ночная королева», чтобы на какое-то время принять дела у Бриана, которому нужен был отдых. Конечно. Мальвуазен любезно присмотрит за клубом, это было не в первый раз и Альберт блестяще справлялся со своими обязанностями. В багажнике была винтовка в чехле и сложенным рядом с ней прицелом.<br/>Машина, из которой доносилась приятная громкая музыка, остановилась прямо напротив главного входа в клуб.</p><p> — Это еще что за птица? Еще один меломан… — вымолвил Ричард, наблюдая как шикарный автомобиль, явно не служащего в клубе бармена, припарковался на самом видном месте и из него вышел высокий, статный очень дорого и не броско одетый, мужчина. На вид он был моложе Бриана, но с таким же выражением лица, отдававшим холодом и презрением. Альберт просто таки проплыл мимо открывших рты полицейских, вступая по растаявшему снегу рядом с дорожкой, ведущей в клуб, своими дорогими светло-коричневыми ботинками из тонко выделанной кожи. Его кашемировое длинное пальто точь в точь повторяло ту же гамму цветов, что его ботинки и костюм.<br/>Проплыв таким образом сквозь ряды полицейских, Альберт мгновенно отыскал взглядом Бриана у браной стойки.<br/> — Кто вы и куда направляетесь? — Ричард резко остановил Мальвуазена и вперил свой пытливый взгляд сначала в лицо Альберта, а потом на его ботинки.</p><p> — Владелец этого клуба мой друг, я буду выполнять обязанности управляющего, временно. Видите ли, лейтенант, отдых нужен всем — Альберт намеренно перепутал звание Ричарда, чтобы позлить того как следует — Так я могу пройти?<br/> — Можете. К вам у меня тоже будут вопросы. — Ричард смерил Мальвуазена взглядом, статная, стройная фигура мужчины была похожа скорее на танцора, чем на бывшего военного или солдата удачи.</p><p> — Если меня ни в чем не обвиняют, могу заехать к вам сам, даже можете не присылать оповещение. Всегда был на стороне правосудия. Я бы рад поболтать, да сейчас дела поджимают. — Альберт столь картинно взмахнул ресницами и заморгал глазами, что Ричарду на какой-то момент, показалось, что новоприбывший гость не совсем традиционной ориентации.<br/> — Нет, вы ни в чем не обвиняетесь, пока что, но заехать все же придется. Лучше сегодня вечером или завтра с самого утра. Вот моя визитка и телефон — Ричард протянул Альберту свой номер телефона и адрес полицейского участка.<br/> — Да, конечно, обязательно заеду — на губах Альберта заиграла легкая улыбка, он снова взмахнул ресницами и прошел в глубь клуба, как раз туда, где у браной стойки стоял Бриан и потягивал минералку с лаймом.<br/> — Это еще кто? — спросил Локсли, подойдя к своему шефу — Разряжен как павлин.<br/> — Кажется, это, тьфу, его дружок — сообразил Ричард — Наверно поэтому Бриан так отнекивается от своего знакомства с одной из девушек.<br/> — Он что? Такой? — Локсли и Ричард переглянулись — Ну, в том смысле…<br/> — Черты их разберет, чего ты хочешь, мы в самом эпицентре сборища разного рода гадости. Я бы не стал удивляться, если они оба такие, ну или на два фронта. Хр*н с ними, надо продолжать работать — Ричард усмехнулся и стал подниматься на второй этаж, где располагались вип-ложи клуба, а также кабинет Бриана, где уже вовсю орудовали полицейские.</p><p>***</p><p> — Ну, артист из тебя действительно отменный — рассмеялся Бриан, обнимая своего друга.<br/> — Ты уже здесь, думал, что после сорвавшейся сделки, будешь дрыхнуть как убитый — Альберт забрал у него стакан и отхлебнул немного минералки.<br/> — Некогда горевать и сокрушаться, надо продолжать дело делать. Реджинальда сегодня хоронят. Наконец-то, земля ему… Всем, чем только можно и нельзя. — как не в чем не бывало ответил Бриан, поглядывая на полицейских. — Кстати, чем закончился разговор с Лукасом, когда я так демонстративно ретировался восвояси?<br/> — Ничего важного, он лишь хотел, чтобы я на время твоего отдыха принял твои дела и помог со всякого рода формальностями — Альберт врал и старался не смотреть Бриану в глаза, тот мог запросто его раскусить, поэтому Мальвуазен принял довольно расслабленный и непринужденный вид.<br/> — Так значит, этому извращенцу стало вдруг наср*ть, что где-то бродит, возможный живой единственный свидетель его бесчинств? Вот так вот, да? — Бриан хотел вывести Альберта на откровенный разговор, даже не смотря на присутствие многочисленного состава полиции в своем клубе. Он был уверен, что сейчас ищейки были заняты именно поисками, в зале оставалось лишь трое, да и то в противоположном углу. Бриан ходил по краю. Это ему даже нравилось.<br/> — Понимаешь… — начал было Мальвуазен, но их разговор был прерван криками Ричарда, который стремительно бежал вниз по лестнице.</p><p> — Всем собраться внизу! Срочно выезжаем! — орал он как подорванный, Локсли спешил за ним.<br/> — Что все? — язвительно спросил Бриан у пробегающего мимо Ричарда, шаркая ногой перед ним — Вы уже закончили, надо же так скоро… Неужели не нашли ничего интересного?<br/> — Пока нет, но не думай, что все закончилось. Мы еще вернемся, будь уверен, появилось кое-что важнее твоего паучьего угла — прошипел Ричард прямо ему в лицо и выбежал из клуба, подгоняя всех остальных.<br/>Через десять минут полицейские машины как одна отъехали от клуба.<br/> Бриан лишь проводил их взглядом, довольно посмеиваясь.</p><p>***</p><p>Показания, которые Ребекка накануне успела написать, были отосланы в полицию, а именно Абддала принес пакет со всеми подробностями и планом, где может располагаться то самое место, где держать пленниц. Реагировать нужно было немедленно, ведь каждая минута была на счету.<br/>Ричард и Локсли опрометью кинулись в кабинет, где у них на столе уже лежал тот самый конверт от «доброжелателя», где лежал нарисованный план дороги, а также подробные описания, имена и внешность тех душегубов, которых Ребекке удалось рассмотреть, но что особенно повергло в шок самого Ричарда, когда он пробежал глазами по написанному имени Лукаса. Арестовать за что-либо представителя палаты лордов или представителя конгресса было непросто нелегко — это было невозможно!<br/> Только теперь Ричард осознал в полной мере то, о чем ему намекал Бриан — все его доказательства и обвинения могли в одночасье улететь в никуда. Все шло не так, как надо. На этот раз Ричард и его люди не просто рисковали потерять место, они рисковали головой.<br/> — Роб, быстро всех в загородный парк, кажется, мы их нашли! Быстрей, едем! — Ричард успел засунуть дополнительную обойму за пазуху куртки и выскочил вон. Его торопливость сыграла с ним злую шутку. Хотя, не смотря на многолетний опыт, он никогда не позволял себе и другим оставлять дела или хоть какие-то бумаги на столе, на это раз кабинет остался открытым, а часть бумаг из пакета осталась на столе, прикрытая впопыхах другими делами.<br/> — И куда это все так спешат? Почему все на ушах с самого утра? — проходящий мимо кабинет Ричарда ухватил за рукав одного из пробегавших полицейских.<br/> — Нашлись пропавшие девушки! Все едем на место! — успел выпалить он и вырвавшись от хватки прокурора выбежал к машинам.<br/> — А вот это уже интересно — пробурчал себе под нос блюститель правосудия, отпивая черный кофе из своей кружки. Неожиданно его взгляд скользнул по еле прикрытой двери кабинета Ричарда. Насвистывая какую-то мелодию, он не долго думая, зашел туда и запер за собой дверь.<br/> Присев в кресло, он стал осторожно капашиться в бумагах — не составило большого труда, чтобы обнаружить злосчастный пакет с показаниями «доброжелателя».<br/>Мельком пробежав глазами по написанному, он мгновенно набрал знакомый номер. Так Лукас узнал о том, что единственный свидетель его преступлений жив и уже сообщил в полицию о местонахождении того самого тайного места, где держали девушек.<br/>Описать то бешенство в котором некоторое время прибывал Лукас было невозможно. Прокурор мужественно принял его гнев на себя.<br/> — Пусть просмотрят все камеры, все перетрясут! Достань мне того, кто принес этот пакет и сегодня же! Иначе, ты меня знаешь — срывающийся гневный шепот в трубке отдавался блюстителю правосудия дикой реальной угрозой, которая вполне могла воплотиться в жизнь и прямо в этот же день.<br/>Через час на столе у прокурора лежало все видео наблюдение за утро текущего дня и за весь день, а также весь вечер предыдущего. Сделав самолично копию, он решил отправиться к Лукасу незамедлительно.<br/>Тот обедал в ресторане «Дафнис и Хлоя», медленно потягивая марочное вино из бокала. Неподалеку сидела его охрана и тоже обедала.<br/> — Принес? — Лукас обратился к пришедшему прокурору, продолжая потягивать вино, даже не разворачиваясь в его сторону.<br/>Тот кивнул и передал диск одному из охранников.<br/> — Что ж, посмотрим небольшое кино. Кто решил перейти мне дорогу, да еще так не вовремя — Лукас говорил спокойно, ничем не выдавая свое внутреннее волнение.<br/>Он просмотрел весь диск от начала до конца, внимательно всматриваясь в лица и наконец приказал остановить запись, когда на экране появилось знакомое лицо одного из людей Бриана. Это был Абддала.<br/> — Не ожидал от тебя такого, мой мальчик. Не ожидал — разочарованным голосом поговорил Лукас, подзывая к себе людей — Найти этого быстро и отвезти на наше место за городом. Делайте, что хотите, но выбейте из этого малого все и узнайте откуда этот гребанн*й пакет! Живо!<br/>Те тут же подорвались и поспешили выйти из ресторана.<br/> — Бриан, Бриан, как же так — сетовал Лукас, допивая вино — Какой удар ты мне нанес, сам не представляешь. Одна твоя ошибка и все пошло не так, как надо. Что ж, мой мальчик, как мне не жаль расставаться с тобой, как я не надеялся на то, что у меня есть продолжение, все же придется тебя убрать и подыскать тебе замену. Альберт будет достойным кандидатом и верным продолжателем наших дел. Мммм, Бриан… Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, а за это ты должен ответить.<br/>Он набрал номер Мальвуазена.<br/> — Альберт, мальчик мой, для тебя снова появилась работа. Оплачу ее в двойном размере, если за один раз сможешь решить сразу две проблемы. Приезжай сейчас в твой ресторан, мы как раз дожидаемся десерта, заодно и обсудим.<br/>На другом конце трубки ответили утвердительно. Лукас еще раз покачал головой и с грустью поглядел в окно. Снег шел крупными хлопьями, в пред рождественскую пору падающий снег казался особенно красивым и волшебным.</p><p>***</p><p>В это время, оставшись одна в лесном доме, Ребекка сидела на подоконнике и смотрела в окно, попивая свеже сваренное какао с молоком. Скоро наступит Рождество. Этот праздник она обычно отмечала в кругу семьи, а также с друзьями, обычно они все собирались в пекарне у Уилфреда, отдавая предпочтение уютной доброй и почти домашней атмосфере, чем в пафосных дорогих ресторанах, где она никогда не чувствовала себя в своей тарелке.<br/>Подарки, которые они подкладывали друг другу под стулья или елку, обернутые цветной раскрашенной бумагой. Вамба всегда получал красивые длинные вязанные шарфы, которые он носил целый год не снимая. Ровене она изготавливала специальные био-наборы с натуральной косметикой, которые та уничтожала в первую неделю Рождества, торча в ванной по два часа к ряду, чем вызывала протесты Уилфреда, но все равно они потом мирились, разрезая рождественский пудинг.<br/>Сам же Уилфред всегда предпочитал что-то практичное или какую-нибудь штуку для приготовления теста, либо для украшения интерьера своей пекарни. Для своего отца она обычно искала теплый, из натуральной шерсти, свитер от лучшего магазина в городе. Уже немолодой Исаак каждый раз примерял его при всех и носил весь рождественский вечер. Сама же Ребекка была счастлива найти новую интересную книгу и получить очередной жесткой диск с памятью, чем больше, тем лучше, где бы снова в глубинах гигабайтов поместились бы новые рассуждения, проекты и многочисленные новые идеи.</p><p>Эти теплые и дорогие ее сердцу воспоминания сейчас были для Ребекки своеобразной защитой от всего того ужаса, что случился с ними со всеми буквально недавно. Слезы невольно снова потекли у нее из глаз. Все изменилось и она сама чуть не рассталась с жизнью в одно мгновение. Несчастная Ровена, о судьбе которой Ребекка так и не смогла ничего узнать, а лишь вырвав обещание у Бриана хоть как-то помочь найти ее, о цене она не думала. Избитый до полусмерти Уилфред еще не пришел полностью в себя, его раны по-прежнему не зажили. Вамба же был на пределе своих сил и нервов, отчаянно помогая своему другу и полиции искать пропавших девушек, окончательно забросив свою учебу.<br/>Все пошло не так, как надо… Жизнь показала им свое истинное лицо, а что же теперь ей делать и как жить дальше Ребекка не знала.<br/>Тем временем полицейские были на том самом месте, откуда начиналась охота на людей. Люк сбивали сразу четверо полицейских, после неудачных попыток, Ричард отдал приказ просто разваривать металл, не смотря на опасения остальных. Никто не знал, кто или что было внутри, есть ли взрывное устройство или другая опасность.<br/>Когда люк наконец-то открыли, первое с чем столкнулись полицейские и сам Ричард был ужасный запах. Он перемешивался с парами отходов, запекшейся на стенах кровью и по-видимому, начинающих разлагаться, трупов жертв страшного плена.<br/> — Спускаемся! — скомандовал Ричард и сам полез во внутрь в числе первых.<br/>Бетонные холодные стены, которые высились над их головами и образовывали длинный, казалось, нескончаемый коридор, по правую торону которого располагались комнаты-камеры с пленницами, либо с тем, что от них осталось.<br/>Ровена вздрогнула, когда откуда-то сверху послышался шум открывающегося люка. Она с ужасом прильнула спиной к стене, ожидая самого худшего — окончательной расправы и смерти. Сидя в полной темноте, единственная лампочка накануне все же перегорела, в холодной камере, Ровена покорно ожидала смерти и уже утратила всякую надежду на спасение.<br/>Ричард несся по темному длинному бетонному коридору, освещая путь большим фонарем, стреляя каждый раз из пистолета, сбивая замки и открывая комнаты. Чем ближе приближался звук выстрелов, тем страшней становилось Ровене. Она вспомнила свое детство, своих родных, своего любимого Уилфреда, своих друзей и Ребекку, которую, как она сама думала, уже наверняка убили. Дрожа от ужаса и безысходности она с тихим всхлипом сползла на холодный пол и обхватила себя руками, будто могла защититься от того неизбежного, что должно было вот-вот произойти.<br/>Полицейским удалось обнаружить еще одну полуживую девушку, сразу были вызваны машины скорой помощи. В остальных камерах Ричард и Локсли находили лишь жалкие останки тех, кто когда-то был живым существом.<br/> С каждой открытой дверью, с каждым новым обнаруженным мертвым телом, надежда найти хоть еще кого-то живого, таяла.<br/>Наконец, пройдя еще один пролет, они оказались перед той самой дверью, где была заперта Ровена. Ричард выстрелил и сбил замок.<br/>От яркого света фонаря слепило глаза. Девушка закрыла лицо руками.<br/>Локсли быстро подбежал к ней и закутал несчастную в плед. Как только она почувствовала прикосновения мужских рук, Ровена попыталась вырваться, но сил у нее практически не было и она потеряла сознание. Ее обмякшее тело Локсли вытащил наружу, а потом ее погрузили в машину скорой помощи.<br/> — Больше никого нет, по крайней мере живых — сказал один из полицейских, обращаясь к Ричарду.<br/> — Тогда, где же Ребекка? Если она не погибла, значит нам надо продолжить поиски во что бы то не стало. Будем прочесывать весь парк! — объявил Ричард, которые уже сам потихоньку стал терять надежду, что Ребекку удастся найти живой.<br/>Было принято решение объявить общегородской официальный поиск. В результате которого, спустя еще три дня, в парке, который был настолько огромен и прилегал к реке, что в поисках были заняты почти все подразделения полицейских и спасателей, были найдены несколько тел пропавших девушек, в том числе и  уже давно пропавшей, Джейн Маккенрой. Также не обделили вниманием и саму реку. Водолазы работали не зря, но больше никого не нашли.<br/>Ребекки среди найденных трупов не было…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Часть вторая. Лучший друг.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не смотря на то, что Альберт был готов помочь вести дела клуба, Бриан остался на рабочем месте, вечером должен был приехать Джон, чтобы отпраздновать свою победу на выборах, но уже в более узком кругу. А Бриан прекрасно понимал, где Джон, туда может нагрянуть и Лукас. Он был готов к этой встрече.</p><p>К вечеру в «Ночную королеву» подъехали не просто гости, это был тот самый круг политиков среди которых вращался Джон.</p><p>Бриан вышел им навстречу, сам рассаживая их в лучшую ложу в клубе.</p><p> — Как я рад — говорил Джон, пожимая руку Бриану — Что ты принимаешь нас у себя, это лучшее место в городе! Да что там в городе, во всей Англии!<br/>Все улыбались и жали друг другу руки, спустя минут пять появился сам Лукас со своими людьми. Он крепко обнял Бриана и расположился за тем же столом, в той же ложе, что и остальные политики.<br/> — Я полагаю — начал он знакомя Бриана с некоторыми из палаты парламента — Все здесь знакомы. — Это лорд Эдвин Хоуп.</p><p> — Приятно снова встретиться с вами, Бриан. Я был впечатлен тем благотворительным вечером, накануне предвыборной компании Джона — они пожали друг другу руки, обменявшись любезностями.<br/> — Я очень польщен встречей с вами — хозяин клуба с улыбкой отвечал на рукопожатия и приветствия.<br/>После, Лукас представил и познакомил Бриана с остальными, которых тот не знал так близко.</p><p> — Господа — обратился ко всем Джон — Только здесь подают это прекрасное вино! Нам стоит воспользоваться случаем! Браин сам выбирает его и привозит, а мы можем наслаждаться истинным творением природы и человека!</p><p>  — За нового премьер-министра и истинного политика! За тебя, Джон! — Лукас поднял бокал, все последовали его примеру. Бриан тоже поднял свой бокал с вином, но лишь пригубил, оставляя вино не тронутым.</p><p>В это время на сцене клуба разыгрывалась эротическое шоу с пикантными подробностями. Бриан, в отличии от собравшихся погулять политиков, не обращал внимания на сие действо. Он то и дело поглядывал на часы, поджидая Альберта. Его мысли были рядом с Ребеккой в его доме в лесу.</p><p>В это время Альберт был на той самой дороге, которая вела в лесной дом. Он ловко отключил сигнализацию и незаметно пробрался в дом.</p><p>Ребекка, ничего не подозревая, сидела на кухне, ожидая, когда что-то съестное в кастрюльке свариться. Тем временем она резала овощи для салата.<br/>Ребекка вскрикнула от ужаса, когда Мальвуазен показался в дверном проеме кухни…</p><p>Спустя пол-часа, как и ожидалось, Альберт приехал в клуб и как ни в чем не бывало присоединился к пирующей компании. Бриан видел, как тот что-то успел шепнуть Лукасу и как на лице старого извращенца засияла улыбка, но сердце Бриана на несколько мгновений, казалось, перестало стучать, когда он увидел как Альберт быстрым движение передал Лукасу платок — это был ЕЕ платок!</p><p>Неужели Альберт все же убил Ребекку?</p><p>У Бриана закололо в висках, кровь стучала и пульсировала, его душила ярость и поднимающаяся боль. Музыка звучала все громче, все веселились, а Бриан не сводил взгляда с ухмыляющегося Лукаса.<br/>Мальвуазен вальяжной походкой подошел к Бриану и приобнял друга, протягивая ему бока вина.<br/>Все танцевали и смеялись. Альберт почти стиснул его в объятиях, картинно поздравляя с удавшейся предвыборной компанией.</p><p> — Тише, Бриан, успокойся — говорил он почти шепотом, продолжая улыбаться и даже немного пританцовывать — Она жива. Нам надо поговорить. Я все устроил. За нами обоими следят. Все телефоны прослушиваются. У них в полиции есть свой человек и сидит он высоко. Где мы можем встретиться и поговорить?<br/> — Ты разбил мое сердце, Альберт, я знаю, знаю, что ты сделал. Ты согласился на предложение Лукаса и меня убрать тоже — поцеловав Мальвуазена, словно тот был ему братом, продолжил шептать ему на ухо — Да не волнуйся ты так. Общественный парк. Через час. Ты разбил мне сердце, друг.<br/>Бриан поставил бокал на стол и вышел из клуба.</p><p>***</p><p>Морозный день подходил к концу. Предрождественская ярмарка в парке светилась и переливалась разноцветными огнями. Здесь, в общественном парке, за несколько кварталов от «Ночной королевы», Бриан назначил тайную встречу своему другу.<br/> Пока он ждал Мальвуазена, Бриан решил вспомнить детство и прогуляться между рядов, пестревших сладостями, леденцами, игрушками и аттракционами для детей. Красиво украшенные витрины манили и представляли разнообразные подарки, цветное фигурное имбирное печенье и прочие рождественские шутки от которых становиться тепло на сердце, и заставляет улыбаться даже очень суровое лицо.</p><p>Бриан вспомнил, как в детстве любил стрелять в тире, выигрывая различные игрушки и сюрпризы. Делать ему все равно было нечего, засунув в рот только что купленный леденец вместо сигары и немного потеснив детвору у тира, он принялся сбивать смешные фигуры, каждый раз очень метко попадая из ружья. Это привело в восторг детей и они с замиранием сердца наблюдали за каждым выстрелом, аплодируя и поддерживая криками стрелка после каждого удачного попадания. Собрав таким образом приличную коллекцию игрушек, Бриан раздал их собравшимся детям, когда они разошлись, осталось еще несколько клоунов, которых он взял с собой и присел на скамью недалеко от тира, жуя цветной леденец.<br/>Его мысли сейчас были рядом с Ребеккой, он давно уже все решил, спасти свое единственное дорогое существо, пусть даже ценой своей собственной жизни.</p><p>Наконец, в конце дорожки рядом с тиром, показалась знакомая статная фигура Альберта Мальвуазена. Он тщательно петлял по городу и кое-как ушел от соглядатаев Лукаса.<br/> — Пришлось немного задержаться. Зато можем говорить спокойно — выдохнул Альберт, поровнявшись со скамейкой, где в окружении мягких клоунов сидел его друг.<br/> — Настрелял, вот, пока тебя дожидался — усмехнулся Бриан, дожёвывая леденец и показывая на кучу выигранных плюшевых игрушек — Выбирай любого клоуна! Рождественская ярмарка в разгаре!<br/> — За мной следят, Бриан — Альберт присел рядом с ним на скамью, щелкнув по носу одному из клоунов, которые красовались стройным рядом около Бриана.<br/> — Знаю — плотный белый дым от сигары полетел в небо. — Сколько Лукас пообещал тебе замою голову?<br/> — Бриан… Двадцать. — Мальвуазен нервно взглотнул — Я собирался поговорить с тобой… Ты же знаешь, они прослушивают все разговоры и следят 24-часа в сутки.<br/> — Двадцать значит, неплохо. А про дом в лесу они тоже успели узнать? — Бриан приподнял одну бровь и пристально поглядел на своего лучшего друга.<br/> — Нет, они ничего не знают. — ответил Альберт, теребя пуговицу пальто — Тебе надо уехать.<br/> — Ага — Бриан снова усмехнулся и выпустил очередное облако дыма — А Ребекку оставить вам на съедение? Ты меня с кем-то перепутал, друг.<br/> — Я понимаю тебя, ты влюбился, возможно по-настоящему… — начал Мальвуазен.<br/> — Возможно? По-настоящему? — передразнил его Бриан — Да что ты в обще можешь знать про это? Ты никогда никого не любил, ты не способен на это. Разве ты не знал?</p><p> — Ошибаешься, я люблю тебя, своего единственного лучшего друга, люблю свое дело, свой ресторан — Альберт развернулся полностью и сейчас очень пристально смотрел ему в глаза.<br/> — Да что ты! — Браин рассмеялся — Неужели, а вот мои глаза и наши поступки говорят прямо противоположное! Я не отдам ее и точка. И не проси.<br/> — Бриан, Лукас приказал убрать вас обоих. Он считает, что ты его предал, но если ты сам расскажешь и привезешь Ребекку к нему, тебе все простят — Мальвуазен решил испробовать последний аргумент — Неужели ты думаешь, что я способен застрелить своего единственного друга?!<br/> — Черт побери, Альберт, да ты бы и мать родную застрелил, ибо, это твое гнилое нутро просто ликует, когда ты лишаешь кого-то жизни! Тебе же не деньги приносят радость — сказал Бриан с яростью и затушил остатки сигары. — Тогда, когда мы открыли наше кафе и только раскрутились… Эти твои игры. Я все понял, что-то сломало тебя, даже догадываюсь, случилось это с тобой после плена… Тебе нравиться убивать, Альберт! Понимаешь, ты?! Кайф и адреналин, который ты черпаешь на сцене своего ресторана и когда лишаешь жизни, вот, что делает тебя живым! Проклятие…</p><p> — Бриан, ты мне спас больше, чем жизнь. Что-то случилось… Да. Все это случилось со мной гораздо раньше. Но сейчас не об этом. Ты мой единственный друг. — как-то тихо и растеряно ответил Мальвуазен, оторвав пуговицу от пальто — Вот поэтому я сейчас сижу и разговариваю с тобой и еще не пустил тебе пулю в лоб.</p><p> — Спасибо, друг — Бриан картинно раскланялся и снова сел на скамью.</p><p> — Так что ты решил? Бриан, послушай меня, как человека, который все эти годы был рядом с тобой и делил все невзгоды и взлеты, оставь ее, ты найдешь себе другую девушку, еще лучше этой — Альберт наклонился к нему и положил руку ему на плечо — Ты же сам понимаешь, какая жизнь ее может ждать с тобой? Ничего хорошего, мы хоть и берем от жизни самое лучшее, но какой ценой? Я говорил тебе, раньше, оставь ее — ты меня не послушал. А теперь передо мной стоит ужасный выбор — убить своего лучшего друга, либо сдать его возлюбленную. Я разыграл это цирк сегодня перед Лукасом, но лишь для того, чтобы у тебя было хоть немного времени. Он скоро обо всем догадается.</p><p> — И что ты выбрал? Друг. — Бриан снова усмехнулся и протянул одного из клоунов проходящему мимо них малышу с мамой.<br/>— У вас осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы уехать — Альберт еще раз пристально поглядел Бриану прямо в глаза — Забирай ее немедленно из дома и уезжайте.<br/> — А как же рождественский ужин и фейерверк? Кто будет зажигать? — Бриан намекал Альберту на то, что собирается сжечь клуб вместе с пирующим вечером Лукасом и его приспешниками.</p><p> — Даже не думай, там будет полно народу. — Альберт взял другого мягкого клоуна в клетчатых штанишках и посадил себе на колени — Тебе нельзя появляться у клуба. Они убили Абддалу ночью. И наверняка Лукас послал за тобой людей в твой дом. Прошу тебя, Бриан — отдай ее и вернись обратно. Он простит тебя.<br/> — Нет, Альберт, этого не будет. Убить можно любого человека. Ребекка для меня значит больше, чем моя никчемная дрянная жизнь. Я ее никому не отдам. А что до старого извращенца, неужели ты поверил ему? Никого он прощать не собирается и потом у меня для него большой сюрприз. И последняя просьба к тебе — Бриан вздохнул, ему было тяжело прощаться с Альбертом не смотря ни на что.</p><p> — Какая? Я все сделаю, что захочешь. Даю слово — Мальвуазен глядел прямо в глаза Бриану.<br/> — Если со мной что-то случиться, отдай этот пакет Ребекке и вот этот конверт тоже. Там мое завещание и билет на самолет. Когда все уляжется, пусть начнет жизнь сначала. Она достойна лучшего — Бриан передал пакет и конверт Альберту. — А вот этот, смотри не потеряй, отдашь в полицию. Там недостающие улики сам знаешь по какому делу.<br/> — Почему не положишь в банк до востребования? — удивился он и улыбнулся — Ведь я тоже не вечен.<br/> — Вот ты и положишь — тоже улыбнулся Бриан и обнял его, так сильно, будто хотел задушить своего единственного друга в своих объятиях. — Ну вот и все. Если повезет, я еще успею набить тебе морду!<br/> — За тобой не станет! — рассмеялся Мальвуазен, поглядев на того с горечью — Значит ты все решил еще раньше…<br/> — Да, когда понял, что благодаря Ребекке я почувствовал себя живым и любимым. Пусть это продлилось несколько месяцев, но лучше быть счастливым месяц из всей своей жизни, чем так и прожить в дер*ме и по плечи в крови, так и не узнав, что такое, когда сбывается твоя мечта — Бриан снова достал свою золотую зажигалку, но на этот раз не для того, чтобы снова закурить сигару. Он отдал ее Альберту.</p><p> — Зачем? Я же не курю — удивился тот.<br/> — Я тоже, бросил — подмигнул Бриан — Так у нас, говоришь, остался этот вечер?<br/> — Да, если не меньше. Я не хочу твоей гибели, друг мой… А, черт…! Бриан… — Альберт опустил голову и сжал в кулаке зажигалку, а потом с силой ударил другой рукой по деревянным балкам.</p><p>Когда он поднял голову, Бриана уже нигде не было, он словно растворился в воздухе, лишь два клоуна продолжали сидеть рядом с Альбертом на скамье, а третий по-прежнему был у него на коленях.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, пока вечеринка была в разгаре, а политики веселились на всю катушку, Уилфред и Вамба сидели в госпитале в палате, куда отвезли Ровену. Девушка совсем недавно пришла в себя и открыла глаза.</p><p> — Уилфред… — прошептала она тихо и слабо улыбнулась. Айвенго бросился к ней…</p><p>На другой день, по просьбе их обоих в госпиталь прибыл священник. Свадьба была скромной и состоялась прямо в больничной палате в кругу лишь самых близких людей. Спустя еще два дня Ровену отпустили домой, под присмотром психолога. Уилфред не отходил от своей любимой ни на шаг, ухаживая за своей теперь уже женой, а еще через день Ровена сама изъявила желание поскорее переехать к Уилфреду. Седрик согласился на все без протестов и возражений. Вамба помогал с переездом, так как Айвенго был еще достаточно слаб и очень переживал за Ровену, это подкосило его, но он старался держаться ради супруги, помогая ей во всем.</p><p>Прошло еще несколько дней, но о Ребекке друзья так ничего и не разузнали. Ричард пытался раскопать как можно больше зацепок, но все нити обрывались и подобраться к Лукасу было куда сложнее, чем к Бриану. Если последнего выручал очень ловкий адвокат, то первый был неприкосновенен благодаря своему высокому политическому положению. Ричард пытался связать те разрозненные куски и те доказательства, которые он получил от таинственного доброжелателя, что-то подсказывало ему, что возможно, пропавшая Ребекка жива, но по-видимому она скрывается или кто-то еще удерживает ее. Но все же, Ричард решил идти до конца.</p><p>***</p><p>Был канун Рождества.</p><p>Но все шло не так, как надо и тем вечером, когда состоялся тайный откровенный разговор двух друзей, Морис прогуливался как раз недалеко от того самого парка. Его томили и угнетали мысли о его почти прогоревшем бизнесе, а еще он не мог забыть того унижения, которому подверг его Бриан.</p><p>Вокруг сновали люди, в пылу приготовлений к празднику, в воздухе витал дух Рождества, ото всюду неслись знакомые мелодии и рождественские песни, один Морис, так ему казалось, слонялся по разукрашенными сверкающим улицам, словно бездомный пес.</p><p>И тут, неожиданно для него самого он увидел куда-то спешащего Бриана, он слышал сплетни, просачивающиеся из криминального круга, что Лукас объявил на Бриана негласную охоту. Морис догадывался, что такой человек каким был Бриан мог стать серьезным соперником и не только перейти дорогу Лукасу, но даже встать на его место.<br/>Наблюдая как тот идет к своей машине, отмеривая расстояние крупными шагами, де Браси решил выиграть для себя хоть что-то, а возможно резко изменить свое положение и суметь отомстить за свое унижение.<br/>Не долго думая, он не стал брать свою машину, а поймал такси и посулив водителю недельную выручку, поехал вслед за Брианом.</p><p>Отпустив такси у поворота в лес, Морису не составило труда неспешным шагом добраться до того самого одинокого дома в лесу. Морис видел, когда ворота еще не успели закрыться, как на порог дома выбежала девушка и обняла Бриана. Это была Ребекка. На какой-то момент они застыли на пороге дома в нежном поцелуе.</p><p> — Так вот оно что… — прошептал Морис и его рука потянулась к смартфону. Еще мгновение и он сделал несколько снимков, а потом, когда Бриан закрывал ворота, успел спрятаться за елками.<br/> — Теперь то ты у меня на крючке! — ликовал де Браси, когда возвращался обратно в город — Наконец-то, я еще получу свое.</p><p>Спустя час он сидел перед Лукасом, но уже в ресторане «Дафнис и Хлоя». Недалеко от них сидела Мальвуазен, потягивая вино из хрустального бокала, делая вид, что ему нет дела до того, что раскопал Морис.<br/> — Проклятие! — выругался Лукас, вскакивая со своего места, все еще продолжая крутить в руках смартфон Мориса. Он отошел к окну и отвернулся — Мой мальчик… Что ж, ты сам сделал свой выбор. Как жаль, что приходиться менять команду.<br/>Лукас одним глотком осушил бокал с вином, а после снова повернулся к остальным.<br/> — Собирай людей — бросил он одному из своих подручных — Едем в лесной дом, но прежде, чем Бриан получит пулю в лоб, убей девчонку. Что до твоих «представлений», Альберт, ты получишь свой рождественский подарок, прямой сейчас. А ты Морис — лично от меня, стукач.</p><p>В этот момент, Лукас вынул из своего внутреннего кармана пистолет и два раза выстрелил в Мальвуазена и Мориса. Альберт пошатнулся и ринулся прочь, разбив окно и выскочив на улицу. Люди Лукаса побежали вслед за ним, но тот вскочил на свой мотоцикл и нажал на газ по полной.</p><p> — Ур*ды! — заорал Лукас, опрокинув стол — Догоните его и убейте! А остальные едут со мной — все в лесной дом!<br/>Лишь один Морис остался лежать на полу ресторана, посреди этого ужаса и кучи разбитого стекла от окна-витрины из которого несколько минут назад выпрыгнул раненый Альберт.</p><p>Кто-то из посетителей ресторана, ставшим невольным свидетелем бандитских разборок, напуганный такой страшной сценой, вызвал полицию.</p><p>В это самое время Уилфред был в полицейском участке вместе с Вамбой, сообщали подробности, которые они узнали от Ровены. В это самое время раздался звонок.<br/> — Только что произошла стрельба в ресторане «Дафнис и Хлоя»… — сообщал голос.<br/> Спустя пять минут.<br/> — Сработало! Локсли, наша последняя козырная карта сработала! Едем, немедленно! Похоже, сегодня мы убьем двух зайцев один выстрелом и ваша подруга, кажется нашлась — Ричард подорвался с места, Роберт кое-как поспевал за ним. Еще спустя пять минут полицейские машины сорвались с места.<br/>Вамба и Уилфред последовали за ними на мотоцикле.<br/> — Ты знаешь, куда ехать? — спросил Уилфред, крепко вцепившись в спину Вамбы.<br/> — Кажется дорога ведет на скоростное шоссе! — отозвался Вамба — Движение там односторонне и мы их точно не потеряем. Я знаю эту дорогу — они будут у нас как на ладоне!<br/>Мотоцикл улетал в снежную даль.</p><p>***</p><p>Альберт гнал свой мотоцикл в ночи, будто за ним несся сам дьявол. По дороге он судорожно набирал номер Бриана, в голове его мелькала мысль, что его друг мог выключить телефон из-за опасений слежки или сменить номер. Но, к удивлению Мальвуазена, на том конце ответили.</p><p> — Бриан, бегите… Бегите сейчас, скорее! Они едут к вам! Морис… Он тебя выследил. Бриан, я еду к тебе, попытаюсь их встретить и задержать. — голос Альберта слабел, силы иссякали. — Я ранен… Бегите…<br/>— Я тебя понял. Спасибо, Альберт, спасибо, друг мой — после этих слов Бриан быстро положил трубку и наступив на телефон, раздавил его вдребезги.<br/>После, ворвавшись в комнату, где была Ребекка, он схватил ее за руку и потащил к выходу, собирая по дороге одежду, ружье и патроны.<br/>Вскочив во двор, Бриан мгновенно подскочил к воротам.<br/> — Ребекка, садись! Садись в машину, быстро! — крикнул он, открывая двери. — Времени нет!</p><p>***</p><p>Черная машина сорвалась с места и выскочила на скоростную трассу. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как позади раздались звуки моторов. Это были люди Лукаса, а за ними, спустя какое-то время неслась другая кавалькада — это была полиция, во главе которой был Ричард.<br/>Пролетев еще несколько километров по скоростной трассе, Бриан то и дело смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, придерживая на коленях ружье.</p><p> — Я не могу рисковать тобой, слишком высокая цена для меня. Ты уедешь, уедешь отсюда, когда все закончиться. И постараешься быть счастливой. Обязательно. — Бриан говорил быстро и отрывисто, будто сам боялся прерваться, будто любая остановка могла стоить жизни. -Ты должна жить. Все будет хорошо, мое счастье, любовь моя. Моя мечта. Там на озере, где мы кормили лебедей вместе, я бы счастлив. Ты подарила мне самое бесценное, что только существует. А теперь, тебе пора.<br/>Бриан резко остановил машину. Позади раздавались выстрелы, преследующих их людей Лукаса и вой полицейских сирен, перемежающийся с автоматными очередями.</p><p> — Нет, нет! Я никуда без тебя не поеду! Я не уйду, я не оставлю тебя! Бриан, я люблю тебя! Нет! — Ребекка сопротивлялась, но Бриан был намного сильнее и вытащил ее из машины.<br/>Пройдя немного назад, он остановился и всматривался в ее черты, словно пытался запомнить их самые последние моменты, чтобы унести с собой навсегда.<br/> — Я люблю тебя — сказал Бриан, осторожно взяв ее личико в свои широкие большие ладони. Нежный теплый поцелуй Ребекка почувствовала на своих губах.<br/>После, он резко оттолкнул ее от себя, ближе к обочине дороги и поспешил к машине. Он оглянулся и посмотрел в ее большие, полные слез глаза. — Живи.</p><p>Бриан перевел взгляд на преследующие его машины и на мотоцикл с Вамбой и Уилфредом, спешившим к Ребекке.<br/>Он улыбнулся и сел в машину, дав по тормозам, мгновенно сорвавшись с места. Машины пролетели мимо Ребекки, поднимая столбы снега, продолжая преследовать черный Феррари…</p><p>Уилфред и Вамба затормозили недалеко от того места, где стояла Ребекка и бросив мотоцикл, кинулись к ней. Уилфред обнимал Ребекку и что-то спрашивал, Вамба достал платок, чтобы вытереть ее слезы и тоже пытался успокоить, но она продолжала смотреть в ту сторону, куда мчался черный автомобиль. Через минуту они все услышали оглушительный грохот…</p><p>Машина на полной скорости вылетела с трассы, разбив ограждение, и свалилась в обрыв…<br/>А после, после прогремел страшный взрыв, унося с собой всех живых, кто последовал за ним…</p><p> — НЕЕЕЕЕТТТТТТТ!!! — раздался ее пронзительный крик. Ноги подкосились и Ребекка осела на землю в немом оцепенении.</p><p>Снег медленно кружился и падал на замерзшую трассу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава последняя. Как жизнь победила смерть или когда все так, как надо.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Значит, жизнь победила смерть неизвестным для меня способом». Даниил Хармс</p><p>После страшной аварии и взрыва мало кто выжил. Вокруг было полно полиции, машин службы спасения и пожарных. Взрыв был настолько сильным, что даже те полицейские машины, что ехали в самом конце, вслед за догоняющими друг друга врагами, были помяты, стекла разбиты, а люди получили ранения разной степени тяжести.</p><p>Машина Лукаса вместе с его людьми вылетела за черным Феррари Бриана с трассы. Перекувырнувшись в воздухе, она рухнула вниз, вслед за первой.</p><p>Внизу трассы протекала полноводная река, та самая, которая разделяла парк и лес, та самая по которой плыла Ребекка, в поисках спасения. По какой-то роковой случайности самая первая машина сразу же пошла ко дну, а вторая, ударившись о бетонные ограждения, сминая все на своем пути, взорвалась, ее многочисленные пылающие останки полетели вниз, следом за первой.</p><p>Этим ужасным взрывом задело и две первых машины патрульных, в которых находился Ричард и Роберт Локсли с другими полицейскими. Мгновенно занялся пожар. Горящие люди выпрыгивали и катались по земле, дикие крики разносились по всей округе. Ричард успел среагировать в самый последний момент и постараться развернуть машину боком в свою сторону, чтобы принять удар на себя, но машину занесло и столкновение было неизбежным. По странному стечению обстоятельств он был не пристегнут, так как ему нужна была свобода действий, чтобы стрелять в нужный момент.<br/>Эта случайность спасла Ричарду жизнь, взрывной волной его выбросило через переднее стекло прямо на трассу под колеса горящей машины впереди. Откатившись в сторону, Ричард, как мог, пытался защититься руками от опаляющего пламени и свалиться ближе к обочине. В это время прозвучал роковой взрыв.</p><p>Волна дикого яркого пламени накрыла будто адской гигантской вспышкой. Ричард закрылся руками и сжался в комок. Спустя несколько мгновений все было кончено. Голова его гудела, он ничего не слышал, лишь с трудом разлепив глаза, он видел мечущихся в пламени кричащих от ужаса людей.</p><p>Сам он мог пошевелиться с большим трудом, руки, при каждом движении начинали болеть так, будто сами были в огне. Ричард сделал над собой усилие и собрав последние силы попытался встать на ноги, оперившись руками о холодную землю. В этот момент его взгляд упал на собственные руки — они были опалены и обожжены на столько сильно, что кожи уже не осталось. Расплавленная ткань его куртки прилипла, опаленные пальцы были словно не его. Стараясь не смотреть на это жуткое зрелище, Ричард поднялся на ноги и шатаясь побрел к тем горящим остаткам, которые раньше были их патрульным автомобилем.</p><p>Роберт Локсли и еще несколько полицейских заживо сгорели в машине. Еще несколько мертвых обгорелых тел лежали то там, то здесь на трассе. Проезжающие машины останавливались. Кто-то вызывал помощь, судорожно набирая на своем телефоне номер спасателей, кто-то застыл в немом ужасе наблюдая за происходящим.</p><p>Ричард осел на холодную землю. Сил у него не было, голова продолжала дико болеть и пульсировать, руки словно горели, а вид мертвых друзей и товарищей еще больше подкосил его.<br/>Словно само адское пламя вдруг разверзлось и поглотило все то зло, что населяло город, но это пламя захватило с собой ни в чем не повинных людей, которые лишь честно выполняли свою работу и свой долг. Мрачный жнец забрал с собой свой кровавый «урожай».</p><p> Ричард закричал что было мочи. Он не слышал своего собственного голоса, слух после взрыва еще не вернулся к нему, он кричал от ужаса и бессилия, от того, что ему пришлось заплатить столь страшную кровавую цену. Сам Ричард не боялся смерти и был к этому готов еще в тот момент, когда снова открыл это дело, в надежде найти настоящих преступников и восстановить справедливость. Но по роковому стечению обстоятельств именно он остался в живых.<br/>Все закончилось в одно мгновение. Ужасно, неожиданно и жестоко. Теперь, когда все нашло свою окончательную завершающую точку, Ричард не испытывал ничего, кроме жуткого гнетущего чувства. Смерть победила жизнь, тем самым положив конец и плохому, и хорошему.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло пять дней. Наступило Рождество. В домах зажигались цветные огни, наряженные елки сверкали своими огоньками, а игрушки и подарки дожидались своих счастливых обладателей. Запахи вкусной выпечки, печеных пирогов и прочих угощений то и дело доносился из домов и приоткрытых окон пекарен, маленьких кафе и ресторанов. Дух Рождества накрывал город и дарил радость.</p><p>Уилфред, Ровена, Вамба и Ребекка сидели вместе в пекарне Айвенго. За последнюю неделю друзья не разлучались не на один день. Лишь Уилфред снова открыл свою пекарню и не смотря на еще плохо зажившие раны и царапины, одна рука все еще плохо действовала, но не смотря на это, повязав свой большой фартук, встал к печи, чтобы радовать людей, а также свою молодую семью и друзей, свежей выпечкой, вкусными праздничными пирогами и другими приятными вкусными сюрпризами.</p><p>Ровена все еще пугалась резких звуков и посторонних мужчин, но она шла на поправку и Ребекка постоянно готовила ей растительные успокаивающие отвары. Вместе с Вамбой они украсили пекарню и дом Ребекки, куда они все вместе приходили после того, как Уилфред заканчивал свои дела в пекарне. Они разжигали огонь в камине на нижнем этаже. Ребекка и Уилфред готовили праздничный ужин, пока Вамба и Ровена накрывали на стол.</p><p> — С Рождеством, друзья! — сказал Уилфред, разливая всем по кружкам какао с молоком.<br/> — С Рождеством! — отозвались остальные.<br/> — Я думала, что никогда…- начала Ровена, но Ребекка прервала ее и крепко обняла.<br/> — Мы живы, это ли не главное — сказала она, поцеловав Ровену в щеку. Та уткнулась Ребекку в плечо и тихо заплакала. Ребекка гладила ее по голове и рассказывала как они в детстве, когда ее братья и отец были еще живы, отмечали Рождество. Как будучи маленькой, Ребекка не удержалась и съела половину праздничного пирога, а потом не могла сидеть за рождественским слотом. Эта смешная история вызвала на лице Ровены улыбку, слезы высохли и девушки обнялись.</p><p> — Все будет хорошо. Теперь все наладиться — говорил Уилфред, обнимая их обоих — Теперь все будет так, как надо.<br/> — А чего это мы дуем лишь кокао? Смотрите, что я припрятал в суматохе последних событий! — сказал Вамба, голова которого была перевязана, при взрыве его все же задело осколком, подмигнув друзьям, вытащил из пакета бутылку отменного красного вина и откупорив ее стал разливать по бокалам. — С Рождеством!</p><p> — С Рождеством! — повторили друзья, обнявшись все вместе.</p><p>Они продолжались раскладывать по тарелкам сладости и вкусный ужин, по пути обсуждая что-то свое.<br/>Ребекка отошла к окну и взглянула на падающий снег. Он сыпался с неба как никогда, но друг снег неожиданно прекратился и на темно-синем небосводе появился месяц, а вслед за ним звезды, такие яркие и крупные, совсем как тогда, какие она наблюдала в лесном доме, глядя в окно вместе с Брианом. На ее глазах выступили невольные слезы. Он, будучи причиной всех ее несчастий, спас ей больше чем жизнь, Бриан заставил жить и ее сердце. «Живи» — прозвучали его последние слова у нее в голове. Ребекка улыбнулась сквозь слезы.</p><p>Жизнь продолжалась.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло еще несколько дней и новогодние праздники полетели как один долгий вечер. Жизнь постепенно налаживалась, люди по-прежнему куда-то спешили, солнце поднималось утром на горизонте, а к вечеру клонилось к закату.<br/>Ребекка была в своем магазине, которые она взялась восстанавливать и снова приступила к работе. Заказов было достаточно, но теперь она должна была справляться со всем сама. Вспоминая советы покойного отца, Ребекка взяла себя в руки и не смотря на потери, горе, и случившиеся несчастья, старалась забивать все свое свободное время работой, а в свободные минуты навещать друзей. Они теперь в обще, всегда старались держаться вместе.<br/>Сейчас Ребекка занималась накопившимися за это время счетами, а также обработкой заказов. День близился к концу, как вдруг до ее слуха донесся звук колокольчика — он оповещал, что кто-то вошел в магазин.<br/>Это был человек высокого роста, статный, широкоплечий, но при этом стройный. Его фигура скорее напоминала танцора, нежели представителя какой-то иной профессии.</p><p>Красивые, выполненные по последней моде, из тонко выделанной кожи ботинки переступили порог магазина. Уверенная походка и природный артистизм, обращали еще бОльшее внимание.<br/>В руках у посетителя был большой пакет с чем-то внутри, в другой руке была мягкая игрушка — это был клоун в клетчатых штанишках, на его губах играла задорная улыбка, а его большой красный нос придавал ему еще большего шарма. Глаза клоуна удивительным образом совпадали с цветом глаз новоприбывшего посетителя.<br/>Ребекка, услышав колокольчик, тот час же спустилась в зал магазина. Когда она увидела стоявшего в к ней спиной высокого мужчину с большим пакетом, Ребекка вежливо его поприветствовала и спросила, чем она может ему помочь.<br/> — Возможно, вы ищите что-то особенное? Я с радостью могу вам помочь или вы можете оставить свой специальный заказ уже через день он будет готов — обратилась Ребекка с улыбкой.<br/> — Да, вы можете мне помочь, леди, если примите вот этот пакет — мужчина повернулся к ней лицом, это был Альберт Мальвуазен. Глаза его были спокойными и немного насмешливыми.<br/>Ребекка никак не ожидала увидеть друга погибшего Бриана, она попятилась немного назад, но решительно больше не хотела никого и ничего бояться.<br/> — Что вам нужно? — с напускной храбростью твердо спросила.<br/> — Это вам. Бриан просил передать, еще до… — ответил Альберт и протянул ей пакет — Потом откроете, когда я уйду. Он оставил вам все, чем владел, также деньги. Много денег. С ними вы сможет начать достойную новую жизнь.<br/> — Мне не нужны кровавые деньги, мне ничего не нужно, если бы… — Ребекка закусила губу. Она хотела сказать «мне ничего не нужно, если бы только Бриан был бы жив, но этого не случиться…».<br/> — Берите, упрямая девушка, ну же — Мальвуазен поставил пакет на прилавок и пододвинул его к Ребекке — Или мой друг погиб зря? Он только о вас и думал. Хотя бы так, но он все же пытался сделать что-то доброе, не смотря на все то, что когда-то совершил.<br/> — Спасибо — тихо ответила Ребекка, понимая, что Альберт в чем-то прав.<br/> — Вот собственно и все. Да, если вам что-то понадобиться, звоните в любое время. Вот моя визитка. — Альберт достал из внутреннего кармана своего пальто визитку с номером своего телефона, совсем как когда-то Бриан. Ребекку даже немного покоробило от этого знакомого жеста. Она молча взяла из рук Альберта черно-золотой кусочек бумаги с написанным телефоном.<br/> — Чуть не забыл — Мальвуазен улыбнулся и подмигнул — Это тоже вам.<br/>Он протянул Ребекке того самого клоуна в клетчатых штанах с карманами. Ребекке стало не по себе. Этот жест и то, как Альберт ей подмигнул — все напоминало ей о Бриане. Ее даже немного затрясло. Она крепко прижала клоуна к себе.<br/>Когда она подняла голову, чтобы снова поблагодарить нежданного гостя, Мальвуазена уже не было. Он словно испарился в воздухе.<br/>Ребекка закрыла магазин и бегом, прижимая к себе клоуна и пакет, поднялась вверх по лестнице в ту часть помещения, где она обрабатывала заказы и работала со счетами.</p><p>***</p><p>Выжить после ранения Мальвуазену было непросто. Его ресторан, также как и клуб «Ночная королева», после всего случившегося, был опечатан полицией. Да и сам Альберт понимал, оставаться и продолжать такую жизнь было уже не возможно. Все было не так, как раньше. Бриан был прав. Зачем нужна такая жизнь, если в ней нет места мечте и нет возможности осуществить ее. Вспомнив в главной мечте своей жизни, стать актером, Альберт проехал мимо взорвавшихся машин и того хаоса, что творился на скоростной трассе. Он уезжал в даль, разгоняя свой мотоцикл и выжимая последние литры горючего. Пули, засевшие в его теле, которые отдавались при каждом движении дикой болью, по счастливой случайности не задели сердце, но проникли достаточно глубоко.<br/>Альберт гнал мотоцикл все дальше и дальше от того проклятого места, где погиб его единственный друг, где сгорели их мечты и надежды. Где сгорело их горе и несчастье за одно, преследуемый их ужас, вся кровь и убийства, все плохое и хорошее, что когда-то было у них.<br/>Теперь Альберт должен был выжить во чтобы то не стало и прожить ту самую жизнь, о которой они с Брианом когда-то мечтали. Прожить за них обоих.<br/>Он продолжал ехать без остановок, пролетая километр за километром, словно птица, гонимая ветром и вечностью.<br/>Спустя день, Альберт укрылся у одного давнего знакомого ветеринара, которые ранее всегда приезжал на его внезапные вызовы, чтобы заштопать ребят после очередных разборок, не сообщая об огнестреле в полицию. В этот раз он вытащил из Мальвуазена пули, но прогноз был не утешительным и оставлял лишь малую надежду, что все обойдется.<br/>Ничего и не обошлось, раны подживали, но кашель никак не проходил. Одна из пуль все же задела легкое тем самым, навсегда, перечеркнув способность Альберта заниматься в будущем его основным занятием. Он больше не мог похвастаться выносливостью, как раньше, он больше не мог быть снайпером или наемником как раньше, он больше никогда не сможет дышать полной грудью, как раньше.</p><p>Альберт пытался, как он это делал в подобных случаях, восстановиться так скоро как только возможно, но эта новая пуля стала для него роковой. Дыхание сбивалось даже после непродолжительной быстрой ходьбы, о беге даже и речи не могло идти, на каждое усилие он разражался диким кашлем, а изо рта текла кровь.<br/>Ветеринар успокоил его, что со временем, если Альберт будет себя беречь, соблюдать отдых, а также другие предписания, это пройдет, но таким как прежде он уже не будет никогда.</p><p>Эта пуля казалась поставила ту самую точку в его жизни, но и похоже убила то, за что его так упрекал Бриан. Альберт больше был непригоден для того, чтобы продолжать карьеру наемного убийцы. Его ресторанный бизнес также подошел к концу. Полиция завела дело, сопряженное с клубом «Ночная королева».</p><p>Альберту нужно было начинать все с чистого листа, но прежде, он должен был выполнить последнюю просьбу своего друга. И он это сделал, отправившись в тот самый магазин, где работала Ребекка, держа в подмышке того самого клоуна в клетчатых штанах.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А что же произошло с самим Брианом? Его труп так и не был найден. Его машина, вернее те обгорелые части, что остались от нее, были похоронены в реке, в холодных мутных водах. Там же покоились останки самого Лукаса и его людей.<br/>С тех пор прошло уже несколько недель. Дело было закрыто за гибелью обвиняемых. Найденные тела и то, что осталось от мертвых похищенных девушек были переданы родственникам и захоронены на городском кладбище.<br/>Корумпированный прокурор так и остался возглавлять тот самый полицейский участок, ведь теперь, когда Лукас и его ближайшее окружение погибло в огне при взрыве, никто не мог доказать его причастность к этим грязным делам. Все складывалось так, как надо.</p><p>Ричарда с позором выгнали из полиции, после долгих лет службы, его обвини в халатности, повлекшей за собой гибель его друзей и коллег, в несогласованности операции по захвату преступников, да и во многом другом. Руки его были перевязаны, а сам мужчина был вынужден проходить ежедневную противоожеговую терапию и постепенно восстанавливаться. Его коллега помогал ему с вещами. Ричард и сам потихоньку, как мог, упаковывал вещи в своем кабинете и с горечью поглядывал на освободившееся напротив него кресло, где когда-то сидел его друг и напарник Роберт Локсли. Теперь там была пустота.</p><p>Ричард взял в руки коробку с вещами и обернувшись последний раз поглядел на свой кабинет, где он провел более двадцати лет. Потом он погасил свет и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь.<br/>Он больше не работает в полиции, больше не будет вести дела, больше никогда не возьмет в руки оружие и больше никогда не будет искать правду и справедливость — слишком высокую цену они требуют парой. И эта цена — человеческие жизни. Теперь Ричард будет нести этот груз до конца своих дней.<br/>В жизни каждого человека наступает переломный момент, когда нет сил ни физических, ни душевных. Полное опустошение и казалось, все уже было и не будет больше ничего. Когда ничего не радует и не удивляет.<br/>Жизнь перетекает из одних суток в другие, сменяя то что-то темное, то что-то светлое за окном, образуя единый долгий нескончаемый полу день, полу ночь. Или нечто, что сложно засунуть в какие-либо рамки, предать условностям и заклеймить правилами.</p><p> Свободный душой человек никогда не сможет жить клетке, загнанный туда, даже, если эта клетка представляет собой лишь те правила и условности, по которым живет общество. Эти химеры, поддерживаемые предрассудками, диктуемые модой, либо политикой, бессильны против сильной отважной души, даже ломая ее физически, они не могут сломить дух и ту силу, что ей движет.</p><p> Вольные птицы долго не живут клетках, даже, если плети хозяина заставляют их петь, но разве можно сравнить эти звуки, вырванные силой, с песней, льющейся за горизонт и растворяющейся в небесах, когда поет свободное создание?<br/>Бриан сидел на теплом песке, у его ног плескались тихие волны, солнце отбрасывало последние лучи, перед тем, как спрятаться от всего мира. Точно также как сделал он сам.<br/>В кармане его пиджака, рядом с платиновой картой одного крупного банка, был новый паспорт на чужое имя.<br/>Сейчас он старался гнать от себя те мысли, что возвращали его на ту трассу, где он оставил Ребекку, сказав одно единственное последнее слово на прощание.</p><p>Бриан продолжал сидеть и вспоминать, как выскочил в последнюю минуту из своей машины, как прыгнул прямо в холодную воду, как сверху посыпались горящие останки взорвавшегося автомобиля, а потом, будучи в воде, его придавило каким-то отвалившимся огромным железным куском к самому дну. Как он не мог выбраться и тот момент действительно показался ему последним в жизни.</p><p>Наверху бушевало пламя, а холодная вода стала заполнять его легкие, а он все продолжал и продолжал пытаться высвободиться из этой роковой западни. Воздух крупными пузырями выходил и постепенно поднимался к поверхности. Сделав последнее усилие, Бриан рванулся и выполз-таки из-под тяжелой, придавившей его глыбы, разодрав правую ногу до самой кости. Кости его ступни были раздроблены.</p><p>Дикая сильная пронзившее все тело боль, заставила его очнуться. Он тонул. Течение было настолько сильным, что плыть было практически невозможно, да и сколько был Бриан смог проплыть в холодной воде раненым… Он разжал пальцы, отпуская металлическую глыбу, позволяя течению унести его от этого проклятого страшного места.<br/>Спустя несколько дней, не смотря на очень тяжелую рану, ему удалось добраться до того самого отдаленного пригорода, где жил один из его телохранителей.</p><p> Болдуэн жил в уединении, в небольшом доме, напоминающий деревенский. Это было очень тихое и отдаленное место. Теперь, когда работать ему было не на кого, он вместе с Аметом собирали вещи, чтобы перебраться в свою родную Францию, так как ранее, они оставались в чужой им стране лишь ради своего хозяина.<br/>Стук в дверь заставил их обоих оторваться от сборов. Амет передернул затвор автомата. Болдуэн последовал его примеру и вытащил из-за пояса Мак-10. Переглянувшись, Болдуэн решил открыть двери сам, а Амет спрятался за выступающим косяком.</p><p> — Не ласково вы встречаете своего хозяина, ребятки… — еле проговорил Бриан, вваливаясь в дом, наткнувшись на направленный на него Мак-10 и удивленного Болдуэна…<br/>Теперь, когда прошло почти полтора месяца после этих страшных событий, Бриан прихрамывая гулял по пляжу одного городка на Майорке. Не смотря на то, что была зима, здесь было тепло и даже комфортно. О прошлых ужасах напоминал лишь шрам, оставшийся от ожога на спине, да еще не совсем зажившая нога.<br/>Оба его телохранителя последовали за ним, как когда-то, снова, в другую страну. В глубине души, Бриан очень хотел вернуться к себе на родину, во Францию, но сейчас еще было не время. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы снова заявить о себе своему миру. Да и Альберт — жив ли он?<br/>С этими мыслями Бриан неторопливо направлялся к своему новому дому, где его с ужином ждали Амет и Болдуэн. Тихий плеск волны и приятный ветерок, обдувавший его лицо, дарили безмятежность и успокоение для его израненного тела и души.</p><p>***</p><p> — Ты действительно решила уехать? — взволнованный голос Ровены был обращен не к кому иному, как к ее близкой и почти теперь уже родной Ребекке. Несчастье и ужасные перенесенные события сделали их еще ближе.<br/> — Да, я так решила. Дом уже продан, а деньги за магазин перечистят на мой счет уже в конце этой недели. — отвечала Ребекка, застегивая чемодан. — Я не могу оставаться здесь больше, пойми меня. Я потеряла все, что мне было дорого. Но не волнуйся, я постараюсь приезжать так часто, как это только возможно. Как только устроюсь, сразу же дам знать. Как подключусь к интернету, поболтаем по скайпу.</p><p> — Как же так… — рассеяно говорила Ровена, обнимая подругу и шмыгая носом — Так не хочется думать, что ты уезжаешь насовсем. Хотя, мы с Уилфредом как-нибудь постараемся выбраться к тебе в Испанию. Он не будет против.<br/> — Обязательно. Буду вас ждать и Вамбу прихватить не забудьте — Ребекка крепко обняла ее — Ну все, только никаких слез, да? Вот и отлично, будущая мама должна быть спокойна.</p><p>Ровена и Уилфред, не смотря ни на что, были счастливы, они ждали своего первенца. Вечером они все четверо сидели в пекарни Айвенго, устроив Ребекке прощальный ужин. Она категорически отказалась от прощаний в аэропорту — долгие проводы — лишние слезы, поэтому лучше распрощаться с любимыми друзьями сейчас за столом, в веселой атмосфере, чем лить горькие слезы перед полетом.<br/>На другой день к дому Ребекки подъехала машина. Высокий мужчина улыбнулся и помог уложить вещи в багажник. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и села в машину.<br/>Спустя еще три часа самолет улетал в Испанию, унося с собой Ребекку и ее воспоминания.</p><p>***</p><p>За неделю до отъезда.</p><p> — Что тебе удалось узнать, Болдуэн? Альберт жив? — спросил низкий бархатный голос.<br/> — Да, хозяин, Альберт выкарабкался, чего нельзя сказать о нашем Амори. Вот номер его телефона и адрес. Мальвуазен продал свой бизнес совсем недавно. Дня три прошло с момента зачисления денег на счет. — отвечал Болдуэн, подавая своему патрону трость для опоры.<br/> — Хорошо. Значит Альберт жив. А вот Амори… Как и наш Абдалла. Жаль ребят, они были верными и преданными. — Бриан привстал с дивана и облокотился на плечо, подставленное его телохранителем, потом он оперся на трость и они вышли из дома.<br/>На улице их ждал новый черный Феррари, но на этот раз за рулем сидел Амет. — Куда поедем, хозяин?<br/> — Для начала на набережную, хочу немного подышать, а потом прямиком в банк. — ответил Бриан, усаживаясь на заднее сидение, Болдуин сидел впереди рядом с Аметом.</p><p>Пока они ехали до набережной, Бриан набрал, теперь уже знакомый, номер телефона.<br/>На другом конце ответили, но Бриан тут же сбросил звонок, как только услышал голос своего друга. " — Значит жив…» — подумал он и улыбка озарила его лицо. — " Я знал, Альберт, знал, что ж, теперь дело за малым».<br/>Спустя минут двадцать они оказались на набережной. Бриан прогуливался вдоль пляжа и наблюдал за чайками, которые то и дело парили рядом с пристанью. Амет и Болдуэн шли чуть позади, но не оставляли своего хозяина.<br/>Бриан достал из кармана телефон и снова набрал номер.</p><p> — Как ты, Альберт? Все еще трудно дышать? — раздался знакомый голос.<br/>Мальвуазен от неожиданности чуть не выронил трубку, когда услышал голос своего, как он думал, погибшего друга.<br/> — Шутишь, сейчас просто перехватило дыхание — ответил Альберт, не скрывая своей радости.<br/> — Значит, перспектива набить тебе морду за все про все еще в силе? — также шутливо ответил Бриан.<br/> — Конечно, Господи, Бриан… Все закончилось. Мы свободны. Хааа! Брианнн! И когда ты решил исполнить свое обещание насчет моей морды? — Альберт смеялся в трубку, он как никогда был рад слышать человеческий голос.<br/> — Я полагаю, что скоро. — последовал ответ — Приезжай. Я буду ждать. Скоро ты получишь открытку с приятным видом на побережье. Помнишь, как мы мечтали? Я буду ждать тебя, друг мой.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя неделю Альберт получил ту самую открытку. Он узнал вид на набережной. Испанский пейзаж, который был до этого ему очень хорошо известен, трудно было бы перепутать с чем-то еще. А после, спустя день он был на пороге магазина, что принадлежал Ребекке, оставив ей сверток и клоуна, он направился прямиком в свой дом. Собрав все необходимые вещи, еще через день Мальвуазен выставил его на продажу.<br/>Звонок застал Альберта на пороге дома, он только что закончил показывать будущим покупателям свой дом и гараж.</p><p> — Слушаю? — Альберт снял трубку.<br/> — Я еду с тобой — раздался ответ на том конце.<br/> — Вот и отлично. Я заберу тебя и отправимся вместе. Новая жизнь начинается. — ответил Мальвуазен.<br/>Спустя еще неделю он получил деньги за дом и прямиком отправился в аэропорт. Спустя несколько часов самолет оторвался от земли и полетел на юг. Альберт прикрыл глаза и даже немного задремал. Начало новой жизни всегда было немного волнительным, но у Мальвуазена были железные нервы и его больше ничего не тревожило.<br/>Балеарские острова встретили его хорошей солнечной погодой. В аэропорту его ждали Болдуэн и Амет. Бриана по-прежнему не было. Мужчины обнялись, радостно приветствуя друг друга. Они были рады, что остались в живых.<br/> — Хозяин решил немного прогуляться, он уже все обустроил и попросил сразу же отвести вас домой. — говорил Амет, забирая вещи Альберта.<br/> — Что ж, можешь отвезти вещи домой, а я пожалуй, тоже отправлюсь на набережную. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу Бриана своими собственными глазами — Мальвуазен улыбнулся, а Болдуэн и Амет понимающе кивнули.<br/> — Тогда я отвезу вас прямо на набережную. И еще — хозяину пришлось изменить имя. — ответил Болдуэн.<br/> — Ясно, куда ветер дует… — как бы рассуждая вслух усмехнулся Мальвуазен.</p><p>Машины тронулись с месте — одна домой, а другая на набережную.</p><p>Тем временем, ожидая приезда своего друга, Бриан расхаживал вдоль набережной, прихрамывая и опираясь на трость.<br/>Ветер трепал его темные волосы, не смотря на то, что он знал о приезде своего друга, Бриана почему-то не покидало странное волнение. Он не мог объяснить это, не мог понять. Совсем как тогда, еще будучи студентом не мог унять свое волнение на первом экзамене. — «Как странно» — подумал он — «Все уже закончилось. Альберту будет приятно узнать, что он будет владельцем нового ресторана средиземноморской кухни. Да что же это такое, волнуюсь как школьник. Мы живы, это ли не главное».<br/>Почему-то, когда произошел тот ужасный взрыв, в кармане его пальто так и остался тот самый перстень, принадлежавший покойному Фрон де Бефу. Сейчас, стоя на набережной, Бриан крутил его в руках. Эта вещица невольно напоминала ему о всем том горе, что коснулось его любимой женщины. Он размахнулся и выбросил перстень прямо в воду. Поднимающиеся волны мгновенно подхватили и утащили на дно проклятую вещь.<br/>Его мысли снова вернулись к трассе, где Бриан видел ее последний раз в своей жизни. Сердце защемило. «Не было секунды, чтобы я не думал о тебе — мысли Бриана звучали вслух у него в голове — Я хочу видеть твое лицо, чувствовать твои руки в своих, чувствовать как обнимаю тебя, но этого никогда не будет. Я не могу тебя вернуть. Я не живу, а лишь двигаюсь, словно мертвец, восставший из могилы. Но это ожидание… Странное, оно не покидает меня. Не знаю, чем все это закончиться, к чему приведет… Знаю лишь одно — я не могу тебя вернуть. Виноват в этом я, я — зло и отрава. Если бы меня не было на твоем пути… Я перестал приносить в этот мир что-то доброе…».</p><p>Он продолжал любить ее, но никогда больше не осмелиться появиться в ее жизни. Слишком много зла он причинил Ребекке, нет у него права лишать ее тихой спокойной счастливой жизни, которую она, возможно уже начала без него.<br/>В конце концов, так будет лучше для всех. Она попытается стать счастливой, а он будет хранить те дорогие сердцу воспоминания до конца своих дней. Его жизнь без нее уже закончилась. Он жил тогда, когда Ребекка была рядом. Это казалось Бриану странным, но в тоже самое время он ощущал это всем своим существом. Он впервые ощутил смысл своего существования. А теперь… Ничего не осталось, лишь доживать тот недолгий век, который ему начертан. Пусть живет, пусть будет счастлива его сбывшаяся мечта. Шрам на лбу снова заныл, напоминая его владельцу о чрезмерном волнении.</p><p>Бриан, хромая, медленным шагом продолжил свою прогулку вдоль набережной.<br/>Неожиданно, неподалеку от него остановилась знакомая машина, где сидел Болдуэн.<br/>Дверь открылась и знакомые ботинки, темно-коричневого цвета из отлично выделанной кожи, уже опустились на дорогу. До боли узнаваемая статная фигура показалась на той стороне песчаной дорожки, ведущей к набережной.<br/>Бриан уже издалека понял, что это был никто иной, как его друг Альберт Мальвуазен, который шел вальяжной походкой ему навстречу. Бриан поспешил, как мог к нему.<br/> — Живой, засран*ц! — друзья обнялись, Мальвуазен крепко обнимал Бриана, который еле мог стоять на ногах от такого напора — Черт тебя побери! Живоооой!<br/> — Ага, ты, как я погляжу, тоже — Бриан серьезно посмотрел на друга — Амет сказал, что ты больше не сможешь так уверенно стрелять как раньше, это правда? У меня есть кое-что.<br/> — Да, я теперь ни на что не гожусь — ответил Альберт со вздохом — Если бы у меня был продолжатель, я был бы счастлив. Опять купил черный Феррари?<br/> — Да чтоб тебя, Ал, не дай бог, если такой «счастливчик» найдется — рассмеялся Бриан — У меня есть к тебе другое предложение. Да, купил опять и именно черный. Я не об этом. Видишь, вон там, тот ресторан?<br/> — Да — кивнул Мальвуазен.<br/> — Теперь он твой. У нас все еще нет шеф-повара — улыбнулся Бриан и похлопал Альберта по плечу.<br/> — Неплохо. Да, неплохо — Мальвуазен приподнял бровь — Твоя доля от двадцати миллионов у меня. Завтра переведу тебе на карту.<br/> — Ты же так и не убил меня! Зачем же доля? — продолжал смеяться Бриан, чуть не уронив свою трость.<br/> — Это вклад за будущую битую морду! — вторил Альберт и также громко рассмеялся — У меня есть для тебя свой подарок.<br/> — Надо же, неужели новая нога? — Бриан подмигнул и покрутил тростью в воздухе.<br/> — Я думаю, кое-что получше — Альберт также подмигнул и направился к машине.</p><p>Бриан с любопытством ожидал сюрприза. Странное волнение не покидало его.</p><p>Двери машины отварились опять и Мальвуазен подал руку девушке.</p><p>Когда Бриан увидел КОГО Альберт взял под руку и вел к нему, казалось в этот момент для него остановилось само время.<br/> — Ребекка… — он лишь это сумел вымолвить, тогда как остальные слова застряли у него в горле. Бриан застыл как вкопанный и не мог пошевелиться.<br/>Ребекка улыбнулась, что-то сказала Альберту и в следующую минуту бросилась к нему.<br/>Поравнявшись, они еще долго глядели друг другу в глаза, а потом просто сжали друг друга в крепких объятиях. Без слов и объяснений.<br/> — Почему…? — спросил Бриан, не выпуская свою драгоценность из рук.<br/> — Живи — ответила Ребекка.</p><p>Тихий нежный поцелуй мягко окутал его щеку…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. PS.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло пол-года.</p><p> — Отлично! — ликовал Альберт, рассматривая в бинокль испещренную мишень учебного тира.</p><p> — Я старалась — улыбнулась Ребекка — Только не говори Бриану, прошу. Он и слышать не хотел про то, что бы ты давал мне в руки эту винтовку.</p><p> — Ну, ты же знаешь его, переживает, плюс возраст и все такое. — хитро ответил Мальвуазен — Но, ведь мы ему не скажем? Ты делаешь все, как надо. У тебя талант. Я это вижу. Не стоит его закапывать в землю.</p><p> — Ты думаешь, мне это когда-нибудь пригодиться? Я ему не скажу и потом, мне самой очень нравятся наши тренировки! — улыбнулась Ребекка и передернула затвор.</p><p> — Знаешь, в жизни надо уметь все. Да и мне, как учителю, всегда будет приятно видеть плоды и успех своего ученика, а точнее, ученицы. Никогда не знаешь, что может тебе пригодиться на самом деле — подмигнул Альберт.</p><p>Ребекка довольно кивнула и снова нацелилась на следующую мишень.</p><p>— А теперь, я тебе покажу, как одной пулей убрать сразу двоих. — сказал Альберт, улыбка расплылась на его лице — Продолжим?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>